We'll be there for you…
by FoXyFaLlEnAnGeL-11
Summary: The meeting of the five kages is about to begin. Everybody is gathering, but troubles are coming along. Will Naruto save Sasuke? Will Sasuke finally realize what he has left in Konoha? And most importantly, where is Sakura? Read to find out. Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – What's going on here?**

"He said… He has faith in me!!" said a young man with a smile plagued on his face. "Great!" another man with grey hair said "You go after Raikage!"

"What!?" the other yelled. Feeling like he has to clarify his point, the grey hair man explains his words

"Well, Yamato and I will go with you!"

The curtains of the tent fly off and four shadows escaped, spreading in different directions. This was her signal. She ran away as fast as she could, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she just heard. They had a plan but still, this was so unwise. She knew he was corrupt, she knew that the faith of the village was already seal as well as Sasuke's faith. There was nothing they could do except wait for the storm to crash on them all. She wasn't stupid, that's why she have cried when she have heard the news about Sasuke's affiliations with Akatsuki. Everything was in place for the destruction of their world. That she can tell. But once again she couldn't do anything about it. Even her own teammates have thought better than to include her in their plans. She would slow them down and the time was not to wait. Actions, this is what they need, they had to react and they couldn't deal with her emotions at the moment. There was more important matter to attend.

_**Thud!**_

"Holy shit!!" shrieked the young girl as she lose her balance and fell down. Lost in her thoughts, she has totally forgotten to look where she was heading and she had tumbled over a root. "What an idiot … no wonder why I can't help them." she said tossing her wet pink hair out of her soaked face. "Naruto … I wish, I really wish I could help you." she admitted, looking at the bright blue sky up above her. Sakura wasn't delusional, she knows she would get in the way and Naruto was probably out of the Village at the time she was there lying on the forest floor. At least, she have been wise enough to listen to the conversation he, Saï, Kakashi and Yamato have had instead of bashing in to heal Naruto. Now, she knows what the game was. So instead of loosing her time, Sakura dried her eyes and stood. "I should go and have a look on Tsunade. Shizune must feel terrible." she starts to walk back in the village.

**Somewhere near by**

"Let's get tracking." state Yamato

"Right" yelled back the blond boy.

He was excited, that you can tell, but deep inside Naruto was anxious. Even if he would never admit it, he was scared for his long lost friend. A lot of questions were running trough his mind. What if the Raikage doesn't change his mind? What if Sasuke have killed the 8th tailed beast's jinchurikki?

'Sasuke… I swear… If you have done anything to the Raikage's brother, I'm a so gonna kick your ass. You idiot, why can't you see that you mean so much for me and Sakura, that we would do anything for you. You are selfish and you are in big trouble… But I have faith, I'll talk with the Raikage and he will forgive you and after that, I'll get you back to Konoha, to me, to us… Believe it Sasuke! I'll take you back, like it or not!'

With that said Naruto quicken his pace with a big smile plastered on his face.

**Near the Iron Village**

"What'd you see?" asked the team leader.

"They're strengthening their guards because of the meeting of the five Kages." answered a shark like boy. Not wasting time, the dark haired man in charge of the team orders his teammate.

"Jugo, use animals to find the least-guarded route to the meeting hall."

"Right." the said man replied.

'There must be a way to enter this place, we can't loose time!' thought the dark haired man.

**In Konoha**

"Shizune? You're in there?" asked the pink hair girl, peering inside the tent of her master. "Ah Sakura! Thank god you're here! Tsunade she's …" replied the said woman. But unfortunately for her, Shizune didn't even have time to finish her sentence, because Sakura was already freaking out.

"She's what? Don't tell me she's …"

"Hold on Sakura, you don't even know what I was about to say! Man … you're hanging too much with Naruto! You're taking his bad habits!"

"Awww sorry Shizune, I'm just a bit worried about everything lately." said Sakura while scratching the back of her head.

"It's okay Sakura, all I wanted to say was that Tsunade should wake up in any minutes now!!" said Shizune with a bright smile on her face.

"Really?" replied Sakura with big shiny eyes.

"Yeah, I saw her shift in her bed a few minutes before."

Sakura frown.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well, don't you think it's a bit strange that she hasn't waked up yet?"

"Now that you mentioned it…"

The girls stop their discussion at that point and stare at each other with an evil grin on their face. All of a sudden, they started yelling.

"TSUNADE! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! WE KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED!"

"AHHHHH!" Tsunade scream as if she was about to make a heart attacked and jump out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! I'LL SHOW YOU TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THIS!" the fifth Hokage answered while showing her fists to her students. But the girls were giggling so much that even the Sannin have to admit the silliness of the situation.

"Ah Ah Ah!! Sorry Shishou! But you're the one who start all this." said Sakura.

"Anyway, let's get serious now. The situation is critical. We have things to talk about!" state Shizune in a severe tone.

"What do you mean? Did Naruto kill Pein? Did we lose the battle? Is there many injured shinobis? What's going on here?" asked Tsunade, worry written all over her face.

"Well, first Naruto have killed Pein and he is now renowned as a hero in the village, we have won the battle and there are no more injured people. Before Pein die, he gave back the lives he had taken." answered Sakura.

"So, that mean Kakashi is …"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, is alive." respond Sakura "As well as Shizune here!"

"Good, than what's wrong?" replied the sannin.

Shizune take a look at Sakura but seeing the discomfort on her face, she decided to answer back.

"You're not Hokage anymore, Tsunade …"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two -**** Explanations**

"Are we getting close Kakashi-sensei?" asked the blond boy while taking off his eye bandage.

"First, stop calling me sensei and second, I don't know but I thought the Iron village wasn't so far away the last time I went there don't you think Yamato?" replied the grey hair man.

"You're right Kakashi. Something is wrong. Normally, we would have reach the small village half the way to the Iron Village by now. Unless …" answered the said man.

"Unless what?" asked Naruto, totally oblivious of the situation.

"Unless we have been spotted." answered Kakashi.

"Uhh …" replied Naruto with a shock look.

"What do you think Kakashi?" asked Yamato

Pulling is headband up and revealing his sharigan, Kakashi soon confirms the fears of his teammates.

"Genjutsu!"

**In Konoha**

The silence was unbearable. She should have run away when she had the chance. Now it was too late. She was trapped here and there was no way she could have just poofed away. It's been five minutes since anybody have spoken a word. Sakura was still waiting for the storm to start. She has even prepared a plan if anything was going to be throw off in the air or if the ground was going to explode under her feet. But nothing came except an hard, cold and unbearable silence! The atmosphere was so tense that even Shizune was looking everywhere but at Tsunade, too afraid to suffer from her anger. But instead of the intense reaction they were apprehending, the sannin spoke softly.

"Why?"

To say that Sakura wasn't expecting this, was an understatement, she totally wasn't expecting this! She thought she was going to see some action, some emotion from her sensei, but it seems like her mentor wasn't in this state of mind. Getting over her shock, Sakura decided to answer her mentor, but she was cut by Shizune.

"Seeing that you were in a coma and after the battle that have take place in the village, the council have state that Konoha was in need of an Hokage, one that they could count on."

"I see… So … Who is the next then? Kakashi? That would have been the best choice. Last time I had a meeting with those old gramps his name was mentioned frequently as a replacement if anything were to happen to me." admitted Tsunade.

"Tsunade. This is why I said that the time was not to joke around. Kakashi have been mentioned, but he is not the 6th hokage… In fact… Danzo is…" finally answered Shizune.

"You're kidding me right?" replied Tsunade, totally dumbfounded.

"Shikamaru's father was assisting the meeting and he reported me that somehow, Danzo have manipulated the concil in order to make Kakashi look like if he was unworthy for this tittle. This is why he is the 6th hokage and Kakashi is not. As the hokage, Danzo have already planned things. First, he have classified Uchiha Sasuke as a missing-nin and order his execution." said Shizune.

At the mention of his name Sakura's eyes had been downcast. 'Sasuke…' she thought.

"It seems like Sasuke and his teammates have joined the Akatsuki and that they have attacked the Raikage's brother in order to stole the eight tailed beast. As you will understand, the Raikage didn't appreciate it much and he sent a team to meet the hokage to order the assassination of the Uchiha. He have also put Naruto under watch and he is not allowed to quit the village. Finally, he have dismiss you of your duties." concluded Shizune.

"Where is the hokage now?" asked Tsunade

"He is heading to the meeting of the five kages with two of his most loyal subordinates."

"This is bad, really bad…" said Tsunade.

"Euhmmm, it's not all Shishou…" spoke quietly Sakura for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean Sakura?" asked the Gondaime.

"There is something you and Shizune don't know. I have overheard a conversation between Naruto and the rest of team 7…" she admitted.

"Tell me everything Sakura, we need to know what you know." ordered Tsunade.

"Okay … First of all during his battle against Pein, Naruto has transformed into the nine tailed bea…"

"WHAT!! NARUTO TRANSFORMED INTO WHAT?" yelled Tsunade into Sakura's ears.

"Hold on Shishou … Geezz! You haven't let me finish! You know, Shizune I'm not the only one who takes the bad habits of Naruto…" replied Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"Please continue Sakura!" said Shizune in a panic tone while glancing at a furious Tsunade.

"Naruto transformed into the nine tailed fox, but he went back to normal without Yamato's help. At the moment, I didn't understand how he has been able to come back to his senses, but after hearing his conversation with Kakashi it all became clear." confessed Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto said he had met the 4th hokage inside of his head or something like that. He is the one who stop Naruto from becoming the beast and he told him that Toby, the guy with the orange mask in Akatsuki was behind the attack of the nine tailed fox sixteen years ago. Naruto has also mentioned that he was behind Akatsuki and that Pein, Nagato, was his puppet. Naruto believes that Sasuke is probably used by him too. After that, I don't remember very well, but I think Kakashi have mentioned Jiraya's name and that it was like he had said. Kakashi said that Toby had the Sharigan and that he was indeed Madara Uchiha, a missing-nin who had the power to control the fox. Then, he asks Saï to go tell the hokage and he ask Naruto what his father had told him and Naruto repeat it. His dad has faith in him. After that, Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi have decided to follow the Raikage's team so that Naruto could plead the redemption of Sasuke in front of him. They are probably far away from Konoha now… It's about all I know." concluded Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura, but this is getting even worst then I thought. Now that the council is on Danzo's side, that Danzo is at the meeting of the five kages and that the village is under restrictions from leaving and for missions… This is getting out of hand. Not to mention that my grand-father's enemy seems to be alive! What else could go wrong?" said Tsunade, exasperated.

"But Shishou, there must be something we can do? We can't let Danzo kill Sasuke and destroy the entire village with is evil politics! We can't destroy the efforts of ours ancestors…" begged Sakura.

Tsunade, who was sitting on her mattress, try to stand up. She needed to walk. The situation was way to stressful. What were they going to do about it? How were they going to protect the village from the dangerous plans of Danzo? There was so much to think about, so much to do. That's when it clicked.

"Shizune how long do we have before the meeting start?" asked the Gondaime, while taking the said girl's arm for support.

"Two days and it includes today." answered Shizune.

"Good! Shizune we are going to attend the meeting and you are coming with us Sakura." stated the hokage.

"WHAT!" said Shizune with shock written all over her face.

"What? Shishou, I think I don't understand your plan?" replied Sakura.

"Listen girls, I am still an hokage and even if I am not in charge of the village anymore, it doesn't mean I can't attend to a meeting of the five kages. And as for you Sakura, it's normal that you don't understand, this is why I am going to explain things to you."

Sakura nodded and Shizune sat down on a chair, leaving Tsunade to try and stand alone.

"Before the attack from the Akatsuki and the death of Jiraya, I have made some research on the past of Konoha. I have discovered things in the third hokage's things that made me think that Konoha is corrupted. The attack and the nomination of Danzo only confirms my fears. I also have discovered strange facts concerning the Roots and Danzo."started Tsunade.

"Like what Shishou?" asked Sakura.

"Danzo is responsible in the coup d'etat against the third Hokage, he knew that Orochimaru was going to attack the village and he didn't react. He let it happened. As for the Root, they are suspected in many unsolved cases and massacres. But the most horrible act Danzo have made is the Uchiha massacre."

There was a pause. Sakura was trying to assimilate what her sensei was throwing at her when realization came upon her. Danzo, he was responsible for everything that happened to the Uchiha clan.

"Danzo is a manipulator, he have probably mystify the council so they would accept his decisions." continued the Gondaime

"What else have you discover about that, about the Uchiha massacre?" asked Sakura, eager.

"Danzo is the one who have order Itachi to kill his clan. But not everything went as planned. Itachi was supposed to kill everyone and act like nothing happened. Fortunately for team 7, Itachi haven't been able to kill is younger brother. This has forced him to quit the village and accept his faith has a missing-nin, but before he vanished he had made a request to the third Hokage. It was to protect his brother."

"So this is why you never classified him as a missin-nin." stated Shizune

"Yes, and it's also because Sakura and Naruto have pleaded me to do so."

"Is there anything else?" asked Sakura, eyes downcast

Pondering on if she should continue or stop, Tsunade decided that her apprentice has a right to know everything.

"Danzo have placed Naruto on Anbu's watch because he wants to take advantage of the demon inside of him and he don't want to loose is precious creature to anyone. And… he had place a spy in team 7."

"… Saï" concluded Sakura

"Don't dwell on it Sakura. Maybe Saï was a spy, but he has changed and as proof, Danzo himself doesn't trust him as much anymore." replied Shizune

"Forget about it, I think I've learned enough stuff for today. So, what's next Tsunade? What am I supposed to do now? What are we going to do about Danzo, Madara, Sasuke, Saï and who knows maybe Naruto? Humm? Because I don't know what to do now, I don't even know who I should trust…" cried the pink haired medic. Even if she was trying to keep her tears from falling, she was loosing a battle against herself. She soon find herself comfort by her sensei who was rubbing her back while holding her thigh. Everything was spinning fast in her head. Danzo he was the man responsible for everything that occurred to team 7. Well not everything because Sasuke have chose his own actions, but that old man was the reason behind Sasuke's behaviour. He is the one who asked Itachi to kill is entire clan, he is the one who make Sasuke become the man he is now. Danzo is the reason why Sasuke have quit team 7 to avenge his family. He is the reason why Naruto have lost his best friend and why she has lost her love. And Saï, he has betray them … just like Sasuke! Where there more people who were going to stab them in the back?

"I can't tell what will happen in the future Sakura, but it's time for us to do something and to get into the action. With his past actions, we can't let Danzo took power over the village, his vision of the ninja world is catastrophic. I can't let him risk the life of the villagers and uses our ninjas like tools. The previous Hokages have fought hard for what they believe in. We have to fight and for this, I will need you, Sakura. I will need your talent and your spirit. We will be the change. Remember Naruto, this kid, he is the one who will make the difference. That, I can tell. But he needs help, you can't change the world alone and that's where we came along." said Tsunade, smiling.

Sakura only nodded while drying her tear from her wet face.

"What we are about to do goes against Konoha's laws, we are about to break directs orders from the Hokage and we are about to create a civil war here. Therefore, we will be considering as missing-nins. I will understand if you wouldn't want to come with me…" spoke the Hokage.

"You can count me in Shishou, I will help my village and my friends no matter what it cost me." state Sakura, all her confidence back.

"You know me, I will follow you to the end." replied Shizune with a small smile.

Tsunade smiled at her apprentices, she was proud of them, especially of Sakura. That girl has done the impossible. From the weak, naïve little girl she was, she had become a powerful, determined young woman.

After a long pause, the Gondaime decided to break the silence.

"Shizune… did the jonin have voted yet?"

"No" answered the brown hair girl.

"Perfect … girls? asked Tsunade.

"Yes?" the both replied.

"Konoha's revolution have started. We are entering a new decade. We will get out of the shadows…" said the Hokage.

"You said it Shishou!" replied Sakura with determination that the Gondaime haven't seen in her apprentice's eyes for a long time.

"We are on our way!" said Shizune.

"Go packed your things we are leaving by dawn. We will meet at the south gate. There, I will explain you the plan. We will have one day to get to the Iron village, so try to rest a little and bid your goodbyes. Now I have things to do before we go." explained Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." replied at the same time the girls.

"Oh and don't forget … no headband… we are doing this incognito, as missing-nins now." mentioned Tsunade.

At that, everyone went silence and nodded before spreading in different directions.

**In the Iron village**

"Sasuke, the birds have found something." said a tall man with orange hair

"Here, on the south gate, the defences are less important"

"Fine, we will wait until tonight." replied the missing-nin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey!! Hi guys! How are you today? Well, if you ask me, I'm doing great! First I have finally understood how to put authors comments in my story!!! YEAHHHH! I know this is stupid, but I didn't realize I was supposed to add it to my text… So forgive me if I haven't said anything to you in my 2 first chapters. Also, I would like to apologize for the spelling, you know, English is not my first langage so if you see anything that sound wrong, please tell me so I can get better. I also want you guys to know that I really appreciate your reviews! I didn't expect to receive any, so when I saw them on my account! I was like, smiling like a total idiot, alone in my living room, yelling "Yeah!!!". Yes, I know… that was quite creepy.

Anyway, for my story… I'm trying to fit with the manga (that I don't own by the way) but I begin to wrote this story in august, so I'll try to continue with the new revelations of the manga, but I had an idea at the beginning that doesn't fit with what I am thinking at the moment. Yeah I know this is complicated… Why? BECAUSE I THINK THAT SOMETHING BIG IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN BETWEEN SAKURA AND SASUKE IN THE MANGA!!! Sorry…

Anyway, I don't know why, but it's a feeling… So right now, I'm adjusting my story, but I promise this will be good! So, thank you for your support and I'll try to update as soon as I can since I have two chapters that are already written! Also, don't worry, there will be more SasuSaku in 2 or 3 chapters… Have fun!!

**Chapter 3**** – The departure of the Gondaime**

"Kakashi sensei watch out!" yelled the blond man before a huge sword landed right in front of the grey haired jonin.

"I know what to do Naruto, but thanks for the tips." replied the same man while jumping over his assailant.

Ever since they had spotted the genjutsu, Kakashi and his team were fighting against the samouraï of the Iron village. Were those guys to stupid to realize that they were coming as friendly ninjas!

"At this rhythm we won't make it Kakashi." said Yamato to his fellow comrade

"I know that too…" spoke the grey haired man.

"We are not intending on attacking the meeting or the kages, we just want to talk to the Raikage." said Kakashi to what seems like the leader of the samouraï.

"There is no way I'm gonna let you in." replied the leader.

"That's enough." said another voice.

Naruto's eyes widen at the man in front of them.

"Naruto… long time no see…"

"I could say the same Gaara …" answer back the young man while grinning.

**On Sasuke's side**

"Sasuke … Sasuke … something's happening!!" yelled a red haired girl

"What? You have discovered how to use your brain?" asked a shark like boy.

"Fuck you Suigetsu!" replied Karin

"What is it?" said Sasuke in an annoyed-tone. Man, those two were driving him nut.

"There's a group of ninjas that are trying to pass through the Iron village's army! They are not even hiding!" explain the girl.

Sasuke went to the other side of their hideout to look at the scene by himself.

'Who could be stupid enough to do such a thing? This must be the most stupid person on earth and plus… he had found other people to follow him… Who could that be?' thought Sasuke.

"Naruto… long time no see…"

"I could say the same Gaara …"

'Why did I even ask…' thought the dark haired man with an exasperate look on his face.

**In Konoha**

She was pacing through her apartment at an irregular speed. 'So much for resting, duh…' though the pink haired medic. Sakura was anxious; she was too stressed to relax. Her pack has been ready in less than twenty minutes. She had put kunais, shuriken, a short blade, medicinal herbs, soldier pills, blood pills and a lot of bandages in her pack as well as her big family's book of jutsus, just like Tsunade has ask her to do, before she went home. So basically, she prepared herself like any other mission. But this one was different. While taking her cloak, Sakura stop dead in her tracks upon looking at her headband that was resting on the kitchen table. Tsunade's words were still playing in her head. _"Oh and don't forget … no headband… we are doing this incognito, as missing-nin now."_ Was she ready for this, for betraying her village and friends, even if it was for its own good? 'Of course you are… this for your friends and for justice… for Naruto and for him…'

"Sa-suke…" she whispered aloud. "What happened to you?"

Even if she had swear to herself that she would keep him out of her head and heart for the time being, her thoughts had once again lingered to him… Sasuke … her Sasuke. He was a broken man, a lost kid in this world and everything that Tsunade had said that day was probably nothing compares to what he had to endure and what the rest of team 7 had to. They have all suffered in their own way. Some worst than the other. She took the picture of team 7 firmly in her hand one last time and Sakura hold it firmly to her heart for some minutes and lay it down. She took her cloak and her bag and flew out of the window. 'I'm coming Naruto, and this time I'll swear… we will be there for Sasuke and I won't be a nuisance… I WON'T BE WEAK!!'

**At the south gate**

"So you have understand the plan?" asked a blond woman

The two students were nodding.

"Good, then we must proceed, but before, lets just repeat the main lines. First, we are going at the meeting of the five kages to confront Danzo and inform him of the coup d'état. We will also inform him that the village has dismissed him and that he is now under arrest by the Konoha's forces. If he causes us problems we can use force. In the meantime, the jonins will vote for or against Danzo, but since I have already informed the jonins about what our Hokage have done… And that they will probably spread the words to all the citizens and ninjas around… He won't have the jonin's votes! So… When will get back there, the rebels will have take over and the traitors will be arrested. So at least, if we fail, we will have protected the village, because most of the Anbus and jonins that are not accomplice of Danzo will have arrest the traitors and assure the security of the citizens. Plus, Ibiki Morino is in charge of the operation and is working under my orders, so in any case he will be in charge if anything doesn't work according to the plan. Then, he will pass is title to Kakashi Hatake who will be the real 6th Hokage, and to assure this, I have already prepared papers to certify this." explained the hokage

"But Shishou is everybody going to be alright?" asked a worried Sakura.

"Of course, don't worry… Do you have brought the book I asked you?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, but why?" asked the pink haired girl

"You remember the barrier jutsu?" Sakura nodded "I want you to review the signs because you will probably need it."

"But it's a forbidden jutsu, Shishou, I can only use it as a final jutsu, it take to much chakra and …" started the girl only to be interrupted by her sensei.

"I know Sakura and it will be use only if necessary. I also want you to check the jutsu that increased your speed and chakra levels." replied the woman.

"But …"

"You are an Haruno damn it, ACT LIKE ONE! The time is bad, get a grip Sakura! You are a ninja, an high skilled ninja, should I say. You have mastered your clan's techniques in less than a year! We need your talent girl! The Haruno's techniques are unbelievable; we will need them to succeed. I trust you Sakura and most of all I am proud of you, now it's time you showed the world what you got. Naruto is counting on you." said Tsunade with a sincere look.

"Yes Tsunade. I won't disappointed you neither will I disappointed Naruto!" spoke Sakura more confident.

"Perfect! Put your cloaks on we are leaving." ordered Tsunade

"What are we gonna do about the guards? They won't let us pass…" asked Shizune.

"Why wouldn't they?" answered the Gondaime with a smile.

At that point, Sakura and Shizune didn't understand until three figures made their appearance.

"Where do you think your going?" asked the first one in an amuse male tone "No one can exit the village!"

"H..Hi S..Saku..ra!" replied the second one while stammering.

"Hey Forhead! They will spot you immediately; I mean even before you arrived your big forhead will steal the show! Oh don't panic, I think I've got an idea! Why don't go there naked! Huh? You might pass unnoticed!" yelled the third one while smiling from ear to ear.

"Shikamaru? Hinata? Ino? What are you three doing here?… Wait a second… WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU HORRIBLE INO PIG!!!! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST PIG …" shrieked the pink haired girl.

"Quiet Sakura you will alert the entire village!" replied hastily Shizune

"Pffff!! She's the one who started it" snort Sakura

"Oh don't cry lil Saku… I love you too!" said her best friend with a big smile.

"Besides…" said the blond girl with a now sad smile "I have to make fun of you a little, it's maybe the last time I see you."

"Don't worry Ino… Everything is going to be fine and I swear I'll make you proud." explained Sakura while hugging her friend. "And, I'll come back to kick your ass next time we met!"

"Fine! But I'll be the one to kick your ass and then you'll have to pay for my celebration dinner." replied the blond while hugging her friend harder.

"Ssshh! Yeah right."

"Don't worry Sakura I'll take care of her." said the man while lighting a cigarette.

"Thank you Shikamaru, but you know you should stop smoking. It's not good for you, my friend!" she spoke as she made her way to hug him and crushing his cigarette at the same time. He smile at that and hug her back.

"Hinata?"

"Y… yes Sakura?"

"I'll bring back my idiot teammate for you! That is a promise!" said Sakura with her thumb up, just like Naruto have done the day he went after Sasuke for the first time.

"Oh Sakura!" said the shy girl and she started sobbing on her friend's shoulder when Sakura gives her a big hug.

"You'll see I will make him gives you an answer to yours feelings… Tssss! I can't believe he went away without telling you!" explained the pink haired girl.

Hinata started to laugh while sobbing.

"Thank you! Oh! Here! It's for you Sakura. I made it for you. I wish you good luck." said the dark haired girl. She had give Sakura her well reckoned medicinal ointment.

"Thank you Hinata!"

"Well, it's time to go!" mentioned Tsunade.

"Yeah! Thank you all… take care of yourselves guys!" spoke the young medic with teary eyes.

They all said goodbye at the retreating back of their comrades and Hokage, Ino clutching onto Shikamaru's arm while Hinata place her hands near her heart. They knew what was coming; they had to get prepared too, just like them…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**** – Stick to the plan**

"Kazekage. What do want us to do with them?" asked the leader of the samouraïs

"Let them be … they are my friends." request the said man

"A… A… alright my lord. Let's go" said the soldier to the rest of his troop.

As they were retreating, Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto straighten their pose, putting kunais and other weapons aside.

"So, what brings you here Naruto?" asked Gaara.

**On Sasuke's side**

"What's wrong Sasuke? Oh wait! It's the guy that was chasing you the other day!" yelled the girl into the dark haired man's ears.

"Stop pestering me Karin I'm trying to focus here." said Sasuke in a more than annoyed tone while pushing her away from him.

"Oh sorry Sasuke!"

"It was about time you shut your big mouth, whore!" yelled the shark like boy.

"Go to hell you asshole fish!" replied the girl, punching his face. Unfortunately, Suigetsu, who was standing right behind Sasuke, have used his water jutsu, which mean, he turn his head into water and Karin hit Sasuke's back instead.

Everything was silent after that. Karin was so scared of Sasuke's reaction that she fell unconscious while Suigetsu was trying to muffle his sneers. Jugo was only shaking his head in exasperation. But Sasuke couldn't care less about his teammates now, besides, that punch was way to weak to hurt him. In fact, he was focusing is sharigan on the lips of Naruto and Gaara. He was trying to decode their conversation.

"I want to talk to Raigake before the meeting start."

"About what?" request Gaara, but the conversation was interrupted by two running figures.

"Gaara are you alright?" asked a blond girl

"Yeah! You disappear so quick that I thought you were the one causing the mess outside." said a man with a huge bandaged bag on his back.

"Yes, I'm okay. We have visitors!" replied the Kazekage in his happiest monotone voice.

The two figures came to an halt as they joined their brother, surprise written on their faces. The two people were indeed Temari and Kankouro.

"Hey Temari! Kankouro! Ah ah! Long time no see!" yelled Naruto

"Ah ah yeah! It's good to see you back with Kakashi and the scary guy, Yamato ne?" said Kankouro

"Hello to you too!" greeted Kakashi

"Hey! Who is the scary guy here? That's so unfair." replied Yamato, while Kakashi sweatdropped.

At that point, Sasuke was getting bored. He didn't give a damn about their little reunion. He wants to know why they were here and why Naruto would want to talk to the Raikage. Good thing for him that the Kazekage was thinking the same thing and decided to ask Naruto.

"Anyway. Why do you want to talk to Raikage Naruto?"

"It seems like Sasuke is in trouble in Kumogakure and I want to plead his case in front of the Raikage." admitted Naruto.

"What did he do this time?" asked Gaara.

"He have joined the Akatsuki and kidnapped the Raikage's brother who is the eigth tailed beast. We don't know if he has killed him… but the Raikage wants Sasuke dead and he had asked the Hokage to kill him." confessed sadly Naruto.

Sasuke was shocked.

'How can he know that?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Pfff! If he is stupid enough to think that I need his help, he can waste his time if he wants. For all I care…'

"It seems like a lost case Naruto." said Gaara

"Gaara! Don't say that!" replied Temari

"Oh it's okay Temari. I'm not afraid of a little challenge eh eh." spoke the blond boy with a big smile.

"It's not that I don't believe in you Naruto. It's just that the atmosphere is a bit difficult here. Since we have discovered that Tsunade is in a coma and that the new hokage is Danzo, there is some tension around here. In fact, there are some frictions between the Raikage and Danzo. The Raikage being the short tempered and impulsive man he is, you can easily understand the situation… As for the rest of the kages, it's not any better. Tsuchikage thinks I'm too young to be a kage, Mizukage hate Danzo. Since she was an old friend of Tsunade, she can't stand to seem him there when she was expecting to see the Gondaime and I have to admit that we are not really excited by the nomination of Danzo. He is not the kind of man we can trust. So as you can see this promise to be a long meeting…"

"Ohhh come on Gaara! I'm sure it's not that bad, ne? teased the blond jinchuriki.

"Naruto. When I left, the hall the Tsuchikage was throwing his hat at Danzo. Mizukage was muttering something about men and their ego, and the Raikage was yelling at the leader of the iron village. If you want my opinion, it's getting out of hand." admitted the Kazekage.

"We understand lord Kazekage, but Naruto is just too stubborn to let it go and as for the nomination of Danzo… I have to inform you that the jonins haven't vote yet so maybe he is just a replacement. Anyway let's change subject, I was wondering… If Danzo is here, Saï must already be there too no?" asked Kakashi

"Yes he arrived late this afternoon." answered Temari

"We will let you in but it would be preferable for you to remain hidden until tomorrow. You will plead your case in front of the council, Naruto. Sasuke have become a main source of conflicts among the great nations and it would be preferable for you to talk to all of the kages. You might have better chances at convincing the Raikage to let go of Sasuke if there are other persons who listened to you. Temari will find you some rooms for tonight." explained Gaara.

This was interesting information for the avenger.

'So, there's problems among the kages, hn? This will make my task easier. If there is division among them, they'll probably be to confused to sense us approaching. All I'll have to do, is wait until the perfect moment show up and kill the bastard.' thought the young man.

Sasuke's plans were going on just as he had planned them and he wouldn't need to take on the entire village to do so. Madara was right. Even if he hadn't trust him, he had led him where he wants to be.

"Huh!? Okay Gaara. We will do as you say. Thank you." said Naruto

"Hey Naruto?" asked Kankouro

"What?"

Sasuke was about to end his spying game, he had all the information he needed. But something that Kakouro and Naruto said had caught his attention and this something was indeed a name …

"Well, if you, Kakashi, Yamato and Saï are here … where is my favourite sexy medic?" he asked again, winking his left eye at the same time.

"Huh!? Sakura!? Well humm… I kind of… left her home…" said Naruto, his tone grave, his eyes downcast.

"Ooo! I see…" replied the boy with a more serious voice.

Kakashi and Yamato feeling the tension rising among their group decided to change the subject.

"Well, how about you show us our rooms? It's getting dark already and I wouldn't mind some time for myself." spoke Kakashi.

"More like some time with your perverted book…" whispered the blond haired boy.

"What was that?" asked the sharingan's wielder.

"Nothing, old man. So are we going in Temari? questioned with impatience Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" laugh the said girl "Yes, follow me."

"I don't understand what you mean Naruto… who is the old man here… Oh I get it! You were talking about Yamato." said the grey haired man.

"Don't put me in that mess Kakashi, I'm already scary, I don't need to be old too." replied broodingly the man.

"H-uh!? Yeah right…"

Sasuke turn on his heels, he doesn't know why but he was relieved to know that his ex-teammate was safe at home. Or at least, what was left of her home. It reassures him that she was save, even if doesn't care to what happened to anyone of his ex-teammates.

"She will be mad at you when you'll get back Naruto…" mentioned Kankouro as they were walking.

"I know…" came the reply of the blond boy.

'Or she will be hurt when she'll learned I left her home.' thought Naruto with a sad look on his face. 'Understand it Sakura… it was for your own good.'

**With Sasuke's team**

"Karin wake up!" hissed Sasuke at his still unconscious teammate.

"Huh!? What!? What is it Sasuke-kun?" replied the said girl with a seductive glance at him.

"So, finished with your voyeurism already?" asked Suigetsu with a grin on.

"Hn. We are making a move. We are going in."

"WHAT!?" yelled the shark like boy and the girl.

"Humm Sasuke, I don't think it would be wise to get in there. We could get caught…" started the tall man with orange hair.

"Don't worry about that. They are too occupied to notice. We will enter by the south gate as we have planned and find a spot near their meeting place so we can spy on them until the time have come for us to attack." explained the avenger

"Ohhhh!" replied Suigetsu "So, you haven't done with your voyeurism!"

"Enough! Get ready." spoke softly Sasuke.

"Yes." The three said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Wouhou!!! Thanks for the reviews guys!!! It was so nice! Once again, I was smiling like an idiot in my living room!!! Eh eh! Well, hope you'll enjoy this one! Oh! And sorry if it took me so long to update… I was a bit busy lately … Anyway see ya!

**Chapter five – Be ready! Tomorrow is the big day.**

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato were following Temari down the halls of the building for about 20 minutes and Naruto had to admit that all of the detours were giving him a headache. He was completely lost. Even if it was a three levels floor, Temari have made so much turns to avoid the kages and the people of the Iron village, that our poor Naruto was totally wasted. Later, when there was less people in the halls, Temari had explained to them that it was better to use different passages, because if they would have gone straight to the point at the beginning, they would probably have been caught by the companions of the kages or even the guards. She also explained that it would have been even more difficult to enter if Gaara haven't left the group to distract the kages and if Kankouro haven't treathen the samouraïs that if they were to talk about Naruto and the others to any of the kages, he was going to let his puppet have a feast with them. Once they finally reached the third floor, the blond haired girl told them that they would be fine there, because no one was using it, so basically they would be the only one on that floor. Ten doors after the staircase, Temari lead them to the last door on their left.

"There you go guys, here is your room, I let you get install and I'll bring you some things to eat. See you later. Oh! And be careful if anyone came by… Don't let them know who you are." said the girl before leaving.

"Yes, don't worry Temari, we'll be careful." replied Yamato.

As the blond haired girl leaves the men, Kakashi turned the door handle and open the door of their room. He turned the light on and walked casually inside followed by the other sensei and Naruto who closed the door behind him.

"Well, that's not too bad. At least, we will have a good night sleep!" said the grey haired man while sitting on the edge of his soon to be bed.

The room wasn't so bad. In fact, there were two queen size beds, a huge window and a bathroom.

"You are right! It looks great. Hey hummm Kakashi?" asked Yamato while murmuring the last part. "I think we should let Naruto have the other bed, he seems to need it, don't you think?"

"Yeah." answered somewhat reluctantly the jonin. "Hey Naruto!"

"… Hummm… what?" replied the jinchuriki, his mind elsewhere.

"Why don't you take the bed near the window, ne? I'm sure you wouldn't mind a good night sleep; you had had a lot on your shoulders lately. I think you should take the time we have left until the meeting to relax a little. Don't you think?" concluded Kakashi.

"I suppose so. Thank you Kakashi sensei." answered Naruto with a fake smile.

The grey haired man knew that Naruto was trying to hide his emotions, but he was no fool, he had practically seen the young boy grow. He was like his own son and he could tell when something was bothering him, and let's face it Naruto is a very expressive person; it was easy to tell that he was lost in his thoughts. He was about to say something to soothe him, when a knock was heard at the door. For a moment, the group was frozen, their hands were trying to find their kunais, but a soft voice made them change their mind.

"It's me guys… Temari and I'm with Kankouro… let us in." spoke the girl.

"Yeah stop acting like cowards." replied the said man.

"Sigh! Coming!" yelled Yamato.

Two minutes later, the five were sitting on the beds and eating happily. Most of them were chatting about everything and anything… All except Naruto, who wasn't really eating and chatting, but was listening.

**30 minutes later**

"Well, it's time for us to leave. Gaara will tell you what to do tomorrow, but for now you should all go to sleep. Especially you Naruto you don't look so fine." said Temari with worry.

"Oh! Everything is okay Temari, there's no need to worry! Eh eh eh!" replied the blond haired boy.

"If you say so Naruto… if you say so…" spoke Kankouro. "See you all tomorrow."

With that said, the sand siblings walk out of the room and Kakashi closed the door. Minutes later, they were all on their beds, preparing their things for the next day. Yamato was making himself comfortable when he realizes that Kakashi was sitting on his bed looking at Naruto. Intrigued, the man also turns his attention towards the young man sitting across him. Usually, the hyperactive blond would be jumping everywhere trying to make his bed look like a mess with ramen everywhere, happy to have a room instead of sleeping in the mud. But he was still, sitting on his bed, perfectly calm with a sad look on his face. Something was definitely wrong and from the look of it, it must be serious. That's when Kakashi soft voice was heard.

"Naruto, you made the right choice." upon hearing this Naruto shot his head up fast.

"I don't think so now Kakashi. In Konoha it was easier to say that I didn't want to explain things but now she's probably hurt to no end. She must feel useless and weak." replied the young man.

"Naruto, you might not want to hurt her, but Sakura isn't fit for this mission… this time. She is too emotionally implied to be efficient. It is better for her to remain in Konoha." spoke Yamato

"How could you say that, Sakura is not weak! She is a strong kunoichi, a skilled medic and she is my best friend. I can't believe you …" started Naruto

"I don't doubt her abilities Naruto, but she is not fit for this mission! I love her as much as you do, but she would only get in the way right now. She will be safe at home and stop thinking that she will hate you, Sakura is an intelligent young woman… she will understand the reasons why we left her behind." concluded Kakashi.

Naruto didn't say anything at that. He just remained silent pondering whether or not he was doing the right thing about Sakura, Sasuke and the whole story. He knew what Pein/Nagato had told him but was he really the one who could make a difference? He was tired, tomorrow would be an hard day.

'I don't know what to do anymore' thought sadly Naruto.

"Naruto… stop thinking about it for tonight. You need to rest."

"But I don't know what to do anymore Kakashi… I don't know if I am making the right choices… And…"

"If there is one thing that this world as ever told me… Naruto… It's to wait till tomorrow to give an answer, sleep on it first. Now stop thinking, go to bed and tomorrow you'll know what to do." interrupted the grey haired man.

The blond haired boy stared at his sensei for almost one minute before he gets into his bed and drift to sleep almost immediately. Yamato who didn't quite understand how Kakashi could have put Naruto into a sleep mode so easily, start to looked at Kakashi like he was a mad man.

"How did you…" started Yamato.

"Sleep on it Yamato… sleep on it!" cut the grey haired man before dropping on his bed.

**On Sasuke's side**

Entering the building was easy, Jugo was right it was the less guarded place. Sasuke have easily made its way near the room where the meeting was going to occur. He even has spotted the best place to hide. Near the room, there was a little guest room with two beds and no window. The best thing was that the wall on their left was the same as the meeting room, which mean that they had a good hiding place to assist at the meeting.

"Suigetsu?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to use your water jutsu and sneak in the meeting room. I want you to find a place where we could hide during the meeting. I want to be in there when it will start…" explained Sasuke

"Right Chief, but after that I'm going to sleep. I'm tired as hell." replied the said man.

"Hn."

Suigetsu perform his seals and change into water. Then, the water pass threw the wall and disappeared.

"Sasuke… You're sure that this is a good idea. I mean we could get caught." asked Juggo

"It's the least of our problems Juggo. By the time they discover our hide out they will be dead." replied the cold avenger.

"And what are we suppose to do with Madara?" questioned the red haired girl

"Hn. I'm not quite sure yet."

Suddenly, water pierced right through the wall and start to re-form into a male body.

"Ahhh. This is unpleasant." said a naked Suigetsu

"So?" inquired Karin

"So what bitch?"

"Grrrrr!" replied the girl while throwing clothes at him.

"Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke

"I have found a place near the window. There are some curtains that can provide us some discretion but we will have to be silent and I doubt that four eyes over there will be able to keep it down." replied the man

"THAT'S IT!" yelled the girl

And once again there was water splashing everywhere, her attack pointless like usual.

"Go to sleep." ordered the dark haired man.

"Yes Sasuke." spoke Juggo

And with that said everyone went to sleep. Karin jumped on one of the two beds while Suigetsu decided to sleep on the floor near the door.

"You can take the second bed Juggo." said Sasuke.

"You're sure?" asked the said man.

"Yes I'll sleep on the floor near the window." answered the dark haired man.

"Okay."

Jugo went to sleep on the bed and Sasuke sit under the window.

"If you want Sasuke… You can share the bed with me. You know I can keep you warm." purred Karin, trying to look sexy.

Of course, this didn't affect Sasuke at all. In fact, it made him wonder why he had chosen her in his team.

"Ah ah ah! Yeah right that should convince him! You look like an ugly slut in need of some money!" replied Suigetsu

"Shut up asshole!" yelled the girl.

And there it goes again. They were fighting like usual, so Sasuke decided to tune them off and continued on thinking about his teammate. She was annoying has hell, he mean she was even worst then Sakura. Which in his book means that she was terrible. In fact, everything about her was annoying. She was too loud, too outrageous and she was way too weird. Even her ex-teammate was less freaky then that in her vain attempts to seduce him.

'_Where is my favourite sexy medic?'_

'_Huh!? Sakura!? Well humm… I kind of… left her home…'_

That's when he had start to think about that girl again. Sakura. What was happening to her now? Was she doing fine? Was she the dobe's girlfriend? And what about the dobe … Naruto, his best friend. How would he react this time when they'll see each other? 'Who cares now?' thought the avenger. 'It's not like I would like to see them again. They are only a distraction and anyway I have better things to do. Sigh! I can't believe you Naruto. Won't you understand? I don't need you, I don't need anybody. Not you, not Sakura, not anybody. All I want is to avenge my clan and tomorrow will be the big day. Nothing will stop me and if I have to kill you for that… I won't hesitate.' With that thought in mind, Sasuke slowly drift to sleep.

**On Sakura's side**

"Are we there yet?" asked Shizune

"We will stop here for the night. There's only a few hours left of travel until we get to the Iron village." answered Tsunade "So Sakura… how does it go? Have you finished studying?"

"Yeah… I think so, but now I really have to go to sleep… I'm tired." admitted the pink haired girl

"That's fine girl. Settle down we will go tomorrow morning." said the Gondaime, while installing her blanket on the forest floor.

The night was beautiful with the full moon shining through the trees. A slow wind was blowing on the pink haired girl's skin; it was starting to get cold.

As Shizune and Tsunade were settling down for the night, Sakura lie down on her blanket and put her book in her pack. She was looking at the sky, just like she had done so many times before with Naruto. Even if there were some clouds in the sky, she could still see the faint lights of the stars. And without her noticing, her mind reminded her of a long time lost memory. It was one of their first missions as a team. She was lying on the forest floor, Naruto and Sasuke were asleep on each side of her and she was happy. She was with her Sasuke and that was all that matter. Minutes later, it was an image of Naruto and Sasuke in their genin days that flashed before her eyes. Oh! What would she do to see them like that again. Sakura was slowly falling asleep and she knew it. She was so exhausted, that it was harder and harder to resist the urge to sleep. But, her last thoughts before she looses consciousness were for her best friend.

'Naruto… I hope you have reached the Iron village without too much problems. Tomorrow we will meet again and I swear… I'll do my best to help you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys!! Hope you have enjoyed your Christmas vacations, because I did. I'm tired as hell! Anyway, I tried my best to work on my fanfiction, but I was just too lazy and too busy, so sorry about that. Here is my next chapter! Oh and I forgot! Thanks you all for the reviews!!! They are always appreciated!

**Chapter six – The beginning of the day**

Seeing that the temperature wasn't on their side during the night, Shizune, who was freeze to the bone, had decided to pitch the tent with the help of Sakura. After putting their material inside, they all had take refuge in it. So even if it was snowing like there was no tomorrow, the Hokage and her apprentices have had a good night and they woke up bright and early the next morning. The storm was almost over, Tsunade was writing down information on scrolls and Shizune was preparing the girls back pack in anticipation of their journey which would start at eleven. As for Sakura, she was finalising her studies on the Energy jutsu that Tsunade ask her to practice.

"Tsunade?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Yes Shizune?" replied the Hokage.

"Maybe we should pass by the Gulf of steel instead of the main road to the Iron village… It would be faster." explained the woman.

"Hummmm… I'm not too sure Shizune… I'm still a bit drained from our battle against Pein and the road of the Gulf of steel, is a hard one. But you sure got a point, it would be faster…"

"What do you want to do then?" questioned Shizune.

"Well, I think we should pass there too, but even if I hate saying this, I think I'll need a cane to help me continue this trip…"

At this, the girls remained quiet, even if Shizune was muffling her laughter and as for Tsunade, she looks like she was about to kill the first one who would dare say something about her age.

"Well… It's a good thing Naruto's not here to hear you say that, ne Shishou?" said the quiet pink haired girl.

"Ah ha ha!" laugh the Hokage. "You tell me Sakura."

After that, Shizune and Tsunade decided to sit down and look at the map to find the fastest way to get there and they were arguing quite harshly, but Sakura decided to tune them out. Since last night, she was losing her focus on everything, she was distracted and unfortunately for her, this morning wasn't any better. She had read five times the same sentence before realising that she wasn't reading the right page! She was so close to Naruto, she couldn't do anything else than think about him and what he was about to do for Sasuke. She puts the book on her laps and once again her thoughts lead her on her best friend.

'Naruto… Why are you putting so much effort on Sasuke? He doesn't deserve your friendship…' thought Sakura bitterly. 'All he can do is hurt you physically and even mentally! No one needs friends like that!'

Even if she would never admit it, she had always hated that side of Sasuke. Since he left the village, Naruto had never been the same. The look in his eyes, she would always remember it, a look of pure melancholy and rejection, just like the day he promise her to bring back their friend. And that's when it hit her…

'Hn! Look who's talking huh? I'm not any better. I know you loved me then and I kept on pushing you away like an annoying mosquito when indeed I was the one being annoying. You even made me a promise and to do that you had to sacrifice your happiness for me. Now I realise that you shouldn't have made that promise to me. I was a weak and pathetic ninja who couldn't even keep the one she loves home. I was a horrible person who was counting on everybody else to do the things she couldn't do. I was selfish and I put aside your suffering for my own and by doing that… I have hurt your feelings…'

"HELL NO!"

"Please try to understand…"

'What was I suppose to do… lie to you? If I have done that, I wouldn't have been able to look at myself in the mirror. Deep down, I know that I would never have love you like you had love me, all this years… but I really wish I could feel like this toward you. It would have been so much easier… Ahhh Naruto. I just hope I didn't hurt you too much. If I loose you, I don't know what I'll do. You are my best friend and I would do anything for you.'

"Naruto…" whispered Sakura to herself, when out of nowhere, a map passed before her eyes. Surprised, she looks up only to see Tsunade throwing the maps all over the place and Shizune hiding the sake bottle.

"NO SHIZUNE YOU DON'T GET IT!" howled the Hokage.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" screamed Shizune.

"I'M TRYING TO SAY… That if we pass by the next village, those people will chase us down. Don't forget… I owe them a lot of money since our last trip there." explained the Gondaime while murmuring the last part.

"Tsunade, I give up… you're impossible…" sighed the brown haired girl.

"Sigh! This promise to be a long conversation…" said Sakura.

'Maybe I should try to learn some more jutsus…' thought the pink haired girl while flipping the page of her family's book. She started looking through the book, remembering the jutsus she had already master; the barrier jutsu, the energy jutsu, a specific healing jutsu, etc, when suddenly, as she was turning a page, a sound of tearing paper was heard. Sakura, afraid that she might have destroyed important information, open the book completely. Some papers felt on her hands.

'What's that?' thought the girl. 'The forbidden jutsu of protection? And the ultimate power jutsu? What the hell is that? I've never seen this before… Must be secret clan information… I wonder where it was hidden?'

She turned the last page of her book and found that the cover was ripped and on it there were symbols and some sealing papers.

'Hummmm, that's where it was… clever. My chakra have probably release it. I can believe how much information it contains… It's all secrets techniques. Let's see if I can learn anything…'

**Half an hour later**

It was time to go, Shizune had packed the tent and Tsunade was picking a good branch to use as a cane, while Sakura was still studying her book. The three of them were prepared, Shizune have trade her usual uniform for her green jonin vest and black pants with her black shirt with very long sleeves. She had put on a black cloak with a hood and her usual ninja attire. As for Tsunade, she had put on her old ninja outfit of when she was paired up with Jiraya and Orochimaru, the only thing missing was the forehead protector. Since they were going there incognito, those outfits were perfect, but like Tsunade had explained to Sakura, pink and red weren't good to pass incognito! So basically, Sakura had no other choice than to change her usual ninja outfit for a more practical one. The pink haired kunoichi have decided to put on some long really thigh black pants that were cut by her usual high heels boots and a black thigh shirt with three quarter length sleeves. The shirt had a collar line larger than the shirt so that one of the two shoulders was always exposed. Under that shirt, she had a black ninja camisole that was showing some cleavage depending of the point of view. She also had her usual black ninja gloves and weapons as well as her medical pouch. To complete all, she had, just like Shizune a black cloak with a hood. So, when Tsunade had found her perfect branch, the three of them started their journey toward the kages meeting with Sakura continuing her studies on the road.

**On Sasuke's side**

"Sasuke..." "Sasuke..."

"You won't wake him like that shark face... Let me do this! I know a thing or two that could work..."

"Yeah... You sure practice them a lot when you were a slut in Oto."

"GO TO HELL YOU HORRIBLE LOSER!!!"

"Karin... Shut the hell up!" replied the avenger.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're awake?" asked the girl with an innocent expression.

"Yeah! Your annoying voice must have destroyed his ear drums. You should know when to shut it." replied the shark like boy.

"Oh yeah? Look who's talking you're the one who is always trailing behind and cause us problems..." spat Karin.

"Unfortunately Karin, I do think Suigetsu is right." mentioned Juugo.

"WHAT!?" yelled the girl.

"Not about the insults, but I mean about the loud voice. We are in enemy territory. We should try not to get too much attention on us." explained the tall man.

"AH! You heard that bitch? You're the one who is causing trouble!"

"SUIGETSU..." started the red haired girl.

"Enough already! Suigetsu leave Karin alone." interrupted Sasuke.

'Oh! Sasuke-kun has taken my side! I can't believe it, so all of my efforts at seducing him have finally worked. He appreciates me!' thought the girl while blushing.

"Okay... chief... But I think you should tell her to start breathing... I think her head is about to explode. Look at the color of her face." said Suigetsu with a sadistic smile on his face.

Two seconds later, there was water everywhere. Once again, Karin had hit the boy but Sasuke was way too tired to try and separate them again. And... Let's face it... He doesn't have time to waste.

"Juugo, can we make a move?" asked the black haired boy.

"Yes Sasuke, the way is clear... They haven't begun yet." replied the said man.

"Good. Then let's go. We are going to scout the area outside... near the meeting room and find a safe place for us to hide and listen on them. That way, we'll be able to avoid the commotion and attack Danzo when the meeting will end." explained the avenger.

"Understood." answered Juugo.

"What made you change your plans?" asked Suigetsu.

"I realise it would be wiser to wait after the meeting to attack Danzo. Besides, attacking from the outside would give us an advantage." replied Sasuke.

"Oh! Okay then... Give us a second and we'll be ready." said the grey haired man.

"Yes." approved Karin.

In the blink of an eye, Haka's team was ready. They flew out of the window and start looking for a place to hide near the meeting place. As usual, Karin and Suigetsu were bickering, but no one said anything about that. Juugo decided to focus his attention on the road. He was trying to avoid the guards and lead the team to a safe place. But unknown to the rest of the team, something dark and powerful was boiling inside of Sasuke. It was a dangerous feeling that was changing him. In fact, he was overwhelmed by it. With each passing minutes his aura was engulf in a world of darkness and soon this darkness would consume him entirely.

**In another room**

"Is he always like that?"

"Sigh! I think it's getting worse and worse over the years."

"I haven't slept the entire night or at least, I had 1 or 2 hours of sleep MAX!" explained Yamato.

"no! No! NOOOOOO! RAMEN ARE MY LIFE! YOU UGLY TEME! Stop destroying them with your katon!" ranted the blond haired boy in his sleeping state.

"What on earth is he dreaming about?" asked Yamato.

"Hummm... I think he is dreaming about his stock of ramen being burned by Sasuke with a katon jutsu..." explained Kakashi.

"Huh!?" expressed Yamato dumbfounded.

"Oooooh Sakura!" suddenly said Naruto with a sexy smile on his face.

"Okay, this is going to far." admitted Kakashi.

"Yeah!" replied Yamato a bit troubled by all this.

With a combination of hand signs, Yamato produced a ball of water and threw it on Naruto. The poor boy was so surprise that he jumped on Kakashi's bed and squeeze him to death.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" yelled the boy.

"N... Na... ru... to... c... can't.... BREATH!!!" tried to speak the grey haired man.

"Huh!? Kakashi?" said Naruto while releasing his sensei.

"Y...yes..." replied the said man with a killing tone.

"Hey! Why am I all drench? And... and why are you all looking at me?" asked the blond haired boy, terrified.

"We had to wake you up Naruto, you have been talking in your sleep ALL NIGHT LONG! And by the way, your last sentence was way too out of place for your own good..." explained Yamato exasperated and embarrassed.

"Yeah!" agreed the grey haired man "We didn't want you to have a wet dream about Sakura near us."

"WHAT YOU OLD PERVET! I WASN'T HAVING A WET DREAM ABOUT SAKURA!"

"Calm down Naruto... or you'll wake up the entire building." said Yamato.

"Listen carefully you bunch of morons with no life... Before you wake me, I was having a horrible nightmare where Sasuke was burning all of my ramen. And right when it was starting to be a great dream you had to wake me! Man... Sakura was kicking the teme's ass for stealing my ramen! How could you? And anyway... if I was talking so much in my sleep, why didn't you do what Sakura do when I'm too talkative?" explained the blond haired boy.

"What does she do?" asked Yamato, while Kakashi was already planning perverted answers.

"She pushes me so that I lay on my side." replied Naruto.

SILENCE…

"That's all?" asked Yamato.

"Hummm? Yeah!" answered the jinchuriki.

"I see..." stated Kakashi.

After another long silence and a long period of staring at each other, Yamato, who was still expecting a good explanation, decided to broke the silence.

"Sigh! Okay... I give up. This team is way too dysfunctional."

"Well! Now that we are all awake, let's get prepared for the meeting! Then, we'll met Gaara and his siblings." said casually Kakashi to the rest of the group.

As he was walking toward the bathroom to take a good shower, a knock was heard at the door. Cautious because no one was supposed to know they were there, the jonin took a kunai and ran toward the door, Yamato on his heels. Yamato slowly turn the knob while Kakashi wait, kunai in hand, to see the stranger. When they had finally opened the door, the grey haired man recognizes a familiar face.

"I haven't been able to approach Danzo." said a dark haired man "He quit the village before I had the chance."

"Ah Sai! Who told you we were here?" asked Yamato.

"The kazekage... He wants to meet us downstairs in half an hour." explained the said boy.

"Hey Sai!" greeted Naruto with a big smile.

"Hello to you to dickless." replied the boy with a smile of his own.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Well, let's not make our guest wait then." concluded Kakashi with a miserable look.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guy's! How are you today? Well, here is my chapter 7, hope you'll enjoy!!!

Please note that this chapter contains dialogs that belong to Masashi Kishimoto and they are spoilers for the manga 457. So be aware! Oh! And note that I use them to put sense in my story! I'll try to update soon! See ya! : )

**Chapter s****even – Naruto and the fives Kages**

"Here they are."

"GAARA!" yelled the hyperactive blond.

"Calm down Naruto, we are trying not to attract the attention." reminded Kakashi.

"Oh yes. Sorry!" apologized the said boy.

"So, are you ready?" asked the Kazekage.

"Yes." replied seriously Naruto, all foolishness gone from his face.

"Good let's go."

As they were heading towards the room, Naruto was more and more anxious. Sure he was going to attend the Kages meeting to help a friend, but it scared him. A lot of questions were going on in his head. What if the Raikage doesn't want to listen to him? What if the Hokage put him under arrest before he even had the chance to plead for Sasuke's case? The blond haired boy had too much on his shoulder, he knew he would break down soon. He was tired, but he was going to give a little more. He had to. After walking for almost 10 minutes, the Kazekage stopped dead in his track. When Naruto was about to ask him why, the answer suddenly walk right in front of them. The Raikage and his squad were standing right in front of them. Naruto had to admit that he was impressing. The Raikage was a tall man who looked powerful. He wasn't a Kage for nothing.

"Huh!? Hey isn't the kid that Karui beat in the village hidden in the leaf?" said a member of the Raikage's squad.

"Yeah! What are you doing here? People aren't supposed to quit the village when the Kages are gone!" spoke another one.

"What is the meaning of this, Kazekage?" asked the Raikage.

"I'll let them explained." said Gaara.

"Boss… that's Hatake Kakashi… the one on the right." said Darui.

"Hmph… I know" replied the Kazekage, "Did the Hokage send you, Hatake Kakashi?"

"No… we have a favor to ask you." answered honestly the grey haired man, "Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure wishes to speak with you. Please, listen to him."

"Don't you think that's a little rude? You didn't ask ahead for an audience and we're on our way to the meeting…"

"I' m well aware of that." said Kakashi.

"All right… that kid there, right…? Spit it out!" spoke the Raikage.

Naruto didn't waste any time, he knew this was his only chance to plead for Sasuke. He didn't want to waste it even if he didn't know exactly what he was doing anymore.

"I want you to stop… Sasuke's… Uchiha Sasuke's execution…" said the hyperactive blond.

"H…Hey you came all this way for that…?" asked Omoi dumbfounded.

"Are you still on about that?" said Karui.

"I can't believe it…" added Darui.

"What are you saying?" asked Shi.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I have to try. Sasuke is my friend. I can't sit back and watch him be killed. And I don't want Sasuke to be the cause of a war between Konoha and Kumo! I don't want either of us to get caught up in revenge." explained Naruto.

"Let's go." ordered the Raikage to his squad.

"I'M BEGGING YOU!" yelled the blond haired boy while dropping to his knees, "I don't want anyone else getting killed for revenge. All Sasuke ever thought about was revenge. It consumed him and changed him He was driven mad by revenge. He's not the same guy I knew anymore."

"I don't want that to happen to anyone else. I don't want people from Konoha and Kumo to be killing each other!! So please…" concluded the jinchuriki while crying his heart out.

"I will kill Sasuke." said the Raikage, "It's up to you to make sure it stops there."

"Ugh! You're so stupid." replied Karui with disdain.

"Is that it? We're in a hurry." added Shi with impatience.

Yamato a bit mad by the actions of the Raikage decided to take part in the conversation.

"When you went after Hyuga's byakugan, Konoha never did anything to retaliate. Your actions could have provoked a war, but we swallowed our bloody tears in order to prevent that."

"Don't forget that you exist because of our precious sacrifices." continued Kakashi, "This young ninja before you may not be skilled at this, but he is begging you… for the sake of both Konoha and Kumo. Raikage… As one of the Kages, what is your opinion of this?"

"A ninja should not be so quick to bow before another, ninjas respect actions and strength. There should be no compromise between ninjas." answered the Raikage after a little delay, "The history of the human race is a history of war, ever since the three great ninja wars. Every country, every village has fought for the strongest techniques. The weak will be crushed. That is the inescapable truth of the ninja world. Akatsuki will be internationally wanted criminals. Then the whole world will be after Sasuke, not just me.

You beg for mercy for a criminal, for the safety of your friends. In the ninja world, we do not call that friendship. Kid… Think about what you must do. You won't get far in the ninja world if you keep acting so stupidly."

"Eh!" laugh karui.

"Stop pestering the poor kid lord Raikage." spoke a female voice

"Who do you think you are to order me around like a dog?" barked the Raikage.

"Naruto. That's enough… get up." whispered the grey haired man.

"Well, since I'm a Kage too… I think I have a say in this." replied the woman while approaching, "Stand up young man."

'Woah, that's a first… It's the first time I see someone do that. That kid sure is a sensitive one.' thought the female Kage.

"Lady Mizukage, what a pleasant surprise." said Gaara.

"I can say that too, lord Kazekage. What is going on here?"

"The kiddo there wants me to spare Uchiha Sasuke's life, and I told him he wasn't going to make me change my mind. I also told him that begging only proves me that he is a weak ninja." spitted the Raikage.

"And why did you tell him that exactly?" asked the Mizukage.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH OF UCHIHA ATTACKED AND KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER FOR GOD SAKE! HE'S DEAD NOW AND YOU WANT ME TO DO NOTHING… WOMAN!?"

"WATCH IT RAIKAGE OR I MIGHT TRY TO SHUT IT FOR YOU. As long as I remember, no one confirmed Killer bee's death. So if I were you, I would calm down, before something goes out of hand." replied the Mizukage with venom.

"Hmph…" growled the said man.

"Besides, if Lord Kazekage has brought them here, it's for a good reason. Personally, I don't mind their presence; they can assist the meeting and plead for their friend. But, I can't guarantee the result young man." said the woman to Naruto, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

The Mizukage stepped aside of the group and walk toward the meeting place with the Raikage walking right behind, muttering profanities.

"Well, it could have been worse…" said Gaara casually, "It seems you have won this battle Naru…"

The young Kazekage stop whatever he was about to say, Naruto, the young man who had change his life, was still crouch on the floor crying like a broken man. Never in his entire life would he have thought that the powerful, hyperactive and full of joy Naruto Uzumaki would one day ended up like this. It was totally heart breaking to watch, even for the emotionless Gaara of the sand. Temari was probably the only one who shows it thought. She was on the verge of tears. As for Kakashi, he was trying his best to put Naruto on his two feet while the other men weren't too sure about what they should do.

"Come on Naruto. Gaara is right. You have won this battle, but don't crack now, you still have a fight to put up against the Kages." said calmly the grey haired man.

"Don't worry. It will be okay." replied the Kazekage.

"Yeah… sniff… I know. Sorry… It's just that I am a bit tired of all this…"

"Come on Naruto! Everything is gonna be just fine…" replied Kankouro with a huge smile.

"Let's get in there shall we?" asked Yamato before walking straight towards the meeting room, followed by the rest of them except Sai.

"I am sorry Yamato, but there is something I must do before." spoke the silent boy.

"What is it Sai?" asked the said man.

"Something… It's personal. Don't worry I'll be back soon."

"O…Okay!"

And with that, the dark haired boy left the group.

**In the meeting room**

"Are you just plain stupid or what?" complained one of the members of the Raikage's squad to another one.

"Shut up all of you." said a powerful male voice.

"But Raikage…"

"The meeting is about to start so get up there and shut up."

"Yes my lord."

"Having trouble with subordinates Raikage? Ahahaha" laughed the Mizukage.

"You better shut up woman or else…" threatened the said man.

"Or what?" asked the brown haired woman with a serious tone.

"That's what happened when you let kids become Kages… Everyone starts to act like children." spoke an old man while entering the room.

"I suppose you are talking about me, Tsuchikage…" replied Gaara, annoyed.

"Whoa!!! Kakashi!? Who's the old man?"

"Show some respect Naruto… that's the Tsuchikage…" said the grey haired man in a bored tone.

"Really!? Damn! I think he is even older than granny Tsunade! Man… He should retire soon. I doubt he has all his head at that age."

"Naruto…" spoke Temari embarrassed.

"What are you saying about Tsuchikage?" said an unknown voice behind them.

Naruto who was scared as hell, held on Temari as if his life depend on it and hurriedly answered the intruder.

" N… n… nothing…!"

"Good that's what I thought you said…" replied a big boy.

"He he he…" laugh nervously the blond haired boy.

"Would you let go, IDIOT?" yelled Temari while hitting the hyperactive blond who was still hugging her.

"Huh!? Ha ha! Sorry Temari!" answered sheepishly Naruto while releasing her.

Soon all the Kages and their protectors were arrived and had take their respective seat, all but Danzo and this was bothering the blond haired boy a lot. Even if he was trying his best to calm down, he couldn't do it. He was so stressed and afraid that the Hokage might arrest him for betraying and leaving the village. And that's when the said Hokage decided to arrived… Coming at the main entrance with the lord of the Iron village was Danzo, the sixth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. That's when the room became silent. The Hokage walk slowly toward his seat and put his Kage's hat on the table.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Sai and Yamato, what are you doing here?" asked the man.

The blond haired boy gasped for air. 'How does he know we are here? He haven't even look at us!'

"Lord Hokage, we are sorry that we have disobey the orders, but Naruto here, has wished to talk to the Raikage and now he has been invite to discuss with the Kages." spoke Kakashi with a serious tone.

At the mention of his name, Naruto start panicking. 'Yeah thanks Kakashi SENSEI! Put all the blame on me!'

"Oh… And you came with him because he forced you? I didn't know that the great Kakashi Hatake could be use as a puppet by a kid." said the Hokage with sarcasm.

"Well… Lord Hokage… Maybe I like being use as a puppet by a kid. It's better than being use by a liar. Besides, I took responsibility for my own acts; I don't need someone to cover me. If I am here, it's because I think that the kid is doing the right thing. So, I have decided to come with him to make sure he is okay." replied the grey haired man with venom.

'That man sure got guts…' thought the Mizukage.

'Konoha's shit…' thought the Raikage.

"Watch what you are saying Hatake… Don't forget your rank." said sternly Danzo.

"Thrust me lord Hokage… I haven't forgotten."

"You have disobeyed important orders and there will be consequences."

"Damn Sasuke, it's getting juicy here…"

"Shut up Suigetsu."

Not too far away, near the myriad of windows that were surrounding the building, team Haka was posted, secretly watching the meeting. They had found the right spot. It was well hidden and close enough to spy on the Kages. Thus far, team Haka was having fun, watching the meeting have proved to be very entertaining. The Tsuchikage was right, they looked like a bunch of kids, but Sasuke was probably the only one who didn't seems to enjoy the thing. Unlike Suigetsu and the others, the dark haired man was watching the event with a different look. He was curious and perplexed. Never in his life have he seen Kakashi acting this way, or even loosing his calm. What was it with Danzo? Why would Kakashi hate him so much? He is the Hokage, the autority that he was suppose to obey to…'What are they up to?'

"Lord Hokage, calm down. Why don't give a chance to the kid?" asked the beautiful Mizukage.

"It's with that kind of attitude that you become weak. More over, it's none of your business… This is Konoha's things." said Danzo.

"I don't think so…" interrupted Gaara.

"What did you say?" replied the Hokage.

"Hummm, why are you saying this Mizukage?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Lord Kazekage is right. The subject that this young man wants to talk about is one that concern all of us. It doesn't included only Konoha or the Raikage, our opinion on the subject need to be considered. But, maybe we should talk about our main subject before this one…" explained the Mizukage.

"It would be a good idea…" interrupted a man.

"Huh? What the…?" muttered the Raikage.

"You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your amoderator. The meeting will now begin."

**Somewhere in the Iron village…**

'It can continue like that…' thought the dark haired boy while remembering a moment that happens between Naruto and Sakura not to long ago. At that time, he was only trying to understand, but now everything was becoming clear.

"_Naruto?" asked Sai._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You like Sakura, don't you?"_

"_WHA?" yelled the blond haired boy._

"_I read it in a book… people always smile around the people they like. And you're always smiling at her. Did you tell her how you feel?" asked again the dark haired boy._

"… _How can I? I can't even keep my promises…" confessed Naruto._

He didn't understand Naruto at that time, it was way too difficult. There were so many emotions that were floating around this team. It was impossible to understand. But now… Now that he was a part of this team and that he has witness Naruto's acts…

"… _Sai… Stay out of this."__ said a bloody Naruto after being beat up by one of the Raikage's subordinate._

It all has become clear. 'No… I can't just sit here and do nothing Naruto.'

"I have to find Sakura." stated Sai with a determinate look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ah ah ah ah aha!!!! (maniacal laugher) I'M BACK!!!!! (Dramatic music) No… seriously, I'm sorry for the delay, but I have a great surprise for you!!!!! Yes, yes!**_

_**Well guys, since you are so nice with your wonderful reviews, and since you have been so patient … I thought it would be nice to give you a longer chapter!!!! **_

_**I hope you'll like it, but before you read it, I would like to advise you that this**__** chapter contains the Naruto manga 458 and 459, as well as some scenes of the manga 460-461, written by Masashi Kishimoto. So I disclaim all rights on that. If it's the exact text it's the creation of Masashi Kishimoto! As for the rest, well obviously, it's my creation!**_

_**So now that I have made things clear… Here is the chapter 8! Enjoy! OH! And… Thank you again for your reviews, they were really nice and I loved them!**_

_**See ya!**_

**Chapter eight – The explosion…**

"Right… I'll go first. Listen up." spoke the Kazekage

"The makeup of the five Kages sure has changed. You must be something special to be made Kazekage at your age. You father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instil in you any manners." interrupted the Tsuchikage.

"I guess… That's why I'm here as Kazekage." replied Gaara without losing his cool.

"Hahahaha! Cheeky brat!!" laughed the Raikage.

"Tsuchikage, please stop interrupting. Kazekage, please continue." said the Mizukage with concern.

"I'm a former host. Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me extracting the beast."

"Who does that Tsuchikage think he is!?" mumbled Kankouro with disdain.

"Be quiet." replied Temari.

"That's why I believe Akatsuki is extremely dangerous. I requested aid from the other Kages many times, but, they all ignored me. … Except for the former Hokage. Thought at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid." explained the Kazekage.

"He got that right, we were there. The old Tsunade was…" started Naruto

"My warning goes for you too Naruto." said once again Temari.

"Huh!? Pffff… Women…" whispered the blond haired boy for himself.

"I heard that…" replied the girl.

"Ah aha ha…" laughed nervously Naruto.

"Hmph… If a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!" explained the Tsuchikage.

"Appearance… honor… I don't have time for that ridiculous old-fashioned thinking." retorted Gaara.

'Hmph… brat...' thought the old man.

"Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid. It takes time and knowledge and skill to be able to control them." said the Mizukage.

"The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then control is difficult… It won't happen immediately… Right… Kazekage?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"In any event, the only ones who can truly be said to have controlled the beasts are Uchiha Madara and the first Hokage, Hashirama… and maybe the 4th Mizukage, Yagura… and Raikage's brother Killerbee. But…" try to explained the Hokage.

"Chojiro." said one of the Mizukage's protectors to the other one.

"Right!" replied the said man.

"Quit your yappin!!!" yelled the Raikage while jumping on the table and breaking it with his fist.

It didn't take much for everyone to get involved in a protecting stance before their Kage. Everybody was silently watching the other, not sure what to do. All of the protectors were armed and ready to kill.

"Damn… the Raikage sure got one heck of a temper…" murmured Naruto.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness." spoke the Iron village leader.

"Stand down. Fu, Torune." ordered the Hokage.

"You, too, Kankouro, Temari." said quietly the Kazekage.

"Ao, Shojiro, it's alright…" explained the Mizukage with a smile.

The Tsuchikage also look at his protectors as a sign to return to their seat.

"Okay." replied the tallest one before leaving.

After a few seconds, everyone has returned to their respective seat and everything in the room returned to its previous setup… Well, everything except the poor smashed table.

"Konoha! Iwa! Suna! Kiri! Akatsuki is made up of missing nin from your villages! And that's not all!! I know that there are those among you, including former kages, who have used Akatsuki for their own purposes!!" accused the Raikage after being interrupted.

"Hn… seems like the Hokage isn't the only who's hiding something…" spoke softly Sasuke in his hiding spot.

"You're right Sasuke. But I wonder why they used the organisation thought? said Karin.

"Used Akatsuki…?" asked Gaara not understanding the situation.

"I don't thrust you! I had no intention of speaking with you!" continued the Raikage as if he hadn't heard the Kazekage, "I called you all here to find out where your true loyalties lie!!!"

"What do you mean "used Akatsuki"!? asked again the Kazekage.

"You're the Kazekage, hasn't anyone told you anything!? Go ask your elders! You used Akatsuki in your own war!" replied the Raikage.

"The great countries are enjoying a time of relative peace… They are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As tensions ease between the countries, the threat of war grows smaller. Military villages are a drain on a country's resources… But there's a risk. What if a war suddenly breaks out!? They can't rely on untested ninjas in the heat of battle. They'd lose the war." explained slowly the Tsuchikage.

"So one way of dealing with that was to use a mercenary force… like Akatsuki?" asked the young Kazekage.

"It would take time and money for a village to build such a force themselves. But Akatsuki were professionals. And they could be hired for relatively little. Furthermore, they always had good results." continued the old man.

"I don't want to hear it, Tsuchikage!" complained the impulsive Kage.

"Hmph!" growled the said man.

"Well, that explains it." spoke Suigetsu to the rest of Haka.

"Suna used Akatsuki to try and destroy Konoha. Orochimaru…! It's unclear whether he was still a member of Akatsuki at the time! Both the former Kazekage and Hokage

ended up dying. … I can't help but think that must have been part of someone's plot." said the Raikage.

'… you old fox…' thought the man while looking at the Hokage.

"Kirikagure, you are the most suspicious! You have no diplomatic relations with other countries… and there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed there!!" continued the Raikage.

"To tell the truth…" started the Mizukage.

'Is she really going to…!' thought Ao, one of her protectors.

"There were suspicions that my predecessor… The 4th mizukage was being controlled by someone… It could have been Akatsuki… But I didn't want to make a big deal out of it…"

"You all…!!" yelled the Raikage accusingly.

"Watch your tongue Raikage! It's because you were continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament… That other countries were forced to hire Akatsuki in the first place!" said the Tsuchikage with authority.

"What?" asked the Raikage before he was interrupted by the Hokage..

"… before this devolves into more infighting, there's something I wanted to tell you all…"

"What is it?" asked the Raikage even more enraged.

"Akatsuki's leader is almost certainly Uchiha Madara." said casually the Hokage.

At that statement, the entire group was in total shock. Opinions and comments came from everywhere.

"What?" asked Kakashi, surprised.

"So he knows…" said the dark avenger.

"Who is that guy?" asked Naruto to his sensei.

"Yeah who is it?" replied Kankouro.

"He was the former leader of the Uchiha clan, isn't it Kakashi?" asked Temari, unsure.

"Yes…" answered the said man.

"I thought he was long since dead…!?"said the Tsuchikage.

"I don't understand it, either… but our source is certain." replied the Hokage.

"I never imagined he was literally a monster…" spoke again the old man.

"As a neutral country, I have to say, the leader of Akatsuki read the signs of the times… He used the stability… and the suspicion of the other countries to increase his own power… At this rate, even the land of Iron… But there's always a silver lining… It's rare for the five Kages to come together like this. What do you say…? Until Akatsuki is taken care of… What would you think of forming… a five-village alliance?" proposed Mifune.

"An alliance?" asked the Raikage, confused.

"… It's a good idea. We're in a state of emergency… we have to cooperate." stated the Hokage. 'I like where this is heading…'

"The chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid any further confusion." continued the amoderator.

"So… the question is who will have authority over this new army…?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"You will only fight amongst yourselves… So I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among you is best suited for the job." answered Mifune.

'Now Tsunade's time is over.' thought the Hokage.

"Oh… this will be fun!" whispered Suigetsu with a devilish look.

'If they choose that monster, I swear…' thought Sasuke, his aura darkening even more.

"The only host left is Konoha's nine-tailed beast… I think it will be the key to all of this… What do you say? Will you allow the Hokage to lead the alliance?" asked again the Iron village's leader.

"No way in hell! He did it…" whispered Sasuke

"WHAT? He based his decision on me?" almost yelled Naruto.

"Quiet Naruto!" said Kakashi

"What?" said the Raikage.

"Wha?" spoke the Tsuchikage.

"If you'll have me, I'd be honoured to take the position." stated Danzo.

"Why him? He is the embodiment of the darkness of the ninja world! We can't trust him!" yelled the Raikage.

'Damn right.' thought the dark haired boy.

"Then who?" asked Mifune.

"No one from our village is involved in Akatsuki! I am the only one trustwhorty enough to…" started the Raikage.

"I do not agree." interrupted the amoderator while pointing the hole in the table.

"What?" asked the Raikage dumbfounded.

"It's true that some amount of emotion and power is necessary to lead so many strong warriors… But someone like you who let's his emotions control him will destroy the alliance as surely as you destroyed that table. I am simply offering my suggestion as a neutral party. The Kazekage is too young to lead… the other countries will never accept it. Even addressing him as Kazekage is hard for some. The Tsuchikage on the other hand, is too old and is seen as having mobility problems. Furthermore, he has been used by Akatsuki too many times… He is the least trustworthy. Kirigakure is the seat of Akatsuki. If the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information leaks. There would be concerns about spies, too. I don't know what Akatsuki plans with the tailed beasts… But we can't let them have the nine tailed beast… And the nine tailed beast belongs to Konoha. It's only right that the Hokage should undertake this…" concluded Mifune.

"I refuse to be a part of any alliance that would require my village to reveal it's intentions!!" replied the Raikage.

'… Something doesn't feel right… I… need to take a closer look at this situation.' thought Ao. "Chojiro… prepare for battle."

"Huh?" replied the said boy.

'Byakugan!!' thought Ao while activating his byakugan.

After a moment of analysing the Hokage, Ao had come to his conclusions and he jumped down near the meeting table.

"Hokage, let me see the eye beneath those bandages!"

"What's going on?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Apparently his right eye… was stolen from Uchiha Shisui and implanted. Shisui had the power… To get into his opponent's mind and control them… It's one of the most powerful eye techniques! His opponents wouldn't even realize they were being controlled…" explained the Mizukage's protector.

"Hokage… Are you controlling Mifune!?" asked the Raikage.

"My own right eye is a souvenir of my battle with a Hyuga… So I can't judge you on that account, But my right eye saw through the illusion placed on the 4th Mizukage, so you can't fool me. And…" started Ao.

"You bastard!!" yelled the Raikage.

And then, at this precise moment, a huge swirl forms on the ground and soon transform into a human being, well... kind of human.

"Hellllooo!!!" said Zetsu with a smile.

As soon as he has spoken those words every protector jumped in front of their Kage, while Kakashi and Yamato took a protective stance in front of Naruto.

"Huh!? What is he doing here? Aren't we suppose to remain hidden?" asked Suigetsu, a bit confused.

"Sasuke?" asked Karin with a frighten look.

"Now what?" asked the Raikage.

"Akatsuki?" proposed the Hokage.

"So it would appear." answered the Tsuchikage.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere. The question is where?" stated Zetsu with a devilish expression.

"No way in hell…" said the shark like boy.

"Sasuke?" asked again Karin.

"Madara…" whispered the dark haired boy.

"What? Sasuke is here?" spoke Naruto surprised.

"Hmmmm…" growled Kakashi.

"Let's all search for Sasuke! Come on!" replied the member of the Akatsuki.

"What?" said the Raikage dumbfounded.

"Sasuke?" asked Gaara.

"He…" started Temari.

"What's he doing here?" continued Kankouro.

"The one with the sharingan…" stated the Mizukage.

"The one who killed Haku and Zabuza?" added Ao.

'Sasuke's here? Impossible…' thought Danzo.

"Who's he?" asked the tallest protector of the Tsuchikage.

"A member of Akatsuki… I'm pretty sure…" explained the Tsuchikage.

At this moment, the Raikage lose all patience he had still left and jump on Zetsu while holding him by his throat.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke? Answered me!" yelled the Kage, "If you don't answer me, I won't go easy on you!!"

Zetsu was surprised by the speed of the Raikage but he wouldn't give up that easily. He was going to enjoy this.

"Oh, fine… I'll give you a hint."

But unfortunately for the poor Zetsu, the Raikage wasn't planning to play for a long time and in less then a minute he killed him.

"Shi! Let's get started!!" continued the Raikage.

"Yes sir!" replied the said man.

"There's no reason to kill him!" said the Mizukage, "If you have captured him you might have been able to get some intel on Akatsuki out of him… !"

"There's no one in Akatsuki who would betray it. They're all hardcore." explained the Kazekage.

"Okisuke, Urakaku, give the order for everyone to search for Sasuke. And to prepare for battle." ordered Mifune.

"Yes, sir!" answered one of the said men.

"You with the white eye. Keep an eye on the Hokage! Shi! Darui! Let's go!" ordered the Raikage before punching the wall and passing through it.

"Sorry about the table… and the wall." said Darui sheepishly.

"Hey darui, forget about that. Let's go!" replied Shi.

"Good grief. How rude. He always was an unruly child. That hasn't changed since he became the Kage…" noted the Tsuchikage.

"What? … Kakashi we can't let that happen, we have to do something." complained Naruto.

"I know Naruto, but we can't. If Sasuke is here, it's because he is attacking the meeting which mean that he has reach the point of no return. I'm sorry but if we do anything now, we will be considered missing nin too."

"WHAT? I can't believe you, at least we could try to talk to him, ne?"

"I don't know… as long as Danzo is here…"

"I doubt he'll realise, Kakashi and let's face it. He has more problems then we have right now." said Yamato.

"Fine, let's go." decided the grey haired man.

In less then 2 or 3 seconds, team Kakashi was outside following discreetly the samourais in hope to meet Sasuke before he did anything stupid.

**On Sasuke's side**

"Gather all the forces and look everywhere. If Sasuke Uchiha is here, we will find him." said the leader of the samourais.

"Yes captain." replied the group.

It didn't take long for the samourais to spread everywhere near the meeting building. They were running everywhere, and a smaller group was closing in on Sasuke's hide out. Karin, who was following everything to ensure that her team was safe, knew they had spotted them.

"Kyahhhhh! Sasuke, the samourais are coming our way, what do we do?" yelled Karin.

"Would you just dropt it with yours samourais Karin, we have way more important things to worry about right now. Do I have to remind you that the Raikage wants to kill Sasuke?" answered back Suigetsu.

"Shut up both of you…" said calmly Sasuke.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Juugo.

"Just stay quiet." growled the dark haired man.

"Huh!?"

'What's happening to him?' thought all the members of team Haka.

Not caring about the confuse look of his teammates, Sasuke jumped off the roof and hide himself behind a row of pillars, followed by Juugo. He took off his cloak and pin it on the pillar they were hiding behind, with a kunai and move swiftly elsewhere. Juugo, quickly understanding the plan, followed him. One minute later, a samourai erupted in front of the pillar.

"Here captain! Uchiha is here!" yelled the guy while bypassing the pillar.

What he saw though, wasn't what he expected. The cloak Sasuke have pin to the wall was floating in the air.

"Huh!?"

"Chidori nagashi!"

An electrifying light pierce the samourai through the chest and throw him ten feet away.

"Over here! He's there!" yelled another one.

"Shoot him!" ordered the leader of the samourais.

A volley of arrows was launch right after that order, but Sasuke didn't even flinch. With one swift move of his katana charged with the chidori, all the weapons were thrown off everywhere.

"Uh hu huh…" chuckled the dark avenger "Come and get me…"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!! DIE!!!!!!" yelled suddenly a enraged voice.

The last Uchiha only had time to dodge a powerful electric punch before the entire ground crumbled under his feet.

"SASUKE!!" shrieked Karin from the roof.

"Damn, that was close." replied Suigetsu with a shock face.

"Sasuke, we should…" started Juugo before the avenger run past him and charge back at the Raikage, "Wait Sasuke! Don't rush there alone!"

But it was too late; the lone Uchiha ran at full speed toward the Raikage and land a punch in his gut. Backing up a little he took out his katana and when he was about to slice him, one of his protector, Darui created a suiton jutsu that pushed Sasuke away.

'What's going on with Sasuke's chakra? It's not like it is usually. It seems darker… Sasuke, what's happening to you?' thought Karin a bit worried.

"KARIN! Stopped daydreaming and try to keep tracks of Danzo…" ordered Suigetsu.

"But what about the samourai and the Raikage, I have to look for them too…"

"Forget about it will you! Sasuke's main target is Danzo, keep that in mind you idiot!"

"Suigetsu you damn fis…" started Karin with an angered look, when something suddenly stopped her.

In fact, something was bothering her but she didn't know what. Concentrating a little more she finally found the source of the interference.

"What?" asked the grey haired boy, worried.

"SUIGETSU! THERE'S A TRACKER AMONG THEM!" yelled Karin, "If he find me, I won't be able to track Danzo!"

"Alright, I'll take care of it!" answered back the said boy, "Which one is it?"

"I'm not sure…"

While the two of them where trying to figure out which one of the Raikage's protector was a tracker, Sasuke and Juugo were still waiting for the first move of the Raikage.

"I'll make you pay for my brother, Uchiha." spoke menacingly the Raikage to the mute Sasuke, "I'll destroy you!"

In a blink of an eye, the Raikage lunged at Sasuke and punch him in the ground with so much force that the raven haired boy ended up buried in the ground. The Raikage continue to punch the ground with all his might, but Sasuke wasn't moving anymore, indeed, he wasn't there anymore. Sharingan activated, Sasuke was standing three feets away from the Raikage ready to kill him.

'Genjutsu…' thought the powerful Kage.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha didn't have time to put his plan to execution, Shi who had witnessed the scene have put the dark haired boy into his own genjutsu. Sasuke, who was using his sharingan, didn't fall for the trick, in fact, he was preparing himself for the blow he was about to get from the Raikage and his friend Darui. As he was about to receive the said blow, Juugo, who had activated his next stage of his cursed mark as jumped in front of the Raikage's protector and have tried to protect Sasuke, while Suigetsu have jumped down from the roof in front of the Raikage and held his sword in front of him. Seconds later, both the Raikage and Darui were pushed away by the impact, Juugo fall on his knees and Suigetsu's arms turned into water by the force of the impact, holding a now broken sword.

"Rahhhh… damn! My sword!" complained the shark like boy.

"Sasuke are you alright?" asked the tall member of team Haka, a bit worried.

"What are you two doing here? I don't need you…" stated coldly the avenger.

"What? Hey! Do I have to remind you that we save your life?" said Suigetsu.

"Stay away!" growled the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" asked the grey haired boy, confused.

"Suigetsu, there's a tracker among them…" started Juugo.

"Huh!? Oh! I know… Karin has spotted him. She'll try to focus on Danzo, but we must make him unable to look for her if we want her to work…" explained the said man.

"Which one is it?" asked Sasuke, suddenly interested.

"I think it's the one who is able to cast genjutsu." answered the orange haired man.

Sasuke's stare slowly turns toward the man Juugo was talking about and in a fraction of seconds; Shi was immersed in the genjutsu that the dark haired man was inflecting him. It didn't take long for the poor protector to end up broken on the floor, trapped in a world of horror. And it's at this precise moment that Naruto and the rest of the group decided to make their appearance. The poor blond haired boy couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sasuke, his friend, the guy he had fought so hard to save, was there fighting with the Raikage himself and had put one of his protector into a genjutsu. To complete the picture, there were some samourais bodies lying here and there. At this sight, all his rage and deception collided in his heart and for the first time in a long time, he looses his coolness.

"SASUKE!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" yelled the young blond, angered.

"SHUT UP DOBE! I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID MORALS!" yelled back the dark haired boy with as much venom as his friend have used.

"But idiot, they'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill them first." growled the Uchiha as he run toward the Raikage.

"Wha...aa...t?" asked Naruto, incredulously.

"There it goes, you son of a bitch!" yelled the Raikage, while running at top speed toward the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke watch out!"

**On Sakura's side**

"Come on Tsunade we're almost there!" yelled an excited Shizune.

"Ohhh. I told you I wasn't ready for climbing! My back is dead!" complained Tsunade.

"Stop whining, people might started to think you're becoming old!" sing song the brown haired girl.

"Shut up Shizune! That's not nice. Beside we're already late, it has begun." concluded the Gondaime with a serious tone.

"I know, but we can't continue like that. Maybe we should take a little break then. It would give you enough time to relax and after that we can head there at running pace?" suggested Shizune.

"Why not..." replied the Hokage, sitting on a rock, "Sakura, do me a favour... drop that book please. I'm tired for you."

"Huh!? Yes Shishou! Sorry I was too concentrated!" explained sheepishly the pink haired girl.

"Tell us, what were you reading?" asked Tsunade with a smile.

"Oh! I was learning a ..." started the pink haired girl before being interrupted by a foreign voice.

"Sakura…"

"KYAAAAAHHHH!!!" yelled the three girls.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING SAI, I ALMOST HAD AN HEART ATTACK!!" yelled again the Gondaime.

"Old…" whispered Shizune.

"SHUT UP SHIZUNE!!"

"Sakura, I'd like to talk to you… in private…" asked the silent boy.

"Huh!? Oh! Okay, but don't take too long okay… We… we have something to do." said vaguely the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." reassured the boy.

Sai stepped aside and started to walk toward the forest, Sakura on his heels. When they were out of ear shot _(No he didn't jumped her… Stop your perverted thoughts, you bunch of Kakashis!!)_, he stopped a few feet away from her and look at her with a strange look.

"What is it Sai? What do you want to talk about?" asked innocently Sakura.

"Naruto…"

"Huh!? Why?" asked again the girl, confused.

"Sakura… back in the village with the guys from Kumokagure, Naruto…" started Sai.

"Got beat up by them for the sake of Sasuke? I already know that…" interrupted unemotionally the pink haired girl, while looking away.

"Huh!?" said the boy, surprised.

"I heard you in the tent… I was looking for Naruto…" confessed Sakura, still not looking at him..

"Okay…"

A small silence was install, Sai trying to find the right words and Sakura preparing for the storm that was about to be unleash.

"Sakura… I may not be the best suited person to tell you this, because I don't understand people or team 7 past, but… Since I have joined this team, I have started to understand you guys better and…

"Where are you going with this, Sai?" asked suspiciously the girl.

"…Naruto loves you Sakura." answered straight the boy.

The pink haired girl's face fell, the blood in her veins ran cold and a sad expression slowly crept up on her face. All the memories she had with Naruto started to float back in her mind. All the time she had thought he was acting like a supportive friend, like he was her brother… All this time… He has done it because he loved her and once again, she has disappointed him…

'So, he hasn't changed his mind…' thought sadly the girl.

"I don't know what promise he made to you, but I know it's killing him. I can see it, Sakura. It's like a curse… you are killing him just as much as he is killing him…"

Tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks, her heart have stopped beating for a fraction of second, her head bowed to the ground. She was devastated… but that wasn't the last blow.

"Sasuke is causing Naruto pain, but I think you do too." spoke unemotionally the dark haired boy, "Sakura… I'm not putting all the blame on you but lately… I can feel it… I can feel his sadness… it's devouring him as well as the anger… every time you two talk about Sasuke. It can't continue like that, he can't continue like that and we can't… Since he has defeated Pain, Naruto is tired, not physically but emotionally. He looks like a broken man, you can't let him like that, and we have to do something… I think… I think that the best thing that would happen to Naruto would be… would be to make Sasuke disappear…"

Sakura was broken… All those times… All those times, she has put all her worries and her sadness on Naruto's shoulders in hope he would bring her back the cause of it. Moreover, she didn't love Naruto like he did with her, she have always seen him like a friend, a brother. Her heart was taken, maybe by the wrong person, but that was not the point. And Sai was right, she has been selfish and now it was the time to pay back what have been given. She knew what she had to do and she would do it even if it means to destroy her entire life. All the emotions she kept inside suddenly leaked out. She cried and she cried silently for some minutes, her heart was broke beyond repair, but she knew what she had to do.

"Sakura…" tried to speak Sai.

"Don't… say anything more…" replied the said girl, while drying her eyes.

"…!"

"I know what I have to do…" she said bypassing him.

Sai turn and looked at Sakura's retreating form in the forest, he didn't know if he had made the right decision, but he couldn't go back now that it was said.

**On Tsunade's side**

"You think they're okay?" asked the brown haired girl, worried.

"Why wouldn't they?" replied Tsunade.

"I don't know… Sai seems serious…"

"He is always serious, Shizune.."

"Hummm… if you say so Tsunade."

"Yeah! Well if you don't trust me, ask her yourself! There they are…" said the Gondaime, pointing in the direction of the teens.

The pink haired girl was slowly walking toward them, head bowed with Sai trailing behind. Something was wrong Tsunade could tell, but Shizune didn't seem to notice until she sees the girl next to her…

"Sakura! I hope you are ready to go, Tsunade is feeling better, I think… Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Shizune, worried.

"Humm… Yeah! I'm fine!" answered Sakura with a fake smile.

'Here we go again with the fake smile… what happened in those woods?' thought sadly Tsunade.

"Sakura is there some…" started the Gondaime when a huge explosion interrupted her.

The explosion was coming from the Iron village, they were at fifteen minutes away from it and they could still feel the effects of the deflagration. There was smoke everywhere near the village, the samouraï were running everywhere weapons at hand and they were all converging at the same place

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know." replied Shizune with a look of pure horror.

"The kages summit is under attack..." stated Tsunade.

"What?" questioned Sai

"What an idiot… I mean who could be stupid enough to attack the kages summit?" spat the Hokage with venom, "It's suicidal!"

"Huh? Who do you think is attacking the meeting Tsunade?" asked Shizune.

"I don't know yet but it's a powerful ninja." replied Tsunade while scanning the chakra signature.

"Is it Akatsuki, Shishou?" questioned the pink haired girl.

"We could say that, but unfortunately for you, Sakura, I doubt you'll like to know who's doing this." replied the blond woman in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"The Uchiha is down there." explained the Gondaime.

"Sas... suke!? Sasuke is attacking the meeting? yelled Sakura with a surprise tone.

'It's impossible, Sasuke couldn't be attacking the kages. He knows the consequences of doing such a thing! But... What am I thinking... If he had joined Akatsuki... I supposed I shouldn't be too surprised.' thought sadly the young woman.

"What are you suggesting now Gondaime?" asked the dark haired boy.

"We don't have a minute to waste. Grab your things. We are on the move. Sai… You're coming with us…"

"Alright." replied the said boy.

"Huh!? H-hold on Tsunade! We can't bash in there like that, you're not in the right condition!" yelled Shizune.

"There's no time for this right now, let's go! Sakura can I count on you?" asked seriously Tsunade.

"Of course Shishou." answered honestly the pink haired girl without breaking the eye contact.

After a few seconds of analysing, the Gondaime nod her head and start to run toward the Iron village, Shizune and Sai on her heels, Sakura following slowly after.

'Let's do this…'


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys! **__**^_^ !!!!**_

_**I'MMMMMM SOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYY!!!! I have struggle so much with my damn chapter 9 **_**¬_¬**_** , that I was sure you guys would hate me for life. First it was too short, then it was too long. Secondly, I was questioning myself, should I cut it here or there, or maybe I should do this or that… You know… a typical author's problem. But hey! Now I've got plenty of chapters now! Ahaha!**_

_**So**__**, here is the chapter 9, hope you'll enjoy it, 'cause guess what?**_

_**I got a surprise… **_**^_^ …**

_**It's a first little **__**tiny little SasuSaku moment!**_

_**I promise a bigger one in **__**chapter 11 or max 12! I'm working on it! :-) :-) :-)**_

_**Please note that I have included a part of the manga 483 in this chapter, considering the news revelation it included. And most importantly… **__**Thank you very much, my awesome reviewers, you make my day!!**_

**Chapter 9 –**** Sasuke's weakness…**

"What is that thing?" yelled Naruto while looking at his best friend.

"It's Susanoo, one of the most powerful techniques of the Uchiha clan…" said the grey haired man.

"I never thought I would see it again one day…" replied Yamato.

"And it was better that way, in wrong hands, its dangerous." concluded Kakashi, "Naruto… stay back!"

"What? Hey! I've never back down a challenge with the teme before! Kakashi sensei… It's not because he has brand new powers that I can't show him mines!" bragged the said boy.

"Stop acting like a child and use your brain… Can't you feel the vibe?" asked Yamato, dumbfounded.

"What vibe?" asked naively the blond haired boy.

"Just concentrate…" replied the copy cat nin with an exasperated sigh.

Naruto did as he was told and focus all of his attention toward his best friend who was currently fighting the Raikage. And then, he concentrates a little more on the chakra signature of Sasuke; when it finally clicked.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked again Naruto.

"It seems that your friend's soul have succumb to the darkness, his chakra… it's devour by it! This aura is so dark Naruto. He's not the same boy you have grown up with… That's for sure. Moreover, with what he did the last time you met him, I doubt you'll be able to do anything for him now…" explained Yamato.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled the young man.

"Naruto… He has tried to kill you!!! He even tries to kill Sakura!!!" emphasised the man.

"I'll never give up…" whispered the said boy.

While they were arguing, Kakashi was deep in thoughts. Here he was, standing alone in a battlefield that wasn't supposed to be one, completely desperate. The children he was suppose to protect and rise as ninjas, were now torn beyond repair. Sasuke, the one he had considerate like his own son, have betray him and the rest of the team for his own selfish goals. He have used the techniques he have been taught of, to create chaos and for evil. He had ignored the advice of his sensei that was meant to prevent him of doing mistakes he would regret all of his life. Kakashi have tried his best, but the boy hasn't listened, his desire of revenge has surpassed all the rest. But unknown to the said boy, the grey haired man had known all too well what those feelings were, the revenge, the suffering, the distress and the loneliness. Somehow, he had tried to give Sasuke the help and the support he didn't get when he needed it. But it wasn't enough. He had been too lenient with him, he had always favour him. Why? He didn't know… Maybe because he was seeing in the boy, his own reflection, his own mistakes or his own pain. Naruto, on the other side, have always been neglected by everyone, even by him, even if the hyperactive blond head was as much as a son to him then Sasuke. When Naruto was in need of a sensei, he refused and for what? For teaching the other one a technique he now used to hurt people. Now, the young boy was a remarkable young man with power and true values like honour, friendship and teamwork. He was a great ninja destined to become a Hokage one day, that he was sure. But, the grey haired man couldn't say he have anything to do with that, if anything, Naruto was the one to congratulate. To the once rejected little boy, he became a hero, someone people respect and look up for. Now that he thinks about it, he realizes how much Naruto look like his father, the fourth Hokage, and he was proud of that. But, at the same time, he was feeling guilty, guilty for not being there. Sometimes, he feels like an old man who have look out for only one of his child instead of the entire bunch. And this feeling always comes around when he look at Sakura, the only girl in team 7… The first time he met her, Kakashi knew he wouldn't know how to handle her. Even today, it seems like a lost cause, thought it wasn't for the same reasons… At the time, Sakura was a shy, lovesick and naïve little girl who didn't have much talent. She was good with chakra control but was lacking in her ninja skills. The exact opposite of the two other boys, who were continually bickering and taking on Kakashi's energy. So much, that he had no other choice then to put aside the girl and focus all his energy on the boys, until one day, during the chunnin exam where she proved him wrong. He knew he had broken her heart in the past, all she was asking for was someone to believe in her, and he wasn't there. Now, Sakura had become a woman with talent, strength, power and determination. Even if she wasn't realising it, she was probably one of the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha, who was in good way to surpass the fifth Hokage. She was reckoned and respected everywhere she goes, people were happy to see her. The grey haired man was so proud of her, but at the same time, she was his biggest regret. Behind the great façade, he knew there was a sorrowful and heartbroken little pink haired girl and he would do anything to start again with her, to help her, to be there for her like he should have been in the first place when she was in need of him. He would do anything to see the little happy and bubbly girl he had first met. But most of all, he would do anything to see one of those true smiles again… He knew it wasn't his fault if Sakura was like that nowadays, but somehow, he felt responsible for the entire situation.

"SASUKE!!! STOP!" yelled the blond haired boy in vain.

If he would have stopped Sasuke when it was time, maybe…

"Hnnnn…" growled the jonin.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" spoke quietly Yamato.

If he would have been there, if he would have done the right things…

"Huh!? Are you alright?" asked Naruto, suddenly interested in the conversation.

It's with all those thoughts in mind that the usually composed Kakashi Hatake finally decided to make his move…

With one swift move of his left hand, the grey haired man reveal the infamous sharingan, gave years ago by his friend.

"Huh!? What are you doing Kakashi sensei!" asked Naruto while Yamato was looking at the said jonin.

Closing his right eye, the grey haired man focus his gaze one the last Uchiha and with the speed of lightning, he launch himself at him, chidori in hand. Sasuke, suddenly aware of the upcoming jonin, prepare a chidori of his own and stepped aside of the Raikage. Seconds later, the two ninja collide in a powerful electric shock wave that blinds the entire battlefield.

**On Sakura's side**

"Come on! We're almost there." informed Tsunade.

The four shinobis ran as fast as they can through the forest toward the Kages summit. Tsunade was ahead of the group followed by Shizune, Sai and finally Sakura. As they were about to enter the clearing, Tsunade stopped abruptly.

"What is it Tsunade?" asked Shizune with a worried look.

"A message." replied the woman.

"Huh!?"

"It's a bird messenger." answered the dark haired boy.

"Yeah!" added the Gondaime.

Once the bird settle itself on a branch near them, Tsunade took the scroll attached to its paw and started reading it with a strange frown on her face.

"What does it say?" asked curiously Sai.

"It's from Shikamaru… It says that we have won the battle…" replied the Gondaime.

"Really? That's great!" yelled Shizune with a smile.

"Yes, now, all we have to do is to get there." spoke seriously the blond haired woman, "Here Sakura… There's one for you too."

"Oh! Thank you Shishou." said Sakura in a monotone voice while reading it.

"Let's go then!" said Shizune.

Tsunade send the bird away and bend down to pack the scroll safely in her bag.

"May I ask what battle you were talking about?" asked again Sai.

"You'll learn in time." answered back the Gondaime.

As Tsunade was about to stand up, she threw her cane away and hit the floor with her fist, while looking at the woods with an angry stare. Sakura, knowing the damage her sensei was capable of doing, planted her feet in the ground with chakra while Shizune held a tree that wasn't in Tsunade's focus. Sai, on the other hand, didn't have that chance. As soon as the fists of the Gondaime collide with the floor, he was thrown away by the force of it. Tsunade's chakra was engulfed by the ground, sending it flying everywhere and the trees fell in all directions in a perimeter of 50 feet. There was dust everywhere, but Tsunade was still on her guards, as well as the two girls, while Sai was regaining his balance. When the dust disappears, the group finally understood why the Gondaime reacted this way. There, in the mess that was once a forest, a group of 20 samurais was standing, weapons in hand, while 15 others lay everywhere, blown away by the powerful attack of Tsunade.

"Hnnn… I think we are outnumbered Shishou." complained the pink haired girl.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY!" yelled an officer, "No one is allowed to walk in this land during the Kages summit, especially when we are under attack. Take those cloaks off or prepare to die as enemies of the five nations."

"What do we do?" asked Sai.

"We're not close enough, prepare to fight." ordered Tsunade.

"You have chosen your side! DIE!" yelled the leader of the samurais.

As the two groups were about to collide, their improvised battlefield was engulfed in a blinding light and an electrifying sound was heard. To Sakura, it sounds like thousand and thousand of birds chirping at the same time. It last two minutes before everything returned to normal.

"What the hell was that?" asked Shizune.

"I don't know, but let's take this opportunity to surprise them and flew away…" replied hastily Tsunade before motioning Sakura to do the same as her.

**On Naruto's side**

To say he was surprised was an understatement; he did simply not believe it. Even if he had learned that jutsu with him, Sasuke never thought he would one day be attack by his ex sensei with a chidori. The explosion that came out of it was so damn powerful, that Kakashi have been able to break through Susanoo and grab the dark haired boy by the throat, holding it so hard, Sasuke was sure he would suffocate. But what trouble Sasuke even more was the look on the grey haired man face; a look of pure anger. The dark avenger tries to break free from the grasp of the man, but was unable. Kakashi's arm smelled like burned flesh. The contact of the two techniques had burned his left arm, but even with this handicap, he was still holding the black haired boy as if it was nothing.

"What's the matter Kakashi? You don't like my little surprise visit?" spoke the dark haired boy with a devilish smile, his sharingan looking straight at the grey haired man.

"Oh… I thought you would like my greetings. How sad…" replied the grey haired man without flinching.

"Your sharingan won't stand a chance against me, Kakashi. Better give up now.

"I'd like to see that myself…"

The tension was so strong, that the entire battlefield went silent. Even if everyone was engage in a battle, what was left of them stopped their fights to look at the scene in front of them. The rest of the protectors of the Raikage that wasn't hurt or unavailable took that opportunity to help their Kage and to heal his injuries. Even Suigetsu, took this time too to reach Juugo and help him. But all of them couldn't stop looking at the scene. It was so unreal. The great Kakashi Hatake had his arm engulfed by the Susanoo technique, holding the last Uchiha by his throat.

"KAKASHI!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't interfere Naruto, its Kakashi's battle now." stated Yamato while holding the boy by his shoulder.

"But…" started the blond haired boy before, stepping aside.

"Don't worry…" tried to reassure the man.

"Sasuke… I hate having to repeat myself. But I'll say this one last time. Stop your obsession with revenge!" spoke darkly the jonin.

A huge and sinister laugh was heard on the battlefield. The lone Uchiha was laughing like a maniac.

'What on earth is happening to you Sasuke?' thought Naruto horrified.

"Bring back Itachi… and my mother… and my father… AND MY CLAN!! BRING THEM ALL BACK! THEN I'LL STOP!" answered back the avenger.

"… I don't want to kill you." spoke softly the grey haired man.

"Oh, you think you can just take me out whenever you want, Huh!?" replied cockily the dark haired boy, "Don't act like you're still my teacher, that time's over! I want to kill you so badly I can taste it."

"Sasuke… you have lost it… What you're saying doesn't make any sense!" whispered the blond haired boy.

'Madara's corrupted him so much…' thought Kakashi sadly.

"… No matter how far he fell, the Third always looked upon Orochimaru with affection. I think I understand now what he went through those years ago." said the jonin.

"Well then… You and the Third will have plenty to talk about when you join him!" concluded Sasuke with a crazy look on his face.

And that's when, in a blink of an eye, the battle begin. Sasuke hit the burned arm of the grey haired man and stepped aside of him, leaving the grey haired man holding his left arm in agony. While Kakashi regain his composure, the dark avenger creates a katon jutsu and threw it at the man. But when the jutsu stopped, Sasuke realize to its dismay that the jonin wasn't there anymore.

'Where is he?' thought the boy.

Suddenly, emerging from the ground, Kakashi lunged at the boy with a chidori, while Sasuke replied with a chidori of his own; both of them colliding together, chakra moulding into one another before throwing the two ninjas into two different directions. Quickly recovering, the men landed on their feet and the grey haired man quickly run toward the Uchiha with a kunai, while the other one remove his sword and got ready for the attack.

"You have done enough problems Sasuke. Stop it while you can. I won't hesitate to kill you." warned the grey haired man while attempting to push back the dark haired boy.

"Really? I'd like to see you try. You have always talk a lot Kakashi, but you're not any better then that idiot. You are driven by your own emotions, making you as weak as the rest of your pathetic team." answered back the boy.

"And I suppose you're not? Anger and revenge are emotions Sasuke…" spoke darkly the jonin.

"I'm not like you…" answered back the dark avenger while releasing his technique, the chidori nagashi.

The grey haired man was so surprised by the attack that he landed a few feet away.

"KAKASHI WATCH OUT!" yelled again the blond haired boy to his sensei a few seconds later.

Kakashi only got time to get up and jumped out of the way before Sasuke's fist hit the floor were he once was. The grey haired man quickly turned around and gives a powerful kick in the guts of the Uchiha. The battle was so intense and fast that the two men were almost invisibles to the normal eyes, but as the two were about to hit each other again, someone decide to interfere. The Raikage run at full speed behind Kakashi with a lightning punch. Kakashi only got enough time to get out of the way before the said fist hit Sasuke square in the gut.

"I'M YOU'RE OPPONENT, DON'T FORGET!" yelled the Raikage, while running at the dark avenger who had been thrown several meters away by the previous attack.

"I have enough of this… AMATERASU!" stated Sasuke, annoyed.

And it's at this precise moment that he decided to release the infamous and terrible black flames of Amaterasu. As soon as they were unleashed, they were devastating the field, burning the arm of the Raikage in their wake, but the powerful Kage didn't stopped. He hit the boy with all force and throws him away, while his protectors ran at him to help him get rid of the flames. When Sasuke was about to end the battle with the Raikage, a wall of sand appeared in front of him, while the rest of the battlefield was blown away by a powerful wind. When he looked around he also saw some puppets trying to protect the samurais by extinguishing the Amaterasu's flames with their bodies.

"Gaara of the desert…" whispered Sasuke.

"Stand back samurais. This is between ninjas" ordered the Kazekage, "There's no need for you samurais to lose your lives over this."

"S, sorry, Kazekage…" said one of the samurai while helping an injured one.

"… What the hell is going on?" asked Suigetsu some meters away.

"GAARA!" yelled the hyperactive boy.

**On Sakura's side**

At the same time, the two women hit the floor with their fists causing the ground to explode on kilometres, throwing the entire group of samurais in it.

"You're not bad Shishou…"

"Tch… would you stop bragging!?" complained the Gondaime, "Come on, we're almost there! Everyone run toward the clearing before the samurais chase us."

"GET THEM!" yelled the leader of the samurais.

"Huh!?" whispered Shizune.

"Too late… RUN!" yelled back Tsunade.

The Gondaime and the rest of her team start running in the opposite direction, toward what was left of the forest. The samurais were far behind, but still, if they want to keep a safe distance from them, they couldn't waste time. So, they run as fast as they can, the Gondaime first, followed by Shizune, Sai and Sakura, who was running so fast that the hood of her cape fell off, revealing at the same time her pink hair. Another explosion was heard and this time, the chakras were so powerful, it was hard to understand what was going on behind those snowy trees. When the field finally comes in view, the young woman stopped dead in her tracks. There, at the other end of the field, was the man she once knew as Sasuke Uchiha, surrounded by a dark monster.

"Gaara… My defence is even more absolute then yours." spoke darkly the young man.

In a fraction of second and even if they were a mile away, their eyes met as if there was nothing between them.

"Sa… Sasuke…" whispered the pink haired girl.

'Sakura…' thought Sasuke dumbfounded by the sight.

Sakura's heart start beating faster, her lips slightly parted as her eyes were glued to the man she once loved. As for Sasuke, it wasn't any better. Without his control, the susanoo technique stopped and for a fraction of second, that seems like an eternity to the lone Uchiha, the sharingan fade away, all defences none existent. His dark charcoal eyes were fixed on the girl as if he had seen a ghost. After he recovered (not wanting to appear weak in front of everyone), Sasuke became angry. He didn't understand how that girl could still have that power over him. Her presence was enough to disorient him and to chase away the darkness. Just like that time during the chunnin exam or when he saw her at Orochimaru's hide out. He had been stunned to find her there and somehow, he had been petrified by her. That's when the anger has started boiling inside of him; he wasn't going to be weak in front of her. He was so much infuriated… So much, that he has tried to kill her. But this time, he wasn't going to let her win so, he break the eye contact and activate again the susanoo technique. When the creature was ready, Sasuke make it slash its arm threw the pillars that were supporting the roof. In less then a second, the stone roof that was protecting the field fall. All that could be heard was the shriek of the samurais, that were engulfed by the stones. Even Karin's hide out have been destroyed and the poor girl was falling miserably toward the ground with no chance to survive. As she was about to die, the susanoo's hand caught her and slowed her fall.

"Ooohh…" complained the dark haired girl.

"Have you located Danzo!?" asked rudely the avenger.

"Yeah…" answered seriously the girl.

"Lead me to him." ordered Sasuke.

"What about Juugo and Suigetsu…? Their chakras are still…"

"Leave them. I have to find Danzo!" stated the young man, "Hurry up and lead me to him!"

"A…alright…" answered the girl before both of them ran inside the building where the meeting was held.

Gaara on the other hand, was struggling to keep his sand in check to protect his group and Naruto's, with some protectors of the Raikage, while the other Kage was hitting the pieces that were falling on him. As for Juugo and Suigetsu, they both ended up crush by some rocks. Juugo had more chance then Suigetsu, but the last one transformed into water just in time. When the ground was secure, it was Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and the other's time to run inside of the meeting room. The samourais who were pursuing Tsunade and her group forgot about them and run toward their companions trying to save those who were still alive. Some of them found Juugo and Suigetsu and proceed to arrest them.

"That's a catastrophe Tsunade! There most be injured people there! We have to do something to help!" said Shizune to her mentor.

"I know… Sai, I want you to cover us from potential enemy, while Shizune, Sakura and I try to heal the people there…" instructed the Gondaime.

"Okay!" said both Sai and Shizune.

"But Tsunade…" started the pink haired girl.

"There's no time for that Sakura… Come on." said the Gondaime before running towards the injured.

'What is going on there… What are you planning Sasuke?' thought sadly the girl before following her sensei and putting her cloak back in place.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well, first of all I'd like to express myself…**__** Because the more I think about it, the more I get frustrated…**_

_**DAMN… THAT MANGA IS SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING**__**… Now I remember why I've started to write a fanfiction…^_^ lol… Okay, sorry about that but after I watch the manga 483 last week, I felt terribly frustrated or maybe exhausted by the way this was going… I don't know what it was… but it's like the manga is always so dark and sad, I'd like to see some joy. Oh, I know, I'm such a dreamer… Anyway, it's a good thing I got your fanfictions to comfort me! : )**_

_**So, this week, I'm updating sooner than expected, because my stupid beta version of Windows (who was suppose to expire only in June) gave me 5 days to put another version… I should be back soon, but just in case, here is the chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews my faithful readers, I always appreciated them! : ) Love you all and I hope you'll enjoy! : ) : )**_

_**Oh and C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, I promise I'll try my best to do less mistakes, it's just so hard!!!! : ) **_

_**See you soon guys!**_

**Chapter 10 – And the sixth Hokage is…**

"NO WAIT! GIVE US BACK SASUKE!" yelled the blond haired boy

"Next time we meet, it will be on the battleground…" concluded the strange person.

"NO, SASUKE!" yelled the blond haired boy.

And Madara disappeared taking with him the dark haired boy, leaving the assembly confused and worried.

"It's too late Naruto…" spoke the grey haired man, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. At the same time, three cloaked persons followed by Sai made their appearance. Startled by the recent events, all the protectors jumped in front of their respective Kage in a defensive stance.

"What again…?" muttered the Raikage.

"Sai…?" asked Yamato curious,"Who are you with?"

"I'm…" started the said boy.

"Shut the hell up." muttered the one in the middle.

"Reveal your identity now…" ordered Mifune, perplexed.

"Or what? Gonna send your unconscious guards?" replied the same female voice while crossing her arms over her cloak.

"You attack the meeting?" asked dumbfounded Mifune while motioning his last two guards to capture the three persons.

"SO YOU WERE WITH THEM? YOU ARROGANT BITCH!!" yelled the Raikage while charging at the intruders.

When his fist was about to collide with the stranger in the middle, the one on the left step in front of the other and took the blow. The power was there, everyone could feel the reverberation of it, but instead of throwing the intruder one hundred feet away, it stopped. After 2 or 3 seconds of contemplation, the Raikage couldn't believe his eyes, as well as the rest of the audience. There in front of him, was a petite silhouette holding his giant fist with one of her delicate hand, half covering it.

"What the fuck?" replied the Raikage while looking at the little person.

'The only person capable of doing this is Tsunade, but this one is way too small… Who the hell are you?' thought the tall man.

"Oh my… what a friendly welcome…" said the middle one with sarcasm.

With one swift move, the intruder in the middle took off its cloak and revealed its identity, while the left one pushed away the Raikage with the hand that was holding his fist. The Raikage, surprised by the move and the power of the small silhouette, land a bit unbalanced on his feet 3 feet away, near his protectors.

"Tsunade… So you're awake, ne?" asked the Tsuchikage with a smirk.

"OLD TSUNADE YOU'RE ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT…" yelled the hyperactive blond.

"Shut up Uzumaki… it's not the time…" replied the said woman.

"… Lady Tsunade, I'm afraid it's too late to attend the meeting… Danzo have…" started the Kazekage.

"Well… sorry to disappoint you but the meeting isn't over yet. Danzo is not the Hokage anymore and he wasn't either at the beginning of this reunion. Basically, you have gave information to a missing nin." explained the Gondaime.

"Huh!? What do you mean?" asked Kakashi, dumbfounded.

"First, let's sit down shall we?" spoke Tsunade with a small smile.

"I'm not going to attend this mess anymore, I got to find my brother and honestly, I'm over with Konoha's shit." roared the Raikage.

"For the benefit of our nations, lord Raikage, I think it would be wiser to discuss a little more." started Mifune, "Let's pass this to the vote… Who wants to pursue the meeting?"

"You can count me in…" replied hastily the Mizukage.

"Me too." added the Kazekage.

"Why are you even asking me?" spoke the Tsuchikage, "I'm in."

"No way in hell, am I gonna…" started the Raikage.

"Good! Now sit your ass on that chair." interrupted the Gondaime with a goody smile.

"WHAT?" replied the Raikage, enraged.

"Before we start, you must reveal the identity of your protectors. No one is allowed to attend this meeting without revealing it." explained the amoderator as if the Raikage hadn't speak at all.

"Damn women…" muttered the Raikage, though he had to admit it, he was curious to know the identity of the left one.

"Of course amoderator… girls?" asked Tsunade to her acolytes.

'Girls?' thought the Raikage, 'No way…'

While all eyes were on Tsunade, Kakashi was suddenly very interested. He was wondering who Tsunade have brought with her, though he had a good idea of who it was after the incident with the Raikage. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't ecstatic at all about those incomers. He wasn't sure who he should expect, but somehow he was sure he would regret it. He knew that if it was Sakura there, he would be in great troubles and he would have a lot to explain. And now that he has lost Sasuke again, he wasn't sure how to explain things anymore. So, the first one to take off the cloak was the stranger on the right followed shortly after by a pink haired girl. Now, all eyes were on them.

'Bouhouhou I'm doomed!!!!' thought sadly the hyperactive blond.

"Here you have my two apprentices, Shizune, that most of you already know and here is Sakura." said Tsunade with pride.

"What? I've been beaten by a little girl?" asked incredulously the Raikage.

"Want me to do it again?" replied darkly the pink haired girl, feeling insulted.

"Sakura…" reprimand the Gondaime, "Now let's go."

As Tsunade and the rest of the Kages went to take their respective seats, as well as the protectors, Naruto, him, couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura; as well as a certain Kankouro, but it wasn't for the same reasons…

'What is wrong with you?' thought the blond haired boy while looking at his friend.

She didn't look like the Sakura he was use to. She looked dangerous and at the same time so fragile… Her facial traits were darker, harder and her outfit had changed, but her eyes were so sad and angry at the same time. Definitely, she wasn't the same girl. While Naruto was studying Sakura's behaviour, Yamato realize too that something was wrong and looking at Kakashi's face, he knew he had to let him talk to the girl in private.

"Naruto, stop daydreaming and get up there. Sai, come on." said Yamato while pointing the second floor.

"Huh!? Yeah…" answered the jinchuriki.

The said boy slowly and reluctantly went with the other two, while the jonin stay where he was to wait after Shizune and the pink haired girl.

"Hi Kakashi!" greeted Shizune silently when she approached the said man.

"Hello Shizune! You can sit near Yamato up there, we have a good spot." explained the grey haired with a hidden smile.

"Thank you! You're coming Sakura?" asked happily the brown haired woman while by passing the jonin.

"Yes, I'm right here." replied softly the pink haired girl.

"Hello Sakura!" greeted the grey haired man with a soft hidden smile, when the girl was near him.

"Kakashi sensei." spoke the said girl while continuing her way.

That surprised the copy cat ninja. Sakura was giving him the cold shoulder for apparently no reason, which leads him to conclude that he would never understand women. Sighing, he followed the girl.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kakashi with a sad voice.

Realizing what had happened moments ago, the pink haired girl stopped dead in her tracks, almost getting hit by her sensei's body. She turned around and looks at Kakashi and that's when she felt ashamed of her attitude.

"Hmmm… Sorry Kakashi, I haven't meant to be rude." apologized the girl.

"No problems but are you sure you're okay?" asked the man, worried.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" answered the girl with a fake smile before climbing the stairs.

'That fake smile again… sigh!' thought Kakashi before following the girl up stairs. He took his previous seat near Naruto and the pink haired girl sat next to him. When the blond haired boy realizes the girl's presence he turned his head and looked at her.

"Hmmm… Hi Sakura!" tried the boy without receiving a comeback.

The girl who seems to be deep in thoughts, suddenly turned her head in his direction and look at him with a serious tone.

"Naruto… we need to talk after that."

"Huh!? Okay…" answered the said boy, a bit confused.

"Hey Sakura! How are you sexy?" interrupted Kankouro with a smirk.

Surprised, Sakura looked at the end of the row. There, Kankouro was sit next to Yamato and was waving at her.

"Kankouro, shut up they are beginning! Oh! Hi Sakura!" whispered Temari loud enough to hear.

The pink haired girl waved her hand at the two with a small smile and turns her head back at the meeting table. It was beginning.

"So why are you here Tsunade?" asked the amoderator.

"I'm here to advise you that Konoha is now under siege." explained the woman while holding her hand up to calm the audience, knowing the shock it would cause.

"What?" asked at the same time the Mizukage and the Kazekage.

"By who?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"WHAT? Konoha doesn't exist anymore?" practically yelled Naruto.

"Calm down boy, let her explain." spoke the Raikage.

"Thank you Raikage." said the Gondaime, impressed by the man's behaviour, "Here's the story. Two days ago, Konoha was in a civil war, the authority in place against the rebellion. As you can see, I am not wearing any leaf headband, as well as my protectors, because we were in the rebellion. We have organised the movement. Today, I have been informed that the war was over and that the rebellion has won. So, basically as the new leader of the village hidden in the leaves, I have decided to bring you the news myself."

"So, what you mean is that Konoha is now ruled by a bunch of traitors?" asked with sarcasm the Raikage.

"The jonins have voted and Danzo haven't been accepted as the sixth Hokage. Moreover, all the clans were on our side. Hyugga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, name them all. Everyone was against Danzo, but with the Root well implanted everywhere, there was a risk of assassinations, and we have tried to prevent that from happening. The civilians have been transported elsewhere and the Root's members who were opposed to the destitution of Danzo have been captured or killed depending of their loyalty. Don't worry; it has been a clean war. Considering the information given to me by my tactical advisers, Shikaku Nara and his son Shikamaru, we only have to deplore the death of twenty persons, all members of the Roots and loyal to Danzo. As for my medical staff, I have been informed by Ino Yamanaka that no civil have been reported to be injured or dead… Anyway, back to the main topic. Ibiki Morino, second officer of the resistance, have sign today with the elders, a scroll with the new conditions… The first one was the destitution of Danzo. Since we have discovered his implications in the Uchiha massacre, the second one was obviously a warrant of arrest against Danzo and his execution, if he is caught alive. We have also specified that no one should be allowed to conspire or to allowed clans' elimination in the future, no matter what the reason is. Anyway, I won't enter in the details of this new chart, but basically, the village of Konoha will stay the same. The only difference is that the rules have changed. I'm still the fifth Hokage and the one in charge, but since things happened in the village that could alter the relations of Konoha with others countries, I am here to make sure you still accept us in the coalition." concluded the Gondaime.

"…"

"… You have my trust. Tsunade, since you're in charge, I've always receive a good cooperation from Konoha. Moreover, I owe my life to your village. If it wouldn't have been of Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno, I wouldn't have been here today. Also, if Sakura wouldn't have come to my aid to save my brother's life, I would have lost an important person in my life. So, if that girl is with you and if the others still believe in you, it means I can do the same." spoke the Kazekage.

"Sakura Haruno, ne?" asked the Mizukage while looking at the girl, "You're the one who killed Sasori of the red sand, isn't it?"

"Yes, my lady." answered the said girl, while bowing her head.

"And you are friend with the jinchuriki?"

"Yes, my lady."

"I like her… Okay I'm in!" replied the woman with a huge smile.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BASE YOUR DECISION ON SUCH A TRIVIAL CONVERSATION!" yelled Ao.

"Relax Ao… I'm joking! Tsunade is an old friend; I know I can trust her, even if we are now leader of two different countries. Besides, I was just curious about that girl. Her reputation among the five nations is incredible. A lot of people think she might even surpass her sensei, the fifth Hokage. She is a talented young medic and a powerful ninja, don't you think Raikage?"

"Go to hell…" muttered the Raikage.

"Hahahahaha! Anyway… You have taught her well Tsunade and I bet you do too Shizune." concluded the Mizukage.

"Thank you." replied Tsunade with a smile.

Sakura on the other hand was surprised that they even know her name. What the Mizukage have said have made the young girl blush and Kakashi chuckled at this.

"You have always been an arrogant and impulsive child Tsunade, but since you have become a Hokage, you show a side of you that command respect and trust. Since nothing happened between our countries during your reign, I concede you my support." spoke the Tsuchikage.

After that, all eyes went on the Raikage, waiting for his answer. The Gondaime though, didn't know what to expect from him.

"You're in charge of this damn alliance, woman. You better do this right." finally said the man.

"What? In charge of the alliance?" asked Tsunade, dumbfounded.

"Yeah… unless you want everyone to fight over this…" said Mifune.

"Hmmm… Don't worry, I can handle it. But… I have to advise you that I won't be the only one in charge." spoke the Gondaime.

"How come?" asked the amoderator.

"Since the new chart has been signed, the village of Konoha has decided to split the authority, which means that they want two Kages to command. This way, the decisions will have to be taken and approved by two different persons. By doing this, it will be easier to avoid the corruption, the lies and the decisions based on the interests of the leader."

"So, does that mean we'll have to wait after your elders to choose a second leader?" asked the Tsuchikage, unsure.

"No, the decision has already been taken… And besides, the jonins have already voted… The sixth Hokage will be…" started the Gondaime, while everybody was listening attentively,

"Kakashi Hatake…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**YEAHHH… I DID IT!!**_

_I wrote my damn chapter 11!!! Okay… I know it's been a long time and __**I'm really really really really sorry**__ about that!!!! I really did try, but sometimes I was lacking inspiration, other times I was too tired to do anything and the rest of the time… well I was working for my two jobs… So basically, it was all my fault. Therefore, I'll try to publish the chapter 12 really quick!! Once again… _

_**I'M SORRY,**__** PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY AWESOME READERS!!! LOVE YOU ALL!! XXXXXX**_

_(Some parts of this chapter are from Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own it…)_

…

**Chapter 11 ****– We need to talk…**

"…"

"Huh!?"

"Never thought I'd see that one day…"

"Well, congratulation Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura to her first sensei with a small smile.

"Huh... Thanks I suppose..." stammered the grey haired man, still surprise by the news, "I mean... Thank you Sakura!"

Suddenly as Kakashi was about to say something else to Sakura, a blur of yellow and orange jumped in front of him with a weird face.

"Sigh! What is it now Naruto?" asked exasperatedly the now Hokage.

"HOW COME SOMEONE AS LATE AND PERVERTED AS YOU CAN BECOME HOKAGE! THAT'S UNBELIEVEABLE!" said the boy with an accusing finger pointed in the grey haired man direction.

"How rude! Aren't you happy for him, idiot!" hissed Temari to the blond boy.

"OF COURSE I AM!!! BUT I'M DAMN JEALOUS!" replied Naruto while crossing his arms.

"Ahahahah..." laughed lightly Yamato.

"Naruto, stop yelling..." spoke Tsunade in an exasperate tone, "Kakashi, I would like to speak to you in private, after this meeting."

"Yes." answered the said man.

"Now, does anyone have anything else to add?" asked Mifune.

"No, we'll wait for Tsunade's plans and protect the two remaining jinchurikis." answered the Kazekage.

"No." added the Mizukage while the Tsuchikage made a sign of no with his head.

"No... Now can I go search for my brother?" asked the Raikage with a frustrated tone.

"Of course lord Raikage... Thank you for your patience..." said the Amoderator in a sarcastic tone.

"Tch... Let's go... Darui, Shi, Karui, Omoi and Samui... Come on!" ordered the Raikage, "As for you, I expect news coming from you soon."

"Yeah, yeah... Don't worry..." said nonchalantly Tsunade while motioning him to go with her hand.

"Hummm..." growled the Raikage before he swung his fist through another wall and disappeared through it.

"Haaaa... This is so embarrassing... Why can't he take a door?" asked desperately Darui, before leaving by the hole.

"…"

"Well... I suppose that this meeting is over. Thank you." said Mifune before leaving too.

As soon as the meeting was over everyone stand up and gather around the Kages. The Tsuchikage was preparing his departure, while Tsunade and the Mizukage were chatting. Gaara was talking with Naruto, Kakashi was congratulated by everyone, though he didn't really seem to enjoy and Temari was talking with the Mizukage's younger protector.

"Well, once again, congratulation Kakashi!"

"Thank you..." said the copy cat nin with a fake smile.

"Kakashi...?" spoke Sakura with a soft voice.

"Yes Sakura?" replied the jonin, happy to be safe from the praising friends.

"Would you like me to heal you?"

"Huh!?"

With all the recent events, him being Hokage, Sasuke getting crazy and all the commotion around Madara, the grey haired man had totally forgot about his injuries and judging by the look of it, it wasn't looking good...

"Well, I don't want to bother you but I think I should say yes..."

"Hahaha..." laughed lightly the girl with a smile, "You never bother me sensei! Besides, I'm the one who offered it... Come on! Let's sit over there, at the Kages' table."

"After you..." replied Kakashi.

The two of them walk over to the table and sat besides each other. The pink haired girl took out her bag and took her medical pouch. She took the arm of her sensei and slowly examined it, taking off some of Kakashi's burned clothes and gloves at the same time. Sakura was a real med-nin now, she was good and devoted to her task and once again she was proving it.

"So..." began the grey haired man, "is it still alive?"

"Yeah!" said the girl between small laughs, "It is... I'll just clean the wound before closing it."

As the girl was cleaning the wound, he couldn't help but look at her.

'She look so much like Rin...' thought sadly the jonin, remembering his own teamate.

"Owww..." complained Kakashi, as the pink haired girl took out a big piece of burned clothe.

"Sorry Kakashi."

"It's okay!" replied the jonin while the glowing of her hands took him out of his misery.

Sakura was using her chakra to mend his skin and repair the broken parts of his arm, when she realise that her sensei was looking at her strangely. She didn't mind the strange habit until the jonin decided to speak.

"Sakura... I know I haven't been a good sensei for you..."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked the said girl stopping her healing session and looking at the grey haired man.

As the leader of team 7, I blame my own personal shortcomings for the team failure. Sakura… It was irresponsible of me to say what I did just to make you feel better."

_Don't worry! Everything will go back to the way it was soon!_

"..."

"..."

"Don't worry... Everything is just fine… Sensei... you don't have to feel bad about anything." replied the girl, head down, her bangs covering her eyes

"Sakura..." started the man, sensing he might have said something he shouldn't have.

"I said don't worry Kakashi... now I need to heal your arm." said the pink haired girl with a small smile.

Kakashi did as he was told and give back his arm, while Sakura pursued her healing session. Five minutes later, the jonnin's arm was as good as new. Sakura begin to bandage it, when Kankouro decided to make an appearance.

"Hello!" spoke the said young man in a seductive voice.

"Hi Kankouro! What can I do for you?" asked innocently the girl.

"Well, I'd like to talk with you... in private… May I?"

"Hummm... Yeah! I'm almost done." explained Sakura, "As for you, Kakashi, try to let your arm rest for a while... The burning is healed, but there are still some sore muscles. I suggest you start reading your perverted books with your right hand."

"Well, thank you Sakura... Hey! I'm not reading perverted books... I'm reading..." started the jonin, offended.

"Yeah, yeah! As you say sensei..." replied the pink haired girl while collecting her medical supplies, "So, you want to see me Kankouro..."

"Hey! Wait!" try to interrupt the jonin.

"Bye Kakashi!" said Sakura leaving the man alone.

"Sigh! Women..." concluded Kakashi while opening one of his books.

As Sakura and Kankouro walk away, the pink haired girl knew it wasn't going to be a friendly walk. It was obvious that the sand boy was in flirting mode and honestly, she wasn't in the mood for that.

"So... Sakura, how are you?"

"Humm… Fine Kankouro, how about you?" replied politely the girl with a small smile.

"Not bad, not bad... You know acting as the Kazekage's guard sure is hard."

"Yeah! I understand." said the pink haired girl while looking for Naruto.

When she finally spotted him, she knew she had to talk to him and fast.

"Eh! You know, maybe when all this is over... Hummm... Maybe we can go..." started the young man.

"Hummm Naruto? Can we talk?" interrupted the girl with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah! Coming!" replied the said boy.

"Sorry Kankouro, what were you saying?"

"Oh! Nothing..." said the young man while turning around and leave.

"You sure?" asked worriedly the girl from behind his back.

"Yeah! Don't worry! See you soon." said Kankouro while waving his hand.

"Okay... Bye!" concluded the girl, feeling a bit ashamed.

**On Tsunade's side**

"Great! Thank you Tsunade."

"No problem. I'll inform you as soon as I can."

"See you soon my friend." said the Mizukage.

"Yes, ha ha ha!" said Tsunade while waving her hand.

"Ao, Chojiro, we're leaving!" announced the woman, leaving the room.

"Lady Hokage?" asked the Tsuchikage as soon as the Mizukage left the room.

"Yes?" answered Tsunade, curious.

"We are leaving too… Inform us as soon as you can too."

"Right!" spoke the blond woman.

With that said, the Gondaime turn around and start to walk in the others direction with a confident smile. She knew she had only one last thing to do, which was to find the newly Hokage. After all, they had to discuss things regarding this upcoming war.

'Now, let's see where Kakashi is…" thought Tsunade while scanning her surrounding.

**On Naruto's side**

"We will be leaving now Naruto…"

"Hmmm o… okay! Thank you again for your support and help Gaara… I'm sorry… If you wouldn't have been there…." started the blond haired boy.

"Don't take all the blame on you, Naruto." replied the Kazekage.

"Huh!?"

"You're not responsible for Sasuke's acts and… Naruto… just so you know, this will be a war to protect the Hachibi and the Kyubi… in other words, you. For the sake of the ninja war and as the Kazekage, I will guard you with my life. If as a member of Akatsuki, Uchiha Sasuke stands in the way of the ninja coalition… I will show no mercy. Sasuke doesn't even see you. He longs only for his own darkness. Naruto… you told me you would become Hokage… I have become Kazekage. If you are prepared to bear the title of Kage, then do what you must as Sasuke's friend."

The Kazekage began to quit the room, leaving a depressive Naruto behind, when he stop.

"I think of you as a friend."

"…"

"I used to think "friend" was just another word, nothing more, nothing less. But when I met you, I realized what was important was the word's meaning… Think about its meaning. And about what you are trying to do for Sasuke."

"…"

"Kankouro, Temari, let's go."

And with that said, the Kazekage and his companion left the room, leaving a trouble and perplex jinchuriki, "Hmmm… Thank you Gaara…"

The blond haired boy turned around and starts to walk in the direction of his teamate. But he couldn't stop the feeling of panic that was rising inside of him. In fact, he wasn't feeling good, not at all. But he didn't have time to think about it, because Sakura had asked him to talk and judging by the look on her face, it was obviously important.

**On Tsunade's side**

"Here you are…" spoke the Gondaime.

"I wasn't hiding…" replied the copy cat nin.

"Stop foolin' around… We need to talk before we get back to the village."

"I'm all ears."

**On Naruto's and Sakura's side**

"Hey Sakura!" yelled naruto with a goofy smile!

"Hi Naruto!" replied the girl with a small smile.

"So you want to talk to me about something?"

…

"_Sakura… I may not be the best suited person to tell you this, because I don't understand people or team 7 past, but… Since I have joined this team, I have started to understand you guys better and…_

"_Where are you going with this, Sai?" asked suspiciously the girl._

"…_Naruto loves you Sakura." answered straight the boy._

…

"Humm… yeah… humm… I'm… huh!?" stammered the girl.

"Huh!? You're okay?" asked worriedly the boy.

"Yeah…"

'I can't do this to him…' thought sadly Sakura.

…

"_Sasuke is causing Naruto pain, but I think you do too."_

…

'But…'

…

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know that what you are about to read is troublesome and ain't easy to learn, but we had no other choice. I wish I could be here to tell you this in person, but unfortunately, the events are against me…_

_You see… __Lately, when we look at Naruto, we've been able to feel it… his sadness… his anger… And only a fool wouldn't see what is troubling him… or should I say who… I know you too know what impacts Sasuke have on Naruto's life. Now, he also have impacts on the rest of the world. _

_For Naruto's sake, for Konoha's sake, we need to do something ourselves instead of always relying on him. __What I'm trying to say is that we're not kids anymore… we will stop Akatsuki and… we will stop Sasuke._

_Therefore, I'm writing you this letter to get permission from team 7. We can't let war break out between Konohagakure and Kumogakure because of Sasuke. This may be a little indirect… but bear with me. If Kumogakure kills Sasuke, you and Ino… and Naruto won't stand for it. And if you do something to get yourselves killed, me and Choji and Inoichi and your parents will want revenge too. The other side will want their revenge as well. And if me and Choji get killed, this time, our parents will get involved and it'll be all-out war. According to the messengers from Kumo, Sasuke is already being treated as an international criminal. If Sasuke keeps working with Akatsuki, the hatred towards him will only increase. I think we need to take care of Sasuke ourselves. _

_I hope you get what I'm saying Sakura… Even if I know this probably breaks your heart… I need to ask your permission because the whole ninja world depends on this decision… We can't let him continue… This already went too far…_

_Sakura, when you'll come back… I need an answer._

_And… Ahhh… this is troublesome… but just note that we all care about you, we really do and… this is not against you… okay?_

_- Shikamaru - _

…

"Naruto… I love you…" said the girl with a small smile, "I don't care about Sasuke anymore! And I was crazy to ever love him…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wha… What… Did you just say Sakura!? I… I think I must have misheard you… Say it once more…" said surprisingly the blond haired boy with a blush on his face, while everyone else suddenly got interested in the conversation.

"Naruto… I said I love you!" spoke again the pink haired girl with an ashame blush, "I said I don't care about Sasuke anymore! And I was crazy to ever love him… can't you at least listen when someone's pouring out their heart to you!?"

At first, Naruto, flattered by the confession, blush but then, he realizes something. This attitude wasn't like Sakura, she was so in love with Sasuke, how could she change her mind so quick? Becoming more and more angry because he wasn't understanding the situation, Naruto decided to look deeper into this sudden declaration of hers.

"…But why...? Why…? If this is a joke, it's not funny. …Sakura"

"… What… the hell happened…?" replied spontaneously Kakashi.

"Sakura…" tried the Gondaime.

"Nothing… I've just come to my senses. There's no use loving a missing-nin and a criminal. I'm not a child anymore… I'm just being realistic. So, Naruto… I don't need your promise anymore… You can stop chasing after Sasuke…"

"What's going on…?" started Yamato before being stopped by the grey haired man.

"Did something happen… Sakura? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden…?" asked suspiciously the blond haired boy.

"It's nothing! … It's just clear why I fell for you…" replied innocently the girl.

Now, the poor boy was completely lost, he was angry. All of the moments Sakura showed her feelings to Sasuke were passing in front of his eyes, and when they first met him at Orochimaru's hide out after all this years… That was incomprehensible, something wasn't right. As he was trying to understand the situation, Sakura hug him.

"Sasuke keeps getting further and further away from me… But Naruto… You've always been right by my side… you encouraged me… I realize… who you really are. You're a hero who protected the village… the villagers all love you now… And I'm just one of them… Little by little you've grown from that no-good prankster… to someone wonderful and heroic… And I've watched it happen. But Sasuke's crimes just keep growing… and it's breaking my heart… He's becoming someone distant and unrecognizable." explained the girl while the boy backed away a little.

"But, Naruto… I can touch you… you bring me peace… from the bottom of my heart, I…"

"Stop it Sakura…" said the boy firmly gripping the girl's shoulder while pushing her away, "This isn't funny."

"What are you so upset about?..." said the girl with a fake smile, "I've just fallen for you instead of Sasuke… They say a woman's heart is like the autumn sky, right?"

His hands grip her a bit more before looking to her straight in the eye with a serious and enraged look.

"I… hate people who lie to themselves!"

"…"

"…"

"Are you… Saying I'm lying to myself?" asked half confused, half afraid the pink haired girl.

"…"

'Cover up Sakura… He must not know you're lying…' though the said girl, panicked.

"I'm the only one who knows what I'm thinking!! If you don't like me, then just say so!! If you're gonna make up excuses…" started Sakura while faking her anger.

"It's just weird! You came all this way just to tell me something like that!?" replied Naruto.

"SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? You think it's easy for a girl to confess her feelings!!? All this way!? Of course I'd come all this way! You've always been chasing after Sasuke and putting yourself in danger! Akatsuki is after you because you are the Kyuuby's host! You should be worried for your own safety! I… I don't want you to go after Sasuke if it means putting yourself in danger like that! I've come here because I want you to come back to the village with me! THAT'S ALL!"

"That just sounds like an excuse to me. I think I know you better than that." concluded the boy.

"You don't know anything! I don't care about Sasuke at all anymore, now that he's a criminal! So forget about your promise to me!" said Sakura.

"This isn't about that promise. I know why Sasuke… is so obsessed with revenge… He loved his family and his clan… I think it's because he loved them so much that he can't let it go."

"Then why did he join Akatsuki after he defeated Itachi?" asked Sai.

"That's not what happened… The truth is…" started Naruto before being interrupted.

"Naruto…" spoke Kakashi in a warning tone.

"It doesn't have anything to do with my promise to you." finished the said boy, "I want to help Sasuke."

'And I'm not worth enough helping you…?' thought sadly the girl, 'Naruto… I'm sorry…'

"Fine I'm going home." whispered the pink haired girl, leaving the room.

"…"

"Naruto…" started Sai as he approaches him.

"What…?"

"Sakura didn't come here to confess her feelings to you… She came here to tell you something she and your other age mates decided…" explained the dark haired boy.

"… I thought it seemed weird… So she was hiding something after all." spoke the jinchuriki.

"I understand now… why she couldn't tell you." said Sai.

"Sai… tell me."

"Konoha is going to get rid of Sasuke. That's what all your age mates are planning." confessed the boy.

"… DOES… DOES SAKURA-CHAN REALLY UNDERSTAND THAT!?" yelled Naruto, horrified, "Sakura loves Sasuke!! So how could she…"

"Sasuke is helping darkness take over this world. If he's allowed to live, he will just be the spark that starts an international war. He's a criminal now. After Akatsuki attacked Konoha, Konoha's ninjas could no longer turn a blind eye to the fact that Sasuke is working with Akatsuki. Sakura isn't stupid. And she's not so much of a child as to not understand other people's circumstances. That's why she came here to tell you." explained Sai.

"Then why… didn't she tell me!?" asked nervously the blond haired boy,

"It probably wasn't easy. She knew it would hurt you." answered Kakashi.

"But stil…" replied Naruto.

"She thought she'd lessen your burden by giving up on sasuke and confessing her love for you. But you still said you wanted to save Sasuke. I think that's why she couldn't tell you the truth. She was thinking of your feelings and… she probably knew you'd say that. She actually asked me not to tell you. She wanted to do it herself… she said it was her duty." continued the dark haired boy.

"But if she knew what Naruto's reaction would be… that means she never meant to tell him in the first place, right?" asked Yamato.

"I can't tell… Your guess is as good as mine…" concluded Sai.

'GOD DAMMIT SAKURA!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' thought Naruto, angry. First Sasuke, Madara, the whole Kages' summit, Gaara, the leaf village and now her! That was it… The blond haired couldn't take it anymore. He was so tired and exhausted… The pressure on him was so high. What should he do, what should be done? He didn't know anymore. Thoughts of today's events kept rushing trough his mind. He was sweating, his head was spinning and he couldn't breath.

"Naruto… Are you okay?" asked the grey haired man.

"… Huhh…"

"NARUTO!!!" yelled Tsunade as she ran towards him.

But it was too late, Naruto was out, he had fainted…

**On Sakura's side**

'What have I done?' thought the girl panicked, 'That was totally stupid and so humiliating. Of course Naruto wouldn't believe me… Who would after seeing me beg him to bring back Sasuke! Oh and Hinata! How am I going to explain this? She'll hate me for the rest of her life that's for sure. What an idiot I am…'

Sakura walk slowly down the hall toward the exit, her thoughts were a rumble of words and emotions, all mixed up together. She needed to do something, but she didn't know what. She couldn't continue to give her problems to Naruto, he was at his limits. Suddenly, she realizes what she had to do… She had to find Sasuke.

Sakura didn't waste anymore time, she ran down the hall and down the road toward the forest. She focuses her chakra and tries to find the trace of the chakra of the lone avenger. She searched for it during 5 minutes and when she was about to give up, she catch a faint trace.

'Gotcha!' thought with triumph the pink haired girl.

Sakura start to run in the direction of his chakra. She ran at full speed toward it, only thinking about what she should do and what she had to do. Even if she was uncertain about some things there was one thing that was sure tough… She had to do it alone. Therefore, she hides her chakra and tried to hide her traces. But unknown to her, it was already too late. Someone was already chasing her and this someone wasn't alone…


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi awesome readers! _

_Well, first__… I know… Sorry for the long wait! Then, KYYYYAAAAHHHH! I'm so damn stressed! I really hope you'll like this chapter. And unlikely for me, I put a last comment at the end for some of my readers that might hate me for the interminable suspense… Well, remember I don't own Naruto. : ) Love you all and thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Meeting you…**

"Let's get him there… Mph!..." said the grey haired man as he put down his load.

"Fewww… Man, he is heavy!" replied the Gondaime while doing the same, "Shizune? Have a look at him would you?"

"Yes Tsunade…"

"Thank you! Now, we have to find Sakura…" stated the woman to the group.

"Don't worry, I took care of that. I sent Yamato and Sai after her." spoke Kakashi.

"And you think it was clever? Sakura is a bit more emotional recently and you send her a guy that apply rules without any sense of compassion and another one who doesn't even know what an emotion is? Kakashi, I thought by becoming Hokage you would take things more seriously…" said Tsunade in serious tone.

"Give him a break would you Tsunade! We are all doing our best right now but it's a hard situation…" replied Shizune while putting a cold compress on Naruto's forehead.

"I know that… That was my attempt of a joke…" spoke the Fifth Hokage with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh!..." whispered Shizune with a weird smile.

"…"

"Maybe you shouldn't do that anymore…" suggest the girl with a bright smile.

"Anyway, now we have more important things to do. First, we have to take care of Naruto, then Kakashi and I have to talk about the upcoming war and our plans, and finally… We have to talk about what we are going to do about the Uchiha…" concluded Tsunade.

"You are going to kill him?" asked Shizune, worried.

"I don't know, but we have to take care of him one way or another. After everything that happened and after what Kakashi have told me, we don't have any other choice… We kill him or we put him in jail…" explained Tsunade, "Shizune, keep an eye on Naruto while Kakashi and I discuss."

"Yes Tsunade."

And the two Hokages left the brown haired girl with the jinchuriki.

**On Sakura's side****…**

The chakra signature was coming clearer and clearer by the minutes… With each passing steps, Sakura could feel it... Sasuke's chakra… Cold, angry, demoniac, that's what it was. It wasn't like it was before and Sakura could only fear for the worst. As she walks a little more, she could also feel the chakra signature of other persons which included Danzo's.

'What the hell is going on? Could it be possible that he knows about what Danzo did to his clan?' thought the girl in panic, when something caught her attention.

Suddenly, Sakura stop dead in her tracks on the main road. She was followed… At first she hadn't realize it because she was too focus on Sasuke's chakra, but now that she was so close to him, she was able to sense all the chakras around her and it was obvious that there was someone behind, but who? It was familiar but she couldn't tell for sure. She had to run faster and lead them to a deadlock before they caught her. When she was about to put her plan to execution, a hand caught her by the wrist and turn her around… On reflex, Sakura tried to punch the intruder with her other hand but in vain. He caught her other wrist. When the pink haired girl looks up at his face, she realizes who it was.

"Sai?" exclaimed the girl in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back. What are you doing? Weren't you supposed to go back to the village?"

"That's none of your business…" replied the girl while looking away.

"Are you looking for Sasuke?" interrupted a second voice.

"Yamato…" whispered Sakura as she looks in his direction.

"I think she was, Yamato. She's heading in his direction and she was hiding her presence…" spoke Sai.

"Answer us now Sakura…" ordered seriously Yamato.

"…"

"Sakura…" insisted the man.

"Sigh! Yes, I am." answered the girl.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! He'll kill you! He's not the same anymore!"

"I'm not going to beg him to come back home…"

"What?"

"What are you planning Sakura?" interrupted the dark haired boy.

"Like you told me Sai… I hurt Naruto and that promise he made to me is killing him… It's like a curse and since loving him his not enough… I'm going to end the curse myself." explained coldly the pink haired girl.

"That's insane…" whispered Yamato.

"I'm going to kill Sasuke and no one will stop me…"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't let you do this…" said Sai while taking a scroll out of his bag.

"I won't change my mind." spoke seriously the girl.

"Then, you leave us with no other choice then to stop you." concluded Yamato while preparing himself for the battle.

The tension that was rising among them was at its peak. It was only a matter of time before they would end up fighting against each others.

**On Tsunade's side**

"Good… We will each be attacking at the limit of our countries… That's where Madara told you isn't it?" asked the Gondaime.

"Yes…" replied the grey haired man.

"Kakashi." spoke a dark haired boy while opening the door, "We have a problem…"

"Sai? What are you doing here, weren't you suppose to be with Sakura?" asked Tsunade with a worried voice.

"What do you mean a problem?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm still with Sakura, I send you a clone when we have start to look for her. And the problem is that Sakura went after Sasuke… She's planning on killing him."

"You're kidding me, right?" said the blond haired woman in disbelief.

"… I'll go get her." stated the grey haired man.

"I'll come with you…" replied the Gondaime while walking toward the door.

"No, I can do this on my own." spoke Kakashi with a serious tone.

"She's my student too… and besides, if Madara is with the Uchiha, we will be better in group then alone."

"Okay… but what about Naruto?"

Tsunade stand up and ran out of the room and enter in the next one on her right.

"Shizune… Take Naruto and go back to the village with him. Hurry up! Here I'll let you Katsuyu to help you."

"Whaa… What? What's going on?"

"No time to explain. Go as fast as you can and don't let anyone approach him." said the blond Hokage while making her summon appeared.

"Princess Tsunade?" asked the slug when it appeared.

"Katsuyu, take Naruto and go back to the village with Shizune. I entrust you his life…" ordered the Gondaime while laying the unconscious blond haired boy on its back.

"I understand the gravity…" replied the slug.

"Tsunade! What is going on?" asked Shizune.

"I need to find Sakura, she went after Sasuke… Don't worry…" answered the Gondaime, "Kakashi, let's go. Shizune go!"

"Right." spoke the dark haired boy.

"Sai, where is she?" asked Kakashi.

"Follow me."

**On Sakura's side**

"GIVE UP NOW!" cried Yamato while creating a wood jutsu.

"NEVER!" yelled back Sakura as she hit the floor, "I'm no weakling… I need to do this…"

"If you're doing this because of what I have told you… Well… It won't work Sakura." spoke Sai as he jumped away from the earth projectiles.

"…"

**On Kakashi's side**

"We need to hurry up. Shits about to get real." said Sai as he looks back at the two Hokages.

"What do you mean?" asked the Gondaime.

"It has started…" stated the black haired boy.

"… Sakura…" whispered Kakashi.

**On Sakura's side**

"I'll get her…" said Sai has he unroll his scrolls.

"Don't bother, I already got her…" said Yamato has his wood technique took both of Sakura's wrists and pinned her on a near by tree.

"What?" spoke the girl incredulously.

"It's over Sakura…" said Yamato with a smile on his face, "Now calm down…"

The girl stopped struggling and bowed her head. Sai who was surprised by her lack of resistance, was about to ask her what was wrong, when the girl burst of laughter. A sinister one.

"You think so?" asked the pink haired girl with a devious smile on her face.

"Yamato, finally understanding what she meant, lost his smile and release his jutsu. As he did so, Sakura's body turned into a log.

"A substitution jutsu…" whispered Sai.

"Quick we have to find her before she…" started Yamato when two small balls rolled under his and Sai's feet, "Huh!"

"Sakura…" stated the dark haired boy.

At the same time, the two balls explode and release their content. In less then a minute, the entire battlefield was engulfed in gas, immediately throwing the two ninjas in a deep slumber.

"Ss…Saku…ra" spoke Sai as sleep take over him.

When the gas finally dissipates, the pink haired girl got out of her hiding spot and approaches the two ninjas. She knelt down near them and checked their vital signs.

"I'm sorry guys, but… I need to do this, for me, for Naruto and for this entire village. I'll prove to you guys that I can be the hero too, sometimes. Besides, I'm the one who should do this… Sasuke… Sasuke have done too much already. I can't let him continue down this path…" said Sakura with tears in her eyes while brushing Sai's hair away from his face. Recomposing herself, Sakura stand up and refocus her chakra on Sasuke.

'Let's do this…' thought the girl before running back toward the dark avenger.

**On Kakashi's side**

"Sorry… She was too quick…" spoke Sai's clone before disappearing in smoke.

"Huh!" asked the grey haired man.

"What on earth…?" replied the Gondaime before both of them stopped running.

"Seems like our student got the upper hand after all…" said Kakashi.

"Yeah… but what are we gonna to do now… How are we going to find her?" asked Tsunade.

"Well… we'll use the old fashioned way…"

"Huh!"

The sixth Hokage cut one of his left fingers and made the signs to summon his creatures and put his hands on the floor. Once the smoke disappeared, a small dog appeared.

"Yo!" replied the dog with his right pawn in the air.

"Not now Pakkun. We need your help… I need you to find Sakura, fast." spoke Kakashi.

"Hummm…" said the dog as he sniffs the ground and the air, getting into action.

Some minutes later, the dog stopped his search and look in a precise direction, in front of the group.

"I got her, but you might want to know that she's not alone in those woods. I think that the little punk is there too." stated the dog.

"Yeah… we already know that. So, where is she?" asked Kakashi with an aggravated tone.

"Two hours away, 45 degres north." replied Pakkun.

"God dammit!" cursed the five Hokage.

"Pakkun lead the way." asked the grey haired man.

"Yes boss."

**On Sakura's side**

'Come on, I'm almost there.' thought the girl while looking at her surroundings.

Suddenly, as the girl was approaching her final destination, she saw a huge tree raise from the ground some meters away from her and a loud cry was heard. Hiding herself behind a tree, Sakura turn around slowly and look at the scene. There, some meters away, was Sasuke, biting a girl's wrist, while Danzo was separating himself from the weird tree she had seen before and the guy with the orange mask looking over the scene.

'Damn… I should stop taking so much soldier pills… I'm loosing my mind!' thought the girl while sweat dropping.

"… He just doesn't give up…" said the red haired girl.

"I'm not done yet… The battle of eyes… is just beginning." state Danzo while panting.

The man started to take off the bandages that were wrapped around his left eyes, the last one of his sharingan fully activated. Not wasting any time, Sasuke lunged himself at Danzo, but as he was about to hit him with a chidori, the man ran around the dark haired boy and grab the girl with his left arm.

"Eeek!" yelled the red haired girl.

'God dammit!' thought Sakura, looking at the girl with worry.

"You've used your eyes to much." stated Danzo with a victorious smile on his face.

"Sasuke…" tried to speak the girl.

"I can't believe you'd take a hostage… after your talk of self-sacrifice." said the dark haired boy, head looking down.

"It's… not my own life… I'm worried about." started the man, "This is for Konoha… for the ninja world… I can't die now… I'll… Do anything… to survive. I… Am the only one… who can change this world. This girl will be sacrifice for that."

"Sasuke… Help!" yelled the girl.

"Don't move… Karin." replied the dark haired boy.

'Come on Sasuke!' thought the pink haired girl in anticipation.

And as Sasuke's head look again in front of him, a sadistic smile graces his lips. He creates a chidori nagashi jutsu and plunged it through the girl's body and Danzo's heart.

"Huh…?" sighed the red haired girl in disbelief.

"No way!" whispered Sakura horrified while putting her hands on her mouth, eyes wide as two plates.

"Ugh…" choked Danzo.

"That's it." concluded Madara.

"Brother… That's one down…" coldly spoke the dark haired boy.

"I…"

"Karin… the moment you were taken hostage, you became a burden." explained Sasuke as he stopped the chidori nagashi.

Taking this opportunity, Danzo threw the body of the girl away and tried to escape, but Madara stopped him.

"Well then, I will take Shishui's eye."

"For the sake of the ninja world… For the sake of Konoha… I can't allow you to live." said again Danzo while taking his shirt off.

Realizing what the man was about to do, Madara step back and hurriedly warn Sasuke to do the same.

"Sasuke! Get away from Danzo!"

As he spoke the advice, a giant ball of darkness emerges from Danzo's body and grew more and more big.

"I must get away from that thing." said Sakura looking at the giant dark sphere.

Some seconds later, when the sphere disappeared, the pink haired girl, who was hiding behind a rock somewhere else, returned to her initial spot behind the tree or what was left of it.

"That's a sealing jutsu that drags the people around towards your own dead body and seals them. It seems like he created a sealing jutsu that activates upon his death." explained Madara to Sasuke, "Almost got us..."

"Now… Konoha's next." spoke Sasuke.

"Hmmm." sighed the man.

Then, he jumped off of their safe spot and walk in the huge hole that was once a wall, approaching safely the dead body of Danzo.

"I'm going to take his eye." stated Madara while looking in Sasuke's direction, "Sasuke… you just go back to the base and rest. You've overused your powers… You won't be able to bluff it much longer. The light has almost gone out of your eyes… What do you think you can do if you go alone to Konoha now? You have to have patience if you want to achieve your goal."

"…"

"Sasuke… I have one piece of advice for you. If you don't have any further use for that girl… Then kill her. She knows too much about us." concluded Madara while the girl complains.

"Us… When did we become allies?"

"Heh… Fine…Until we meet again." replied Madara before disappearing in a swirl with Danzo's body.

Taking few seconds to think, Sasuke look at the sky and then, slowly advance toward the girl's body. He had long since fall to the darkness, he wasn't himself anymore.

"See ya…" said Sasuke as he prepares himself to end the girl's life.

The way he said those words soon made the girl remembered the young Uchiha she had once met, the one she had fall for years ago.

'… I just wanted… to see that face once more…' thought sadly the girl as she put her glasses on.

Creating a chidori with his left hand, Sasuke prepare his final blow while Karin closed her eyes, when something, or rather someone, stopped him.

"SASUKE!"

"…"

Surprised by the voice, Sasuke closed his fist in anger, while Karin opened her eyes. There, on the other side of the hole, was the pink haired girl in all her glory.

"Sakura…"

Even if she wasn't too sure about interfering, Sakura had made her choice; she couldn't let Sasuke kill an innocent person, a teamate.

'He's like a different person… Is this really Sasuke…?' thought the pink haired girl.

"What do you want with me?" asked angrily the boy.

'Wh… Who is she?' thought the red haired girl still lying on the floor.

'I have no chance against him… Maybe… maybe I should lure him… That would be my best option.' thought once again Sakura.

"Sasuke… I will follow you! I'LL LEAVE KONOHA!" said the pink haired girl before jumping on the other side of the hole.

"Why would you want to join me…?" asked carefully the dark haired boy, "What are you trying to pull?"

"I have no ulterior motive." lied the girl, "Ever since you left the leaf village, I've regretted not going with you!"

'She's… an old friend… She must love him too… but…' thought Karin, looking helplessly at the pink haired girl.

"I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to have any more regrets…" concluded Sakura.

"Do you know what I want to do?" asked Sasuke suddenly aware of the meaning of Sakura's words.

"I don't care! I'll follow any order you give me…" continued the girl.

"To crush the Leaf! That is my goal…" replied Sasuke, surprising Sakura, "Are you really willing to betray the leaf for me?"

"…Yes…" answered the pink haired girl, trying to sound honest, "If that's what you want me to do…"

"Hmph. Then prove it." said Sasuke, challenging her "Kill her, and I'll accept your offer."

Taking a kunai, Sakura look seriously at the girl.

"Who is she?" asked the pink haired girl.

"A member of my organization "Hawk". As you can see, she's useless to me now." answered the dark haired boy, "Actually, you're a medical ninja, aren't you Sakura? This works out perfectly… You can take her place."

'How heartless… He really isn't the old Sasuke anymore. He's completely changed…'

thought with venom the pink haired girl as she walk toward the girl.

When she arrived in front of the two, Sakura could feel the boy's stare on her, but couldn't look at him.

"Well? Can't you handle this, Sakura?" asked Sasuke, more and more suspicious.

'She doesn't matter… If I… If… I… If I… Can stab Sasuke right now, this will all end!' thought nervously the girl while chewing her lower lip.

As Sakura was debating on what to do with Sasuke, the red haired girl weakly spoke something that made the pink haired girl realize what kind of messes she was in.

"Sasuke… Don't do it…"

As the words were said, Sakura look over her shoulder only to see the black haired boy attacking her with a chidori.

"!"

And the sound of a thousand birds was heard…

**On Naruto's side**

"Huh! Where… Where am I?" spoke weakly the blond haired boy, "What happened?"

"Oh! Naruto, you're okay! Thank god! Everything is fine; we're heading back to the village so you can get some rest." said Shizune, happy.

"Where's Sakura?" asked worriedly the jinchuriki, raising from the back of Katsuyu.

"Don't worry Naruto." said calmly the slug, "Princess Tsunade and Kakshi went after her."

"WHAT? SO THAT WAS TRUE! She's really planning to kill Sasuke? I have to stop her, she doesn't understand…" spoke Naruto.

"No wait Naruto, it's okay! Tsunade and Kakashi are…" started the brown haired girl.

"I have to go!" stated Naruto.

"No wait! Naruto! It's dangerous for you!" cried Shizune with panic.

But it was too late, the blond haired boy was already running at full speed toward his two teamates in sage mode.

"Don't worry Shizune, I place a small slug on him so we can track him." replied the slug.

"Well, we can't waste any time let's go…" said the brown haired girl as she looks in the direction the jinchuriki had taken.

With that said, Shizune jumped in the trees with a small version of the first summoned slug on her shoulder and followed Naruto while the bigger version of the slug disappeared.

**On Sakura's side**

As she was about to get it by the chidori, Sakura let herself fall on the ground while Sasuke's arm pass above her, brushing lightly the tips of her hair. Quickly regaining her balance, she took the opportunity that Sasuke's position was giving her and kick him in the abdomen full force, sending him flying across the field, into the forest.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" yelled Sakura trembling from the shock of almost being killed by the one she loved.

"… Ohhh…" complained at the same time the red haired girl while blood flowed out of her.

"Shit…!" whispered the pink haired girl.

Quickly analysing the situation, Sakura create a shadow clone of herself and put a jutsu on the girl to stabilize her.

"You…" said Sakura to her clone, "Took that girl as far away as you can from here and when it's safe, try to heal her."

"Yes." replied the clone while taking the girl and leaving with her.

But, as the pink haired girl was looking at them, she didn't realize that Sasuke was slowly rising from the ground, wiping blood at the corner of his lips.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" chuckled darkly the dark haired boy, "Not bad Sakura…"

"…"

"So, it seems medicine is not your only asset… I had to admit that I'm impressed… such a weakling, gaining that much power… it's impressive, but still not enough…"

"Go to hell Sasuke!"

"Wanna come with me there too?" replied mockingly the young man.

"Tch…" said the pink haired girl in annoyance.

"What were you expecting…? Hn? Coming here… Trying to bring me 'home' with you? I thought you were wiser then that." spoke Sasuke as he circle around the girl like a wolf ready to kill its prey.

"Why? Because I believed in you?" asked Sakura.

"That proves my point… you're an idiot."

"Well… Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not…"

"…?"

Unknown to the Uchiha, Sakura had not only created one clone when she moved Karin away, she had created two of them. One was with Karin and the other was right in front of him.

'This is my chance…' thought the girl.

Since he was too cocky to activate his sharingan and due to his blindness, she had been able to switch place with her clone when the first took off with the girl and bluffed the Uchiha. She knew she had only one opportunity to make things right. So she ran behind the boy and aims one of her poisoned kunai right at him. Slowly, without making any sound, Sakura was sealing her destiny.

'Naruto, Sasuke…'

As she was about to stab him, her clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the boy dumbfounded, but nothing happened… The blade stopped milimeters away from his back, right in the center of the Uchiha clan symbol.

'I… can't… do it…' thought sadly the girl without looking in front of her.

Finally understanding what was going on, Sasuke turned around and grab the girl by the throat with one hand and took the kunai she was holding with the other.

"Ahhh!" yelped the girl, "No… Sa…suke…"

"That's what I thought… Useless…" replied the boy with a sadistic look.

Sasuke took hold of the kunai and begin his movement to slash the pink haired girl's throat.

'What? So that's all I am to you…' thought the girl with tears in her eyes as she watches the kunai slowly approaching her.

A single tear rolled down her cheeks and something inside of Sasuke snaps, making his heart beats with loud bangs. As it happens, his grip on her throat slowly released and his eyes closed for a fraction of second. Quickly reacting, Sakura slap the hand Sasuke was using to hold the kunai, sending it flying elsewhere, and push the boy away from her. Surprised, but on his guard, the Uchiha easily regain his balance and land one meter away from the pink haired girl. Sasuke look at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes and half of her face, but the trembling of her shoulders was evidence enough for him that she was crying. But the Uchiha was way to trap in his anger and revenge to care about that to notice that in fact, the girl wasn't crying, she was boiling in anger.

"How pathetic… Crying like a little lost girl… When are you going to grow up?" continued the young man.

"How…" spoke weakly the girl, "How could you?"

"Hn…" smirked Sasuke, "Because I don't care about any of you. I thought it was clear enough…"

"…"

"…"

"HOW COULD YOU?" yelled Sakura before lashing at him like a wild tiger. That was it, Sakura was exploding. Surprised, Sasuke back away a bit, but when the pink haired girl collides with him; he had no other choice, but to grab both of her wrists to protect himself. Unfortunately for him, Sakura was in mode fury and he had underestimated the force that the girl had while crashing on him and he felt backwards, her on top of him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU WANT TO KILL ME? SO THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU… A BURDEN? A WEAKLING? I'M NOT EVEN WORTH YOUR TIME! I know you don't like me, you never did, but I thought we were at least friends, I thought I was a bit more important than that to you, like you are for me! I never stopped believing in you just like Naruto!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" yelled back the dark haired boy, while pushing back the girl on her back, "ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS YOU, BUT…"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" yelled again the girl using a series of punch.

The dark haired boy easily avoided them and slaps her across the face before throwing her away.

"…"

Regaining her balance and her breath, Sakura stood from the ground and look at the dark haired boy in fury.

"It's not only me, it's Naruto, Kakashi and everyone else at home! Whether you like it or not, you are a part of our family… Naruto consider you as his own brother…"

"Would you give me a break with your stupidities? There are no such things as family back there! MY FAMILY DIED YEARS AGO! Naruto is just a moron who gets in my way, a weakling, just like you!"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled again the girl.

Once again, the pink haired girl lunged herself at him, Sasuke readying himself, caught the kick she was aiming at him and threw her back where she came from.

"You insulting me it's okay, I'm used to it by now, but I won't let you destroy Naruto like you did with your life!" started Sakura, "I know what happened with your clan and your brother and even I can tell you that you're not doing the right thing. You have to stop, you have to get out of the darkness before it's too late…"

At the second she ended her sentence, Sasuke ran at her and throw her against a tree, sharingan spinning at full speed.

"Don't… you... ever talk… about my family… AGAIN!" ordered the young man, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

He then grab her by the neck and squeeze it thigh, pushing his body closer to her. He was so strong that her body was lift from the ground resting on his knee that was firmly planted in the tree, each legs parted around him. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing anymore. He was so close to kill her and yet he couldn't do it. Something inside of him was pulling him. For the first time in a long time, he was able to see it… the light. And he hated it. He thought he had buried it away a long time ago. Even Naruto haven't been able to reach him before and neither at the Kages summit. So, he didn't know why she was always the one to reach him. How could she still have that effect on him?

"Stop acting like a jerk…" tried to say the girl.

"Or what? You'll try to seduce me? Making me stay with a love decleration? Grow up Sakura, I don't care about you, Naruto or anybody else."

"Liar… replied the girl looking away from him, face down.

"I don't think so…" whispered the avenger in the girl's ear.

At the husky voice, Sakura's body shivered out of control.

"Look at how pathetic your are… I still have that much effect on you…" stated the young man, enjoying the moment.

"That's not…" tried to replied the girl.

As she was protesting, Sasuke grind his body against her, immediately shutting her up. He grabs her hips hardly, possessively and inch his head near her neck, breath fanning over it. Sakura, who didn't understand his ministrations, blush from head to toe. This closeness was overwhelming her and she couldn't stop the heat that was forming in her body. She also couldn't stop the perverted thoughts that were running through her head.

'What is he doing?' thought desperately the girl.

As for Sasuke, at first, it was to piss the girl off, to show her she was a weakling. But when she didn't react the way he thought she would, he knew it had went wrong. He had been caught in the game. Her scent, her curves, her gorgeous lips, it was driving him off the edge. His revenge, his anger, it was as if everything had been put on pause and all that matters was the girl in his arms.

'What the fuck is wrong with me? That's Sakura for god sake!' thought Sasuke, confused.

But it was too late, he was caught up, he starts to move his hands, one slide up her back, slowly making its way to her neck and the second one crept on her leg before firmly grabbing her butt. As he did so, he pushed his body even closer into hers, inching his head toward her ear, leaving a kiss on her neck. As he was about to completely loose it, Sakura back away from him a bit, breaking the moment. The poor girl was totally lost and she wasn't sure about what was going on.

"Wha… What are you… you doing Sa… suke?"

Suddenly aware of the situation he was in, the dark avenger tries to save his reputation.

"That proves another point…" started the dark haired boy, slowly releasing the girl.

"What!"

"You're so easy and helpless… Sakura…" concluded the boy.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I… hate you." said the pink haired girl, not looking at him.

"Well, that's another point we have in common." he lied, while releasing the girl and backing away a bit, but still close to her.

"Sasuke…" said the girl with a sad look on her face while cupping his jaw with her hand.

"…"

"No matter what you do… Naruto and I… we'll be there for you… But… You have to stop before it's too late." concluded the girl as another tear drop fall from her eyes.

Sasuke jerked her hand away and backed up again. Here it was again, the heart beat that was making his anger slowly recessing in the deft of his dark side and his blinded vision slowly processing the image of the girl that was still in front of him. He had wish he could do this another way, he had been thinking about it for years now. But he had always known that there was no other way to do it then… Just like today…

'I can't flinch now, I have to continue… Why can't she understand? We can't be friend or anything Sakura. You, like the rest of this damn village, are part of the murder of my clan… I already told you, we're on two different paths…' thought the dark haired boy.

And as quickly as it had gone, his anger gets back. He had made his decision.

"It's already too late…"

"Huh!"

"Chidori…"

And an explosion followed.

**On Karin's side**

"Hang on! We're almost there." spoke the pink haired girl's clone as she jumped from trees to trees.

"Roohh…" complained the girl on the clone's back.

"Here! It's okay… I'll lay you there and…" started the clone of Sakura before vanishing and letting the girl fall to the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled in pain Karin as she hit the ground.

As she calm down, letting the pain disappeared, the red haired girl tried to look for the clone of the pink haired girl, but couldn't find it.

'What happened? Did he kill her too?' thought anxiously Karin, before the pain got the best of her.

* * *

_Okay… I know! DON'T KILL ME YET…__ PLEAAASSSEE! If Sakura didn't fight that much in that chapter is because she's going to kick ass later… You'll see… I'll promise! I haven't forgotten about the new jutsus, it's just that it took me long to write… Anyway! See you soon in chapter 13! : ) xxxxxx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello my lovely readers!_

_Well, I'm glad you appreciate my last chapter after all and that you are not mad at me for the non fight scene! By the way, sorry for the long wait, I hope I didn't worry you too much with my absence. And I really hope that no one sent Innocent blusher to a mental institution because of me! Ah ah ah! You see I just moved out of my apartment two weeks ago… So I was kind of busy… Anyway, now I have all my free time to write! So here is the chapter 13… Love you all and thanks for the reviews!__** (**__I don't own Naruto! :) )_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**** – The awakening…**

**

* * *

**

The forest was calm, the trees were swaying with the breeze that was blowing through their leaves and the night had just come. Nothing could disturb the surreal quiet of this place…

"Hn!"

**SPLASH!**

Sasuke, who had run 7 miles away from the pink haired girl, had immersed his head in the near by river… Why? Well, because the avenger was in great turmoil. The scene of his last encounter with the girl was replaying in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

**…**

_"It's already too late…"_

_"Huh!"_

_"Chidori…"_

_And an explosion followed. As soon as the lightning technique was heard, it was too late to react for her. Not believing her eyes, she had tried to reach him, but Sasuke had made his decision. The chidori hit her, holding her in place for a second before throwing her through the trees. A reasoning cry was the only thing he remembered. Stunned by what he had done and the upcoming chakras that were coming from not too far away, the dark haired boy had run away from her._

**…**

"RAHHHH!" breathed the boy as he extracts himself out of the water.

'Why am I feeling like this…? I haven't had problems killing Karin, why do I have some with her? Man... I almost kiss… Rahhh!' thought the avenger in panic.

Angry to no end, Sasuke threw his fist on the ground, splinting it.

"SASUKE!" interrupted a loud voice.

"Hn… What again?" whispered exhaustingly the dark haired boy as he slowly stand up.

**On Kakashi and Tsunade's side**

"Kakashi! Over there." spoke Pakkun as he leapt down the trees toward the main road.

"What?" asked Tsunade as she followed the dog.

"Hoo boy!" said Kakashi as he saw his two teamates lying on the main road.

"Wake up." asked the man as he helps Sai to sit.

"…"

"Where's Sakura?" asked Tsunade when the boy tried to wake up.

"Huh!"

"She went after Sasuke, right? Which way did she go?" tried to help the grey haired man.

"Huh Oh! To the north… two o'clock… about… 1 km… Huh…" answered Sai as he collapsed again in the grey haired man's arms.

"You must have taught her how to make a powerful sleeping gaz…" spoke Kakashi as he put the boy down.

"Yeah! They'll be out for a while…" stated Tsunade with a smile on her face as she crossed her arms.

"You look happy…" said the sixth Hokage with suspicion.

"I'm just enjoying the fact that my apprentice is too powerful to handle." spoke the woman with pride.

"Tch…"

Taking Sai to a safer place, Kakashi and Tsunade took each of their comrades behind some bushes.

"Sorry gents, but I'm short on time." said the grey haired man as he looks at the boy and Yamato, "We need to go!"

"Wait, Kakashi! By the time we took, it'll be already too late to prevent Sakura from finding Sasuke…" started the Gondaime.

"She's right…" added the dog, "The Uchiha ran away."

"…"

"…"

"Right…"

"Let's see if I can wake them up." said Tsunade while approaching the unconscious men.

"Tsunade! TSUNADE!"

"Shizune?" "What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Naruto…" started the Gondaime before the anxious brown haired girl interrupted her.

"We have a problem. He took off after Sasuke!"

"WHAT?"

"Pakkun?" asked Kakashi.

"He's seven miles away from here, heading toward the east."

"So, what do we do?" asked Shizune worried, "Sakura or Naruto?"

"Naruto being the jinchuriki, we don't have many other choices. Let's go get him." stated the grey haired man with uneasiness in his voice.

"And Sakura?" asked again the brown haired girl.

"Sigh! Like we have a choice…" muttered angrily Tsunade before answering, "I'm sure she's alright… After all, she's not with the boy anymore…"

"I'll leave a clone to take care of Yamato and Sai." stated Kakashi while doing the right signs.

"But what if she's hurt?"

"Don't worry Shizune…" replied Tsunade while trying to comfort the girl.

"We'll catch up with her later. Come on!" added Kakashi before leaving through the forest canopy.

**On Sasuke's side**

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he burst in the clearing, "WHERE IS SAKURA? TELL ME NOW!"

"Hello to you too." replied Sasuke as he stand up and stare at the blond haired boy with annoyance.

"… Where?"

"Don't know… Maybe back to the village or maybe dying in a ditch for all I care…" answered the boy nonchalantly as he clean his hands on his pants.

"Sasuke… Sakura is part of team 7… Just like us."

"In case you forgot, I'm ex-team 7."

"…"

"…"

A long silence installed itself among the two ninjas while the two young men were throwing dark glances to each other.

"Sasuke?" said Naruto, while breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Tobi told us the truth about Itachi! I don't know if I believe him or not, but either way, everything you've done…" answered the boy with uneasiness, "I understand why you did it!"

"…!"

"…"

"Naruto…" started Sasuke with an annoyed tone in his voice, "I told you once before… You never had parents or siblings… You never had anyone. SO SHUT UP, YOU OUTSIDER!"

At that, the blond haired boy stayed quiet, mainly because he was surprise by the anger in his friend voice, but also because he was starting to realize that something was wrong with the Uchiha. Something in Sasuke's acts and way of talking was disturbing Naruto in a way he couldn't described, just like his friend was devour by something inside of him. The Uchiha was losing it…

"Just now… just moments ago I finally got revenge for Itachi on one of his betrayers… One of the Leaf's top brass… His name was Danzo." stated proudly Sasuke, "It was a high unlike anything I've ever felt. Like I was finally cleansing the Uchiha name of the stigma that's dogged it for all these years. Like I was freeing the Uchiha from being associated with this corrupt shinobi world. In a sense, it's what the Leaf has always wanted. After rejecting my clan for generations, I'm finally going to wipe it from your memories… BY KILLING EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU. UNTIL THE LEAF IS CRUSHED FOREVER! ANY LINK TO THE UCHIHA WILL BE SEVERED AND OUR NAME WILL BE PURIFIED! THAT IS HOW I'LL REVIVE MY CLAN!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, the dark haired boy created a chidori and ran at Naruto with a devious smirk on his lips. Not letting himself get impresses by the Uchiha, the blond haired boy create a clone and prepared a rasengan of his own before running toward the other. While doing so, Naruto couldn't help but think about his friend.

'It's funny Sasuke… You and I could've easily been standing in each other's shoes right now.'

When the two finally collide, a big explosion erupted from the impact and as if it was in another dimension, the two friends started talking as if nothing of it had ever happened.

"You know why everyone hated me when I was a kid… because I have the nine-tails inside me. I hated all of them, too. I wanted to get revenge on them. One misstep and I might've been thinking the same horrible things as you. I thought I'd never have a real bond with anyone, not until I met people like you and Iruka-sensei. I knew you were always alone. I felt better knowing there was someone like me… I wanted to hang out with you. It just made me happy but I couldn't… I was jealous of how skilled you were, so I turned you into a rival. I wanted to be just like you. I started with nothing… but I finally made a connection. We went on missions as team 7, and I kept chasing you, wanting to be just as strong, just as cool." said honestly the blond haired boy with a genuine smile.

"…"

"I'm really glad I met you."

"Naruto…" finally replied the Uchiha, "It's too late, nothing you say now can change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village!"

"…"

"It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and be another one of my victims." concluded cruelly the dark haired boy.

"I'm not going to be your victim or go down in history as the man who killed you! Neither!" answered Naruto.

At that precise moment, the huge explosion stopped and both were thrown away from each other while Naruto's clone catch the blond haired boy's real body to protect him while Zetsu appeared behind Sasuke and catch the dark haired boy.

"Kh!" yelped the Uchiha.

"Gotcha!" said Zetsu.

"… You… When did you…"

"I've been watching your back for quite a while now… Tobi ordered me to hang around and keep my presence hidden from you. We're in trouble no matter how you slice it." replied the plant guy.

'I'd better call him… I don't think we can get away alone.' thought anxiously Zetsu while putting the dark haired boy down.

"Now, I'm certain." started the blond haired boy before a weird swirl in the air just behind Sasuke caught his attention.

"I thought I told you come back and rest." said Madara to Sasuke as he appeared completely.

"…"

"The nine-tails…" acknowledged the older Uchiha, "When we do fight you, it'll be in a more suitable place. For now, we retreat."

"Let me handle him. We've gotta capture the nine-tails sometime, right?" asked Zetsu has he created clones of himself.

"No Zetsu… I don't think you'll be able to capture Naruto. You're not really a front-line fighter; the nine-tails is too much. We'll leave that hunt to Sasuke… It should be entertaining. Plus, I'm worried about Kisame, go check up on him and rejoin with your blacker half on the way."

"Yes sir."

"There's something I need to say to Sasuke." interrupted Naruto in a serious tone.

"Come on, Sasuke." said Madara as he tried to help the said boy to stand up, completely ignoring the jinchuriki's request.

"Wait." spoke the dark haired boy.

"…"

"Sasuke… Do you remember what you told me back in the valley of the end? About top-class ninjas?" asked Naruto,

**…**

_"It's said that when two top-class ninjas battle, they can instantly read each other's mind the moment their fists meet."_

_"…"_

_"We have no need for words… You're weak Naruto. So tell me… Did you see what was in my heart? How I really feel?"_

**…**

"One direct clash later, I understand a lot more. We've become top-class ninjas, Sasuke. Both of us. So tell me… Did you see what was in my heart? How I really feel?" said the boy while pointing at his heart.

"…"

"Did you see what'll happen? If we fight again… We're both gonna die." continued Naruto.

"…"

"Our battle will be inevitable if you really do attack the Leaf. So keep your hatred, let it fester… And hit me with it full force. I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job, no one else's. I'll bear the burden of your hatred… And we'll die together!" concluded the blond haired boy.

"What?" asked Sasuke in disbelief, "What the fuck is wrong with you! Why do you care about me so much!"

"Because, I'm your friend." answered honestly the boy.

"…"

"Sasuke… We'll never be able to understand one another through words alone. I knew that from the moment I met you. The only way you and I can communicate properly is with our fist! Remember what I said… We're both top-class ninjas now!" added Naruto as he shows his fist.

'Maybe if we can understand one another, I can change all that hate, like Iruka-sensei did for me…' thought the boy with renewed hope.

"I haven't given up yet!" stated the blond haired boy, "Still… I'm done ranting at you. Hell, I can barely string a sentence together… I shouldn't be lecturing anyone! Heheheh… If we really do take this all the way to the end, and we both die… We won't be Uchiha, jinchurikis or anything. There'll be no more burdens to bear. We'll come to understand one another in the next world!"

"I will never change! I don't want us to understand one another! And I'm not gonna die, you will." replied Sasuke with hate.

"..."

"Have it your way. I'll kill you first." added the dark haired boy.

"Heh… You still haven't accepted me as an equal!"

"Let's go Sasuke" said Madara to the young Uchiha as he put his right hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Madara… You and I need to talk…" replied the boy.

And then, they all disappeared in a swirl of wind, leaving a confident and hopeful Naruto behind.

"I'm ready when you are… Sasuke."

**On Sakura's side**

When the pink haired girl finally wakes up, the sun was long since gone. The crickets were singing happily through the field and few fireflies dotted the sky with their lights. A slow wind was caressing the grass, brushing the hair of the girl at the same time while the moon was shining over her fragile body.

"Urgh…" complained the girl.

'Where am I?'

As she leapt out of the debris of the tree in which she was trapped, Sakura started to wonder how she ended up there. The way her body was laying down in the remains of the tree reminded her of a rag doll that had been carelessly thrown in a trashbin. But the thoughts stopped there when a false move reminded her of her recent injuries. Crying in pain, Sakura try to steady herself on her knees and started to heal the burning flesh on her abdomen that was hurting her to no end, when the events that had lead to those injuries in the first place flooded her mind.

"Sa…suke…"

As she spoke his name, anger engulfed her.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura.

As she did so, she stopped her healing session and hit the ground with so much force that the ground splinted in a radius of one kilometre, sending trees everywhere and destroying the unreal surrounding of the forest.

"Arghh…" growled the girl in anger, 'How can I be so stupid? I was supposed to be ready… How could I let him kis…'

"Ahhh!" yelled again the pink haired girl while holding her hair in anger.

Breathing hard but slowly calming down, the pink haired girl was about to continue her healing session when she realize something.

"The girl…"

With all the commotion and the things with Sasuke, she had totally forgotten about her. Judging by the time of the day, she was almost sure that she was half dead. Ignoring the physical pain and the turmoil her mind was in, Sakura started to run through the forest, kilometres away in the girl's direction.

"Hang on girl. I'm coming!"

**The Hokages****' side**

"Naruto?" spoke Kakashi as he search in the foliage.

"NAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTOOOOO?" yelled Shizune

"Where is he?" asked the Gondaime with her hands on her hips.

"Paakun? You sure he's near?" asked the grey haired man to the ninja dog.

"Of course I am!"

"NARUTO YOU PUNK! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Tsunade as her temper got the best of her.

"Geez! OLD BAA-CHAN DON'T YELL LIKE THAT! Everyone will know were there! Man… How did you get elected as Hokage if you don't even know the basics!" suddenly answered the blond haired boy as he emerged from the forest canopy.

"…"

"YOU JERK! GET OVER HERE!" yelled again Tsunade as she lunged herself at the boy before the brown haired girl tried to keep her at bay.

"AHHH!" shrieked the boy frightened as he hide behind Kakashi.

"Okay! Calm down… Naruto…"

Trying to calm the situation, Kakashi drag the boy in front of him and look at him with a serious tone while Tsunade, who got exasperated by Shizune, withdrew behind the said girl and cross her arms in a sign of exasperation and anger.

"Naruto… You were strictly ordered to go back to the village and you disobey a basic rule… What do you have to say?" asked the grey haired man in a negative tone.

"YEAH?" add the fifth Hokage suddenly interested.

"Well… Hummm… Ha ha ha!" laughed nervously the boy.

"Okay. That's it. Let me kill him!" said Tsunade as she almost threw Shizune on the ground while bypassing her.

"Tsunade, no!" replied the girl.

"Naruto…" warned Kakashi.

"OKAY! After I heard what Sakura was planning to do to Sasuke, I have try to protect her… She doesn't know what she's doing anymore. I had to stop her from doing something stupid. She's not strong enough to defeat him. Therefore, I went after her by focusing my chakra on Sasuke, but when I finally got there, she wasn't…"

"What happened with Sasuke?" asked the grey haired man.

"We… talked… then we got interrupted and then… They all went away."

"What do you mean 'they'? asked Tsunade, suddenly worried.

"That Madara guy and the plant guy…" answered honestly the boy.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE JUMPED IN THE LION DENT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW STUPID IT WAS? YOU COULD HAVE DESTROY THE WORLD!" yelled the Gondaime while throwing her hands in the air.

"Baa-chan… That's not it at all… Calm down!"

"No Naruto, you don't understand the time of playing around with Sasuke is over. We are in war and you are the main asset, if you fall to their hands you sign our death! Sasuke is an international criminal now… And if Sakura had come to kill him, then this is a good thing, but since she's no where to be found, I can only fear for the worst. Now come on, we need to find her."

"…"

"Pakkun?" asked Kakashi while the other two were discussing

"Something's up." stated the dog, suddenly anxious.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"I told him that the next time we would fight, we'll end up dead… That's all. I didn't try to get caught! I know better than that!" tried to explain the jinchuriki.

"Grow up!" stated the Gondaime.

"We are not going to solve anything if we stay hidden!" continued Naruto, "Besides, if Madara really had wished to captured me he would have done so during the Kages summit when he had me alone."

"WHAT?" shouted Tsunade.

"That's what we call being in trouble…" spoke Pakkun with a small smile before disappearing.

"Hmmmm…" growled Kakashi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kakashi… Weren't you suppose to keep an eye on him?" interrogated the Gondaime.

"Yes, but since I only have one eye, he may have pass unnoticed…"

"Don't play smart with me!" warned Tsunade.

And then the quarrel begins between the three of them, leaving a poor Shizune alone to try to separate them. After a few minutes and seeing that her efforts were in vain, the girl sat on the floor and looked at the bickering people in front of her when a small noise of cracking cut her attention. Searching for the source of it, the brown haired girl only had time to roll to her left before a huge crevice appeared where she once was.

"WATCH OUT GUYS!" yelled instinctively Shizune.

And at the same time, Kakashi and Tsunade jumped away, leaving a perplex Naruto alone in front of the crack that stopped mere inches away from him. Immediately, the blond haired boy took the opportunity to make fun of his friends.

"What are you so afraid of?" bragged the boy, "Does that little crack scared you little guys?"

"Shut up, you moron!" said Tsunade as she got up on her feets.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh! I'm so afraid! That evil crevice will eat me alive!" continued the boy while running in circle and dancing.

"You had your fun? Are you done?" added the woman.

And as he was about to continue, a huge sound of exploding rocks was heard. In less than a second, the blond haired boy was thrown away by a giant tree. The force of the impact was so strong, that the boy landed 20 meters away from his initial spot, laying flat on his back, the tree on him. When everything stopped, Shizune ran at Naruto, slowly followed by Tsunade.

"NARUTO!" yelled the girl

"It seems like the crevice was faster then the real blow…" concluded Kakashi as he got up too.

"Are you okay?" asked the brown haired girl

"Huh!" mumbled the boy under the tree.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Tsunade as she pushed Shizune away, "Give me some space."

The blond haired woman took the tree in her hands and throws it away as if it was nothing.

"So… Feeling better?" asked Tsunade as she look at the pained boy.

"Ahhh…Uhhhh… Hmmmm…"

"Serves you right!" concluded the Gondaime.

"What happened exactly?" asked Shizune as she helps Naruto to get up.

"I don't know, but judging by the hole in the forest and the power used to make this tree fly, I suggest that my apprentice did that…" answered the fifth Hokage.

"Huh! What hole?" asked suddenly Naruto as he woke up.

"That hole…" replied Kakashi while pointing at a huge passage among the dense forest.

The scene was disturbing, the ground was split in two, creating a huge and deep crevice in the middle of the forest, the trees around were littered on the ground and a small cliff was half disappeared.

"God dammit!" whispered the boy in disbelief.

"Let's go." said the Gondaime.

Turning around, Tsunade walked through the unnatural passage created by a certain pink haired girl slowly followed by a subjugated Naruto, who was followed by Shizune and finally by the grey haired man. They walked through the passage for almost five minutes until they abruptly stopped. The blond haired boy, who was looking around and not paying attention, bumped in Tsunade.

"What's wrong?" asked the boy.

Not receiving any answer, he stepped aside a little and look at the scene. Devastated… That would be the best suited word to describe the scene.

"Hummm… I bet it wasn't there before…" concluded Naruto.

"Well, at least we know she's still alive." added Kakashi.

What was called a forest before was now a huge hole in the ground with rocks debris and pieces of trees everywhere in a radius of one kilometer. Quickly recovering from the sight, the group slowly resumes their journey to find the pink haired girl knowing full well that she wasn't that far away.

**On Sakura's side**

"Hnnnn…" groaned in pain the pink haired girl, "Damn, that hurt…"

Completely exhausted and in pain, Sakura stop running and fell to her knees. Trying to breath at a normal pace, Sakura look at her surrounding. She had been running for half an hour and still her mind hadn't rest. Anger, pain and sadness were all mixed up in one confused emotion. She had failed… Now all that was left for her to do was to save the girl. Trying to ignore the physical pain, Sakura got up and started to look for the said girl, leaving a puddle of blood in her wake.

"Where is she? She should be here." thought aloud the pink haired girl.

Looking around for an answer, Sakura spotted a trail of blood that was starting where the girl was supposed to be. Intrigued, the girl approached the trail and realizes that it was going behind some bushes not too far away. Following it, Sakura found the girl she had tried to save earlier, lying on the forest floor. She was glad to find that the red haired girl was still alive; barely breathing, but still alive.

"There you are!" spoke Sakura.

"You're al… alive… he didn't kill you?" asked in disbelief the red haired girl.

"No. I'm okay… And so are you now."

Not wasting any time, Sakura kneeled in front of the girl and healed her. Twenty minutes later, the girl was completely safe, still weak from the blood loss but safe. Glad she had given her the first aid, Sakura begin to bandage the girl's wound to move her, when the red haired girl stopped her.

"Are you sure you're okay? You have been crying the entire time."

"…?"

Sakura brought one of her hand to her eyes and tried to dry them.

"Oh… Hummm… Sorry, I was thinking about something." said Sakura as she wiped her last tear away, "Now stand still, I'll bandage your wounds and then will be ready to leave… Hummm... What's your name again?"

"Karin. And you're Sakura, right?"

"Yes."

And then, the silent went on until Sakura finished her task.

**On the Hokages' side**

"So, where is she?" asked Tsunade in an annoyed tone.

"Pakkun?" questioned Kakashi.

"Two kilometres that way…" answered the dog as he points the direction with its pawn, "The blood is still fresh…"

"WHAT? WHAT BLOOD?" yelled Naruto in utterly panicked

"Relax Naruto. Maybe she's just hurt and besides, she's a med-nin. She can heal herself." tried to reassure Shizune before the blond haired woman ruined everything.

"But that's a lot of blood…"

Worried, Naruto ran toward Tsunade to see what she was talking about. And there it was… Small puddles of blood were scattered all around the road. While some spot of blood in the form of her footprints were stamped on the path. Worried and angry to no end, Naruto ran in the direction the footprints were going. This was the straw that broke the camel's back…

"Naruto, wait…" said Shizune as she followed him.

"We need to find her…" added Kakashi as he too followed the boy.

**On Sakura's side**

"Here… It's all done." said the pink haired girl as she put her medical stuff away.

"Thank you…"

Sakura was about to stand up when pain ripped through her body. Her wounds had reopened and blood was seeping through them since god knows when.

'Great!' thought the pink haired girl with anger, "I forgot about those..."

"What's wrong?" asked Karin.

"Hummm… Nothing… Hold on a minute…" answered Sakura while trying to apply some chakra on her wound to heal it temporarily.

But after fighting Sasuke and healing his ex-teamate, this simple task seems too much for her to handle… She was chakra drained. So, instead, she lifted up what was left of her shirt a little and bandage the wounds to stop the bleeding. Once it was done, Sakura put back in place the shirt and tried to stand up again. When she was back on her two feet, she helped Karin to steady herself and place the girl on her back, piggyback style.

"Don't do anything suspect…" warned Sakura as she glanced back at Karin.

"Don't worry, I won't try to escape. I'm way too tired for that…" replied the girl in an annoyed tone.

"Good…" spoke the pink haired girl with a small smirk on her face.

"…"

"… I'll bring you back to my village… I can't leave you in the forest; you still need to get some healing treatments. I think they'll interrogate you, but I doubt you'll risk anything." explained Sakura with uneasiness.

Karin couldn't help but stare at the pink haired girl as she starts walking toward her village. This girl was amazing, even if she had never met her before; she knew she could thrust her. Even if Karin wasn't totally fond of Sakura, she had eyes to see, and she could tell that the girl was beautiful, talented and generous. She was the kind of girl that everyone would love to have as a friend. Compared to that girl, Karin couldn't hold a candle to her. Even if she was suppose to be her enemy, the pink haired girl had fought Sasuke, run with opens wounds and healed her with what was left of her chakra reserves. And Sasuke… Karin couldn't quite understand why the boy seems to hate a girl like her so much to the point he could actually kill her. She never knew what Sasuke's life was before she met him at Orochimaru's lab, but she knew that if it was Sakura and her friends that have been following them before, it wasn't to hurt him. Therefore, there was no reason for him to consider her an enemy. In fact, it seems like it was the other way around. Something in Sakura demeanour was proving her that there was something going on between them, something both positive and negative that seem to affect the girl a lot. Even if she was curious to find out what it was, Karin decided not to interfere and let her head fall onto the back of the pink haired girl. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Sensing that her patient have finally decided to rest, Sakura adjust her better on her back and started walking a little faster toward her village when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"SAKURA!"

"Naruto?" asked the girl in disbelief as she stopped dead in her track.

"Here you are…" said Kakashi with a smile as he landed not too far from her.

"We were so worried…" added Shizune with relief.

"Huh!"

"Sakura, I'm so disappointed in you…" started the Gondaime when Naruto interrupted her.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?" yelled the boy.

"What?" asked a confused Sakura while carefully setting down the newly awaken Karin.

"You heard me… How could you act so foolish and self-centered?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Sakura as she lost her calm at his insinuations.

"YOU WENT AFTER SASUKE TO KILL HIM!" accused the boy.

"YEAH! SO WHAT?" yelled again the girl, "I've tried to make you change your mind but you didn't listen."

"OH YEAH! GOOD THING I DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"…"

"I'm the only one who can fight him now." stated Naruto.

"Look who's talking now… And you dare tell me that I am self-centered?"

"I already told you, I'm the only one who knows how he felt, I'm the only one who can make him change his mind. You have tried to fight him and look what happen, he almost kill you. You are irresponsible Sakura and I truly don't understand you!" continued the boy.

"Naruto… Sasuke needs to be killed, he is a danger to us all." tried to explain the girl while staying calm.

"Oh! And where's the girl who was head over heals for him? I don't recognize you anymore. You lie to me, you give up on our team and you betray your comrades for your own personal plans. You disgust me Sakura…"

"…"

"Naruto…" warned Kakashi, surprised by his ex-student behaviour.

"Naruto that's enough!" ordered Tsunade in an aggressive tone.

"Rahhh! How could you do this to me?" asked the boy letting the anger escape him.

"I haven't done anything to hurt you or anybody else. I may have lie to you but it was only to protect you. It wasn't clever, I confess… But that doesn't give you the right to insult me like that. Besides, I don't understand why you're so mad at me, I haven't been able to kill him. You should be happy!" spoke the pink haired girl.

"I'm mad because you have put yourself in danger for nothing! You aren't strong enough to fight him. You could have been killed!"

"I beg you pardon? Are you saying I'm useless?" asked Sakura in disbelief and anger.

"…"

"ANSWER ME!" yelled the girl in fury, leaving everyone around them speechless.

"If I left you home it was for a good reason." answered coldly Naruto.

"Oh! Finally some truth! So that's what it was… You think I'm not good enough for nothing! You think I'm weak and useless, always getting in the way, huh!"

"…"

"I should have known it… It has always been like that… You and Sasuke… The only two worth enough of Kakashi's time… The two that never need a pathetic girl like me… Then you should be happy now… I WON'T BOTHER YOU ANYMORE!" yelled the girl as she turned away.

"…"

"…"

Suddenly feeling guilty for his last statement, Naruto tried to stop the girl before she left completely.

"Sakura… That's not what I meant …" said the boy as he grabs her left wrist.

**BANG!**

The blond haired boy have been hit so hard in the face that he flew past the rest of the group and landed in some trees.

"SAKURA!" yelled Tsunade, "Shizune, go see if he is alright."

The brown haired girl ran as fast as she could toward the boy while Kakashi, trying to prevent the girl from advancing on the hardly breathing boy, jumped in front of her and tries to talk with her, but in vain.

"Sakura…"

"YOU DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING! YOU'RE AS WORST AS THEM! YOU NEVER BELIEVED IN ME!" blamed the girl while pointing her finger in an accusing manner at the grey haired man while fury emanated from her entire shaking body.

"…?"

At this point Sakura begin to cry while Kakashi kept staring at her speechless. Though the anger hadn't completely recess, the pink haired girl was showing a vulnerable side of her and she hated it.

"_Sobs_… You were right when you told me that you have been a bad sensei to me… _Sobs_"

"Sakura!" said again the man while trying to touch her.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled back Sakura while pushing him away.

Surprised, Kakashi got blown away by the force of the push and landed on Tsunade, bringing both of them on the ground. Once Kakashi and Tsunade regain their balance, Sakura was no where to be seen.

**On ****Sasuke's side**

"What's on your mind?" asked Madara, curious.

"I want Itachi's eyes." said coldly the dark haired boy as the two of them kept on walking toward the hide-out.

"…"

"…"

"I knew you'd warm to the idea eventually." spoke the man in a proud tone.

"…"

"You've been much too quick to bring out susano'o I could tell your vision's been getting blurry… Good timing, huh?" asked the older Uchiha.

"I want them transplanted, asap." command Sasuke.

"Still, this is kind of sudden… What changed your mind?" asked again Madara.

"I want to destroy Naruto with my full powers! That's the only way to reject everything he stands for!" answered the young Uchiha, "Nothing more, nothing less."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hey!**

**How are you guys? :) I hope I didn't disappoint you too much by the time it took me to give you this chapter, but I had some problems with my chapter 15 and… I didn't want to publish this chapter without being sure of where I was going with my story… So, sorry about that… But hey! Now everything is fine! : ) So, here is my chapter 14 and I hope you'll like! By the way, thank you for your enthusiasm with my last one-shot! I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I hope you have like it!**

**So, I'm waiting for your reviews for this one! See you soon!**

**Oh! And Thank you for those who gives me reviews for the last chapter, as well as my usual reviewers! I receive a lot of WOOT! lol And I'm sorry if I have made a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but I'm doing my best!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – The bonds are broken…  
**

* * *

"Sigh!" complained a blond haired boy, half hunched over the railings of a ship.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Yamato.

"Nothing…" answered the boy with sad eyes.

It had been tree days since Naruto got back from the five kages summit and didn't even had the chance to relax before the Gondaime sent him and Yamato on a secret mission. But after everything they went through lately, Yamato knew what was troubling the young man's mind.

"You're thinking about Sakura aren't you?" asked again the man.

"Sigh! Yes…"

"…"

"I'm feeling so guilty…" started to explain Naruto as he steadies himself on the railing.

"Why?"

"For what I told her before we got back to the village… And what's even worst is that during the two days I was there, I haven't had the chance to apologize… And now… And now… I'M SENT TO THIS WEIRD PLACE TO FIND AN OCTOPUS!" concluded the blond haired boy as he waves his hands in the air in an exuberant way.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure it's going to be alright… Just give her some time to breathe…" tried to reassure the man while tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah… If you say so…" replied the jinchuriki as fog engulfs the ship.

**In Konoha**

"RAHHH!"

A huge sound was heard, the ground split in two, rocks were thrown everywhere and trees were ripped in pieces. When the dust cleared off, a small female figure could be seen through the remains, one hand on the ground, still in a fighting stance. She was panting and her pink hair locks were covering her face from the outside world. For two days, Sakura Haruno has been training away from the village, unleashing her anger on the surrounding. Her mind was overload with mixed emotions, but she kept on going. She was going to be prepared for this ninja war, she was going to prove that she was a real kunoichi, a powerful opponent. They had stomped over her for far too long. It was time to teach them a lesson.

"One more time…" whispered the pink haired girl.

While Sakura was preparing herself for another series of punches, a small furry figure jumped away from the scene and run back to the village.

**On Sasuke's side**

'Forget about her… They are nothing to you… It's our chance to get our revenge, to make the people pay for what they did to our clan.' thought a dark haired boy as he pace around in his room, trying to convince himself.

It had been three days now, that Sasuke had the eyes of his brother implanted and yet, he couldn't rest. Even if Madara had told him to rest his eyes and to avoid the sources of light for a while, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Every time he closed his eyes, images of his past and some of the recent event were plaguing his mind. Therefore, his sharingan kept on activate on its on accord and he couldn't help but to open the lights to chase away the memories.

'Sakura… Naruto… I will crush the leaf and all of you in it!' pursued the boy in his internal battle.

At the same time, Madara open the door of his room and open a more powerful source of light. Slowly adjusting to the luminosity, Sasuke realises that the older Uchiha wasn't alone.

"Hey Sasuke! Look at what I found!" said happily the orange masked man, "It's a new old friend!"

"Hello Sasuke, long time no ssssee?" said Kabuto as he looks at the dark haired boy from head to toe while licking his lips.

"…"

Disgusted by him, Sasuke stood from his bed and brush past them toward the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Madara.

"Call me when you'll take the trash out…" replied angrily the dark haired boy as he left the two men.

"…"

"…"

"Well, isn't it beautiful? I think he misses you! Oh! This will be an amazing adventure!" replied happily Madara as he hit Kabuto on the shoulder.

"Mph!" grunted the man.

**In Konoha**

"Yes. Prepare the evacuation procedure and place all of our genins that are available on it… They will be in charge of this mission." stated the sixth Hokage to the scribes that were writing the mission scrolls.

"Yes, Lord Kakashi." replied the chief.

"When the day comes, we will gather everyone to the main place for our last orders and the last motivation speech." added the Gondaime.

"Understand, Lady Tsunade." answered a young woman.

As the Hokages continued to discuss their plans for the upcoming war, Shizune walk to their desk that consists in a messy mess of papers and interrupted their conversation…

"Kakashi?" asked the brown haired girl as she approached the desk.

"Yes, Shizune?"

"Paakun is here…" announced the girl in a serious tone.

"Huh! Let him in."

As she was asked, the brown haired girl walked to the door and opened it, letting the dog enter. Once open, Pakkun ran past her and jumped on the desk of the Hokages.

"So?" asked Tsunade impatiently.

"She's still there…"

"Really?" asked Kakashi in disbelief.

"Yes and if she stays there any longer, there won't be a forest anymore." commented the animal.

"Hummmm…" growled the man in disapproval.

"I'll go talk to her." stated Tsunade as she stands up from her chair.

As she was about to touch the handle of the door, Shizune immediately jumped in front of her to prevent her from leaving.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but that won't be possible. You're needed here."

"But we can't let her like that…" insisted the woman as she tried to push Shizune.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you go. _Sigh!_ Listen, I'm sure you're stressing out for nothing. She'll calm down, just give her time." explained calmly the brown haired girl.

"Well, it's not like I have the choice." replied in defeat the Gondaime as she walks back to her chair and let herself fall in it.

Grabbing a pencil while Pakkun disappeared, Tsunade resume her work with the scribes while Shizune sat besides her to help her classify the documents. Kakashi, though, was deep in thoughts about Sakura's last behaviour. He couldn't say he didn't feel guilty, because in all honesty, he knew he was responsible for that…

'Sakura…' thought the man as he takes his pencil once again.

**Three days later**

"So, is everyone ready?" asked Tsunade as she climbs the stairs toward the roof of the Hokage's building.

"Yes, they are all out in the main place." answered Shizune as she tried to follow with her stack of papers.

"Great! Thank you, Shizune. Kakashi? You're ready?" asked again Tsunade as she looks at the serious man.

For the last three days, the grey haired man had been bitter, sad and quite serious for no apparent reason and it was starting to worry the Gondaime. It wasn't like him to be so… Out of place…

"Yes, more then ever, let's go." answered the sixth Hokage while looking straight ahead.

When Tsunade and Kakashi, followed by Shizune, finally arrived at the top of the stairs, a ninja pushed open the door and let the group pass. While the brown haired girl walk toward her right in the direction of her seat, Kakashi and Tsunade walked toward the front on the building where, in the streets, the entire village was settle. Civilians and ninjas were all waiting for the important announce at seven in the morning. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Tenten were grouped in the middle of the crowd patiently waiting for what was to come. As for Sakura, she was leaning on a building at the far end of the crowd, arms crossed and a serious yet angry expression plastered on her face. When the two Hokages finally made it to the top, they stood above the nation and begin their announcements.

"My dear friends…" begun Tsunade, "News have come and unfortunately… I officially declared that the Fourth Great Shinobi World War is now starting."

When the blond Hokage ended her sentence, an outcry of indignation and fear emerged from the civil population and the genins, while the ninjas of higher ranks remained quiet.

"Hold on… Calm down." tried to reassure Tsunade as she raised her hand, "This news is not a surprise for us… We had time to prepare ourselves."

"And today, in order to respect the treaty we have sign after the destitution of Danzo, I'll explain to you our plans." continued Kakashi as he step in front of the Gondaime, "First, this battle is different then the three previous wars… We are not fighting against other countries but against the Akatsuki. An alliance has been made between the five nations, but our enemy is strong… I can't guarantee the results of this war, but I can tell you that we need to fight back or the world as we know it will disappear… For years now, the Akatsuki have been trying to capture the demons sealed in the jinchurikis. As we speak now, only the eight tailed giant ox and the nine tailed fox are still sealed in their respective jinchurikis which are the Raikage's brother and Naruto Uzumaki. Our sources have confirmed us that somehow Madara Uchiha has survived and is now the leader of the Akatsuki. He's preparing something related with the capture of the jinchurikis, but we don't know what exactly… yet… In order to save this world, we are requesting your help… Genins of Konoha?"

"Yes sir!" replied in unison the genins.

"Today, we are giving you one of the most important missions. You are now responsible of the security of this village and their inhabitants. You will have to protect the civilians at the cost of your life. No matter what happened, this is your mission. Ibiki Morino will be your supervisor during this time. He will give you the instructions for the evacuation plan, the defensive plan and what to do if the village is taken over. Do you think you can handle this?" explained Kakashi with passion.

"YES SIR!" once again replied the young ninjas.

"A part of the jonin squad, the group 12, will also accompany you. A scroll that contains your mission will be given to you after this meeting. We are counting on you. As for the citizens, you are to follow the orders of those ninjas, but you also have to prepare yourself in case of an evacuation. Have a bag prepared with clothes, food and water to be ready to leave at anytime of the day. If you have a family, make sure that someone will be in charge to put your group in safety." added Tsunade.

"For the chunins, the jonnins and the anbus, you will be part of the battle. The plan will be given to you in your mission scrolls." concluded the grey haired man as he let the Gondaime step in front of him.

"Now, for the medical staff… You will all be dispatch over the territory. I can't afford to concentrate all of you in one place. That would be suicidal… And since I can't take the lead of the medical staff due to my position as a Hokage, I'll give you all a place and role to play in this." continued Tsunade, "For the village of Konoha, team five and team 4 will be in place under the command of Shizune. On the battlefield, team 1, 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8 will be under the command of Ino Yamanaka and finally, team 9 up to 20 will be under the command of Sakura Haruno. Understood?"

"Yes Lady Hokage." answered the crowd.

"Now, I also advice you that every medic-nin will be harbouring a red cuff around their left arm so that you can recognise them easily if you get injured." said the blond haired woman.

"…"

"Is there anything you'd like to ask us before this meeting is over?" asked Kakashi.

"…"

Since no one seems to have questions, Tsunade was about to end the meeting when the voice of another hyperactive young ninja was heard over the whispers of the crowd.

"YEAH! I'D LIKE TO!"

"What is it Konohamaru?" inquired the Gondaime with a curious look.

"WHERE'S NARUTO?" asked the young man.

"Huh!" blurted the grey haired man in surprise.

"Tch… Always the good question isn't it Konohamaru?" added the blond haired woman with an amused smile, while the genin begin to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha…"

"Well… Naruto had been sent on a secret island to protect himself and the nine tailed fox, but… also to help him control it." explained Tsunade, "As you have understand earlier, this war's main goal is Naruto because of what is sealed inside of him."

"I see." concluded Konohamaru with a proud smile.

"Why would we have to sacrifice ourselves for him?" asked a huge brown haired civil in anger, "He's the nine tailed demon!"

"How could you say that? That guy saves your life!" immediately reprimand Kiba in anger.

"They attack us because they were looking for him!" added the man, as to defend himself.

"How could you think such an awful thing of him after what he did for this village? He's a friend, a member of this village, a companion, a team mates…" begin Ino as she look at the man in horror.

"He's just the vessel for a demon!" spit the man in disgust.

And that's when it happens. In less than a second a whistling sound was heard quickly followed by an explosion. Dust rapidly engulfs the crowd around the civil male while the people around him ran away, shrieking in fear. The ninjas around them got on their guards and prepared themselves for a battle. As the dust clear a little, anxiety easily turned into surprise as the silhouette of a woman could be seen. There on the ground, mere inches in front of the man that had fall on his back, was a kunai, firmly planted in the ground. It had been launch with so much power, that a crater was created around the weapon. Suddenly, the woman behind it slowly advanced to reveal herself while the civil start to beg for mercy, shaking in fear.

"Say another word and I'll give you a reason to beg for your life…" threatened the pink haired girl as she glared at the man next to her.

"Sa-Sakura?" asked Hinata in disbelief, a few meters away.

"Ahhh… Ahhh…. Ye-sss… Misss Haru-Haruno…" replied the man in tears as he ran away from the girl.

"SAKURA!" yelled Tsunade in a warning tone.

"Listen, Naruto and I have a different right now… But that doesn't mean that I'm going to tolerate such trash talk… He is a shinobi of this village, a precious friend before a demon vessel! He is going to defend this village with all his heart and I. WILL. FOLLOW. HIM. SO, SHUT THE HELP UP AND GET A GRIP OF YOURSELVES. This is no game. We are fighting for our freedom and peace, so prepare for battle and stick to the plan." concluded the girl as she vanished from the main place in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"…"

A long silence installed itself among the crowd, while Tsunade shake her head in disapproval, when the coward man begins to yell again.

"Ar-Are you going to let her threat me like that without reacting?" accused the man.

"WELL UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL… YEAH! I'M GOING TO LET HER THREAT YOU LIKE THAT!" yelled the Gondaime in pure anger, "YOU INSULT A YOUNG MAN THAT DID EVERYTHING FOR THIS VILLAGE EVEN IF EVERYONE HAD REJECTED HIM OVER THE YEARS FOR WHAT WAS INSIDE OF HIM!"

"T-Tsu-Tsunade…" tried to calm Shizune.

"MEETING'S OVER! GET YOUR MISSION SCROLL AND GO HOME… ALL OF YOU!" ordered Tsunade as she stormed into the Hokage's building followed by the brown haired girl.

"YES HOKAGE!" answered the crowd.

**Two or three streets away from the meeting place**

"Sakura! Sakura wait!" spoke Ino as she tries to reach her friend.

"What is it Ino?" asked the girl in anger, not stopping.

"Come on Forehead, I haven't seen you since god knows when and you just avoid me?" replied Ino in a hurt tone as she stop walking.

"That's not it Ino, I was… training." answered calmly the pink haired girl as she stop walking and turns around.

"Hummmm… Okay… Well, do you have time to hang around with me then? You know, before the war start. Maybe we should discuss our plans for it since we are in charge of the entire medical unit on the battlefield!" proposed the blond haired girl.

"Yes, that wouldn't be a bad idea." spoke Sakura as she calms down.

Sensing that the pink haired girl was finally ready to listen to her, Ino took the opportunity to approach the other girl.

"Hummm… Sakura?" asked the blond haired girl once she reached her.

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong with you? You're acting weird since you got back… No one has seen you since then. It's like you're avoiding everyone. And you just attack a civil for Naruto's reputation!"

"Nothing…" lied Sakura as she turns away from the girl.

"Sakura… What happened?" insisted Ino.

"Tch… Well, let's see… I stab a good friend in the back, I betray my comrades, I hit our new Hokage, I got in a fight with one of my best friend and betray him and I got humiliated by your ex-crush and to top that up, someone talk trash about my best friend! Does that answer your question?" answered an angry Sakura while throwing her arms in the air.

"Wha… What?" asked Ino in disbelief, as she back away a little from the pink haired girl.

"…"

"Did you literally stab someone?" asked again the blond haired girl.

"No." answered shortly Sakura, sensing that her temper was about to get loose.

"Then…" tried to understand the blond.

"Rahhhh! I told Naruto I loved him to convince him to get back to the village because SAI told me that he was still in love with me but HE didn't buy it. Therefore, I stab and crush the heart of the poor Hinata. Now she will hate me for life. Then, seeing that my plan wasn't working, I went to kill the bastard myself since Shikamaru told me that you were all going to do it anyway. But, Sai and Yamato tried to stop me, so I drugged them! Then I had a meeting with you know who and when I tried to get home, Kakashi and the rest of the crew find me and after some "talk" we all end up fighting. I hit Kakashi and fight with Naruto, who told me I wasn't worth his time. So, I insult him, slap him and ran away. So… As you can see, I'm better off alone. I don't want to face anyone. All I do is mistakes…"

"Don't say that… Naruto and you are exhausted; you both probably have say things you didn't mean. I bet he feels sorry now… Just like you." tried to comfort Ino as she holds Sakura by her shoulders.

"Well, that's the problem… I don't." answered honestly the pink haired girl.

"How come?"

"I meant what I said, I'm tired of being left behind and that Naruto and Sasuke thinks that they are always superior to me. It has to end. But that doesn't mean I don't love them and that people have the right to insult them!"

"I understand." said Ino.

"But enough about me… Since you found me, you could tell me some things about you, don't you think?" asked Sakura with a small smile, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Huh! If you want to, but there's not much to talk about. My dad is preparing our clan for the upcoming war, I've been training for almost a week on different new techniques, but it's a bit crazy around here, you know… I have to help the hospital getting prepared, to train with my team, with my dad and I'm also helping Tsunade's archives squad to put the confidential documents in the safety room." explained the girl.

"Wouuuhhh! Busy, I see…" teased the pink haired girl.

"Yeah!"

"Well, don't worry, it will stop soon…" tried to cheer up Sakura, while patting her friend's back.

"Oh! I don't mind, in fact, I'm glad to do that… It can only make me better!" replied the blond.

"Yeah!"

"You know… I missed you when you were gone, Forehead!" said Ino as she started walking.

"Tsss… I missed you too Pig!" replied Sakura as she followed her friend.

**On Naruto's side**

"Okay! Slow down Naruto! Your ankle is still twisted…" warned Yamato as he tried to keep up with the hyperactive blond haired boy that was almost running with his twisted ankle.

"I know, but I can't wait to get back!" spoke Naruto.

"I know, but we need to be careful…" explained the man with a small smile.

"Yeah! Don't worry… I am…"

**On the Hokages' side**

"Sigh! What an awful meeting…" said Tsunade as she throws herself in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Well, it was better then I thought…" replied Kakashi as he leans against the wall next to her.

"Really?" asked the woman, opening one eye in disbelief.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't entertaining…"

"Hnnnn… At least, we know she's alright, mad at Naruto, but alright!" concluded the woman, while sitting in a more appropriate manner.

"That's the idea." added Kakashi in a somewhat happy voice.

"Let's just hope she won't fight him when he gets back…" replied the Gondaime.

"Yes. So, it was true?" asked the grey haired man as he takes a seat in front of the woman.

"Yes. Yamato confirm us that Kisame Hoshigaki had disguised himself to foul the guards and had tried to spy on Naruto and Killerbee.

"They took care of him?" asked again the man.

"Yes, Gai capture him, but the guy suicide himself…"

"Good!"

"Not exactly… That Akatsuki's jerk had a plan and it appears he had been able to gives some Intel about Naruto to Madara… " explained Tsunade as she stands up and went to take her sake and two glasses.

"Sigh! And how about Naruto's training with the nine tailed?" inquired Kakashi trying to lighten the mood.

"He did it! He's really the son of his mother… Ha, ha, ha! And Yamato told me that Naruto has learned the famous technique of his father…" replied happily the woman, "The only problem is that he'll need some help to control it…"

"I know were you going with this…."

"Really?" asked Tsunade in a mischievous yet funny tone.

"I think I can take care of that. We'll work on it tonight." answered the grey haired man while taking the glass the Gondaime was giving her.

"You'll think you'll have enough time for that?" inquired Tsunade while pouring the alcoholic beverage in both their glasses.

"Yes, no problem! But I'll need Yamato… And a little helps from you for the administrative part over here…" said Kakashi.

"Good! I'll finish the preparations before tomorrow." spoke the blond haired woman.

"Well, it settled then." concluded Kakashi as the two of them drink their glasses.

**On Sakura and Ino's side**

"How about we put this unit on the front line?" suggest Ino as she drag a piece of paper with the number 10 in front of a stack of other papers.

"Hummm… Okay! I think they have the ability to do so." replied Sakura while rubbing her chin with her right hand in deep concentration.

"…"

"And if…" started the pink haired girl.

"Sak-kura?" asked a small feminine voice.

"Huh!" gasped Sakura while recognizing the said girl.

"Oh! … Hi Hinata!" said Ino while waving her hand rapidly in anxiety, "Hummm… Excuse me… Ha, ha, ha! I need to go to the bathroom?... Hummm… Yeah! Yeah! That's it!"

And with that said, the blond haired girl ran away toward the back of the restaurant they were eating at while discussing their plans. Sensing that she had to say something, Sakura finally acknowledge the dark haired girl.

"Hummm… Hi Hinata…"

"H-Hello! Can… Can I talk to you?" stammered the girl.

"Of course." quickly answered the pink haired girl while motioning the other to sit in the vacant place in front of her.

The two girls sat in front of each other in dead silence. Seeing that the young Hyuuga was nervous to no end, Sakura decided to break the silence, knowing full well why she was there.

"Sai told you isn't it?" asked Sakura.

"Huh! _Sigh!_ Yes…" answered Hinata while looking away.

"I'm sorry Hinata, really..." begin the pink haired girl.

"That's okay Sakura. I came here to tell you that I'm not mad at you. In fact, I knew all along that Naruto never was interested in me. I don't blame you to have used that ruse to fool him for his own good. I don't want to break our friendship over the fact that Naruto still loves you..." explained the girl as she starts crying.

"Oh! Hinata! Don't say that!" said the girl as she stands up and went by the dark haired girl's side, "I know Naruto cares about you. If he wouldn't, he wouldn't have pushed me away the way he did when I said I loved him…"

As Sakura took hold of Hinata with her right arm to comfort her, the dark haired girl tried to wash away her tears while she considers the girl's words.

"Humm… Sakura?" asked Hinata while taking the pink haired girl hand.

"Yes?"

"Do yo-you love-ve him?" asked again the girl, shyly.

"As a brother, yes, but nothing more." answered honestly Sakura.

"O-Okay…" replied Hinata with a small smile on her face.

And with that said, the two girls hugged each other while Ino stared at the two behind a bush not to far away.

"Awwww! You are so cute!"

"Shut up Ino!" replied Sakura with a smile on her face as she release the Hyuuga.

"Now, now Forehead! Calm down! There's no time for your awful temper. We still need to prepare our plans of attacks for the war. Want to join us Hinata?"

"S-sure!" answer the girl.

**Two hours**** later**

"Well, it should be okay like that." spoke Sakura as she put down her pencil and drink her glass of water.

"Yes!" answered Ino while helping Hinata to put the papers away.

"HEY! HINATA!"

At the mention of her name, Hinata turned around and look at the brown haired boy that was running toward her with a huge white dog following him.

"Oh! Hi Ki-kiba!" acknowledge the dark haired girl.

"Hey! Do you know who's back?" asked Kiba with a huge grin.

"N-no?" answered Hinata.

"NARUTO! He had just arrived. He's at the north gate! Come on, let's go!" said the boy as he took hold of her wrist and start to run in the direction of the north gate.

"No-No wait! KIBAAaaa!" yelled Hinata as she tried to follow him.

"Well, there it goes!" said Ino as she watches the two leaves, "Are you coming?"

"No thanks. I'll go home… I want to have a last night of good rest before tomorrow… You know…" answered Sakura while trying to hide her lie.

"Yeah right!" replied the blond haired girl as she rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No, but I like to hope that you would just drop it…" tried Sakura.

"Fine! I'll see you tomorrow then! I'll be there at 6 in the morning. See ya!" waved Ino as she walk away.

"Tss… Bye!" said the pink haired girl before disappearing.

**On Naruto's side**

"Hey, Naruto!" yelled Kiba as he ran in front of the boy, that was currently surrounded by people.

"Huh! Oh! Hi Kiba!" replied Naruto with a smile.

"So, how are you doing, buddy?" asked the brown haired boy

"Great! And you?" inquired the other boy.

"Same here, but hey? Weren't you supposed to stay hidden until the big day?" asked again Kiba.

"Yeah! But we have encountered some "problems" over there… So basically it would be safer here… Anyway, like I said to Tsunade in my last letter… I'm strong enough to defend myself on the battlefield, so there's no point in hiding me! Besides, you guys don't stand a chance without me! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Yeah! Modesty sure is not your thing…" replied Kiba while rolling his eyes.

"What did you say, mutt face?" asked Naruto as he pointed an accusative finger at the boy.

"Are you deaf or just stupid, IDIOT!" yelled back the brown haired boy.

"H-Hello, Naruto!" whispered Hinata with a sad voice as she hide herself behind Kiba.

"Huh! Hi-Hinata?"

Upon recognizing the voice, Naruto stopped everything he was doing and look intensely at the dark haired girl when a memory began to plague his mind.

…

"_Because I… Love you…"_

…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ooookay!" begin Kiba as he started to walk away, "It looks like I'm in the middle of something… I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Hummmm… Hinata… I…" started Naruto.

"Do-Don't worry Naruto… Everything is fine… I…" interrupted Hinata before being interrupted herself by the blond haired boy.

"I love you too."

"Wha-What!" asked the girl in disbelief.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO!" yelled the boy.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, everyone that was gather around the boy to welcome him back, look at the duo with a curious look. Hinata, feeling more and more shy and anxious with each passes second, faint right on the spot.

"HINATA!" yelled again Naruto as he catches her, "HINATA!"

Not too far away from the crowd, Ino look at the scene with a small smile on her face.

'Well, he isn't as stupid as we first thought after all…' thought the girl while walking away.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Oh! Hinata!" said Naruto in surprise as the dark haired girl finally wakes up.

"Na-Naruto?" asked Hinata still resting her head on Naruto's laps.

"You scared me! Are you alright?" asked the blond haired boy as he help her sit up.

"Hummm… Yes… Where are we?" asked again the girl.

"Not too far away from the north gate and on a bench… I thought you would be more comfortable here rather then on the ground! He, he, he!" explained Naruto while scratching the back of his head in a goofy manner.

Despite the kindness of Naruto, Hinata felt like a complete idiot. She had faint just when the boy of her dreams confesses his love for her.

"Ouhhhh…" sighed the girl sadly and anxiously.

"Hey! Don't feel bad about that! Maybe I should just not tell you that I love you anymore…" started Naruto, trying to comfort the girl.

"NO!" interrupted Hinata as if her life had end.

"AHHHH!" yelled the boy in panic as he threw his arms in the air, "OKAY, OKAY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Upon the declaration, Hinata turned three shades of red and back away a little from the boy.

"I… It's… I… I'm just shy…" confessed the dark haired girl as she looks away.

"Oh! Well, that's okay! I-I am too." replied Naruto.

"You?" asked the girl in disbelief.

"Yes! Hey! It's not like I have ever done that before!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed lightly Hinata.

"Eh!"

"…"

"So… Euhhh… Wha-What should we do now? I mean, wha-what are we?" stammered the blond haired boy as he looks away with a small blush on his face.

"Euhmmm… Are-Are we da-dating?" asked the girl, shyly while rolling her index together.

"Well, I'd like that! But… Not-Not if you don't want to…" answered honestly Naruto now fully looking at the dark haired girl.

"Bu-bu-but I want to!" replied immediately Hinata in panic.

"Well that's even better!" added the boy, happily.

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"Humm… Hinata?"

"Ye-Yes?"

"Can I do something without you fainting?" asked the boy.

"Huh!"

Not waiting for an answer, Naruto slide himself on the bench toward the girl whose blush grew even bigger and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now, that's official!" said the blond haired boy with a huge smile.

"Oh Naruto!" replied the girl as she shyly hug her new boyfriend.

As the two of them were enjoying the first seconds of their official relationship, a man crept up behind them and sat next to Naruto without them noticing.

"Cough!* Cough!*"

"AHHHHH!" yelled the blond haired boy as he jumps in front of his girlfriend to protect her.

"Ka-Kakashi?" asked Hinata as she recognized the man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERVERT? SPYING ON US?" asked Naruto in horror.

"No… I heard you had learned some new tricks while you were on that island… So, basically, we need to train." said the man as he casually turns a page of his Icha Icha Paradise.

"What? Now?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes, we don't have that much time left until tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Huh!"

"Sigh! Meet me at the training ground in twenty minutes, then." concluded Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

For a minute, the blond haired boy stared at the empty space that his sensei had left. It was his last night of rest before the ultimate battle and he was going to spend it with training. And how was he going to explain that to Hinata?

"Hinata… Hummm…" started Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha! Do-Don't worry Naruto, I un-understand! Besides, I have things to pre-prepare too before tomorrow." interrupted Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Hinata! Here, I'll walk you home!" said the boy as he took the hand of his girlfriend and started to walk toward her house.


	15. Chapter 15

.

**Chapter 15 – ****And the war begins…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!

...

…

…

…

SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!

...

…

…

"What the hell?" whispered the pink haired girl as she looks frantically around her bedroom.

Grabbing the covers a little more, the girl begins to panic. It was two in the morning and there was a freaking weird sound coming from somewhere inside of her room!

'Get a grip Sakura… You're a ninja for god sake! You can't take anything down!' thought the girl as she rolled her eyes at her stupid behaviour.

Trying to find where the sound was coming, Sakura got out of her covers and took the kunai she was hiding under her pillow in case of an emergency and threw herself on the wall behind her, standing on her bed.

SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!

…

'Where was it, dammit? Was it my bedroom door? The bathroom? No… Wait! The window!'

In a swift movement, Sakura slides herself to her left and hurriedly open the window, before grabbing what looks like a man and throw him on the ground, her kunai on his throat.

"Nhh…" mumbled the man.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" yelled the girl as she sat on him and crushed his ribs.

"…"

Shaking his head lightly to regain his senses, the man moves a little his head so that the moon light was shining on him before speaking.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well, you sure have an interesting way of welcoming people, Sakura!" laughed the man nervously.

"Ka-Kakashi?" asked in disbelief the girl as she scrutinizes his shaded face.

"Hummm… Yeah!"? answered the grey haired man, unsure.

"…"

"…"

"Wha-What are you doing here?" asked again the girl, now remembering why she was avoiding him.

"I wish to talk to you." answered honestly the man before pointing his finger toward her weapon, "Do you mind?"

"Hummm… Sorry." apologised the girl as she get off of him.

"Thank you." replied Kakashi as he stands up.

"Why are you still up at this hour?" inquired Sakura as she puts the kunai on her desk behind the man.

"I'm helping Naruto with his training." answered Kakashi in apprehension.

Stopping what she was doing, Sakura became tense and decided to simply answer an "Oh!" before resuming her actions. But Kakashi was no fool; he knew he was in no man's land and that Sakura was probably presuming that he was giving more attention to Naruto again. If only she knew he had disobey a direct order from the other Hokage to come and see her.

"…"

"…"

"Sigh! Listen Sakura…" begins the man as he turns around to look at the girl, "Don't… Hummm… You shouldn't…"

"…"

"I mean… I think…You know…" continued the man as he starts to pace around her room in anxiety, still trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I don't understand a word you say…" replied Sakura in an exhausted tone, before she walks behind the man and sits on her bed.

Finally stopping, Kakashi look at the pink haired girl for a long minute before he walks toward her and sits on her bed too, on her left side.

"Sigh! Listen… You are important to me Sakura. Do you know that?" asked Kakashi as he looks at the girl straight in the eye.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Sakura's eyes widen a little in shock and looks away with a pain yet curious expression on her face.

"…"

"You are like a daughter to me." started again the man, "And I have always tried to protect you the best way that I could. I probably even have overprotected you and that way, I probably give you the impression that you weren't worth being a ninja. But the thing is that you have always been a good ninja, Sakura. When you were twelve, you were just lacking maturity, maturity that you finally got after the chunin exam. And when I realized you were ready, I should have given you more attention. But the thing is, that I was just too caught up with the boys to actually give you the time you deserve, and I apologized for that. I failed you as a sensei. And I'm not too blind to see that I have hurt you. In fact, I'm well aware of the pain you are bearing because of me, Sasuke and even Naruto, even if you try not to show it. Sakura… I'm sorry to have neglected you, to have disrespect you as a ninja. In my life, I have lost a lot of persons because of fate. I don't want to lose someone because of me. That's why I came here to apologize. I'm sorry Sakura, really."

After a moment of silence between the pair, Kakashi begins to think that he might have done something wrong. The girl wasn't speaking and her face was half shadowed by her bangs and the dark of her room. He was regretting his visit now, but what else could he do? He had to show Sakura how important she was for him. To curious to see if he had done something wrong, the grey haired man tried to reach the hair of the girl when a subtle intake of air startled him.

"…?"

"Tha-Thanks you *sobs* Ka-Kakashi!" finally spoke Sakura as the tears freely drop down her delicate porcelain face.

On instinct, the grey haired man put his right arm around her shoulders and hugs her to his side. Gladly welcoming the reassuring gesture, Sakura hug him back and stayed like that for a while as she slowly calm down.

"I'm sorry." said again the man.

"I know." replied the girl as she wiped a tear away.

"I'm annoying now, isn't it?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah!" answered the girl with a smile.

Chuckling lightly, Kakashi rubbed the girl's right shoulder one last time before standing up and stretching his back.

"Seriously, I accept your apologies." added Sakura.

"Thank you." replied Kakashi with a hidden smile.

"…"

"You should go to sleep, little girl." spoke the man as he ruffles her hair in a fatherly way.

"Yes… DADDY! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" joked the girl.

"Ha, ha, ha! Goodnight Sakura!"

"Goodnight Kakashi!"

And with that said, the man left through the window and left the girl in the darkness of her room. Smiling to herself, Sakura closed the window and jumped back in bed, happy that she finally had the support of at least one member of her team. Even if she had wished to postpone this meeting as much as she could, she was glad that the jonin had forced it. She didn't want to be mad at her boys, but she wasn't ready to make the first move.

.

**On the training ground**

"Hey! Where were you Kakashi! You just missed my last technique!" spoke Naruto as he got out of a hole in the ground.

"Ha! Sorry Naruto. I was… Showing my feminine side!" said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head in a funny manner.

"YOU WERE WHAT? Ewwww, that's weird, sensei…" replied the boy with a disgusted face.

"Yep, maybe, but it was worth it! Come on, let's finish this training before the sun rises."

.

**The next morning**

"AT THE WEST GATE NOW!" yelled a brown haired ninja, "GROUP A, GROUP B, ON THE FIRST LINE! INO YAMANAKA'S MED NINS SQUAD IS RIGHT AFTER THEM!"

Doing as they were told, dozens and dozens of ninjas begin to place themselves in the line that was created in one of the main street near the west gate. All armed and prepared, the ninjas were settled in groups, waiting for the orders.

"THE DEFENSE SQUAD… TAKE YOUR PLACE AROUND THE WALLS OF KONOHA, NOW!" yelled again the man.

Not too far away, Sakura was waiting for her group to be called. Her med-nins were gathering the last parts of medical supplies that they were going to take with them. Since her part of the job was done, she decided to take this opportunity to relax a little. So, the pink haired girl allowed herself to lean back against the wall of a building and closed her eyes. As she was about to fall in deep meditation, the voice of her best friend was heard.

"So… You missed quite a show yesterday…" said Ino as she jumped near Sakura and lean back against the wall too.

"What?" asked the girl with a small curious smile, "You running around Konoha in your undies?"

"No, you idiotic moron! I mean Naruto confess his love for Hinata in front of everybody!" said the blond haired girl with a proud look on her face.

"Oh!" replied Sakura as she looks away thoughtfully, "I'm glad for them!"

"Tch… Still avoiding him I see?" spoke Ino as she rolled her eyes.

"Hn…" grunted the pink haired girl as she looks away in an offended way.

"Oh please! Sakura! Stop with the monosyllable. You're turning into the guy we can't name!" said the blond haired girl as she throws her hands in the air in annoyance.

"Don't you even compare me to him…" said Sakura in a warning tone.

"And where did the girl that was head over heels for him go?" muttered the other girl.

"…"

"Anyway… Are you ready?" asked Ino, sighing.

"More then ever and you?" inquired Sakura.

"Yes."

"…"

"You know, I think we have done a good job… I mean, everyone have a plan and instructions to follow, our medical supplies are all packed and ready to help us heal our ninjas for the next two years. Nothing can bring us down, now." spoke Ino as she looks around.

"Yes, but we need to stay vigilant, I mean we don't know what's going to fall on us." replied Sakura trying to sound realistic.

"Yes, you're right…"

After a long minute of silence, and a lot of furious looks from the announcer, Sakura decided it was time for them to get on their position.

"I think you should go to your position before Genma lose his temper… He's yelling after everybody, it's only a matter of time before he threw someone through the gate…" said the pink haired girl in a now amused tone.

"Ah… Come on Forehead! I can hang around with you a little more. They won't die of it… Besides, we're not out of the village yet." replied Ino with a smile.

"YAMANAKA! GET WITH YOUR GROUP NOW!" yelled Genma in exhaustion.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! SHEESH! He's such a jerk!" spoke the blond haired girl.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Tch… See you later Forehead!" said Ino as she left the pink haired girl.

"Yep!"

As the blond haired girl left, Sakura take a look around at the line of ninjas that was now increasing. Most of her friends were now around her and she knew her turn would come soon.

"NOW! THE YAMANAKA, THE NARA AND THE AKIMICHI CLANS ARE ON THE THIRD LINE, FOLLOWED BY THE JONINS!" continued the brown haired man as he read his tasks' list.

"OH! THAT'S MY TURN! REMEMBER LEE! NO ONE CAN RESIST YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!" yelled Gai as he ran past Sakura, followed by a bunch of really annoyed jonins.

"ALRIGHT GAI SENSEI! I HOPE I CAN JOIN YOU SOON ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" replied Lee on the same tone, not too far away from the pink haired girl.

"OH LEE!" yelled again Gai as he looks back to his student with tears in his eyes.

"GAI SENSEI!" said Lee, almost in tears too.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"Oh please! Shut the hell up…" whispered the pink haired girl as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"GAI! TAKE YOUR PLACE PLEASE…" said Genma in an annoyed tone.

"YES GENMA! I'M ALREADY ON MY WAY! THANKS FOR THIS REMINDER!"

"Sigh!" continued the man, "ON THE FIFTH LINE, I WANT TO SEE THE ANBUS FOLLOWED BY THE HOKAGES, YAMATO, SAI AND NARUTO UZUMAKI."

"Sweet! Now I know my place!" said Naruto as he jumped in the middle of the line.

"Ah, ah, ah! Come on!" laugh Yamato as he walks toward his position and motioned Sai to do the same.

"ON THE SIXTH LINE, THE ABURAME AND THE INUZUKA CLANS ARE THERE, AND FINALLY ON THE SEVENTH LINE, THERE WILL BE SAKURA HARUNO'S MED NINS SQUAD FOLLOWED BY THE HYUGGA CLAN."

"Sakura…" said Naruto upon hearing his friend's name being called, "Hey wait Yamato! I want to talk to Sakura!"

"Not now Naruto, it's too late, the orders have been given. Come on." spoke the man as he resumes his walk toward the center.

"Sigh! Yeah…" sighed the boy as he too continued his way.

Doing as they were told, the last ninjas that weren't placed walk into the line toward their positions.

"Are you coming Sakura?" asked the Hyuga as he walks in front of the girl that was still leaning against the wall.

"Yes Neji." replied the pink haired girl as she follows him.

Once everyone was ready, Tsunade walks in front of the line and order Ibiki to open the gate.

"NOW LET'S GO!" yelled the fifth Hokage.

In less then five minutes, the entire ninja force of the Leaf was release.

.

**6 hours later**

"Come on, we're almost at the rendezvous point!" yelled Kakashi as he tried to motivate the troops.

"The clearing is up ahead!" added Tsunade as their group run up ahead.

Once they reached the clearing, the sight was impressive. The five great nations were positioned all over the field. Ninjas were running from one side to the other, installing the supplies in safe places. Near the forest, some medical ninjas from Suna were raising tents for the upcoming injured ninjas and the Kages were gathered around a table near the medical camp.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE ON YOUR POSITION, NOW!" ordered Tsunade as she waves her hand from back to front once.

Immediately, the Hokages begin to walks toward the other Kages and the leader of the iron land, while Naruto ran toward Killerbee. Most of the ninjas from Konoha begins to unpacked the supplies and take their position around the clearing.

"See you later, girls!" said Hinata as she left Sakura and Ino.

"Yes, see you later Hinata!" replied Ino, while the pink haired girl waved her hand.

"COME ON! LET'S STARTS THE PREPARATIVES GUYS!" ordered Sakura as she walks toward Suna's medic squad.

As ordered, the medics started to advance toward the tents and start to unpacked. Tsunade who was reaching the Kages' table, couldn't help but smile. Their plan was working perfectly, for now that is.

"You took your time…" said the Raikage, arms crossed.

"Sigh! Listen, I'm not in the mood for this…" replied Tsunade in an annoyed tone as she takes her place between the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage.

"Hello Tsunade!" greeted the other woman.

"Hokages." acknowledge the old man.

"Hello Mizukage!" answered the fifth Hokage with a genuine smile, "Tsuchikage!"

"So how is it going?" asked Kakashi as he joins the group on the Kazekage's right side.

"Pretty find, actually. Our medics nins are already settled, the Anbus are positioned all around the field among our ninjas and everything is ready." answered the Mizukage in a proud voice.

"Good!" said the grey haired man as he nodded once.

"As for Suna, the medic squad is almost settled, we were waiting for the arrival of Sakura Haruno to make sure everything was okay, the Anbus are ready and the ninjas are almost done preparing the material." added Gaara in a monotone voice.

"The Land of Lightning is ready." growled the Raikage.

"The Land of Earth is also prepared." answered the Tsuchikage.

"Marvellous! In less then an hour, we'll all be ready." concluded Mifune, "Come on, let's review the plan."

.

**On Naruto's side**

Sitting on a log while the other ninjas continued to place the weapons supplies, Naruto and Killerbee were chatting quite exuberantly while preparing their stuff for the up-coming battle.

"Yo! Are you ready Naruto? You know it's quite a big show!" begin to rap the eight tailed beast host as he sharpened his weapons.

"You said it Bee! I can't wait to see, 'cause I'm more then ready!" added Naruto smiling like an idiot.

"Good job kido! And don't forget what you know!"

Laughing a little, Naruto excuses himself and went to the medical tents. He had to admit that it was quite a medical force they had. There where thousand and thousand of tents everywhere, medics were running all over the place and supplies were gathered from one place to another. Not dwelling on the fact too long, Naruto begins to search around the camp for her pink haired team mate. He had to find Sakura even if he had to look in every damn tent they had raised, he would find her. They needed to talk. Turning around two or three tents, Naruto tried to find someone who could tell him where she was, but in vain. No one was near.

"Damn it! I don't have a lot of time… If I do look in every tent, it'll take me a month…" whispered desperately the boy to himself, "Maybe I could try to look for her chakra."

Focusing on the girl's chakra, Naruto slowly advanced in the tents' maze. He turns to his left, two times, then walks a few meters and turn again three times on his right, when suddenly, he heard her voice through the crowd.

"Come on! Hurry up, we have to be ready soon. Everyone else is done."

"You heard the boss. Come on!" added Ino as she walks past the blond haired boy.

Slowly approaching, Naruto finally got a glimpse of the girl he was looking for… Sakura. She was wearing her now usual black attire, which consist of long really thigh black pants, her usual high heels boots, a black thigh shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a collar line larger than the shirt, showing her right shoulder, the black ninja camisole and the usual black ninja gloves, with the red handcuff around her arm to signalled she was a medic. Her head band was wear like a necklace around her neck. At the moment, she was sitting on a chair and half leaning over a paper on a small table. Her bangs were held by her right hand on the right side of her head to prevent them from hiding her view and she was in deep concentration.

'Ha, ha, ha! Always so beautiful Sakura…' though Naruto with a small smile on his face as he approached.

"Hey!" tried the boy.

"Huh!" replied the girl, surprised, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I wish to talk to you."

"Ho! Look… " started the girl as she avoid his eyes.

"Hummm… Sakura…" interrupted the boy.

"…"

"I'm sorry." spoke the jinchuriki, "I know I'm a jerk sometimes; you had every right to punch me and be mad at me. Seriously, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like a burden."

"…"

"…"

"That's okay Naruto, I accept your apologies." said the pink haired girl as she finally look at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't want to be mad at you while we are in war and that you could die at any moment. You are a great friend Naruto, but I can't act like nothing happened. I'm not mad at you, but I can't forget the fact that you think I'm inferior to you."

"But Sakura…"

"Naruto… I just need some time to digest that, that's all. In fact, if we could stop talking about that it would be best." explained Sakura.

"But Sakura, I don't want you to feel like that! I didn't…" tried Naruto.

"Please, Naruto… I told you, I'm not mad and I don't want to be, everything is fine! Let's just not talk about it okay?"

"Alright!" agreed the boy as he sat on the chair next to the girl.

Not comfortable with the tense silence that had installed itself upon them, Sakura tried to talk about a lighter subject.

"So, I heard you finally confessed your love for Hinata?"

"… Huh! Ha, ha! Euh… You see…" stammered Naruto, red like a tomato.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes!" laughed the boy, "You know… That's why I didn't… I didn't accept your confession… I have feelings for Hinata for quite a moment now…"

"Well, I'm glad you did refuse me, because you were right… I was lying… And by the way, I apologize for that! I was just trying to find a way to make you come back home safe and I thought you were still having a thing for me."

"You manipulated me…" whispered Naruto as he looks at his joint hands.

"Yes… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" tried Sakura with an apologetic looks on her face.

"That's okay! I don't blame you. In fact, I'm glad to see that you are ready to do anything for me and my safety, even if it is totally mean and horrible!"

"Ho, yeah! Said like that, it sure sounds great…" replied the girl as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha! No Sakura! In fact, it's great! That means you care about me. And you know you weren't too out it… It's true that I still have something for you, but that's not love. That's friendship. You are my best friend! I'd do anything for you, even if it meant to die." explained Naruto with a smile as he looks at the girl.

"Don't say that!" replied Sakura outrageously.

"But that's true, you are important to me Sakura." insisted the boy.

"You are important too." said the pink haired girl.

"…"

"…"

Standing up, the blond haired boy dust himself off and smile.

"…?"

"How about we settled this by a hug?" suggested Naruto as he held out his hand.

"Good idea!" replied the girl as she took it.

As the two hugs each other as a sign of peace, a huge sound of buzzer was heard. People start to run in every direction and in less than a minute the voices of the guards erupted.

"ON YOUR POSITIONS, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THE WAR IS BEGINNING!"

Releasing each other, Sakura hurriedly grab her sheet of paper and fold it in her pocket.

"We should go see what's going on now…" said the girl as she drags the boy toward the Kages' meeting point.

"Yes!" replied the boy following her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertisement:**** This chapter is long… Too much action, couldn't cut it anywhere… lol Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Chapter ****16 – Madara's trap is settled.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Tsunade!" called Sakura while running toward her.

"What's going on?" added Naruto.

"The guards have spotted movement toward the east, two minutes ago. Madara's coming… Sakura is everything ready?" asked Tsunade.

"Humm… I don't know. I was waiting for Ino…" confessed the girl.

At the same moment, the blond haired girl suddenly appeared from a tent and ran at full speed toward the group.

"Everything is settled Lady Hokage." spoke Ino as she stops in front of them.

"Fine! Ino take your groups toward the front lines, behind the slopes. Sakura take yours to the Hyuga's clan." ordered the Gondaime.

"Alright Tsunade!" answered both girls before leaving.

"Naruto, get to Kakashi and Yamato. They are waiting for you and… Well… Be careful okay?" continued Tsunade.

"Of course… Don't worry." said the blond haired boy.

"Let's do this." replied the woman before walking toward the front lines.

Doing as he was told, Naruto run toward the grey haired man at full speed. But something was off… The field was extremely silent. He knew there were thousand and thousand of ninjas everywhere, but no sound was heard. The ninjas of Iwagakure were settled to the left and those of Kumogakure were settled to their right. Konoha was in the middle, followed by Suna and to the far right, there was Kirigakure. Guards were set up on the hills, and anbus were circling around Killerbee, Yamato and Kakashi, perhaps to prevent the elder Uchiha to attack the jinchurikis. Finally, the Kages, except the grey haired man, were in the front of their army, closed to each other. From up above, the design of the entire battlefield setup could be seen as a deadly triangle. As Naruto advance, he couldn't help but feel the tension and nervousness that was surrounding the clearing. But this silence could only mean one thing… The ninjas were all positioned and ready for battle, they were waiting for it. Increasing the speed of his feet, Naruto ran among the trenches and the ninjas toward his two senseis.

"Kakashi!" said the blond haired boy as he jumps in their trench.

"Ha! Naruto, here you are… Hurry up! We need to take our position." replied the grey haired man.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, anxiously.

"The guards have spotted…" begin to explain Yamato.

"No, I know that, I mean, why is everybody so silent?"

"There are strange noises heard in the distance and people must be nervous about what is about to come." answered Kakashi as he looks up ahead.

"Oh!"

"Come on! Take your place here." added Yamato as he gently pushes him near Killerbee.

"Yo, Naruto! Hurry up kiddo!"

"Yes."

As Naruto kneeled on the ground with the others, the strange noises were heard again… Surprised the blond haired boy was about to ask something when Kakashi motioned him to stay silent. Something was coming…

**On Sakura's side**

"What the hell is that noise?" inquired the pink haired girl.

Standing above a slope, Sakura had one of the best look over the clearance and she wasn't sure if it was a bad idea or not, because honestly, those sounds were creepy.

"Sa-Sakura? Do you know what's going on?" asked Hinata as she joins her friend.

"No, not really? And you Neji?" asked the girl to the young man that was standing down the hill.

"It's weird the byakugan can't see anything except a really thick mist." explained the Hyuga.

"Huh!"

As the pink haired girl looks ahead, she realises what the young man was talking about. Slowly creeping toward the imperturbable Kages, a thick mist settled at their feet, none of them moving out of the way. Suddenly, a sound like the breathing of a huge creature was heard. Startled, Sakura watch as the Gondaime turn her head in the direction of the Mizukage with an interrogative look on her face that said 'What the hell is this?'. But unfortunately for the Gondaime, Mei had the same expression on her face as she looks at her. Then the breathing sound was heard again. A sound so dark and powerful that Sakura was sure the creature was coming from hell. As it breaths in and out, the ninjas over the field begin to shift in their position, a sign that the tension was at its height. Waiting for the unavoidable outcome, everyone take a fighting stance when the breathing stops immediately.

"What's going on?" asked Onoki while rubbing his old back.

"I don't know…" replied the Raikage as a low growl was heard.

As the mist grew in height and density, the dark form of a beast appeared through it. Even if the ninjas weren't able to define the thing that was standing in front of them, they knew it was huge and powerful enough to stand as a tailed beast. Releasing a last breath, the creature open one of its eye and in the pupil of the animal, was the three recognizable comma of the infamous sharingan, which could only meant that the creature was possessed.

"Shukaku…" said the Kazekage in surprise.

Suddenly, Gaara jumped in front of Tsunade and ran a few meters ahead already deploying his sand to protect the alliance. In an instant a wall of sand of at least 20 meters high raised itself in front of them. In the next moment, a powerful blow hit the said wall sending some of it on some of the guards that were patrolling the front line.

"Goddammit!" whispered Tsunade as she raised her left arm to protect her face.

"BE ON YOUR GUARDS, NOW!" yelled Mifune from a trench.

Backing away toward Tsunade, Gaara looked at the one tailed beast with calculative eyes.

"Good job Gaara!" congratulated Mei.

"Thank you Mizukage, but I wonder why it isn't attacking us…"

"Madara is on his way." replied the Tsuchikage.

Straightening their poses, the Kages wait for the Uchiha to come but were surprised to see what he had brought with him.

"Mmmmm…" growled Tsunade.

"Woah…" spoke again the Mizukage.

"I suppose we didn't expect that?" asked quietly Naruto.

"Not exactly like that… But we'll manage…" answered Kakashi confidently.

As the mist slowly disappeared, the rest of the alliance could realize in what mess Madara Uchiha had decided to drag them in. Standing in the middle was Madara Uchiha, wearing a long black coat and a brand new design mask. On his right was standing a bizarre dark cloaked man and on Madara's far left side was Zetsu also wearing a dark cloak. All around them, the tailed beast that had been extracted were patiently waiting for the masked man's orders. And on the left side of the man was the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha… It didn't take long for Sakura to spot him, even if he was all dressed in black, his aura couldn't pass unnoticed. As she took more time to analyse him, the girl realise how he had changed since her last meeting with him. She had heard of the incident with Naruto in the forest from Ino, but she didn't think it would change him so much. His aura was murderous, his eyes were cold like the winter and the blankness of his face was terrifying the girl. Even his outfit proves his change. He was wearing a black kimono top with a high collar that look a lot like the one he had when he was in Oto except it was longer, almost reaching his knees, and less opened on his chest, his black pair of pants were hanging loose around his legs while his black sandals cut it above the ankle. Sakura could also see that he still had his armguard under his top, but his look in general wasn't as clean as she was used to. He looks broken, angry and dangerous. He was like a fallen angel… Her fallen angel…

"Madara…" greeted Tsunade with venom.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

"…"

"I am here to collect the nine and the eight tailed beast… And while I'm at it, I'd like to take the eye that belongs to the Uchiha clan…" begin the Uchiha while eying Kakashi, "So, you have two choices that are offered to you. Cooperate or die…"

"Do you really expect us to obey?" spoke Mei in annoyance.

"Humm… It's your choice, really, but… Are you sure you want to give it a try? I mean you had stack a lot of people… I'm impressed! But I don't think it's gonna be enough!" brag the man.

"STOP BRAGGING YOU OLD PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT MAKES YOU SO CONFIDENT ALL OF A SUDDEN, THERE IS THOUSAND AND THOUSAND OF PEOPLE AGAINST YOU?" yelled Naruto in fury as he rose from his kneeling position.

"Why don't you shut up for once Naruto." spoke Sasuke with venom.

"Mph!" grumbled the blond haired boy in response.

"Ha! Naruto always so impatient… Well, to answer your question, your Kages weren't the only one to collect people… I brought myself some allies to. Here, at my side, is an old friend of your fifth Hokage…" explained Madara as he motioned the cloak man to approach.

"Impossible… He was supposed to be dead." said the Gondaime in utter shock.

"Supposed is the right word, Tsunade."

"Kabuto…" replied Onoki.

"Yes, I brought Kabuto and… Or… Sigh, I don't know… Orochimaru? Along! Amazing isn't it?" declared Madara as he advance a little, "Ho! And I brought those too…"

As he concluded, thousand and thousand of ninjas emerged from different places, showing the alliance what they were about to face.

"What the hell?" asked the Raikage as he looks at the scene in front of him.

"The bastard… How could you? Using my grandfather like this…" spoke Tsunade in fury.

"Her grandfather?" asked Naruto.

"Ah! Yes! The first Hokage, Senju Hashirama." explained Madara.

"How… How many are there?" asked the Mizukage.

"I'd say about… One hundred thousand." answered the Uchiha as if he was having a casual conversation, "But I almost forgot. That's not all…"

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"Kabuto brought you all a surprise!" added the dark haired man.

And as he ended his sentence, the snake man did the signs for his jutsu and hit the ground with his arms. In less then two minutes a group of corpses emerged from the ground.

"No. Fucking. Way." whispered Naruto in horror.

There, in front of them, stood the dead bodies of shinobis that were well recknowed among the five nations: first, there was the former members of Akatsuki; Sasori of the Red sand, Deidera, Nagato, Kakuzu and Itachi, then, the former jinchuurikis; Yugito, Yagura, Rôshi, Han, Utakata et Fû, followed by the previous Kages and finally, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Asuma Sarutobi, Chiyo, Kimimaro Kaguya, Hizashi Hyûga, Dan, Hanzô and other people stand in front of them in all their glory.

Among the field, cries of surprise and indignation could be heard everywhere.

"Oh my god! Lee! This is Neji's dad!" spoke Tenten as she holds on her friend's arm.

"I hope he's taking this okay…" added Lee while trying to look for the said Hyuga.

"Un-uncle?" whispered Hinata as she hides behind Sakura.

"My father…" added Neji in utter shock.

"That's our sensei! This is insane!" yelled Ino in panic.

"Huh!" replied in unison Shikamaru and Choji.

"Grandma Chiyo…" whispered the pink haired girl while looking from the woman to the red haired member of Akatsuki.

"D-Dan…" said Tsunade with a pained expression.

But from all the commotion, one voice could be clearly heard.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Sasuke in anger.

"Calm down Sasuke… Take this as a family reunion." replied the white side of Zetsu with a smile while the dark haired boy's dark frown turn into a deadly glare.

"This is going to be thigh…" whispered Gaara as he looks at the army Madara had created.

"We don't have a choice…" said Mei as she looks at her predecessor.

"Well… What do you choose?" asked Madara in an almost friendly tone.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" barked back Tsunade, finally getting over her surprise.

"Fine, then, it's your choice."

And in an instant, Madara unleashed the beasts and the replicas of the first Hokage on the Kages side. The Kages back up and assembled themselves in the middle, where Tsunade and Gaara were positioned, while a group of 30 anbus placed themselves around them. Quickly reacting, the ninjas begin to separated into groups, some were going after the beast and others were pushing back the enemy. Naruto bend down to avoid a punch from a ninja while kicking another, as Kakashi and Yamato defend themselves. The Yamanaka, the Akimichi and the Nara clan decided to take care of the fourth tailed, while the Hyugas prevent the replicas to reach the medical units of Suna, Konoha and Kiri. Sakura was left behind with one squad of medics and begin to take care of the few that had escaped the trap of the Hyugas. Ino on the other hand, was trap with her teams in the middle of the conflicts, since they where on the first line with Naruto, they had take the first blow. But unfortunately for them the ninjas weren't their only problem.

"PREPARED YOURSELVES NOW!" yelled Ino as she pushes her medic squad to avoid the upcoming blow of the sixth tailed beast.

"Oh my fucking god! They won't be able to escape this…" said Sakura with panic as she saw Shukaku, on her left side, prepared a powerful attack, as well as the sixth tailed beast.

Not wasting any time, the girl jumped in the crowd of ninjas, hitting two or three enemies on her way, while she pushed around her fellow companions. Once she reached the middle of the crowd, where the one tailed beast was aiming his blow, she knew what she had to do to save her group.

"SAKURA!" yelled Kakashi as he spots the girl.

"GET DOWN!" yelled the pink haired girl.

As they were told, Ino, her med-nin squads, most of the ninjas of her village and their allies, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai drop to the ground in less than a second leaving all the place to the girl. In a line of one kilometre, all the ninjas from the alliance were safely lying down. Sakura didn't waste time and hit the ground with her right hand at full force, sending her devastating chakra in it. The ground crumbled under her fingers and explodes in a hole of 5 meters deep in a radius of one kilometre. The vibration of her hit reverberated under the feet of the Kages and Madara'side of the field, as well as the rest of the battlefield.

'God dammit Sakura!' thought Tsunade as she tried not to lose her balance at the force Sakura had used, 'I didn't remember you hit that hard… You shouldn't waste all of your chakra over this. We are at war, death is inevitable…'

"Sakura…" whispered the dead body of Chiyo as she watches the blow

"Ha! Here is the little vixen that killed me…" said Sasori as he looks at the pink haired girl, "I bet she won't make it this time without you."

"You better stay away from her…" growled the old woman.

"What? Don't tell me you have been killed by this little girl? Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Deidera.

"If I were you, I wouldn't laugh so much… Sasuke killed you without even sweating." said Itachi in a cold tone.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Chiyo, "For once, I have to agree with this damn Uchiha."

"Besides, this girl as something special... You should be careful. If she lands one of those hits on you, Kabuto won't be able to find your body anymore." added Sasori as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hn…" growled Sasuke while looking in the direction of his ex-team mate, a spike of curiosity in his eyes.

On the battlefield, every ninja that were lying down on the ground fall into the hole, barely avoiding the fiery blow of Shukaku, while the sixth tailed beast blow past right above them. Lying on her back on the ground, Sakura took a second to breathe and look at the sky in order to calm herself. That blow had taken her a lot of chakra; she was panting.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked a man in the distance.

"MISS HARUNO…" begin to explain another one in disbelief, "SHE SAVED THEM!"

"LET'S TAKE CARE OF THE BEAST!" ordered a third one.

"GREAT JOB SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he begins to get out of the hole, followed by the grey haired man.

After two or three minutes of rest, the pink haired girl begins to stand up from her lying position and looks around her. The reality of the war soon hit her as she spots men and women trying to push back the replicas of the first Hokage. She needed to get back in motion. Suddenly, a ninja from Konoha fall in front of her and an enemy ninja launch himself at her. Avoiding his kick, Sakura created a chakra scalpel and stab him in the gut, before throwing him away.

"SAYORI!" yelled the medic as she looks at a purple haired girl that was finishing the bandage of a ninja "Help me with this injured man, please."

"Yes, Miss Haruno I'm coming."

"Let's take him to the tents."

"Alright!"

**On the Kages' side**

"So, are you planning to just stand there and enjoy the show?" asked Onoki.

"No, not really, I was just waiting for your side to get busy so I can deal with the real problems." answered calmly Madara.

"You know you're not going to get away with this don't you?" asked the Raikage with calculative eyes.

"Well, that's what we are going to see." added the man.

"NARUTO, NO!" yelled Kakashi as he tried to keep Naruto in a safe place.

"Tsunade!" said Naruto as he almost reaches her.

"Stay back." ordered the said woman.

"Huh!"

"Ha! The nine tailed! What a pleasant surprise, I won't even have to chase it." said Madara with an happy tone.

"Shut up…" replied the Gondaime.

"Hummm… Feisty I see…" replied the older Uchiha, "Well, I'm not one to disappoint. As promise, Kabuto, you can take on Naruto…"

"Wasn't I supposed to collect the nine tailed beast?" interrupted Sasuke.

"Rah! Don't be jealous Sasuke, there's plenty of other fish to grab…" replied Kabuto with a wicked smile.

"Get lost! I'm not talking to you." answered hastily the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke." said Itachi, in a warning tone.

"What's the matter Madara, can't control your bitches?" spoke Tsunade with a mischievous smile.

"I'll show you, slut." whispered the young Uchiha with venom.

"Sigh, well, you see Sasuke, I thought that since you want to get your revenge against Konoha, you wouldn't have time to take the beast out of Naruto. Besides, I was about to give you the five Kages to achieve your goal, isn't it everything you wanted?" asked Madara.

"Hn…"

"Zetsu… Get the eight tailed…" continued the dark haired man.

"Your cockiness is ridiculous; I'll teach you a lesson." spoke the Raikage, finally losing his temper.

"A! No, don't do that bro'!" said Killerbee.

And as he was about to jump on Madara, Sasuke moved like a shadow in front of him and throw the Raikage away effortlessly. The man rolled on the ground and ripped the earth in his wake. Killerbee immediately jump behind his brother to prevent him from sliding too long on the ground. Upon the action, the Kages, Mifune, the Anbus, Naruto, Yamato, Sai and Kakashi got on their guards and back away a little.

"May I ask you what you're going to do, Madara?" asked Kakashi, getting into the action.

"Oh! I'll take what's mine… Kakashi…" answered frankly the Uchiha.

"Mph!"

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll stand by your side." whispered Yamato as he looks at the scene with a serious look.

"Come on, my little puppets… It's time to take care of those insects…" whispered Kabuto to the corpses, "But remember… I want this Yamato guy alive."

"Kakashi…" said Asuma, "I apologize…"

"You don't have to… I understand… My friend…" replied Kakashi with a solemn expression.

And in a fraction of second, the war erupted among the leaders. Sasuke lunged himself at Tsunade like a wild tiger, while Zetsu splits himself and attacks the eight tailed beast. Madara walks toward Kakashi and Yamato with his new weapon while Naruto and Sai observed the unmoving Kabuto wearily. The rest of the corpses lunged themselves at the anbus and the Kages, while Itachi slowly followed his little brother.

**On Tsunade's side**

"Come on old Hag… Give up already, I don't have all day." said Sasuke in annoyance.

"You're not the first one to try and impress me, Uchiha, but you shouldn't underestimate me… I know you have a tendency to diminished woman around you, but I'm not one to play with." replied hastily the Gondaime.

"Hn."

Escaping a powerful kick to his guts, Sasuke jump back away a little from the woman before running back at her with a chidori.

"I know everything about you, woman. Orochimaru told me everything… You don't stand a chance."

Barely avoiding the hit, Tsunade jumped out of the way, while the boy's chidori hit the ground with so much force that the earth split in a radius of ten meters. Not wasting her time, she ran back at him with a chakra enhanced fist. Upon instincts, Sasuke activated Susanoo and use it to push back the woman. Trying to help her, the Mizukage use one of her famous technique and launch a powerful spray of lava in the boy direction while the Tsuchikage caught the Hokage before she hits the ground.

"Thank you." said the blond woman.

"You're welcome Tsunade…" replied Onoki.

"So, it's me against you three…" said Sasuke while circling around them like a predator.

"You said it young man…" spoke again the Tsuchikage.

"Ha… Such a waste…" deplored Mei as she looks at the young man with seductive eyes.

As Sasuke was about to launch himself at them with a sadistic smile, a deep baritone voice stop him dead in his tracks.

"Foolish little brother…" begin Itachi, "I never thought you would be so fond of Madara… I have to admit that I'm disappointed…"

"Oh yeah! And you're so damn great isn't it Itachi? You killed our… YOU KILLED YOU CLAN FOR THOSE DAMN LOSERS OF KONOHA! You choose them upon our clan. You doesn't have any rights to come and ordered me around." replied Sasuke as he ran at his brother with a chidori.

While the two Uchiha were "discussing" like only two Uchiha could do it, Tsunade, Onoki and Mei prepared themselves for a surprise attack.

"Let's take this chance to take the kid down." suggested the Tsuchikage.

"Yes." answered the Mizukage as she start running toward the fighting brothers before being cut by Kakuzu and Deidera.

"Unfortunately for you, sempei, we have other plans in mind." said the blond haired member of Akatsuki while attacking the Tsuchikage.

**On Sasuke's side**

"It appears we need to talk brother…" said Itachi.

"Well, I'm not here to talk. Itachi." replied Sasuke.

**On Naruto's side**

"God dammit! What the hell is he?" asked Naruto with disgust as he eyed the creature known as Kabuto.

"Come over here you brat." tempted the grey haired snake while snapping its tail on the ground.

"Don't worry Naruto, I got him." replied Sai as he creates an ink creature and attacks Kabuto.

"Sai, look out!" warned the blond haired boy.

And as he looks up, Kabuto hits the dark haired boy with his tail and jump in front of Naruto, while the unconscious body of Sai land behind the jinchuriki.

"Okay, that's it!"

Loosing his temper, Naruto prepared a rasengan and as fast as a lightning, using his father's techniques, ran at the snake man and through it at him.

"Gnnnn!" growled in pain Kabuto as he took the full blow of it.

"TAKE THAT YOU FUCKER!"

**On Kakashi's side**

"How on earth are you expecting me to do something in a fucking battle of eyes!" said Yamato while sweat dropping at the scene.

Kakashi and Madara fought at the speed of light, every movement was calculated and precise, and especially fast, too fast for the first Hokage clone to follow.

"Well, just try not to get trap in his illusion. That would be a start." said the grey haired man as he avoided a powerful punch.

"Oh! That really helps me, Kakashi!" replied the man with sarcasm.

Spotting Madara, the grey haired man push Yamato out of the way just in time to escape the blade that was aimed at him. But unfortunately for the Hokage, it was too late to escape the kick the Uchiha was aiming at him.

**On Sasuke's side**

"I can't believe you…" said Itachi as he avoided his brother punch.

"I don't care…" replied Sasuke, trying to land another one in his face.

"Why can't you listen?"

"Because I don't want to listen to the guy that back stabs my clan."

Losing his temper Itachi grabs Sasuke by his throat and dragged him toward his face, forcing him to look into his empty eye sockets.

"Can't you see that you mean more then anything to me? You have my eyes. You should be able to see the truth." spoke the older brother with authority.

"…"

"I gave my life for the sake of you." added Itachi in a softer tone.

"NO! You give it for the village, brother." replied the young Uchiha.

"I gave my life to protect innocent people Sasuke and I sacrificed my life for you. I disobey direct orders to protect your life, I made myself a criminal so that one day you could kill me and get back to this village as a hero, and also to make sure you were strong enough to survive in this world. I force you to hate me to protect you, to make you stronger. People don't become powerful shinobi with friendship, love and affection. They become powerful shinobi through pain. Or at least, that's what I thought at the time." explained the older brother as he released his little brother.

"If you loved me so much like you said, why making me go through this? Why did you have to make me look like a hero? Why haven't you just leaved me alone? Why making me stronger?" kept asking Sasuke.

"I didn't want to worry about you... That… And to create the perfect opponent for Madara when it comes to it." confessed Itachi.

"What?"

"Sasuke, I knew the plans of world domination of Madara long ago and I needed to protect this world from him. That's why I have tried to make you stronger. I knew you could be the savior this whole world had waited for."

"You sacrifice our family for that…" said Sasuke, not believing what he was hearing.

"After everything I've seen in my life, I always dreamed of a world of peace and the Uchiha clan would only have brought sorrow and pain to it. That is why I had to clean it free from it. Look around you Sasuke… Is it the life you have always dreamed of?" asked solemnly the older brother.

"…"

At this moment, something broke inside of the dark haired boy. He didn't know how or why, but his brother had destroyed the last bit of sanity he had. He lost it all…

"The life I have dreamed of is long since gone, because of you and this damn world."

"Sasuke…"

"I'll bring sorrow and pain to this world. Keep your stupid lessons for you and do your job. Listen to your master and leave me alone. I have a tailed beast to collect." said Sasuke with venom as he took off.

"I don't believe you… You won't be able to do it. Whether you like it or not, Naruto is just too important for you." replied Itachi.

"It's true, but with enough luck, Naruto will kill me before anything happen." confessed the young brother.

"Huh!"

**Forty**** minutes later, on Sakura's side**

"So Ino, how is it going?" asked Sakura as she helps her last patient to stand up.

"Bad, really bad, Sakura! We won't be able to heal everybody, there's too much injured ninjas to take care of." said Ino in panic as she enters the main tent.

"Don't say that, we just have to hang on, it's only a matter of…" begin to say Sakura with a reassuring smile.

"Sakura! Wake up, we're losing it!" almost yelled the blond haired girl, "Look around you for a minute were surrounded by corpses! They're falling like rag dolls! And look at you! You're about to collapse from chakra depletion!"

"That doesn't mean we are losing the war…" said the pink haired girl as she grabs her friends by the shoulders.

"Don't you even start me on the Kages' situation, Sakura. Haven't you seen what's going on out there?" asked the girl while turning her back to her friend.

"Of course not you idiot! I've been in this damn tent since the one tailed beast attack us." replied Sakura becoming more and more annoyed by the other girl.

"Sai is unconscious, half of the Kages are out of it and…" started Ino.

"Wha-What?" interrupted the pink haired girl with surprise.

"Sakura wait…" tried to retain the girl.

As Sakura got out of the tent, she realises with fright that what her friend had been saying was true. A lot of ninjas were still trying to fight back, but the replicas of the first Hokage were tough and they outnumbered the members of the alliance. A lot of people that had die before any medical staff could reach them were lying on the ground, while other that were still breathing were trying to beg for help. Some medics were walking toward the medical camp with more patients they could tend for and those who could still walk, were patiently waiting for someone to come and see their injuries. Hinata and Neji where like them. The dark haired girl was trying her best to bandage the left arm of his cousin that had been stab. As she looks a little more away, Sakura notice that there wasn't much medics on the field now. Half of it was in the medical camp, half of the other part was still moving on the field while the rest of it was dead among the corpses. On the far end, Tsunade was sitting on her knees, while healing the Tsuchikage sliced throat. The Mizukage was unconscious and Gaara was trying to protect them from Kabuto and the rest of the reincarnated that were still up, but it was obvious that he was exhausted. The Raikage and Killerbee were trying to fight back Zetsu and most of the former members of Akatsuki, but it was only a matter of time before they would capture the eight tailed beast. The fight was way too intense. The battle field was unrecognizable, holes and part of the surrounding forest had disappeared. Not too far away, Naruto and Sasuke were at it once again and most of the ninjas that were still trying to fight were constantly receiving the collateral damage of their attacks. Yamato had disappeared and Kakashi was fighting Madara with what he had left, while Chiyo and Asuma tried to end his life when Madara wasn't attacking. Half of Kakashi's ninja attire had been discarded and he was covered in scars. The anbus were trying to confine the tailed beast, but it was obviously a lost cause. The outcome was dark. That Sakura could tell. They were about to lose it.

"It can't be…" whispered Sakura in horror.

"Sakura, listen…" begin Ino, trying to comfort her best friend, "You need to calm down…"

"No Ino, I can't…" said the pink haired girl, still looking at the scene.

Not understanding, Ino grabs her friend's right shoulder with a stressful expression on her face, when the serious look of Sakura fall on hers.

"I can't stand back anymore…"

**On the Kages' side**

"Hold on Tsuchikage! Don't speak yet." said the Gondaime as she closed most of the injury.

"Ghnnn…"

"Get away from her Kazekage." said Kabuto while he tried to reach for Tsunade.

"There's no chance with that…" said Gaara.

Growling in anger, the snake took the red haired boy by surprise and hit him in the guts with its tail. As he was about to hit the ground, Temari and Kankouro appeared behind Gaara and caught him in mid air. Unfortunately, Tsunade was now exposed and Kabuto took his chance. Launching his tongue at her throat, the man grabs Tsunade and throw her on the ground hard, away from the almost healed Tsuchikage.

"Haaaaa!" growled the woman in pain.

Not loosing his hold on her, the grey haired creature begins to choke her. Not to far away, the Raikage, who had been stab in the chest by one of Zetsu's clones, collapse on the ground from the loss of blood. Worried for his brother, Killerbee tried to reach him, but Deidera and Kakuzu took this opportunity to knock the man unconscious and take him away. On the other side of the field, Naruto and Sasuke were battling at such a level that the power of their techniques could be feel all over the place. But it wasn't a friendly battle. The dark haired boy was covered in blood that was partly his, mostly from his ex team mate and Naruto was covered with scars and both were panting heavily due to the intense battle.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

As the two collided, a huge explosion erupted from the two and both were thrown away. Quickly regaining their balance, the boys jumped back on their feet and run at each other.

"I told you Sasuke… We are both going to die if we continue fighting. We are both at the same level…" said Naruto with a serious expression.

"That is, if I do play fair…" confessed Sasuke.

"Wha-what?"

"Tsukuyomi…"

And as soon as the words were spoken, the blond haired boy fall to his knees, panting heavily.

"NARUTO!" yelled Kakashi.

"Don't lose your focus Kakashi…" reminded Madara as he kicks him.

Landing on the ground, the grey haired man knew he had reached his limits when he realizes what was going on around him. In less than a minute, the fate of the ninja world was sealed. The enemy had almost won the war… Kakashi Hatake was standing in front of Madara Uchiha, defenceless and almost out of force, Naruto was trap under Sasuke tsukuyomi and Tsunade, who had been able to free herself from Kabuto by punching him, was slowly trying to reach the Mizukage's body. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage were out of it and the eight tailed beast was neatly laid besides Naruto by Zetsu who was preparing the extraction ceremony. Creating a shadow clone, Madara's replica walks toward them and motion Sasuke to move out of the way, while the former members of Akatsuki placed themselves around the two jinchurikis. The corpses of the Kages and the last jinchurikis placed themselves around the circle to protect any allies that would come and tried to save Naruto and Killerbee.

"Now… Now…" spoke the real Madara with arrogance, still standing in front of Kakashi, "It seems like it ends here for you…"

"You bastard…" growled Tsunade as she recoiled from them.

"Let's begin…" said Deidera with an amused smile.

"No way…" whispered the Raikage, panting due to his fatal injury.

"Sasuke, while my clone and the Akatsuki are doing the extraction, I want you and Kabuto to prevent anyone from interrupting. I'll take care of the rest…" ordered Madara as he approaches Kakashi a little.

"Hn…"

Finalizing the incantation circle, Zetsu move away and place himself in front of Naruto and Killerbee's heads.

"Taking two tailed beast at the same time… Don't you think it's a bit exaggerated…" whispered Sasori to Madara's clone.

"I don't have time to waste… I'm too close for that." spoke the older Uchiha.

Trying to interfere, Tsunade tried to stand up but Kabuto prevent her from doing so. Falling back to the ground, Tsunade could only watch with horrified eyes as the ritual begin.

Slowly but efficiently, the extraction began. Instantly waked up, Naruto and Killerbee begin to yell at the top of their lungs as Madara's clone and the Akatsuki slowly took away the chakra of the tailed beasts out of them.

"NARUTOOOO!" yelled Hinata in despair as Neji tried to keep her where she was.

"Oh my god!" said Ino while sobbing as she clenched Sakura's hand, "They have Naruto, what are we gonna do? It's over! They're going to kill him!"

Sighing, Sakura who wasn't really controlling her emotions at the moment took both of her friend hands in hers and look at her straight in the eye.

"Huh!"

"Ino. I was hoping not to get to that point, but it appears that the time as come. Listen… I'm about to do something plain stupid and reckless, but it's for our sake!" confessed the pink haired girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Ino, confused.

"You remember that I've been training all alone for almost a week now, huh?" asked Sakura.

"Y-Yes… And?"

"There's a book of jutsus in my family that I've found lately and there's one jutsu that I have been keeping as a last resort… But… I don't know if it's going to work and…" begin to explain the pink haired girl.

"OH NO! Forget about that immediately Sakura! That's not the time for something quite stupid and reckless!"

"INO! We don't have any other choice. Naruto is about to die!"

"…"

"…"

"Fine!" concluded Ino as she crossed her arms in an angry way, "What's going to happen? Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but if it works, there'll be pain and power and maybe death after that if I'm not lucky…" said honestly Sakura.

"And if it fails?"

"It kills me right on the spot."

"Sakura…" started to sob again the blond haired girl.

"Ino whatever happens; just know that I deeply care about you. You are my best friend and will always be. I'm counting on you to take care of our friends for me, and to take care of Naruto and the medical unit… And just know that I'm proud of you as a medic and also of who you had become as my friend."

"Oh Sakura!" said Ino as she hugs her friend with all her might.

The pink haired girl took a minute to hug her friend back, trying to comfort her the best way she could but since time wasn't on her side, she backed away from the blond haired girl.

"Ino… You have to stand back now. It could be dangerous for you too."

"O…Okay but… Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Yes?" replied the pink haired girl.

"Everything you said… I think the same things about you. Be careful my friend…" spoke the pink haired medic.

Sighing, Sakura advanced toward the center of the field but stop at a safe distance, in a free space among the ninjas that were glued to the scene displayed in front of them.

'Now… The time has come to show the world that I won't let anyone destroy my family… It's my turn to save you guys… Even at the cost of my life…" thought the girl while looking at the sky with a blank expression on her face.

Not looking away from the sky, Sakura cleared her throat.

"Oh, oh! Troubles are coming…" said Deidera with a devious smirk as he elbowed Sasori.

"You know Madara…" begin the girl as everyone look at her with a questioning look, "There's a reason why people keep calling me annoying…"

"Huh!"

"It's because I really am a damn annoying girl…" concluded Sakura while locking her eyes with his.

Not wasting any time, Sakura did her signs and place both of her hands in a perfect circle in front of her at the heart level. 'It's now or never…'

...

"THE ULTIMATE POWER JUTSU!" yelled the girl with all her might.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay… o_O Well, first, I'd like to remind you of a thing or two… First of all, I'm doing my best when I write a __fanfiction__. Secondly, I know I made mistakes, but English is not my first language. And yes, I do appreciate a lot when you give me tips on grammar and spelling. But, there's a way of saying things… No one forces you to read my story. If you don't like it, just don't read it… -_-_

_Anyway… As for my usual awesome reviewers, I would like you to know that I never laugh so much in my life. Your comments where just too funny and cute! So, I would like to apologize to __**.Alice.x3**__,__**Crystaluvy**__, __**nightwish635**__, __**Iorieth**__ and __**Twisted **__**Musalih**__, for being such a horrible writer for cliffhangers and I also already apologize to __**Bulla49**__ because this chapter will be very long! __**xasonous**__, __**Runo**__** 44**__, __**Pinky **__**Kuran**__, __**Sakura00017**__, __**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**__, __**DeeDDiamond**__ and my anonymous readers I might have forgotten, thank you very much! Oh and __**TeenageCrisis**__, just so you know, I found you a better name for the new technique you'll see down there. Hope you'll like this one better. ^_^ lol _

_Seriously, thank you guys for reading my story and make me want to continue it, I like you so much! Ha, ha! Here's the chapter 17. Hope you enjoy it! : )_

_

* * *

_

_._

**Chapter 17 – Sakura's ****ultimate**** power ****jutsu**

.

* * *

"Huh?"

"…"

Finally getting all the attention, the pink haired girl looked at the scene before her with disbelief. The jutsu wasn't working at all. She hasn't even been able to fail it…

'God dammit, now I look like an idiot…' thought depressingly the girl as all eyes were on her.

"Haa… How disappointing. Just when I thought someone was going to entertain me." said Madara with sarcasm.

"Tch… Pathetic." replied Sasuke while planting his sword in the ground.

"Yeah! Something along those line… Well, better luck next time, now if you'll excuse me, I have an eye to collect." added Madara as he was advancing toward Kakashi who was now firmly hold by Asuma and Dan.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING…" started the girl before a weird tingling start to creep inside of her from head to toe.

"Hmmm… I didn't quite hear that… What were you saying?" teased the older Uchiha.

"YOU ARE SO GOING… to… pay… when…" tried to reply the girl while losing her focus.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Tsunade, not too far away.

The pink haired girl slowly looks at her hands that were now shaking and begin to panic.

'What the hell is going on?' thought the girl.

"Sakura?" asked again Tsunade.

"Hummm…"

As she was about to answer her sensei, a wave of chakra engulf her.

'Oh no! It's working…'

"Well, when you're done wasting my time, just say so, so I can continue with my plans, little cherry blossom." stated Madara finally fed up with the girl interruption.

As soon as his feet start to walk again toward the grey haired man, a second more powerful wave of chakra wrapped itself around the girl. But this time, Sakura wasn't the only one who senses it… Everybody felt it. At the same time, Sasuke took hold of his kusanagi and everyone look at Sakura with curiosity. Even Naruto who was suffering from the demon extraction give her a glance. Her whole body was now shaking from the force of the chakra. Ino who was looking at the pink haired girl's form was starting to freak out.

"Sa-Sakura?" asked tentatively the girl as she approach her friend.

"Nghmmmm!" growled Sakura in pain as she closed her eyes.

Soon, the girl fall to her knees and grab the ground with both hands, fingers digging in the earth as her entire body crumpled under the pressure of the chakra.

"SAKURA!" yelled Ino while running toward the said girl.

As she was about to reach her friend, a third wave of chakra hit Sakura hard. This time, the wake was ten times stronger than the previous one and the power of it blow away everything around Sakura. Ino didn't escape this fate; her body was thrown away from the pink haired girl. She landed 6 meters away with a loud thud. The chakra around Sakura was now escaping her body and dancing around her like a ghost like aura, its power growing with each passing seconds. When the fourth wave finally came, Sakura couldn't bear the pain anymore. Her piercing shrieking was the only other recognizable sound among the furious wind her now spinning chakra was doing.

"What the hell…" whispered Tsunade, horrified.

"INO! Are you alright?" asked Kiba as he hurriedly helps her get up.

"Hnnn…" groaned the girl as she stands up.

It didn't take long for the rest of their friends to reach them.

"What's going on?" asked Shikamaru as he helps Kiba with Ino, "Neji?"

"Byakugan!" said the boy while focusing on the pink haired girl.

Curious too, Hinata did the same while keeping a safe distance.

"Sakura..." spoke worriedly Kakashi, who was still suffering from his injuries.

On the allies' side, confusion and worries were also part of the game. The Kages were looking at the scene with a worried eye but yet curious of what was happening.

"What's going on with her?" asked Temari to her two brothers.

"…"

"I don't know…" answered honestly Gaara as he looks at Sakura.

"So Neji?" asked impatiently Lee.

"Her chakra system is burning from the inside. There's so much chakra and it keeps on rising!" said the Hyugga with horror.

"She's using a forbidden jutsu! From her clan…" finally explained Ino as she holds on Kiba's shoulder.

"A forbidden jutsu?" almost yelled Shikamaru with panic in his voice.

The pink haired girl who was still yelling in pain tried to stay focus even if her ears were buzzing. She knew that this meant that the jutsu was working, but if she was going to use it she needed to stand it. Quickly scanning her body, she easily find that her chakra system wasn't able to accommodate with the overload of chakra.

'I need to use a healing jutsu to protect the chakra system, or I won't be able to do anything.' thought the girl while trying to do the signs.

Releasing the ground, Sakura did a healing jutsu and a green chakra enveloped each chakra paths to protect it, reducing the effects of the pain at the same time. Regaining her breath while the fifth and the sixth wave hit her, Sakura took for the first time a look around her and realize the jutsu intensity. Her chakra was rolling around her like a storm, destroying the ground with each pulsation. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that she must look scary, just like Sasuke when he had wake up from the curse mark for the first time.

"Great! She had used another jutsu to protect her!" said Hinata.

"Good thing, but what is going on now?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know but the way her chakra is flowing reminds me of Lee and Gai's eight gates technique. It's like she had opened all the gates and that her chakra was still growing in power. If she continues like that she'll reach the chakra levels of Naruto. That's insane! Even with the jutsu she had applied, I doubt she'll be able to stand it." spoke Neji.

"What? But we have to stop her!" immediately replied Ino.

"And how are we going to do that? She's five meters away from us and we can't even approach her!" said Kiba with sarcasm.

"But…" begin to cry Ino.

Feeling a bit rude, the brown haired boy took the crying blond into his arms while Shikamaru rubbed her back.

"She's the one who used the jutsu… Thrust her on that one." spoke Shikamaru as he watches the pink haired girl.

Suddenly, an exploding sound was heard and the chakra around the pink haired girl assembles into a huge ball of opaque chakra before exploding and destroying the field around her. All of the ninjas near her jumped away to hide from the chakra that was now biting the ground like a whip. When some of it dissipated, Sakura was now up on her two feet, her arms limp by her side and her head was down, her bangs covering her face while some snippets of chakra float around her. Madara, who had jumped away to protect himself from the explosion, looked at her with a weird look on his face as well as the others. Slowly rising her head, Sakura straighten her pose and opened her eyes like a predator looking at Madara with a hateful look.

"God dammit!" said Neji to the others, "I was right… Her chakra levels are similar to those of Naruto and the Kyubbi!"

"How is that even possible? You said she couldn't hold that much power?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know…" replied the young Hyuga.

"Oh my gosh!" added Hinata.

"Sakura is sure full of youthful surprises…" said Lee in awe.

"Sakura…" whispered Ino.

"So…" begin to say Sakura with a sexy yet dangerous smirk on her face, "Who wants to play now?"

"…"

"Let me take care of her Madara. Sakura had escaped her fate once, she won't do it twice." said Kabuto while licking his lips in anticipation.

"Sigh, why not…"

And with that said, the snake launches himself at the girl, his tongue reaching to grab her.

"SAKURA! MOVE!" yelled Tsunade in panic as she tried to stand up.

And then it happened. The pink haired girl took the tongue of the man and pulls him toward her with one swift move of her right hand. When his body appeared near her, she punches him. Once the hit touch him, his body bent in two and got thrown away on the other side of the battlefield. Landing on the ground, his body did a hole in the ground before bouncing back two or three times leaving holes and cracks in its wake. No one dare to speak after that.

"Sigh, boring!" said the pink haired girl while looking at her hand in a snobbish way.

"Hummm… That was interesting." replied Madara.

"Give me back Naruto. Now." spoke Sakura, the treat in her voice clearly evident.

"And what if I don't want to?"

Sakura didn't waste any time and immediately launch herself at him, creating craters in her wake with each step she took toward the older Uchiha. But to the extra force cause by her overload of chakra, her speed was nowhere near any normal shinobi. So for the first time, as Madara was about to use his time jutsu, Sakura caught up on him and hit him, throwing him away.

"What? How is it possible?" whispered the man in pain as he lands on his back.

"Give me Naruto, now." repeat the pink haired girl.

"Protect the jinchurikis! Don't let her go near them." barked Madara to his minions while getting up.

"That was the wrong move…" stated Sakura as she chased Madara.

'Ugh! I need to keep her busy if I want to focus on the beasts extraction.' thought the older Uchiha as he avoid the speed combos of the girl.

With each avoid hit, the man could feel the chakra emanating from the girl. She would be tough. Using a time jutsu, he tried to escape the girl, but she catch up. He kicked her but she avoids, she tried to hit him but he avoids. The battle was insanely fast and that's when it clicked in his mind. Kakashi… He was the perfect distraction. By passing her, Madara ran at the tired grey haired man who was still trying to get pass the body of Asuma. But the pink haired girl was no fool. In no time, she created a clone and ran in front of Madara. In no time and surprising the copy cat nin, the girl grab her sensei by his shoulders, throwing him off the ground and rotate her body in mid-air so that Kakashi was now on top of her and launch an exploding kunai at Madara's feet who disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Sakura begin to look frantically around for him, while the explosive tag explode and her clone land hard on her back with Kakashi on top of her. Once they stopped moving, the grey haired man hurriedly stands up from his comfortable place on Sakura's breast with a blush on his covered face.

"Kakashi! Are you alright?" asked the pink haired girl with worries.

"Hummm… Yeah! But never do that again!" answered the man looking away.

"Ha, ha! Gotta go now…"

"Sakura wait!" begin Kakashi as the clone disappeared.

When the smoke from the last explosion dissipated, the alliance got out of their stupefaction and the battle begins once again. Kakashi helped the Raikage to get away from the center of the fight, while Gaara took Tsunade, Mei and Onoki out of the way with his sand. Madara jumped on Sakura with a sword and try to stab her, but in vain, while Sasuke join the fight against the girl. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Lee decided to take on the previous jinchurikis to try to reach the blond haired boy. After almost ten minutes of intense fight between the leaf nins and the previous jinchurikis, all the rookie nin, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Temari and Kankouro had join the fight. But it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to overcome them in time. Upon seeing her friends Sakura knew that she had to do something to give them the upper hand and she knew exactly what to do. Using Madara's shoulders for leverage, Sakura took a kunai and threw it at full speed at Zetsu. As the knife pierce through the air in a whistling sound, the plant man let go of everything he was doing and separate himself in two to avoid the blow. Behind him, the kunai land with a powerful hit on the ground, shaking the circle of incantation. Surprised by the outburst, the ninjas broke their focus and stop the extraction.

"SHIKAMARU! NOW!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs while Madara threw her off himself.

As told by the girl, Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique on each members of the Akatsuki that were extracting the demons, holding them in place.

"KIBA! CLEAR THE PLACE FOR THE GIRLS!" ordered the Nara.

"Alright sir!" replied Kiba as he and Akamaru jump in the circle and throw them all away.

"HINATA, INO! GET NARUTO! TEMARI, TENTEN! YOU GET KILLERBEE! NEJI PROTECT THEM!"

"YES SHIKAMARU!" said Ino as the girls ran toward the two men with Neji in front of them and Lee behind.

"Oh Naruto!" whispered Hinata as she grabs her boyfriend in her arms.

"Hurry up Hinata! We need to put him to safety." spoke Ino with an apologetic smile.

Hurriedly backing away behind their friends, Ino begin to check Naruto for any injuries while Neji took a fighting stance in front of the girls, protected by Shino, Choji and Sai.

But the Akatsuki didn't take long to counterattacks, so Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kankouro ran at their opponents to keep them busy. At the same time, not too far away, Sakura was trying to push back Madara. As she lands another powerful blow on him, throwing him out of her way, Sasuke jumps on her like a footballer and threw her on her back on the ground.

"Ngh!" growled Sakura as she hits the ground.

"What were you thinking Sakura? Coming over here and acting big? You're nothing." spit the boy.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked Sakura in a surprised tone as the boy straddles her.

"I'm about to kill you." replied Sasuke with a wicked look on his face.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure of that?" replied the girl, fed up with his attitude.

"Well, first, I'm straddling you and then, there's no way a weakling like you will win over me."

"Oh and I suppose that's why you're talking and not doing anything?" teased the girl.

Leaning over her body while placing his hands on each side of her waist, Sasuke look at the girl dead in the eyes.

"Hn… Get out of here while you can Sakura, I'm serious…"

"Let me guess Sasuke… You're suddenly having remorse?" added Sakura, not thrusting his sudden mood swing.

"Maybe… Maybe not… I don't care…" babbled Sasuke in incoherent demeanor as he back away, still straddling her.

"Snap out of it Sasuke! He's using you! He will kill us all… You have to come back to us!" tried the girl while holding his right forearm with her right hand.

"I WON'T COME BACK SAKURA! I'd rather die here then join those who killed my family." replied hastily the boy while the sharingan spin.

"Sasuke…" whispered Sakura as she search for his soul through the angry façade.

"…"

"…"

After a few seconds of contemplation between the two, Sakura knew something was off with the young man who was sitting on her. One second he was her enemy and the next he was her friend. As a wicked smile appeared on his face, the girl begin to fear his instability. What would he do next?...

"Now I was hoping to torture you a little, but since you're so hurried to die, I'll give you what you have always been waiting for." replied the young man as he raised his sword.

"You know exactly what I've been waiting for…" spoke the girl sadly while looking away.

"Huh!" gasped Sasuke as he releases his hold on the sword.

Regaining her focus on their fight, Sakura took him by the throat and lift him off of her.

"I'm done playing Sasuke…" whispered the girl as she drags him close.

Too stunned to react, Sasuke who was now on his two feet, thanks to Sakura, let her pull him. As she was inches away from his face, the boy was sure she was going to hit him. But instead of the pain he was awaiting, the girl lands a sweet kiss on his left cheek, leaving a light blush on his cheeks in its wake. Before he could even realize what had happened, Sakura carelessly push him away from her with a powerful swing. She then turned toward Madara's direction and ran toward him. At the same time, Naruto woke up from his sleep and look at the blurred faces that stand in front of him.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Hummm… Hi-Hinata?" asked Naruto not too sure.

"Oh Naruto you're alive!" said the dark haired girl as she took Naruto in her arms and kiss him.

"Woah!" said Naruto with a blush and a stupid smile on his face as he kisses her back.

Realizing her boldness, Hinata hurriedly push back Naruto, while Ino let a genuine smile grace her lips.

"I-I'm glad you-you're o-okay Naruto-to. I-I thought you-you were dead." confessed the girl.

"Oh! Sorry about that Hinata! I didn't mean to… If that stupid Teme wouldn't have tricked me…" replied the blond haired boy, "So what's going on?"

"Well Sakura used a forbidden jutsu to gain chakra to protect you and now she's fighting against the enemy." explained Hinata.

"SAKURA IS WHAT! Man, I have to help her." half yelled Naruto as he got on his two feet.

"Naruto I don't think…" started Ino as she tried to reason him.

"That's okay guys, I can handle myself. Take care of my Hinata while I'm gone!" added the boy while leaving a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips and then walking away.

As Sakura was about to get hit by Madara, Sasuke and the now fully awake Kabuto, the girl hit the ground with a lot of chakra, creating a hole of 20 feet deep by 50 feet wide. As the ground crumble under their feet, both Madara, Sasuke, Kabuto, the Akatsuki members, the previous Kages and former jinchurikis as well as Asuma, Dan, Chiyo and the rest of the reincarnated corpses fall in the crevice. Naruto, who was running toward Sakura at that time tried to stop before the ground disappeared from under his feet, but unfortunately for the poor boy, he lost his balance and fell into the hole with a shriek. Once she reaches the ground, Sakura didn't waste any time and did the signs for another mysterious technique of her clan.

"Seki no jutsu, the trap of Haru…" whispered the pink haired girl.

Releasing her hands, a purple chakra begins to form at the tip of her fingers. Sakura then bend down to touch the ground and the powerful chakra immediately spread across the field and then rise from the ground, creating a gigantic dome of purple chakra around the hole she had created. Reacting to the shock wave of Sakura devastating chakra, the rest of the battlefield begin to crumble all around the dome, bringing everything on it down with it. Some minutes later, the ninjas of the Leaf regain their spirits and look at the dome with stupefaction.

"What the hell is this?" said Shikamaru as he stand up.

As he was about to look for others, a running Tsunade and Kakashi pass by him.

"What's going on?" asked Choji.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with that dome. Let's check it out too."

Catching up with the Hokages that were standing in front of the violet dome, the two young men look at the scene in front of them. Sakura was standing in the middle of the field, were the enemy was trying to get up from the pieces of crumple ground. At the same time Kankouro, Temari, Gaara, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Kiba joined them to look at what was happening behind the dome.

"I think she did this to prevent anyone from getting in and out." said Gaara as he knocks on the purple wall.

"What is she planning to do?" asked Ino as she puts her hands on the dome.

"I don't know…"

.

**On Sakura's side**

.

Sakura knew that when she would use the ultimate power jutsu, everything would be settled for her plan and that it would be the last time she would see her friends. She knew they would be mad at her for that when they would see the last part of this plan, but she didn't have any choice. It was her, or them. The choice was clear. But no matter what she tried to convince herself with, she couldn't do this without remorse. They were there, looking at her so innocently, thinking that she had a plan that would save them all and they could go home happily after that. But it wouldn't end like that, it would never be like that for her as long as she breaths, as long as he walks with the enemy. It was better like that and she would do something good for them.

'Let's do this…' thought sadly the girl.

.

**On the allies' side**

.

The confusion and curiosity were gnawing the ninjas. "What was going on? What was she planning?" were questions that kept on crossing their minds. But nothing was troubling them more than the looks on Sakura's face, especially for the blond haired girl.

'Why are you looking at me like that Sakura… I never saw that look on your face before.' thought worriedly Ino as she looks at her pink haired friend.

As suddenly as she had look at them, Sakura turned her head around and close her eyes. Slowly, the girl took her shirt off and carelessly throws it away, leaving her in her black camisole. But as soon as she did it, everyone knew what she was planning to do. All around her torso there was tons and tons of miniature explosive tags. Without any doubts, she was about to do another version of her Blizzard technique.

"SAKURA! DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Kakashi as he hit the dome with his fists, "SAKURA!"

He knew what she was going to do, he understands why, but deep down, he couldn't let her do that. Letting a single tear slide down his cheek, the grey haired man allowed his head to fall on the purple wall. He was going to lose another important person… Again… "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, I'LL PIERCE THIS STUPID WALL!" yelled back Tsunade as she hit the dome with one of her most powerful hit.

Unfortunately for her, nothing happened, except the sound of her hit that reverberates in the dome. The wall moved like water, as if someone had thrown a rock in a puddle of water, but nothing else.

"No…" said Tsunade in disbelief and sadness.

"It won't work like that…" whispered Shikamaru in acceptance.

Not too far away from them, Ino, who couldn't take the scene anymore, turn around from the dome and bursts into tears in the arms of Kiba.

"God dammit, she's going to blow us all away!" said Kabuto in panic.

"Even if it's an unsophisticated style, I have to admit that she's one heck of an artist!" spoke Deidera with admiration.

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Sasori, annoyed to no end.

"Ha, Sakura… Always full of surprises…" whispered Asuma with a sincere smile on his face.

Finally ready, Sakura took the knife with the ignition lock and begin her movement to let the final explosion take them all to the world of the dead, when a voice stops her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm here with you. You're not alone, we're going to give them one heck of a lesson."

Not believing what she was hearing, the pink haired girl's eyes grew big and slowly, she turned her head to her right to meet a pair of happy and confident azure eyes.

"Na-Na… Naruto?" asked incredulously the girl with eyes as big as plates.

"Yes?" answered the blond haired boy still smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU IDIOT!" started yelling in anger the pink haired girl as she shakes and hits the poor boy, "You should be on the other side of the barrier!"

"Wha-ha-t-t ar-ar-are yooouuu tal-talk-talk-ing a-a-abou-t-t Sak-Sak-ura?" asked Naruto in panic.

"No one can get in or out of this barrier and my plan was to get them all in and blown them away so that the war would be over you moron. But now that you're in, I CAN'T! YOU RUIN THE PLAN!" explained Sakura with anger.

Letting her speech sink into his mind, Naruto, finally understanding the plan, sweat drops.

"Ha, ha! Ooh! … Sorry?" asked sheepishly the boy with a stupid smile on his face.

'This guy is a complete idiot…' thought desperately Shikamaru as he hits his head against the barrier.

"Naruto…" whispered Asuma as he holds his forehead in exasperation.

"NARUTO YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" yelled Kiba.

"This young lad sure haven't changed…" added the old Chiyo in her corner.

"Naruto sure knows how to destroy a good plan…" whispered Hinata to herself, "But I'm glad he did it for Sakura."

Taking a second to breathe and unsatisfied with his answer, Sakura took Naruto by his shirt ready to beat him to bloody pulp.

"Oh yeah, you'll be so sorry when I'm done with you…" threaten the girl.

"Well, take it the good way Sakura! At least you won't die for the sake of this world." replied Naruto as he grabs her arms, trying to run away.

"Cough! Cough!"

Stopping everything they were doing, the two teenagers looked at the source of the sound with surprise. Madara and all of the enemies were now on their feet and looking at them with a murderous aura. The enemy outnumbered them and since Sakura couldn't use her plan anymore, thanks to Naruto, she knew what it meant. They were in trouble.

"When you're done talking maybe we could get back to serious business…" said Madara as he cracked his neck.

Silence…

"OH, SHOOT!" both Sakura and Naruto replied as the enemies ran at them.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello my awesome readers!_

_ How are you guys? :) I hope you're not too mad at me for the long wait... My life is a mess lately... Sorry. Anyway! Here is my chapter 18. Hope you'll like it! And_

_thank you for your reviews, they are always appreciated. You rock! ^_^ _

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Chapter eighteen - ****Seki**** no ****jutsu****, the trap of Haru…**

.

* * *

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as her friend start doing a series of hand signs.

"TAJŪ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

As the blond-haired boy end his jutsu, a thousand copy of himself appeared in the dome and push back the enemy.

"Great job!" replied the pink haired girl as she took the many explosive tags off of her chest.

"Thanks!" said Naruto with a satisfy smile on his face.

"…"

"So, what's the plan now?" inquired the blond-haired boy.

"I really have no idea… But I need to put you in safety." concluded the girl.

"Ha, ha! Are you kidding me? I don't need any protection Sakura! I'll take them all.." brag the boy.

"Don't be ridiculous, you are a jinchuriki trap with a man who wants to extract the beast out of you to use it as a weapon against the rest of the world. I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself, but that you need to protect the Kyubi. I'll put a special seal on you, but you have to help me here. Can you keep them at bay for a few seconds?" explained the pink haired girl.

"Ooh, I see. Well, humm… Okay but we'll have to do it fast, my clones won't last for long."

"Okay!"

Taking a scroll in the back of her medical bag, Sakura quickly open it and cut her index and paint the word 'barrier' with her blood. Sitting on the ground in an Indian style position, the girl joined her hands together and focuses her chakra on the scroll. Slowly, the word written on the paper begin to fade away and a purple aura start emitting from her right hand from the tips of her fingers to the base of her palms. Once it was completely dissolve, Sakura stand up and lift the shirt of the blond-haired boy who was now blushing and put her hand on his belly where his Shiki Fuujin seal was. The purple chakra begins to roll around the spiral until the pink haired girl hand return to normal.

"Woah! My seal is purple now!" said Naruto as he looks at his belly in awe.

"Yep!" replied the girl while replacing the boy's shirt.

"What is that suppose to do exactly?" asked the boy.

"Until the seal disappeared, no one will be able to take the Kyubi out of you. No matter what extracting jutsu they would like to use on you." answered the girl.

"And when does it stop?"

"When the creator decides to stop it or…" begin Sakura, hesitating to continue, "… when he die."

"I see…" whispered Naruto with a worried look.

As the girl stands up once again, a bunch of clones explode in front of them.

"What the …?" exclaimed the blond-haired boy as he looks ahead.

"I can't believe you're still using that ridiculous jutsu…" said Sasuke as he jumps on Naruto taking him away.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura in vain as the two begin to fight.

"I wouldn't pay them attention if I were you cherry blossom." spoke Madara as he appears in front of her.

"…"

"I have to admit that it was clever to seal us all in this barrier. Haaaa… The seki no jutsu… It has been a while since I last saw it. I think it was Akina Haruno who was the first to use it. She was a beautiful priestess once upon a time. Her job was to protect the two tailed monster cat when he wasn't used in a jinchuriki. Too bad her life had end so abruptly. But what impress me the most is that you have been able to master the ultimate power jutsu… Many people from your clan tried it and many failed. I saw it only once during the first ninja world war. The great lord Hikaru Haruno was the first and only member of your clan to use this forbidden jutsu. Only someone with a great chakra control and a vivacious spirit can used it. You really honour your clan Sa-ku-ra." teased the man, "But I'm done playing… Take us out now or you'll suffer in a way you don't even imagine."

"Tch… Like that's going to happen, if you haven't realise yet, your precious beasts are all trapped around my barrier, Naruto's clones are taking care of your minions, Sasuke's with Naruto and your little friends here won't even see it coming when I'll come at you." brag the pink haired girl with a smirk.

"Cocky I see…" replied Madara in an annoyed tone.

"Let's face it. You're trap in my jutsu and there's no way out."

Looking around, the Uchiha realised that indeed, the girl was right. The tailed beasts were all trapped in the walls of the dome and most of Kabuto's reincarnated bodies were slowly sucked in it too. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting like two mad men not to far away and he was alone with the pink haired girl, surrounded by clones of the blond-haired jinchuriki. Even if the chances of winning looked slim, Madara wasn't about to give up his plan. All he had to do was to get rid of the girl.

"Hn… You're dead little cherry blossom." growled the Uchiha before launching himself at her.

.

**On ****Naruto**** and Sasuke's side**

.

Barely escaping a punch, Naruto jumped back doing a flip to avoid a powerful kick from the Uchiha before landing on his two feet two meters away from the dark-haired boy. Then Sasuke ran back at him, katana in hand, slashing two or three clones in his wake. Trying to avoid the hit, Naruto slap the Uchiha's arm away from him and took the opportunity to give him a powerful punch in the stomach and activate his sage mode. Backing away, Sasuke use his chidori senbon on the blond-haired boy.

'Damn… At this rate, I'll be trap here forever.' thought Naruto as his clones throw themselves in front of him to protect him.

Once the rain of lighting senbon was over, Naruto sneak away from the pile of clones and attacks the Uchiha head on with a striking fist. Not impress at all since he was using his sharingan, Sasuke avoid the blow by an inch and took the wrist of the boy with his left hand and twist it.

"Nghh!" growled Naruto in pain.

"Pathetic… You're becoming more and more predictable with the years… To think that you would be able to land a hit on me with such an obvious attack… How stupid."

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Hn?"

"As long as I'm concerned you're bleeding, Teme."

"What?"

Touching his right cheek with his fingers, Sasuke was surprise to find blood dripping down his hand. It wasn't a big slash, but the fact that he hadn't notice it was even more troubling for the lone avenger.

"That was the frog kata."

"…"

"…"

"Hn. Wind type… I see, Dobe."

"Are you done yet?" asked the blond-haired boy in an annoyed tone.

"What?" asked Sasuke a bit surprised.

"You heard me jerk. I don't have all day waiting here that you finally snapped out of it. Sakura needs me now."

"…"

"You know what makes me angry? Is that after all of this time you still think that I don't understand you." confessed Naruto as he withdraws his hand from the Uchiha's grip.

"You don't understand a thing, I already told…" begin to growled the dark-haired boy.

"My father was the fourth Hokage…" blurted Naruto as he stared as his ex-team mate.

"Hn?"

"And my mother was the previous jinchuriki… And a close friend of your mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents were unfortunately killed by Madara Uchiha the day I was born."

"…"

"It appeared that giving birth to a child was dangerous for the seal and he took this opportunity to extract the beast out of my mom and he release it on the village. My dad had to sacrifice his life as well as my mom's life to seal it again in me. When I lost control of the nine tailed beast when Pain attacked the village, I've been able to meet my father. The same happened when I start gaining control over the nine tailed, there, I met my mother. Even if it was for a short time, I had the incredible chance to meet them and never in my life have I been so happy and yet so sad. Even if it was for a short time, I miss them as if I had been with them my whole life. This pain you are feeling Sasuke, I feel it too. You're not the only one who had lost people close to you. I did too… My family had been taken away from me way too soon, just like you… and by the hands of the same man. Madara is planning on destroying this world Sasuke… My parents' death and yours were all part of his plan. Please hear my pray my friend, stop this non sense and come back to me, to us…" spoke Naruto as he grabs his friend's shoulder.

After hesitating for a few minutes, Sasuke back away from the jinchuriki with a sadist smirk on his face.

"Tch. You almost had me there Naruto, but I don't believe this shit… I don't care."

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU, STOP TAKING HIS SIDE!" yelled Naruto now furious.

"KONOHA KILL MY FAMILY!" yelled back the Uchiha.

"NO! IT WAS ALL MADARA'S PLAN AND NOW HE'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID MORON!" continued the boy as he grab the other by his shirt.

"Now this is really childish…" spoke a masculine voice.

Surprised, the two young men let go of each other and look at the intruder. It was Itachi. The Uchiha was attacking the remaining clones of Naruto, when he decided to take a minute to interfere.

"Sasuke, I told you already. Naruto's telling you too, Kakashi have tried too, heck even that girl tried. When are you going to stop?"

"THE DAY I'LL DIE!"

Exchanging a series of powerful attacks, Sasuke and Naruto start fighting again while the dead body of Itachi was drag away by a bunch of clones. After a few minutes of intense battle, Naruto push back Sasuke once again when a piercing cry stop him from going after the Uchiha.

"Sakura… Oh my god! SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he ran back at her.

Not wanting to let his prey go, Sasuke tried to pursue him but a blurred figure stop him.

"What do you want Kabuto? I have things to do…" spoke Sasuke annoyed to no end.

"I don't think so Ssssasuke. For now, you will be mine…" explained the man.

"Does Madara knows of your little plans?" asked the Uchiha getting defensive.

"Of course and he agreed with it…" replied the snake man with a devious smirk, "It was a part of the deal."

"Then let's see you try."

.

**On Sakura's side**

.

"Damn…" said Sakura as she tried to heal the huge gape in her abdomen.

This man wasn't as easy as she thought, mainly because her ultimate power jutsu was starting to get low.

"Come on. Get over here." said Madara as he grabs the leg of the girl and threw her on the ground one meter away.

"Ngh!"

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he crouches besides his friend.

To say she was in a bad shape would have been an understatement. She looks like hell… She was spitting blood, she was stab in the abdomen, a lot of blood was pouring out of her mouth, she was covered with bruises and her ragging breath was a proof of the intense battle that had take place moments before. Holes and cracks were covering the ground around the ninjas, blood spot scattered all over the place.

"You were busy?" asked Naruto as he inspected their surrounding.

"Heh! *cough*cough* Yeah…" replied the girl with a small bloody smile.

"Ha! Naruto! what a pleasant surprise." acknowledged the older Uchiha.

"YOU!" yelled Naruto as he pointed accusingly his finger at the man.

"Me?" teased Madara, feigning innocence.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

.

**On Sasuke's side**

.

"Damn…" spoke Sasuke as he tried to free himself from the tight snakes ropes that were holding him down.

The fight had been tight and he was in a bad shape. To think he got caught because he wasn't concentrate. It was ridiculous. But there was too much going on in his head. Was it true what Naruto had told him? Was he wrong in believing Madara? He couldn't decide. In his head, a ton of emotions were twirling. He was so angry and yet so anxious. Maybe he was going mad. Who should he thrust?

"How funny… Wasting so many years for revenge…" said Kabuto as he rummage through his bag.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Well… Since you're going to die, I can tell you the truth…" spoke the snake man, stopping his acts.

"…"

"Naruto had this one quality that makes him so believable." started Kabuto with a smirk.

"…"

"His honesty."

And then it snap. A huge feeling of anger engulf the Uchiha, he was loosing it.

"I have enough…" spoke Sasuke, getting the snake's man attention.

"Huh!"

His sharingan begin to swirl and the flames of Amaterasu were releases, killing the snake in less than a minute. Hell would break loose when he'll get his hands on Madara.

.

**On ****Sakura**** and Naruto's side**

.

About to strike Madara with a Great Ball Rasengan, Naruto was on the verge of striking the Uchiha when Zetsu emerged from the ground and grab the blond-haired boy by his ankles throwing him away from the man. Surprised, Naruto harshly land on the ground piercing it with the rasengan. The ground split and an explosion almost blow the entire barrier. Once the dust had dissipated the boy stand up and looked at the man who had attack him with cautious eyes, when something caught his eyes. Trying to by pass the plant guy to get a better view, Naruto tried to kick him but was easily blocked. Nevertheless, his eyes caught what he was expecting. Madara was advancing toward the pink haired girl who was now crawling on the ground from blood loss and grab her by the hair before getting her up on her knees. Growling in pain, the girl tried to stay calm, but the pain was obvious on her face and that only fuelled Naruto's anger.

"MADARA! YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO NOW!"

Letting go of her hair, the man took the girl by her throat, suffocating her and grab a kunai, applying it at her throat.

"Now, is that better?" asked arrogantly the man.

"Mph…" grumbled the blond-haired boy in anger.

"Now let's get into business boy, shall we?"

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Naruto.

"Give me the Kyubi now or I'll kill this pretty girl." ordered Madara as he increased the pressure on the girl's neck to prove his point.

"Na-NA-RU-TO! DoN'T give HIM the demon. FORGET about ME!" tried to speak Sakura through ragging breath.

"NO!" firmly spoke the boy.

"NARUTO! GO AWAY!" ordered the pink haired girl.

"NO!" repeat Naruto.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU! JUST DO IT!" barked the girl, now getting angry

"Come on Naruto... She's begging you... Let me kill her if that's what she wants." added the Uchiha.

"SHUT UP! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! LET HER GO! NOW!" said Naruto as he tried to stay determined.

"There's no chance with that." added Madara.

"NARUTO! IT'S NOT ABOUT ME OR YOU ANYMORE... IT'S ABOUT THE VILLAGE, ABOUT THE CITIZENS. THINK ABOUT IT, IF YOU LET MADARA WIN, IT'S OVER FOR EVERYONE!" yelled Sakura trying to free herself.

"SHUT UP NOW!" yelled Madara as he chokes a little more the girl, to prevent her from speaking.

"Ghnnn!"

"I know about that Sakura, but... To me... You are as important as the rest of them, maybe even more... I won't give up on you because you think you should die for the benefit of the mass... To me... You're like the sister I never had... You are a part of my family just like, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and all of our friends. You were there when I had no one left just like them... And that is why I consider you and the others as part of my family. Besides, I know how it feels to lose someone precious to you and I won't let that happened to our friends... That's why I can't give up on you or Sasuke... Believe it Sakura... I'll fight for those that are precious to me; even if I have to die in the end for it. Do YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MADARA?" spoke Naruto more confident than never.

"Naruto..." whispered Sakura in admiration for her friend.

"Well... Let's see if you can save the world... Naruto..." said Madara, now pissed.

"Oh I will do it... After all... It wouldn't be the first time that a Uzumaki defeat you, isn't it Uchiha?"

"Tch... Let's face it boy... You're all alone here... the only person left to help you is about to get killed by me..." started to explained Madara as his hold on the girl's neck started to grow firmer, "And you don't have enough power to escape Zetsu and to kill me next. It's over... Now give up."

"Never..." replied Naruto as he jumped on Zetsu and tried to hit him.

"You've made your choice..." replied the Uchiha while looking at the girl.

"I hate you will all my might..." whispered again Sakura as she tried to show her most terrifying glare.

"Ha! It's so nice coming from you." concluded the man as the kunai made its way toward the girl's neck.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto in horror.


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay let me explain… o_O_

_Did you know there was still places in this world where Internet doesn't go? I moved out four months ago in a rural city. (Sigh, nice way to call it a hole… -_-) And I didn't have Internet to publish my chapters. Oh my gosh! I thought I was going to lose my mind here… Seriously, no Internet for four months? Man that sucks. But fortunately, that didn't stop me from writting. I finished this fanfiction! I have almost finished What are you doing and I have a few other texts to show you soon! So, I promise an update almost every week from now on. Oh! And thank you for your reviews, cowgirl137, xasonous, alkaid67, brebabi10, Bulla4, mednin, lovesasuke4ever, Lady Rini, Twisted Musalih and JesusXXLover, they were so cool! And for pirateKitten11893, .Alice.x3 and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, damn you guys are funny to read! I really am sorry for the cliff hanger, but that was so tempting. Mouhahaha! I couldn't resist ^_^!_

_Oh! And Will Heins… I totally agree with you. Unfortunately, despise my romantic and dreamer heart, I don't think Sasuke will go back the way he was before. Masashi seems to go for a bad ending. If he goes for a good one, than hell, he's the most sneaky writer I have ever read… o_O_

_In conclusion, thank you all for the reviews, it's really appreciated… Now enjoy! ^_^_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

**Chapter nineteen – About time…**

.

* * *

.

As Madara was about to end Sakura's life with a kunai, a very familiar sound could be heard on the battlefield. It had taken only one second, but upon hearing it, all the ninjas eyes widened ten times more and were all glued to the now unreal scene in front of them. Even Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing... As for Sakura she was now laying on the floor wide eyes upon who was standing in front of her, his back toward her and the chidori still blazing around his left hand. There in front of her, was a bloody Sasuke standing with an angry face glaring at the dishevelled form of Madara a few meters away from them.

"Sasuke..." whispered the girl as she tries to sit.

"So, it was true..." said the dark-haired boy in a threatening tone, his glare directed at his elder.

"Ghnnn..." growled Madara standing painfully.

"You're the one who killed Naruto's parents and mines..." added Sasuke.

"Ah... Sasuke... Glad to see you... Hope you're not too mad at me for giving you to Kabuto... You see..." begin the older Uchiha.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sasuke in pure fury as his sharingan began to spin once more, "YOU USED ME FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSE! YOU USED ITACHI'S PLAN AGAINST HIM SO YOU COULD USED ME TO GET WHAT YOU WANT!"

Silence took place as Sasuke's words resonated through the crowd around. His voice was so threatening, so scary, that no one dares to move or speak... That is, until a diabolic laugh erupted from the older Uchiha.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"..."

"It's about time you realise it Sasuke... Everyone knows it!"

"Huh!" gasped Naruto as he look at Sasuke while Sakura inhaled sharply in apprehension.

"You see Sasuke... Itachi did what he did because he knew what was about to happen today. Therefore he tried to protect his precious village by creating the perfect opponent for me... You... He was trying to make you stronger, to make you better, to make you gain the mangekyou sharingan so that when you would kill him, he could give you his eyes to make you equal in force with me... But the thing is... He never calculated the emotional part in you in his plans and that it was going to make everything crash... In fact, he provides me the perfect tool to destroy the world... Manipulating you is so easy when you come to think of it... I did it, Itachi did it and even Orochimaru did it... Sasuke, you're biggest weakness, is you... Your thirst for revenge is so intense that you forget to think... Even you're best friend could see that, he even tried to warn you, but you only tried to kill him when he was just trying to save you... You were so convinced that you were right about everything... Even little cherry blossom over there had try to warn you once upon a time, but did you listen to her? No... You knock her on a bench..."

"..."

'How come he knows that?' thought the girl with tired yet surprised eyes.

"All the bad things you did... It's a wonder you still have friends..." continued Madara.

"SHUT UP YOU MONGREL!" yelled Naruto in anger as he back away from Zetsu, "YOU USED HIM! THAT IS WHY HE DID THE THINGS HE DID! EVERYONE HAD BULLSHIT HIM OVER THE YEARS! NO WONDER WHY..."

"Cut the crap... He could have easily back out... But he didn't do it, because he didn't care about those who were willing to die for him... Look at what he did to that red-haired girl... If Pinkie over there wouldn't have been there, Sasuke would have made a murderer of himself." replied Madara as he cross his arms.

As he stop talking, a dark aura engulf the atmosphere around them and everyone knew why... Sasuke was fuming. But even if to Naruto, Sasuke was just angry, Sakura knew that it was more than that... He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Years and years of mental illness that haven't been properly healed had driven the boy to the end of his capacities. Major depression, alienation from previously close friends and family, exhibiting strong or violent anger, were symptoms that were easily seen by Sakura as a medic, but she was almost sure that he was suffering from a post-traumatic stress disorder due to the death of his parents. He might also have flashbacks to this earlier traumatic event, thoughts of grandeur or invincibility and maybe even thoughts of dying or wish to die. Exhaustion was written all over his face, but his chakra was flaring around him like a wild fire. He was about to lose it completely...

"Oh! Did I hit a sore spot Sasuke?" teased Madara, clearly enjoying the moment.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" roared Naruto.

As the dark-haired boy was about to replied, a soft voice stops him...

"Sasuke, stop... Please..." beg Sakura as she grabs his forearm while kneeling due to her lack of chakra.

"Release me... NOW!" barked Sasuke with anger while his sharingan bore holes into her.

And as he spoke his order, Sakura release the little chakra she had left into his system, slowly creeping up his arm toward his head, her chakra turned green and she begin her healing session. Sakura knew she didn't have much time left before either Madara or Sasuke would interrupt her. So she had to act quick, she had to heal as much as she could before they threw her away. But what she had expected never came. In fact, Sasuke fall to his knees at Sakura's level, using his katana as a support. The chakra was so calming, that the dark-haired boy's chakra that was flaring out of him disappeared. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke Uchiha was feeling at peace. The dark aura was gone.

"Sakura..." whispered Naruto, looking at them with soft eyes.

"Okay... I've waste enough of my time... Zetsu take care of the nine tailed fox while I take care of those two..." spoke the Uchiha as he charged Sasuke.

"NO!" yelled Naruto as he avoid a punch.

"Sasuke, get away!" warned Sakura as she locks eyes with her ex team-mate.

"Hn..."

As Madara hit the ground, Sasuke took hold of Sakura and jump in the air, his sharingan spinning like mad, before landing on a cliff. Running a little until he reaches the limit of the barrier, the dark-haired boy gently put the girl down.

"Don't bother with me just protect Naruto..." said Sakura as she move away from the dark-haired boy.

"Don't be ridiculous..." replied the young man, his bangs covering his eyes as he begins to stand up.

"Huh!"

When he was finally on his two feet again, Sakura knew that something had definitely changed in the boy's mind. As his eyes land on hers, the emotions that were hidden by those obsidian eyes were good enough proof to see the inner turmoil Sasuke was in. And yet, Sakura couldn't do or say anything... Even if she would have liked too, she couldn't. Was it anger, sadness or rancour that was forbidding her to comfort the boy? She wasn't sure, but she knew she wasn't ready to be near him yet.

"Go... Just go..." spoke in a cold tone the girl as she looks away from him.

"..."

'Sakura...' thought the young man, pain clear on his face.

After some seconds of hesitation, Sasuke did as he was told and ran back toward Naruto who was currently hitting Zetsu with one of his rasengan. Swiftly moving around their fight, Sasuke ran behind Naruto and when the boy ended is technique, both were standing back to back, Zetsu and Madara circling around them like wild tigers.

"What did you do with Sakura?" inquired the blond-haired boy.

"Hide her in a safe place..." answered Sasuke.

"I'm glad to see you came back to your senses..."

"..."

"Can I count on you?" asked Naruto.

"Of course..." replied the Uchiha.

"Thank you Sasuke..." admitted the blond-haired boy as a tear fall of his left cheek.

At that, Sasuke said nothing, but Naruto knew that he had struck a chord when he sensed him tense.

"Oh! Wow! Look at that... Lil' Sasuke and the jinchuriki are joining force. Isn't it cute Zetsu?" teased again Madara.

"Eh, eh, eh!" replied the plant man.

"Don't you see it's pointless... I don't have time to waste... Just accept that you have lost already..." said Madara in a threatening tone.

"There's no chance with that. This battle won't end until I stop breathing." replied Naruto with venom.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem anymore since you're all going to die."

And in a swift motion, the battle begins once more. Naruto and Zetsu create their clones while Sasuke and Madara activate their sharingan. In a second, both collide holding their weapons against each other.

"How foolish... You think you can take me on? Do I have to remember you that I have used the sharingan for a long time? You don't stand a chance." spoke Madara.

"I'll do my best." replied Sasuke.

"Tch... All this for an outsider... Those people aren't from our clan Sasuke. I thought you were going to destroy the entire village." added the older Uchiha.

"That's before I found that you have been the one to decimate our people. And to find out that you did that to others only aggravated my opinion of you." said with venom the dark-haired boy.

"Fine..." concluded Madara as he push away Sasuke.

.

**On Sakura's side**

.

"Haaaa... Haaaaa... Gnnnn..." breathed the girl in an erratic rhythm.

Sakura sat on her knees and gripped the ground as if her life depends on it. Her whole body was screaming in pain as her chakra fade away even more with each passing minutes. She knew that she was at the end of her ultimate power jutsu and that the barrier jutsu she was using would soon need chakra to resist. She was in need of chakra. But was she ready to use the ultimate power jutsu once again? After all, it 's said that the power jutsu shouldn't be use more than once in a battle due to its dramatic effects on the body. If used more than once, the user could die from internal damage to the body but also to the chakra's system. The first time she used it, it was so painful and difficult to bear; what would it be if she use it a second time? Would she be able to protect her body while using it like the first time or will the pain be too much? And if she gives up, what will happen to the barrier? Well, Madara would be able to extract the nine tailed fox and the demons would be once again unleashed on the ninjas. Madara would be able to realise his terrible plans... No, it was inconceivable for the pink haired girl to withdraw... Anyway, she wasn't a quitter, she couldn't give up...

'Haaa... At this rhythm I won't stand very long... Naruto is taking too much on my chakra and controlling those demons is way too much for me... My chakra is leaving me...' thought the girl in panic as a wave of pain washed through her, 'There's no other way around... I'll have to use it, or Madara will...'

"HAAA!"

'Okay, let's do it...'

As Sakura was about to try to stand up, a bunch of familiar voice stopped her.

"SAKURA!" yelled Tsunade as she knocked on the barrier walls, "SAKURA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"SAKURA!" added Kakashi once he reach the same spot, quickly followed by Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankouro and Gaara, as well as the rest of the Kages and their guards.

"Y-Y-Yes... But I won't stand very long... Those beasts... I-I need too much chakra to hold them down..." answered the pink haired girl.

"She's right Tsunade. Her chakra is literally suck into them and her reserve is almost over despite the power that jutsu can give to the wielder. If we don't help, she'll die and Naruto will be exposed..." replied Neji as he scans the girl's body with his byakugan.

"And-And those beasts will be release on us..." added Hinata, byakugan activated too.

"I know that but what can we do?" asked Tsunade in annoyance as she locks eyes with the cousins.

"..."

"What if we sealed them?" suggested Kakashi as he keeps his stare on his female student.

"..."

"..."

"That's impossible; we can't seal all of them! There's not a lot of person who knows how to seal a demon and besides, those who know it will end up dead after the first sealing!" spoke the Tsuchikage.

"But, those beasts were sealed in our respective jinchurikis... It's our duty to control them..." replied the Mizukage in a serious tone.

"..."

"..."

"Well, in fact, that's a good idea, Kakashi." said Shikamaru as he looks at Kakashi in a pensive way.

"Huh!"

"What?" asked the Tsuchikage in incomprehension.

"What? Are you insane?" added the Raikage as he crossed his arms.

"No I'm not, but there's a way to counteract the deadly effects of the sealing jutsu..." continued the brown-haired boy as he looks at Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond-haired Hokage.

"If we have a sufficient amount of chakra the wielder won't die. Let me explain it. Usually, when a ninja seal a demon inside of a jinchuriki, it takes all of his chakra because of the jutsu complexity. But if we manage to use a third source of chakra, the wielder could survive and perform the jutsu as much time as he wants." explained Shikamaru.

"It could be possible, but what could be the third source of chakra?" asked Kakashi as he crouches on the ground to take a closer look at the pink haired girl.

"The chakra of a thousand ninjas..." answer Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Gaara.

"If everybody on this battlefield unifies their chakra, we could create an infinite source of chakra that would be enough to seal all of those demons." answered the brown haired boy.

"It could work..." replied Kakashi.

"But that doesn't help our problem of knowledge... Who can perform such an act?" asked the Raikage, sceptical.

"Well, I know how." said Mei with a huge smile.

"I think I remember I just need a little reminder." added the Tsuchikage, cracking his back.

"Me too and Kakashi can learn it fast with his sharingan..." replied Tsunade, arms crossed.

"How about you bro'? I thought you know!" rapped Killerbee as he approach the group.

"Do you know how Raikage?" asked the Mizukage.

"Sigh, yes." answered A in annoyance.

"Then that's settled. We'll seal the demons from our respective country in a jinchuriki and we'll split the demons that weren't from a specific country among the five nations since we have more resources to control and train them then the small ones..." said the Gondaime.

"Okay, but who, in full knowledge would want to be a jinchuriki anyway?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"I'll take Shukaku back..." spoke the Kazekage, his stare directed at the heavily breathing pink haired kunoichi.

"What? Gaara, are you sure?" asked Kankouro in concern.

"If the Akatsuki wouldn't have extracted the demon from me, I would still be a jinchuriki... So yes, I don't have issues with being the jinchuriki of Shukaku and besides, he belongs to us and I wouldn't want to let one of my villagers take that burden. Well, at least, until I die." explained Gaara, looking at his brother.

"This is very noble from you young man…" added Oonoki.

"But how are we going to keep the others trap, while we seal one of them…" asked the Raikage, still not convince.

"I-I'll take that part…" spoke Sakura as she crawl toward the dome in Kakashi's direction.

"What?" asked again the Raikage.

"Sakura, are you insane? You don't have enough chakra…" scowled Tsunade as she looks at her barely standing student.

"Miss Haruno… You have done your part. We can find another way…" said Mei in a reassuring tone.

"There's no another way. Besides I need chakra to keep this barrier up until the end and to keep the reincarnated ninjas in it. The protection I put on Naruto also need it… So let me do this…" explained the pink haired girl as Kakashi stand up and turn around.

Not daring to speak, everyone look at Sakura with an apprehensive and worried look. They all knew what that meant… She would have to use the ultimate power jutsu again. No one was willing to let her do this.

"Alright…" spoke Kakashi, not looking at her, "You can take that part…"

"Kakashi?" asked Tsunade.

"I thrust her. If she thinks its best, I'll go with it." explained the grey haired man.

"It's settled then…" spoke Gaara.

"So let's get started." added A.

"Mifune?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Yes?" replied the man as he joins the group.

"We will proceed with the demons sealing, but while we're doing it, you'll have to take care of the replicas of the first Hokages… We can't be disturbed." ordered the old man.

"Of course." answered politely the man before walking away, "COME ON! LET'S GO TO THE FRONT LINE! NOW!"

"Mei, A, Oonoki… I put you in charge of teaching Kakashi how to do the jutsu. I'll prepare our people." said Tsunade.

"Alright." answered the three Kages.

**.**

**On Naruto**** and Sasuke's side**

.

"God dammit…" growled the blond-haired boy as the ground exploded right in front of him.

"Are you alright Dobe?" asked Sasuke as he lands gracefully besides him, five meters away.

"OF COURSE I AM YOU MONGREL!" yelled Naruto in annoyance before being hit by a wall of earth, "HAAAA!"

"Serves you right…" replied Sasuke, a cocky smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't give him too much attention if I were you…" spoke Madara.

At the same time the terrific hand of Madara's susanno slap the young Uchiha across the face, throwing him away. Landing harshly on the ground, Sasuke tried to get up as fast as he could and activate his own defensive technique. Soon, another epic Uchiha fight would start.

**.**

**On Sakura's side**

.

"Okay we're ready." spoke Mei as she finished the main circle of incantation.

"Same here." said Kakashi as he joined the two women, followed by the other three Kages.

"Right." replied Tsunade, as she looks at the crowd of ninjas in front of her, "OKAY. LISTEN TO ME! We will form 3 squads of incantation. There are 7 tailed beasts to seal. So, I want you all to form three well-balanced groups."

Doing as they were told all the ninjas that were still on the battlefield and not busy fighting, begin to form three groups around the incantation circles and grab the hands of the next one. Once every pair of hands was set with another, Tsunade continued with her explanations.

"Good. Now take a comfortable place, 'cause this could take long." spoke the Gondaime as everyone sat down, "You can now start to focus your chakra into one big source. But remember, if you start losing all of your chakra report back to Ino's medic squad outside the incantation circle before you don't have any remaining. They'll give you chakra soldier pills to help regenerate. Now for those who had accepted to become jinchurikis. Please, step forward and place yourselves in a row, beginning with the jinchuriki of the one tailed beast to the seven tailed beast."

As ordered, Gaara was the first to step forward, then Omoi from Kumogakure, a girl named Etsuko from Kirigakure, a guy from Iwagakure, a young woman also from Iwagakure, a another boy named Shipo from Kirigakure and finally, Shino from Konohagakure advanced toward the front of the incantation circles.

"Shino?" asked shyly Hinata, worry clearly evident on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL? You are receiving the seven tailed beast?" half yelled Kiba in utter surprise as he stands up from the main incantation circle.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." tried to reassure the quiet young man.

"Thank you all for this. Now, Gaara, Omoi and Etsuko, would you please step forward toward the three circles near Sakura's barrier and lay down in the middle. You're in for a little nap." said Tsunade as she walks toward Ino.

Doing as they were told, the three shinobis walk toward their respective circles. Gaara was in the first one with Kakashi and the Raikage, Omoi was with Tsunade and Mei and Etsuko was with the Tsuchikage. Once they were all settled on the ground, Tsunade took from Ino the three injections, while Kakashi, the Mizukage and the Raikage begin to write the symbols on the future jinchurikis.

"Good luck Gaara…" spoke Sakura through the barrier as she looks at the young Kage with a small smile.

"Thank you Sakura. See you soon." replied the red-haired boy with an equally small smile.

"Yes." added reluctantly the girl.

"Okay. Sakura while I drug them to help the sealing jutsu, I want you to get ready. And don't worry those young people have nothing to fear." said the Gondaime.

"I know that, but still…" admitted the girl.

Summoning the rest of her strength, the pink haired girl stand up and perform once again the signs for her ultimate power jutsu, already preparing her body for the overflow of chakra.

'This time, I'll do it better.' thought the girl as the chakra begins to grow inside of her.

Feeling fresh new even if she was in pain, Sakura quickly heal her most life threatening wounds and put her hands on the barrier wall. When the fourth wave hit her, the girl begins to spit some blood, but maintain a cool façade as the Kages look at her with a worried look.

"Let's do it." spoke the Raikage.

"Sakura, send the first tailed beast to us, please." asked Kakashi as he takes his place in the circle.

"Yes." answered the girl.

And as she was told, the pink haired girl cut her right finger and with her blood, wrote the name of Shukaku on the wall of the barrier. As she did so, the beast was drag toward her through the barrier before being lift out of it, flying above Gaara in a purple sphere.

"Let's do this." said the grey haired man.

Starting the tedious task of doing the numerous signs of the jutsu, Kakashi and A begin to seal the one tailed beast chakra into the Kazekage.

"What are you doing Sakura?" asked with venom the one tailed beast.

Ignoring the creature, Sakura begin to summon the two and the three tailed beasts and send them to their respective jinchuriki. The task would be long. After twenty minutes of intense concentration, the sixth Hokage and the Raikage, were done with Shukaku. Two samurais take the Kazekage away to allow him to rest while the guy from Iwagakure take his place in the circle and the same routine begin. Kakashi wrote the symbols on the jinchuriki while A give the tranquilizers, Sakura brought the tailed beast and they would start the sealing process again. Some ninjas would quit to get some chakra soldiers pills while other, who were now fully refresh, would get back.

"Sakura," said Tsunade, "Send the next one."

**.**

**On Naruto and Sasuke's side**

.

"HAAAAA!" shriek Naruto as he crawled on the ground trying to get rid of the lianas that were dragging him toward the sadistic looking Zetsu.

"He, he, he… Come on jinchuriki… You're not funny to play with." replied Zetsu, trying to pull harder on the boy.

"I'm not a jinchuriki… MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA! AND NO I'M NOT GOING TO GET BACK YOU CARNIVOROUS PLANT!" yelled the blond-haired boy.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? KILL HIM ALREADY!" barked Sasuke as he back away from a powerful attack of Madara's susanoo.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? HUH!THAT THING IS JUST NOT DYING, JERK!" yelled back the boy with annoyance.

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING ON MY OWN?" added the young Uchiha in anger.

"I AIN'T NO FUCKING BOTANIST! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"God dammit…" growled the Uchiha as he ran at the speed of light toward Zetsu to cut the plants ropes from around Naruto's ankles.

As he was about to give the blond-haired boy a nasty comment about being so useless, Sasuke got hit by the fist of Madara.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he ran after his friend.

But the impact Sasuke was awaiting never came.

"What the…?" asked the dark-haired boy as he looks at the thing that had caught him.

"Still fighting with everyone I see…" said a male voice, "You know man, you should really see someone for that… I think you have a problem."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked suddenly Naruto as he pushes Sasuke away like a careless bag.

"Dobe, I swear one day…" growled Sasuke lying on the ground, sprawled like a rag doll.

"Who are you first, idiot?" replied the stranger with equal arrogance.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I ain't no idiot, shark face. Who the hell are you?" said the blond-haired boy.

"Naruto, hn?..." begin the man with a toothy smirk, "Oh yeah! I remember! You're that douche bag who was chasing Sasuke non stop like a three year old drama kid."

"WHY YOU!" begin Naruto as he pump his fist in the air, twitching like a mad man.

"Naruto, enough." spoke Sasuke in a low tone as he stands up, "Suigetsu how did you get here and why?"

"Well, aren't you glad to see me?" asked the white-haired boy.

"Hn."

"WHAT? YOU KNOW THAT ASSHOLE?" asked Naruto, now hysteric.

"He was a member of my team." answered coolly Sasuke.

"…"

"Now answer me." ordered the dark-haired boy.

"I tend to be unnoticeable when I turn into water. I just infiltrated the ground at the base of this weird dome and it didn't notice me. And as for the why? Well, Juugo and I were up for a little fight and I thought you might have needed us. I also heard that my sword was probably here…"

"You brought Juggo?" asked again the Uchiha, raising a brow.

"Yep. And I also brought Karin along." added Suigetsu with a knowing sadist smile.

"…"

"Must say she wasn't too please to see you again, but she came anyway… I heard something along the lines of "He tried to kill me…". It was bound to happen one day, but I never thought you would actually do it." explained the young man.

"…"

"Nevertheless, we all came back." concluded Suigetsu.

"Very touching now can we get back to business?" asked Madara leaning against the dome, clearly annoyed.

"He's still alive?" asked in disbelief the shark boy.

"Unfortunately." added Naruto in exasperation.

"Wanna take Zetsu on with Naruto?" asked Sasuke looking at the older Uchiha with killing intentions.

"Sure." answered Suigetsu, now serious and ready for battle.

"WHAT? I DON'T NEED ANY HELP YOU UGLY TEME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM ON MY OWN!" yelled Naruto, furious of being underestimated.

"Oh… And where does the "I ain't no fucking botanist" go?" teased the dark-haired boy.

"Get lost." replied the blond-haired boy with a sour look on his face.

"Man it's like watching an old couple…" added Suigetsu with a wicked smile.

"Sigh, this is ridiculous." said Madara as he jumps on Sasuke, followed by Naruto.

"Then it's between you and me shark boy." spoke Zetsu as he ran toward Suigetsu.

"Yep."


	20. Chapter 20

_As promised! ^_^_

_Thank you for the reviews! I loved them! And Will Heins, if he goes for a Sasu/Naru, I'm pretty scared too... lol_

.

* * *

_.  
_

**Chapter twenty – The plan.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**On Sakura's side**

**.  
**

"And the last one…" spoke Sakura as she drags the beast toward the circle.

"And here we go." said the Mizukage with a smile as the others Kages begin to join in the circle of incantation to help it going faster.

After an hour of intense concentration, the sealing process was almost done and most of the ninjas who had chosen to become jinchurikis had waked up. Shino was the last one and everyone was glad that the sealing process was over. It had taken more resources than what they had thought. Half of the ninjas united to give chakra were lying around Ino's medic squad in hope to get a dose of soldier pills, while the other half tried to keep the flow of chakra for the Kages. But the reserve was growing low. Most of the Kages now had to give their own chakra to finish the last demon sealing and it was clear that it was starting to affect them too.

"Alright! Keep going we're almost done. One minute to go and it's over with." spoke the Tsuchikage.

"Yo! Killerbee?" asked the Raikage.

"Yep?" replied the said man.

"I want you to take care of the jinchurikis. We'll send you some ninjas too, but make sure no one does something stupid." ordered A.

"Don't worry, you can count on me!" answered Killerbee as he walks toward the group of new jinchurikis.

"That's it." spoke Tsunade.

As the Kages end the jutsu, everyone on the battlefield sighed in relief. All of the ninjas that were still helping went to Ino's medic squad, while Kakashi and Tsunade sat on the ground to regained their breath. Mei helped the Tsuchikage to walk toward the medical staff while the Raikage followed his brother with the unconscious Shino on his back. It was almost all over.

"So, what's left to do?" asked Tsunade as she glance at Kakashi.

"We'll probably need to get rid of all the first Hokage's replicas before we do anything else and we still had to do something about the reincarnated corpses…" answered the grey haired man.

"Okay…" replied the Gondaime as the two of them stand up.

"…"

"…"

And as if on cue, both had the same thing on their mind.

"NARUTO!" yelled the two Hokages.

"Sakura? Where's Naru…" begin Tsunade.

But as the two looked back, she was nowhere to be seen.

**.**

**On ****Naruto****, ****Suigetsu**** and Sasuke's side**

.

"Hold on man. You're gonna make it…" said Naruto in panic as he drags the shark boy away from the death body of Zetsu.

"Don't be so dramatic about me, I'm fine. Maybe a little sip of water wouldn't be too bad though." replied Suigetsu with a smile.

"HAAA… SASUKE! We have to do something! He's getting DELIRIOUS!" added the blond-haired boy with worry.

"Hn."

"Can't you take care of those black flames?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"Not at the moment…" answered Sasuke hiding behind a cliff engulf by the black flames that Madara had created earlier.

Amaterasu was not something you can hide from and that Sasuke know. Madara was clever. He was trying to imprison them so he can kill them more easily. There was no escape forward; they would have to retreat if he didn't find a way to extinguish this inferno.

"Give him some water, he'll feel better." added the Uchiha as he looks at the wall of black flames with calculating eyes.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? The dude is like cut in half!" replied Naruto in hysteria as he hold on the two pieces of the boy's body in emphasis.

"He is a water shift forms. Give him water to regenerate and he'll be as good as new. He's just begging for attention at the moment." answered sternly Sasuke.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Nope."

At that, Naruto harshly let go of the shark boy's body and walk toward the Uchiha with an annoyed look on his face before throwing his bottle of water at the young man's head.

"Ouch!" replied Suigetsu as he grabs the bottle.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." ordered angrily the blond-haired boy.

"Alright! Alright!" answered the white-haired boy before reforming his body and drinking half of the bottle.

Suddenly, a swift shadow jumped behind them behind the rocky mountain.

"What the …?" asked Naruto, startled.

"Man, I must be dead… Heaven is giving me an angel from up above." started the shark boy as he ogled the person that stands above him, "Hello there lovely! Does anybody have ever told you that you look amazing?"

"Huh! Hummm… Thank you. I suppose…" spoke a soft feminine voice.

"My name is Suigetsu and you are?" asked Suigetsu while standing up and starting his flirting mode.

"Sakura…" answered the pink haired girl, while the boy's eyes start showing that he was making connexions between her name and her hair, "Don't even think about it…"

"Alright M'mam!" said Suigetsu with a seductive smile.

"Would you stop hitting on my friend, you perverted shark! Come here Sakura, that guy is too weird. So, tell me…" asked Naruto as he drags his friend away from the others two.

**.**

**On ****Suigetsu**** and Sasuke's side**

.

"Damn, Sasuke. You sure have interesting friends." said Suigetsu as he throws his arm around the Uchiha's neck.

"Hn…" grunted the boy in annoyance.

"I mean this girl really is something. Look at those long creamy legs…" started the boy as he looks at Sakura.

"Suigetsu.." warned Sasuke.

"Yes?" asked the said boy.

"Shut up and stay away from her." ordered the dark-haired boy.

"Wouhhh! Touchy! I see… You want to keep that girl to yourself isn't it? Ha, but that's understandable Sasuke. I'd do the same." started the white-haired boy.

"…"

"Now I do understand why Karin didn't stand a chance. Compares to that beauty, even a cute girl would look ugly. But that would explain why you're so stock up, too many years of pent-up emotions I see…" continued the boy.

**.**

**On ****Naruto**** and Sakura's side**

.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Naruto in concern as he take hold of her hand.

"Not really. I just used that jutsu again, but the chakra is leaping out of me faster then the first time. My body can't bare it anymore." confessed Sakura as she retrieve her hand.

"Why did you do that?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Well, I had to keep this barrier safe and since the demons were taking too much of my energy… The Kages decided…"

"They decided what? Come on Sakura! You can tell me." said Naruto honestly.

"Sigh, they decided to seal the beasts inside some jinchurikis…" spoke Sakura in apprehension.

"…"

"If it is of any help, those who became jinchurikis agreed to do it for the sake of this world. No one forces them." added the girl.

"Well… If it was better this way, I suppose its okay. Thanks." replied the blond-haired boy.

"You sure?" asked the pink haired medic in concern.

"Yeah, yeah! So, who propose themselves?" inquired Naruto.

"Some from Kumogakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure. Gaara took back Shukaku and Shino took the seven tailed beast." answered Sakura.

"SHINO? Ha, ha! Damn that's surprising!" said the blond-haired boy.

"Yes!"

Suddenly, the sound of lightning emitted from their left side and Suigetsu went flying in front of them.

"What the …?" said Sakura as she looks at the puddle of water made by Suigetsu.

"Sasuke." answered the jinchuriki while sweat dropping.

As he spoke his name, the Uchiha came toward them and stop in front of Naruto.

"You see! I told you he was annoying!" spoke Naruto looking at Sasuke while pointing at Suigetsu's wrecked appearance.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke in annoyance, "I have an idea to get rid of him."

"What is he talking about?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Madara is trying to cook us with Amaterasu, we're trap behind this little mountain. We can't cast a direct attack at the moment and we certainly can't locate him now." explained Naruto.

"Oh!"

"So, what do we do?" asked Suigetsu, reforming himself.

"We need to surprise him and act fast. Here's the plan." said Sasuke as he activates his sharingan.

**.**

**On Madara's side**

.

"Ohhh! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!" sing song the older Uchiha as he looks at his fire with anticipation, "It'll be over in a minute."

Suddenly, the mountain explodes into thousand shards and a powerful kunoichi start running through the debris and pieces of Amaterasu's flames with a multitude of shurikens.

"You again?" asked Madata in disbelief.

"HELL YEAH!" yelled Sakura with a confident smile as she throws her shurikens at Madara with full power.

Avoiding them easily, Madara jump in the air to escape the crumbling ground. Once he was on his two feet again, the man tried to find the girl when he realizes he was trap in a mist jutsu. A thick fog was now engulfing the dome and it was impossible to see further then the tip of his nose.

"What are you up to, little cherry blossom?" asked the older Uchiha as he looks around for an answer.

Trying to listen, Madara realize that something was off, he could tell that people were running around him, but he couldn't detect where they were coming from. Out of a sudden, a raging sound mixed with the sound of electricity erupted from both sides and as the lights begin to approach him, he understands. Sasuke had his blazing chidori in his left hand and Naruto his famous rasengan in his right one; they were on the verge of colliding, when once again Madara escaped them with a time travel jutsu.

"Fuck." said Naruto as he tried to move out of Sasuke's way.

But it was too late, their hands collide and in an instant the dome was shaking with the force of the impact. The ground crumpled under them and explodes with the pressure. Upon seeing this, Sakura took Suigetsu by the hand and ran behind a cliff in hope to be protected.

"GOD DAMMIT! THAT CLIFF WON'T HOLD AGAINST THAT!" yelled Suigetsu above the noise.

"LET'S JUST HOPE SO!" replied Sakura as they tried to hide themselves further.

After two minutes of intense explosion, the dust begins to disappear and Sakura and Suigetsu emerged from the debris of the cliff.

"Damn… That was close." spoke Suigetsu as he help the girl out of the hole they had been in.

"You said it…" said Sakura as she dust herself off, "I just hope that Naruto and Sasuke are okay."

"Yes. At least, the barrier still stands." added Suigetsu.

"Not for long." yelled Madara as he hit the girl squares in the face.

"Ghnn!" grunted Sakura as she hit the floor harshly.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" replied Suigetsu as he jumps on the Uchiha.

Unfortunately for him, the man was done playing. As fast as he had appeared, Madara disappeared and reappeared right above the boy, slicing him in two with his sword. Landing gracefully in front of his victim, the man began to advance toward the still half conscious girl with a deadly aura.

"This is the end." spoke evilly the man.

**.**

**On ****Naruto**** and Sasuke's side**

.

"Wake up dude!" said the blond-haired boy as he shake the unconscious body of the young Uchiha.

"Hn?"

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, just dizzy." answered Sasuke as he sit on the ground.

"Where is he?" asked again the blond-haired boy.

"I don't know."

And as the young Uchiha look around the battlefield, he spots the man he was looking for, slicing in two his team-mate, Sakura still lying on the ground.

"God dammit." swear the dark-haired boy, "We have to make a move fast."

**.**

**On Sakura's side**

.

Madara took hold of the girl by the hair and look at her dead in the eye, effectively waking her up.

"There's no escaping this time, lovely." spoke Madara as he raised his sword.

"Sakura…" whispered Suigetsu, trying to reform himself.

"SAKURAAA!" yelled the blond-haired boy as he approach.

Not wasting any more time, the older Uchiha stab the girl in the abdomen, causing Naruto to momentarily stop his frantic course, while Sasuke jump on Madara who instantly disappeared. To the blond-haired boy time had stop.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled in pain Sakura.

'Fuck, why everybody always wants to stab me?' thought the girl in irritation as she falls to her knees remembering a certain Sasori.

"…N-n-no… It-it can't be..." stuttered Naruto in panic.

"SAKURA!" yelled Suigetsu as he ran to her to prevent her from crashing on the ground, "Hold on okay! NARUTO! GET HERE!"

Getting out of his trance, the blond-haired boy sprint toward his dying friend and took her hand.

"Okay, okay! There's something we can do, isn't it? I mean you're a medic and we're two desperate men." tried to reassure Naruto as he looks at her friend with panicked eyes, "Oh! My god there's blood everywhere!"

"SAKURA!" yelled Suigetsu as he try to make her focus.

"Take *cough* cough* the-the damn sword… out." growled the pink haired girl in annoyance.

"Alright! Oh man! How do I do that?" asked Naruto panicked.

"Like this." spoke Sasuke as he grab the sword and take it out in one swift move causing the girl to shriek in pain.

"SASUKE YOU JACKASS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? DO YOU WANT TO MAKE HER SUFFER EVEN MORE?" accused the blond-haired boy.

Not answering, Sasuke rip a piece of his shirt and put some pressure on her abdomen.

"Try to heal yourself." said Sasuke.

And as she was told, Sakura begin to heal herself the only problem was that someone wasn't about to let them do it.

"This is really starting to get annoying, why can't you die?" spoke Madara, taking his head in his two hands.

"…?"

"I'll have to try harder than." added the man.

"Naruto get him!" spoke lowly the dark-haired boy.

"Yes. COME HERE YOU BASTARD!" yelled the blond-haired boy as he threw himself at him, his Sage mode activated.

"You sure it's safe to send him alone?" asked Suigetsu as he hold the pink haired girl's hand.

"Do I have a choice?" replied the Uchiha nodding toward his bloody hands in emphasis.

"I'll go with him then, stay with her." spoke the white-haired boy.

"Hn."

And as he had said, Suigetsu stand up and ran after Naruto, and once again, Sasuke was left with his ex team-mate who was fighting for her life. It was an awkward moment. Without taking his hand away from her injuries, Sasuke turn his head away from her to try clear his mind. He had to find a solution or else someone else was bound to die.

"You can leave me alone." said Sakura between two pants of air.

"What?" replied Sasuke in disbelief.

"I said, you can leave me alone." said again the girl.

"I heard you the first time. I'm asking why you want me to do that?" spoke Sasuke with a frown on his face.

"They need you more than I do now." answered Sakura, honestly.

"Says the girl without any blood left." replied the boy, ironically.

"…"

"Listen, it's not like I have something else to do. Just heal yourself and shut up while I think." said Sasuke in annoyance.

"Ass…" insulted the girl.

"Annoying bitch." replied the Uchiha in an angry tone.

"What are you even thinking about?" asked the pink haired girl, also getting annoyed.

"A plan to get us out of here alive and Madara dead." answered Sasuke honestly.

"And since when do you want to help?" inquired the girl.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood for your emotional rollercoaster." replied the boy hastily.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sigh, forget about what I said. I didn't mean to." said Sasuke as he realized how harsh it must have sound.

"Yeah right." replied Sakura looking away, anger clearly obvious on her delicate face.

"I spoke the truth." added the boy, realising she didn't believe him.

"…"

"Sakura…" tried Sasuke.

"What if you and Naruto hit him with a joint technique?" suggested the girl.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"What if you merge your two most powerful techniques and attack him with it and then seal him in another dimension using the sharingan?" continued Sakura.

"It could kill me." answered Sasuke, sternly.

"But it won't right?" asked Sakura suddenly worried.

"If we destabilize him good enough yes." replied the dark-haired boy.

"Oh…"

"But the idea is good, it's our only option now, because if the barrier breaks and we don't get rid of him, he'll come back." added Sasuke.

"I know." said Sakura.

"I'll go see Naruto and I'll try it." spoke the dark-haired boy.

"And if it doesn't work?" asked Sakura, worry in her voice.

"I'll find a way. I have an idea." answered the Uchiha.

"Hummm…" concluded the girl as she tried to stand up.

Understanding that she was done with her healing session, Sasuke let go of the girl and help her sit.

"You're still bleeding." stated the boy as he bore holes in her eyes.

"And I will continue." added the girl, avoiding his gaze.

"Why?"

"First, my chakra reserves are too low, if I continue I'll die. Secondly, the jutsu I used is killing me, if I push my limits further more, I'll end up dying. And thirdly, if I don't heal myself, I'll die too. So, no matter what I do, I'm bound to die. All I have to do if I want to live is to wait for this to end and check myself in into the nearest hospital." explained Sakura as she finally cast a serious glance at the boy.

"Hn."

Suddenly, Naruto hit the ground with one of his powerful rasengan sending the ground exploding by the pressure of it. Seeing that the after shock wave was coming their way behind the pink haired girl, Sasuke jumps behind Sakura and engulf her in his arms, trying to hide as much of her as he can. He laid his head on her right shoulder, firmly pressing his cheek on hers. His arms were wrapped around her while his legs were protecting hers.

'He's so close.' thought Sakura with a blush on her face.

'Why did I do that?' thought Sasuke also starting to blush.

The residues of Naruto's chakra then hit him in the back, digging into his skin. After two minutes, the wild wind went away and Sasuke untangled himself from the pink haired girl but remained close.

"NARUTO YOU MORON! BE CAREFUL." yelled the dark-haired boy.

"SORRY!" replied Naruto at the other side of the dome.

"Idiot." mumbled the Uchiha in annoyance.

Turning back his attention, Sasuke realized he was almost nose to nose with the girl.

"Hn."

No matter what was going on in his mind before that was now completely forgotten. "Oh…Sorry about that." said Sakura trying to cover the blush on her face, while backing away a little.

'Suigetsu was right. She is beautiful. Damn. I'm loosing my mind.' said the dark-haired boy as he remained stoic.

"…"

And out of no where Sasuke took hold of her chin with his right hand.

'I want to kiss her so badly and yet I'm not sure about this. She might take it the wrong way, since what I did the last time…' thought the dark-haired boy in confusion.

"What are you-you doing?" asked Sakura starting to freak out.

"…"

"…"

"Let's finish this okay." said Sasuke as he let her go, looking away and standing up.

"Right. Humm… Be careful Sasuke." replied Sakura, a sad smile on her face.

"Hn."

**.**

**On Naruto's side**

.

"Man… Nothing's working. My only hope is to use the technique that Killerbee showed me. But I'm not even sure if I'll be able to use it. I didn't have time to practice it enough. Damn. What am I going to do?" spoke Naruto to himself as Suigetsu attacked Madara.

"I have the plan." replied Sasuke.

"AHHH!" yelled Naruto in panic when the dark-haired boy appeared behind him, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME AN HEART ATTACK?"

"Hn."

"What plan?" asked the blond-haired boy, getting serious.

"An idea from Sakura." answered the young Uchiha.

"Huh!"

"Listen, if we act fast, there's a way to counteract Madara's jutsu. We'll try something like earlier." added Sasuke.

"A combine attack again?"

"Yes. I'll create a clone and use him to attack Madara while you do the same on the other side to weaken him. We'll then attack him in the front with our joint technique and to avoid him from escaping us, we'll have Suigetsu to hold him down. With his ability of turning into water, he'll be able to escape with no harm. And finally, I'll seal him into another dimension with my sharingan. I just hope our attack will be powerful enough to almost kill him or else I'll never be able to get him." explained the dark-haired boy.

"Well, I might have another technique that could give us# more power, but I'm not sure if it's going to work…" spoke Naruto as he looks at Suigetsu to make sure he was alright.

"It's better then nothing. Besides we have to hurry up, Sakura is about to die." said Sasuke.

"WHAT?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"She can't heal herself completely, she has to see another medic as fast as she can, or she'll end up dead." resumed the dark-haired boy.

"Okay… But let's try your idea first. If it doesn't work at least we'll have a plan B." concluded the blond haired boy.

.

* * *

_Chapter twenty one is not totally complete, but it should be okay for next week even if it's my birthday... ^_^ Love you all!  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_I know I'm late. You see there was this old lady crossing the street…_

_***LIAR!***_

_Okay.-_- Another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Awesome! ^_^  
_

.

* * *

.

**Chapter twenty-one – The last fight… My life or yours?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto ran at full speed toward Madara on each side of him. Thinking they were too predictable, the older Uchiha punched them away in on swift move, destroying the two clones easily. But as his attention was focus on them, Suigetsu sneak up on him in his water form and grab him by the ankles. Slowly creeping up and retransforming in his usual self, the shark boy tackled him on the ground, holding him in place. As planned, one of Naruto's clone and Sasuke created a rasengan and a chidori and ran at the other two at full speed. As the two collide, Madara use a time travel jutsu and escaped with Suigetsu on the other side of the field. As the pressure of the attack was release, Sasuke jump away as Naruto's clone disappear.

"How pathetic… Now if I were you I would let go of me now…" spoke the older Uchiha with venom as the shark like boy shift uncomfortably.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that yet." replied Suigetsu with a toothy grin.

"What?"

"Naruto, it's your chance. Do it now." ordered Sasuke.

"Yes." added Naruto as he tried to stay calm.

'No need to worry. I practice this with Killerbee. I can do this. I have to do this.' thought the blond-haired boy as he prepares himself for his next technique.

Once ready, Naruto did the signs he needed, focus his chakra and start running toward Madara, the huge dark sphere spinning in his hand.

"RASENGAN KYUBI!" yelled the boy in fury as his palm start burning.

"Oh my fucking god…" whispered Suigetsu as the infamous dark sphere collide with them.

The power of this technique was outrageously powerful. Suigetsu disintegrated in a second as Madara took the full blow of it, his clothes burning on him as his skin get exposed. Even if he was a little away, Sasuke fall to his knees under the powerful wind that was coming from the rasengan kyubi. His skin ripped under his clothes as he receive a considerable amount of rocks and debris. If it continues any longer, he would surely die. He was still wondering if Suigetsu had the time to save his ass. Even Naruto wasn't sure he was going to endure his own technique. The wind was so powerful; it made him back away from Madara. On the other side of the barrier, Sakura crawled under a rocky cliff as pieces of earth pass at each side of her.

'What the hell is this Naruto? This technique is crazy…' thought the girl.

"SASUKE NOW!" yelled the blond-haired boy.

"Yes." whispered the dark-haired boy as he activates his sharingan despise the pain.

As soon as the tomoes start spinning, Madara got suck in the vortex create by the sharingan as well as Naruto's technique.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well, seems like the little Sasuke had finally chosen his destiny. You're doing a mistake. It was the last chance for us to prove the supremacy of the Uchiha clan once and for all."

"My clan is dead. They are my family now." replied Sasuke.

"Pathetic."

As the last trace of Madara disappear, Sasuke end his sharingan before the blond-haired boy got suck too in another dimension. Then Naruto's technique finally touches ground. At that moment, a terrible explosion erupted and destroyed the entire field with it. The dome succumbed under the pressure and exploded in millions shards sending all the allies ninjas 30 meters away and disintegrated a fair amount of replicas of the first Hokage. After a good five minutes of wait, the dust, in what used to be the dome, finally vanished. Sakura, slowly but surely, emerged from her hiding spot, reopening some of her wounds on the way. As some debris fall around her, the pink haired girl looks around her in astonishment. In front of her, an immense hole took place.

"Suigetsu? Naruto? Sasuke?" whispered Sakura as panic took over her.

Getting up on her feet, the girl start running toward the hole, despise the pain she was feeling from her wounds. Her dishevelled appearance stop dead in her track as nothing came into view. There was nothing left. No toothy grin, no death glare, no friendly male hug, no survivors... No Naruto… No Sasuke. She was alone.

"It-it can't be…" stuttered the girl as she tried to look further in the mess of ground and rocks.

Suddenly, a movement caught her eyes. A yellow mess of grass ruffled in the dusty wind down the hole. As she gets closer to see what it was, Sakura realize that Naruto was indeed the yellow grass. Ignoring the pain, the kunoichi jump in the hole and ran down the cliff toward him.

"NARUTO!" yelled the girl in panic as she approaches him.

Reaching him, Sakura fall to her knees and begin to cry lightly. He was in a terrible state. Pushing the rocks away, the pink haired girl took the boy by his shoulders and pulls him out of his hole and laid him on the ground.

"Naruto… Please Naruto *sobs* wake up! Pl-please!" said Sakura as she looks at him with worry.

As she was about to check if he was alright, some of his scars begin to heal. The Kyubbi chakra was working its magic. Scanning his body, the heartbeat and breathing were normal. Realizing he was going to be fine, Sakura let go of the breath she was holding and try to calm down, when she spot a puddle of red not too far away from them. She turns around completely and immediately saw Sasuke lying on his back, covered in blood.

"Oh my god! SASUKE! Sasuke…" spoke the girl as she once again walk toward her friend.

Grabbing him by the arms, she slides him toward Naruto and lays him next to the blond-haired boy. Putting her ear on his chest to check his heart rate, Sakura listen closely for any signs of life. Fortunately, his heart was beating, but it was slow, it was a matter of minutes before he would die from his injuries. The blow of Naruto's technique had hit him hard. And here she was left with two choices. Should she heal him or let him die?

'If I don't do anything, he'll die and if I heal him, I'll die.' thought sadly Sakura, 'But if he dies, we'll have done everything for nothing… All the sacrifices, the tears and the blood… All for nothing? No, no, no, I can't do that! Naruto would die of it. And despise my anger and resentment toward him, there's a part of me that is still in love with Sasuke. I wouldn't be able to live in a world where I could have save him and did not. Therefore, I made my choice.'

Taking her last strength, the pink haired girl focuses her chakra in her hands and allowed the healing force into the young man lying unconscious. As the time passed, Sakura start breathing with difficulties and to sweat profusely. And in less than a minute she fall flat on Sasuke, a single tear rolling down her face, her right hand hanging over his chest, her legs glued to his side.

"I swear on Naruto's head that I would never say this again as long as I would be alive. But now, I think it doesn't count anymore… And at least now, you can't knock me down on a bench… Ha, ha! *cough*cough* I loved you Sasuke… and I still do. I hope you'll take that second chance and be the friend Naruto have been waiting for. I love… you." spoke Sakura as she let go of her last breath and fall unconscious.

At the same moment, the blond-haired boy regains consciousness and open one blurry eye. Scanning his surrounding, Naruto immediately spot Sakura and Sasuke and smile.

"Finally… It was about time." whispered the boy as he closes his eyes once again and drift to sleep.

**.**

**On Suigetsu's side.**

.

"Haaa… Awww… Oh man! That hurt like hell…" spoke the shark boy as he push a rock away from him, "Where the hell am I? Where's the dome?"

"SUIGETSU!" yelled a feminine voice through the smoke.

"Huh!"

"Oh my god! Suigetsu are you alright?" asked the dark-haired girl as she reaches him.

"Yes, not bad Karin…" answered Suigetsu.

"I'm glad you made it." added Juugo as he join them.

"Yeah, me too. That blond-haired boy sure is impressive." answered Suigetsu as he stands up, "How was your battle?"

"Good! It took them at least ten minutes to thrust us, but we've been able to get rid of a bunch of clones." explained Karin, replacing her glasses.

"Great." concluded Suigetsu.

Suddenly, a huge group of ninjas and Kages made their appearance and surround them, weapons pointed in their directions.

"You? You're supposed to be locked up in jail!" spoke Mifune as he looks at the three missing ninjas.

"Yeah, supposed is the word!" replied Suigetsu with a grin.

"Don't play smart with me!"

"Enough. We don't have time for this." interrupted the Raikage.

"Does any of you know where the others are?" asked Gaara.

"No, we got separated during the battle." answered Suigetsu now serious.

"Damn… If we have to search blindly it will take us days!" spoke Kiba, already exhausted.

"We need to find them and fast." said Shikamaru.

"I can help you with that." interrupted Karin.

Looking strangely at the girl, Kakashi studied her a bit before turning his glance toward Tsunade for a sign of approbation. The woman nod once in a clearly doubtful look before the grey haired man spoke.

"I don't know who you are, neither why you want to help us, but as long as you can help us find them, I will thrust you."

"You won't regret it." said the girl.

Getting into business, Karin focuses her chakra and begins to scan her surrounding for any signs of the dark-haired boy chakra. Immediately, she found it. Letting her feet carry her out, Karin start running toward the huge hole and didn't stop until she spot them.

"Here they are!" spoke Karin as she guides the group toward them.

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata as she ran in the hole, followed by the rest of the group.

At the same time, the blond-haired boy wake up and tried to sit when the dark-haired girl jump in his arms and kiss him full on the mouth, before covering him with butterfly kisses.

"Hey Hinata!" said the boy between two kisses, "Ha, ha! Are you alright?"

"Of course Naruto and you?" asked Hinata on the verge of crying.

"Perfectly fine!" answered Naruto.

"Naruto, you sure? This technique could have killed you?" asked Tsunade as she puts her hand on his forehead to check for any fatal injuries.

"I swear Tsunade, I'm fine!"

"Man that was awesome!" yelled Kiba

As everyone congratulated the blond-haired boy, Sasuke finally wakes up and try to focus on something, when he realise that something heavy was resting on him.

"What the…?"

Slowly sitting up, the dark-haired boy looked at the weight on him with wide eyes. The pink haired girl was lying on his laps, clearly not awake. Thinking she might have been hit by something when the dome explodes, the Uchiha slowly shake her to awaken her. But nothing worked.

"Sakura?" whispered Sasuke as he tried to push her harder.

When she didn't respond, the boy panic and activate the sharingan at the same time. He took her in his arms and threw his head on her chest toward her heart and listen closely. Nothing… Looking at the girl with a horrified expression as he slowly let her fall on his legs, keeping his hand at the nape of her neck. Upon seeing this, Naruto thought the two of them were about to kiss and immediately thought of a joke.

"Come on Sasuke, hold it 'til we're back to the village! Ha, ha!"

When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto knew something was off. Sasuke's head was hanging low; his bangs were covering his eyes. As the sharingan begin to fade away, a single tear roll down his face before falling on the girl's face. Upon saying this, everyone around them stops talking and looked at the two ninjas.

"She's not breathing…" stated the Uchiha in a stern voice.

"What?" asked Naruto in disbelief as he tried to stand up.

Beating him to it, Tsunade ran at Sasuke and look at her student with worry. There was blood everywhere on both the Uchiha and the girl. Putting her ear to her heart, the Gondaime check the heartbeat and the vital signs of the pink haired girl.

"There's a light beat and ragging breath. Move Sasuke, I'll need some space." spoke the blond-haired woman.

"She told me she couldn't heal herself and that she had to see a med nin or she would die. I think she use her last forces to heal me. Despise the fact that I'm covered in blood, I don't have any wounds left…" explained Sasuke as he reluctantly moves away from the girl.

"The jutsu?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." answered the boy.

"Damn." replied the woman before turning around, "Kakashi..."

"Sigh, yes." said the grey haired man.

Walking toward the Uchiha, Kakashi stop in front of him and look at him dead in the eye before turning him around and handcuffed him. At the same moment a bunch of other ninjas, did the same thing with Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, you are now under arrest for a series of infractions against the ninja world." spoke Kakashi.

"What? Kakashi what are you doing?" interrupted Naruto clearly surprised by all this.

"You will be put on trial to judge you on those crimes." continued the grey haired man as if nothing happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked again Naruto as he stands up.

"I have to face what I have done Naruto. We can go." concluded Sasuke as he looks at his ex sensei with dull eyes.

"Hold on." stated Kakashi as he looks at the pink haired girl.

"Hn?"

"Even if I have resentment towards you, you're still an important person for me. As much as she is for the both of us." stated the grey haired man.

Relaxing a bit, Sasuke look at Kakashi with comprehensive eyes and remain by his side while the members of team 7 look at the only girl of their team with worries. And as suspected everyone around them had the same look on their face. On the other side, Tsunade was starting to freak out while scanning the pink haired girl.

"God dammit Sakura… What have you done to yourself?" whispered the Gondaime as she stops her examination to think.

"Is it that bad?" asked the Mizukage with worry as she bend toward the young woman to brush a strand of her pink hair out of her face, "She just seems unconscious…"

"She's on the verge of death." answered Tsunade.

"Can you do something?" asked Gaara as he too approaches.

"That's what we're going to see." answered the Gondaime while barking orders, "Okay. INO! Get back here now. Bring me two teams of med nins and someone, please find me Sumi from Iwagakure."

"Sumi? Why?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"She's a specialist with the chakra system."

"That's true." replied the old man as he motioned one of his companions to fetch the girl.

"Hinata, Neji, come here please." said the Gondaime.

"Yes Hokage sama?" replied the two Hyugas.

"I'll need your eyes for this." explained the blond-haired woman.

"Of course." answered Neji.

"What do we do Tsunade?" asked Ino as she reached them, panic all over her face even if she tried to stay calm.

"Yes?" added Sumi as she joins the group.

"Sumi and I are going to take care of the chakra system with Hinata and Neji. All of the medic, I want you to heal those wounds. Ino you'll have the most important task of them all…" begin the woman.

"_Gulp. _What is it?" asked Ino, afraid.

"Make sure she stays alive."


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**Chapter ****twenty two**** – Fight for your life ****Sakura****.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

"Aww man… This is so stressful." spoke Naruto as he ran in circle around the group of busy med nins.

"Come on Sakura you can make it." whispered Kakashi.

For the last twenty minutes, Tsunade and her group were trying none stop to heal their comrade, but all attempts were vain. Nothing was working and it was starting to enrage the Gondaime. What was going on with her?

"Neji?" asked Tsunade as she completed a first healing session.

"It's not completely heal, try a little more to the left." replied the Hyuga as he scan the pink haired girl chakra system.

"TSUNADE!" suddenly yelled Ino in panic.

"What Ino?" asked Tsunade.

"We're losing her! It's like she's giving up." said Ino as tears welled up in her eyes.

"NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP! COME ON SAKURA FIGHT IT!" yelled Naruto as Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"Don't give up." whispered sadly the Uchiha.

"Okay. Keep up with the lungs, I'll take care of the rest." ordered Tsunade as she switch place with her.

"Okay."

"Her vital chakra is starting to disappeared." advised Hinata.

"Her natural healing cells are receding." added Sumi.

"DAMN SAKURA! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" yelled Tsunade in frustration as she performs a series of signs with her hands.

"What is she doing?" asked Kiba not too far away.

"Oh my god!" spoke Temari in fascination.

"What?" questioned Shikamaru.

"She's about to do her most powerful healing jutsu. Wow. I never thought I would see that one day." explained Tenten, in admiration for the Gondaime.

As told, Tsunade apply her healing jutsu on Sakura and channelled her chakra into her. For a split second, the jutsu begin to work its magic before being ineffective despises the increasing of her chakra.

"What the..?" asked the blond-haired woman.

"It's the chakra system, it's not taking it." explained Neji.

"You're kidding me." added Tsunade as she looks at the Hyuga with a serious look.

"No." answered the young man with sad eyes.

"So there's nothing we can do?" asked Ino as she starts crying.

"No way." whispered Hinata in horror.

"Lady Hokage. Please, I can help you." finally spoke Karin as she looks at the Hokage with pleading eyes.

"What are you saying?" asked the woman.

"Please, thrust me. I can help." insisted Karin as she tries to advance in front of the guards.

"Karin… Maybe it's not the time." tried to interrupt Suigetsu as he senses the guards' aggressiveness rising up.

"Why would you want to help her?" asked Tsunade clearly not understanding the girl's motives.

"Because she saves my life, I owe her this." replied honestly the dark-haired girl as Sasuke looked away in shame.

Debating whether or not she should let the unknown girl approach her student, Tsunade stand up and begin to walk toward the Uchiha with serious eyes.

"Karin has a special chakra and she's probably you're only hope." spoke Sasuke, understanding the silent question of the Hokage.

"Alright. Unchained her." ordered the Gondaime, not looking away from the dark-haired boy.

"What are you doing? It's an enemy!" spoke some ninjas in indignation.

"Thrust me, if she tries anything…" advised Tsunade, turning toward her student.

"Don't worry. I told you. She saves my life." assured Karin.

As she let her approach Sakura, Tsunade looked at the girl with curious eyes. What could be so special about her chakra? Reaching Sakura, Karin bend down and look at the girl with a genuine smile on her face. Lifting her right sleeve, she approaches her arm toward the pink haired girl's mouth.

"What is she doing?" asked Shikamaru.

'Oh my god! There is so much bite marks. Orochimaru you bastard what have you done to this girl.' thought Tsunade with anger.

"It's difficult on my own, can you help me?" asked Karin to Ino.

"Y-yeah, what do I do?" answered the blond-haired girl in surprise.

"Make her bite me." spoke Karin.

"Humm okay."  
Doing as asked, Ino took hold of Sakura's jaw and made her bite Karin's arm. Suddenly, the pink haired girl engulf a wave of chakra and her body begins to heal.

"It's working!" said Hinata with enthusiasm.

"It's restoring the chakra path." added Neji.

"WOUUUHH! NICE JOB KARIN!" yelled Suigetsu as he starts moving from side to side before being caught by a guard.

After two minutes of healing, Karin asked Ino to remove Sakura.

"Sorry, I can't continue. I don't have enough chakra." explained the dark-haired girl while panting.

"That's okay. Thank you Karin. We'll take it from here." replied Tsunade as she puts her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Scanning the body of her student, the Gondaime begin to heal the most threatening external wounds that weren't completely closed and ask the medics to finish the job at the medical camp.

"What does it mean?" asked Naruto.

"She's okay for the moment, but she still needs to pass the night." explained Tsunade as she approach the boy.

"If she's okay, why isn't she waking up?" inquired again the blond-haired boy.

"She's in a coma." answered the Hokage.

Preparing the pink haired girl for being moved, the medics placed her on a stretcher and begin to lift her from the ground before carrying her away.

"Can I go with her?" asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately, no. We still have some creatures to take care of. Let's finish this so we can get some rest before the trial." answered Kakashi.

"The trial?" repeat the blond-haired boy.

"The trial for Sasuke and his friends is tomorrow." stated the Hokage as he pushes Sasuke toward Sai.

"What?"

"Until now, they'll be incarcerated in the medical unit by the anbus. Sai? Please escort them." ordered the grey haired man.

"Yes sir." answered Sai as he took the Uchiha away, while Tenten took Karin and Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and a group of ninjas from Kumo, the other two.

"Come on let's finish this." stated Kakashi.

**.**

**In the medical Unit**

.

After a good twenty minutes of walk among the stupefied ninjas from the medical units, the group of Shikamaru reaches the main medical tent. Trying to ignore the looks and whispers, the brown-haired boy hurriedly pushes the Uchiha inside as the others followed. The large tent was quite simple. A bunch of lockers were aligned on one of the wall, a desk and a chair were on the right side and in the left corner, there was an imposing cell.

"Get in there please." asked Sai with one of his infamous smile.

"Could you stop smiling, I'm humiliated enough as it is." replied Suigetsu as the dark-haired boy push him inside de cell.

"Silence." ordered Shikamaru clearly annoyed as he push Sasuke inside.

"Yeah! You heard that?" added a ninja from Kumo as he hit Juggo in the back to throw him in too.

Reacting upon instinct, Shino use his insects and push away the aggressive ninja while Neji help the tall Juggo back on his two feet.

"Listen, I don't want this kind of shit here. Don't you dare touch any of them or else I throw you alone in there with the Uchiha over there. Got that?" spoke Shikamaru as he lit himself a cigarette.

"Y-yes." replied the now terrified ninja from Kumo.

Looking at each of them one last time to make sure they were really in there, Shikamaru close the door of the cell and activate the chakra draining cell. Joining the other boys and Tenten, the brown-haired boy looked back at the Hawk team as he took another puff of smoke.

"You all look like shit…" said Shikamaru with a serious tone.

"Wow. Thanks that sure help my mood." growled Karin as she sat on the cold floor.

"Ha, ha! I'll be back later with new clothes and food. Try to take some rest." replied the brown-haired boy as he quit the room and left Sai behind.

**.**

**On Sakura's side**

.

Walking among the numerous medical tents that were neatly aligned with each other, Ino and the group of medics were carrying the limp body of Sakura. Spotting a space, the Yamanaka girl enters in one tent.

"Alright. Put her there." spoke Ino with a trembling voice.

"We'll install her on the bed. Bring the stuff over here." ordered Sumi to the others medics.

In less then a minute, the girl was lying in a bed, tubes connected to her to help her breath and being feed and many nurses were attending her wounds.

"She should be okay now. All we have to do is wait for morning to come." spoke a medic as she looks at the broken Sakura with a sad smile while putting her hand on the blond-haired girl's shoulder.

"Yes, I hope you're right." spoke the blond-haired girl as she took the lifeless hand of her friend in her hand.

**.**

**On Sasuke's side**

.

Walking around in the cell as the others sat calmly on the ground; Suigetsu was clearly showing his annoyance about the situation to Karin great displeasure.

"Awww… Damn. When are they coming to help us? I can't bare the smell in here anymore and I'm so damn thirsty." whined Suigetsu as he lean on the bars of the cell.

"Would you stop whining? It's annoying. We're all in the same situation here." spoke Karin in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, but if we're so alike, how on earth are you able to stand that smell?" spoke Suigetsu as he pointed in the Uchiha direction with a disgusted look on his face, "Sorry Sasuke, but you smell like shit."

"I'm covered in dry blood, sorry to bother you…" replied the dark-haired boy with sarcasm and an angry look.

"Yeah! Hope they'll shower you; it's hard to recognized you under that red skin. OH! No, it's great! Maybe with all that dry blood they won't recognize you and you might be able to escape your death trial. Ha, ha!" continued the shark like boy.

**.**

**BANG!**

.

"Thank you Karin." said Sasuke as Suigetsu lie limp on the floor.

"I didn't do it for you, ass hole." replied Karin as she replaced her glasses.

Turning himself fully toward the girl, the dark-haired boy look at her with sad eyes. He really had been an ass to her. She didn't deserve what he did to her. She was infatuated with him and he used this weakness to his advantage. She was just an innocent, well not exactly innocent in every sense of the word, but anyway. Sensing that his gaze was probably intimidating for the girl since she was nervously replacing her glasses every five seconds and sitting with her legs close to her chest in a stressful way, the Uchiha decided to make a move.

"Sigh, sorry about trying to kill you Karin, I wasn't myself back then." apologized the dark-haired boy.

Surprised by the declaration, the girl's head snap up and look at Sasuke with wide eyes, uncertainty evident on her features. Even Juggo wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"…"

"…"

"Do-do do you mean it?" asked the girl not believing what she had heard.

"No." immediately answered Suigetsu with a grin on his face as he sit on the floor near the two.

**.**

**BANG!**

.

"Of course. I would never have wanted to kill someone for free if I was myself." answered Sasuke with a serious expression after he had punch Suigetsu with all his might, "Sorry about that. Honestly."

"T-Thank you Sasuke." replied the girl while blushing.

"Well, now that we're all okay with everybody, can we find a way to get out of here?" asked Suigetsu as he tried to get up from the floor.

"No." answered seriously the Uchiha.

"Why?" asked Juugo, curious.

"We'll get into much more problems than that." replied Sasuke.

"Besides, I'm tired of running; I want a place to call home. I've been with Orochimaru for far too long, I need a place for myself." added Karin as she leans on the bars of the cell.

"Same here." said the dark-haired boy as he raised his right hand in a lazy manner.

"And if they kill us?" asked Suigetsu.

"Then so be it." replied sternly the Uchiha.

"Are you out of your mind Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu.

"It's time for me to pay for my mistakes." answered Sasuke.

"Is it because you think that Sa-Sakura is going to die?" inquired Karin.

And then the room became silent. Sasuke knew he was discovered, but yet he wasn't sure himself, was it because of her state or something more?

"Maybe." answered the boy as he looks away from his team mates.

"…"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you." spoke a foreign voice.

Turning around toward the voice, the group looks at their guard with uncertainty as Suigetsu stand up and walk toward him. Leaning against the bar, the shark boy scan the dark-haired boy, who was currently drawing on a huge drawing book, with calculating eyes.

"What are you saying?" asked Suigetsu.

"Sakura is a strong girl. She hit like a man. She can easily survive this." answered Sai as he continues his drawing.

"Wow! What an opinion..." replied Karin as she rolls her eyes.

Ignoring their trivial conversation, Sasuke concentrate his interest on the drawing that this 'Sai' guy was doing.

"Why are you constantly looking at me?" inquired the Uchiha.

"I'm drawing for when Ugly wakes up. I think she'll like it." answered Sai with a fake smile.

"Ugly?" asked Suigetsu, clearly not understanding the reference.

"What are you drawing?" asked again Sasuke.

"A portrait of team Kakashi." answered Sai.

"Hope you're not drawing a portrait of Sasuke looking like this 'cause it might scared your audience." joked Suigetsu as he glanced at the red Uchiha.

"I can see beauty through any facade…" replied Sai with a fake smile as he glances at the group.

'That's it, he's guay… No wonder he said that Sakura was ugly…' thought Suigetsu with a stupid nervous smile on his face.

'I knew Sasuke was attractive but I didn't know it was working on guys too…' also thought Karin as she blushed.

"Well, humm… Thanks… I suppose." replied Sasuke not sure about the compliment.

"Sakura often said that complimenting someone is a good way to start a friendship or a relationship." explained genuinely Sai with a small smile which only creep more the others.

"Well… when you're a guy and you're trying to start a conversation with another guy, it's not exactly working like this…" tried to explain the Uchiha as he starts feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Really?" asked the boy, losing his smile.

"Yes…" answered Sasuke, unsure.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm not quite familiar with that. I'm still working on my social skills." explained Sai with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I see. Anyway, can we see your work?" inquired Karin with enthusiasm.

"Huh! Yes, of course." replied Sai as he shows them the portrait.

And what a portrait it was. Team 7 was all there. In the back of the image, a smiling Yamato and Sai were standing behind a bored Kakashi who was trying to ignore the situation with one of his infamous book and they were all looking at two bickering teen. One had black hair and a smirk on his face, the other had blond hair and an angry and fierce look on his face. Friendship. That's what it was. On the right side of the painting, a beautiful and delicate girl was looking at the scene with a true smile on her face. It was what caught the Uchiha's eye. She was magnificent. Her green eyes were entrancing and her beautiful features were highlighted by a beautiful white sundress.

"Woah! You're good." replied Karin in admiration.

"Thank you." thanked the dark-haired boy with another fake smile.

And at the same moment, someone enter the door.

"Hi Sai." spoke a feminine voice as she walks toward him.

"Hello Beautiful." replied Sai.

"Damn that guy is weird." said Suigetsu as he recalls the boy calling Sakura ugly.

"What can I do for you?" asked again the dark-haired boy.

"I'm here to escort the prisoner called Karin to the change room." explained Ino.

"Oh sure! No problem." replied Sai as he stands up and unlocked the cell.

"Thank you. Karin?" asked the blond-haired girl.

"Yes."

"Don't try anything funny." warned Ino as she took hold of her right arm.

"Don't worry." replied Karin as she follows the girl out of the cell.

"Where's Shikamaru?" asked Sai as he locks the door behind the girls.

"He's coming in a minute. He's taking Sasuke. Neji will take Suigetsu and Choji the tall guy named Juggo." answered Ino.

"Alright, I'll wait for them."

"Thank you. Come on." said the blond-haired girl as she got out of the medical unit with Karin in tow.

**.**

**On ****Naruto**** and Kakashi's side**

.

Jumping across the land into a group of enemies, Naruto was unstoppable. He and Kakashi had fought for a good hour now and there were still many enemies to take down.

"Damn, those creatures are tough." complained Naruto as he punches a replica of the first Hokage in the ground.

"Don't worry we're almost done." replied his ex sensei as he slice another one's throat.

"Kakashi…" suddenly said the blond-haired boy.

"What?"

"Look over there… It's the reincarnated soul!" explained the boy.

"Huh!"

As he gazes in the direction the blond-haired boy was pointing, Kakashi was surprised by the view. Even if most of the reincarnated ninjas had been destroyed during the explosion of the dome, some of them were still alive. On their right, Itachi was lying on the floor, half dismembered, while Asuma was still trap in a piece of the dome that hasn't been destroyed during the explosion. On their left, the fourth Kazekage was cut in two and some other ninjas parts were scattered all over the place.

"Kakashi…" whispered Asuma as he spots his old friend.

"A-Asuma…"

"You think you can handle him Kakashi?" asked Naruto in a concern tone.

"Naruto, I'm not your sensei for nothing…" replied the man with an annoyed tone.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I was just wondering…" explained the blond-haired boy as he back away, "I'll take care of Itachi then."

"Be careful." warned Kakashi.

"Yes… "

Advancing toward the piece of wall, Kakashi couldn't help but smile through his mask. It was him, it was really him, Asuma, the son of the third Hokage.

"I never thought I would have had the chance to tell you goodbye, my friend." spoke the grey haired man.

"I wasn't expecting this either, pal. To me it felt like yesterday." explained Asuma with a smile.

"And yet, so much time had passed." added the grey haired man.

"…"

"…"

"I know what you have to do Kakashi, but please before I leave again, tell me, what did I miss?" inquired the brown-haired man with a smile.

"A lot… No one as been the same since then… Konohamaru had lost his uncle and your team had lost their sensei. You know the kids have taken it hard…" explained Kakashi as he lean on the piece of dome.

"Yeah! I knew it was going to be like that." replied Asuma.

"Sure Ino and Choji have taken it hard, but it wasn't as hard as it was for Shikamaru. That kid considers you as much as his own father. He even starts smoking…" added the grey haired man.

"What?" asked in disbelief the Third Hokage's son.

"You heard me right." continued Kakashi.

"Please tell me you'll make him stop!" replied Asuma in an exasperate tone.

"Ha, ha! I'll try but this kid is just as stubborn as you." explained again the grey haired man.

"My god…" added the brown-haired man.

"He said he would stop smoking if I could beat him to shoji. As you know, I'm not bad at that game, but not brilliant." said the sixth Hokage.

"Yeah! Shikamaru is a genius at this." acquiesced Asuma, knowing his student would probably continue smoking.

As a small silence installed itself among the two friends, Kakashi couldn't help but smile sadly at the situation. It was probably is last chance to talk to him and yet, he didn't know what to say.

"…"

"And… Kurenai?" asked the brown-haired man, shyly.

"Huh!"

"…"

"Well, hummm… She's expecting your baby in two months… But I think you know that..." answered Kakashi with a hidden smile.

"Yes, I feel so ashamed of leaving her like this…" replied Asuma.

"It's not like you had the choice…"

For a long moment, neither Kakashi or Asuma dare to speak, both submerge in their own thoughts. But as the grey haired man was about to speak, his friend beats him to it.

"Do we know the gender?"

"It'll be a boy…" answered Kakashi.

"A boy?" replied Asuma in surprise.

"Yes. Congratulation! I'd like to shake your hand, but the circumstances are not on our side." said the grey haired man as he gives a pointed look at the dome that was separating them.

"Ha, ha! It's okay. I'm glad to know it though." added the brown-haired man with a sad smile.

"You seem troubled." stated Kakashi.

"I just hope he's not going to give her too much trouble. I wasn't an easy kid when I was young." replied the other.

"Hope you're wrong, last time I talked to her, she was going to name him after you… Ha, ha… But seriously I think she'll be fine, Shikamaru said he would be there for the kid as a father figure like you ask him to…" spoke the Hokage.

"But you know he's too young for that…" begin the brown-haired man crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on a wall of the dome.

"Yes." agreed the grey haired man.

Suddenly, the lightness in Asuma's behaviour disappeared and a tense atmosphere grew between them.

"Kakashi?" asked the brow haired man, seriousness written all over his face.

"Hum?"

"I want you to do me a favour." asked again Asuma.

"What is it?" inquired Kakashi with curiosity.

"I want you to take care of Kurenai and our son as if it was your own family." explained the man.

"What?" replied the Hokage in surprise.

"I know you longed for a family for a long time. I want to give that to you and my son. He needs a father and you need a family. And knowing you, I know you'll do a great job. You'd be perfect. And I know Shikamaru will help you with this…" spoke Asuma.

For Kakashi, it was like a bomb had been drop on his head and he was dead. Never once as he thought that his friend would ask him this. What the hell was going on in his dead mind? That made no sense. Sitting down on the floor, the grey haired man looked at the ground with incomprehensible eyes.

"…"

"Please Kakashi, I'm asking you. Take care of my son as if it was your own. Help Kurenai in this and make them happy for me. I know I'm asking a lot but I can't bare that I won't be there for them." continued the brown-haired man, eyes watering.

"Of course Asuma, I'll do it. I'll do it for you and… them. But I don't think it's a good idea. It's a huge responsibility and what if she doesn't want me to be in his life this way." asked Kakashi, now unsure.

"Tell her I ask you to and don't underestimate you my friend. You're a good man, Kakashi." answered his friend.

"Mph…"

"Kakashi?" inquired Asuma.

"Yes."

Taking a huge breath, Asuma took a moment to watch the sky. Night was going to fall on them soon.

"Tell Kurenai that I love her more than anything and that I'm sorry to leave her like this. I didn't plan on leaving them. Tell her to be happy and not to dwell on the past. I know she loves me, but she deserves to be happy. I'll never be disappointed in her… nor you." confessed the brown-haired man.

"Yes… But… Why me?" asked the Hokage in incomprehension as he stands up fully and look at his friend like he had grown six heads in the last minute.

"I know you had a thing for her before we decided to form an item." replied Asuma with a playful smile on his face.

"Wha-aa no!" tried to lie Kakashi as a deep blush formed itself on his cheeks.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed his friend.

"…"

"Never mind this, it was just too easy. Give her the paper I gave you during our last mission and just be there for her if she needs you, ok?" added the brown-haired man.

"Sure will." answered Kakashi.

"Thank you for everything my friend."

"I'll miss you…" spoke Kakashi as his eyes start watering.

"Don't stay in the past Kakashi, take another look at this life. It's worth the try. Thank you for everything, my friend." concluded Asuma.

"Thank you Asuma, goodbye." replied the grey haired man as he start to do the sealing signs to seal his friend soul.

"No. See you later." added Asuma with a smile before disappearing in a ton of sealing papers.

**.**

**On Naruto's side**

.

Leaving the two old friends behind, the blond-haired boy walked a good ten meters away toward a certain Uchiha. The sight was not exactly pleasant, he looked so dead. His body was lying limp on his back and his left side had disappeared somewhere else.

"Naruto…" greeted the dark-haired man.

"Itachi…" acknowledged the said boy with a serious smile.

"I'm glad to see you." replied Itachi as he tried to place himself in a comfortable position.

"What? You thought I wouldn't make it?" teased the blond-haired boy.

"The chances weren't on your side." added the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Yeah! But I'm so good! Ha, ha!" brag Naruto.

"I understand now his reluctance to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan the way I did. Though I'm glad he did it." spoke Itachi with a smile as he examines the boy with soft eyes.

"Huh!"

"Sasuke is lucky to have you as a friend Naruto. Thank you." reformulated the dark-haired man.

"What?" asked the blond-haired boy, blushing lightly.

"Thank you for what you did with Sasuke. I can't even tell you how happy I am that you saved him from Madara." confessed the older brother.

"Oh! That was nothing, we're friends after all and that's what friends do for each other." explained Naruto as he sat on the floor in front of the Uchiha, "But to be honest, I wouldn't have succeeded without her help… Thank god our other team mate was there too." explained Naruto with a huge smile as he sat next to the young man.

"That girl…" suddenly remembered Itachi, "Who was she?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." answered the boy.

"Sakura hn? Well, she's an amazing and beautiful girl." replied the dark-haired man.

"Yes. She's my best friend. If she wouldn't have been there I doubt we would have been able to win this war and save Sasuke at the same time, even if I doubt he's completely out of trouble." added Naruto now worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." tried to reassure the Uchiha.

"Hope so." concluded the blond-haired boy.

Standing up on his feet, the blond-haired boy made a sign for Kakashi, who had just seal Asuma, to come and join him for the sealing procedure, when the voice of the Uchiha interrupted him.

"Naruto, I need to ask you something…"

"What?" asked the boy, curious.

"Keep an eye on him." spoke Itachi, clearly referring to his younger brother.

"Of course, no problem." replied Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"And when the time comes, tell him to go to the third Uchiha shrine and collect the box I left there." explained the dark-haired man with a huge smirk, "And tell him that our mother would have approved his choice. He'll understand…"

"Huh! Alright… If you say so." replied Naruto as Kakashi joined him.

"Thank you again, Naruto." said Itachi as he let the two seal him away.

**.**

**On Tsunade's side**

.

On the other side of the field, a small group of ninjas were fighting some reincarnated souls that had survive the implosion of the dome. But unfortunately, the situation wasn't under control. As the fight increase, many fall on both sides until two reincarnated souls remained and end the last ninja of Kumo. As they were about to run away for another slaughter, a swift shadow ran behind them and kill one of them in one swift action. Surprised, the last man turn around and look at the intruder with wide eyes.

"I was hoping to find you…" spoke a feminine voice.

"Tsu-Tsunade?" asked in shock the white-haired man.

"Dan…" acknowledged the Gondaime with a soft smile.

"You haven't change one bit." said Dan with admiration as his eyes took a soft look.

"Tch. A jutsu, fortunately." replied Tsunade in shame.

"Don't say this. You'll always be beautiful no matter what." spoke the white-haired man with a happy tone.

"I miss you so much." confessed Tsunade as she approach him.

"I do too." replied Dan as he attacked her against his will.

Easily jumping away, the blond-haired woman land on her feet and remain at a safe distance as she let go of her tears despise the smile that plagued her lips.

"I'm sorry for failing you, to have failed healing you." spoke Tsunade full of remorse.

"Don't be, you did everything you could. It was my time. That's all." tried to cheer the man.

"I know, but it was so unfair. If I would have been there earlier, you'd be with me now. You wouldn't have missed so much." spoke the woman as the tears rolled down her cheeks freely.

"Tsunade. Even if you would have been there earlier, it wouldn't have changed anything. The second I got hit, it was too late. I wasn't focus enough on my situation, my comrades were my priority. But I'm glad you came. I'm glad that I had the chance to see you one more time before it all end. And even if I haven't been alive with you, I never left your side." spoke Dan with watering eyes.

"I know, but…" insisted the woman as her lover attacked her one more time.

"Don't worry Tsunade, you haven't failed me. I failed you my love. I'm sorry for everything I put you through." apologized the white-haired man as Tsunade push him away.

"..."

"…"

"I heard you realize your brother's wish." spoke Dan with a smile as he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm Hokage now and if you would have known the job you wouldn't want to do it, ha, ha!" joked the Hokage.

"Ha, ha!"

"You know I love you with all my heart. No one had ever taken your place." confessed Tsunade changing the subject again.

"Oh Tsunade! You didn't have to do that. You know I would never wish for you to be miserable because of me." reprimand Dan now upset.

"But you're the only man I ever and will ever love." replied Tsunade with sadness.

"I love you too." said the man with an exasperate sigh, "If only I could hold you."

"I wish you could… I wish you could stay with me." spoke the slug princess as she sliced the nerves in his shoulders with her chakra scalpel and block the influx of chakra down his legs.

"Sigh, but that is impossible. You know I don't belong here." tried to reason Dan as he falls to the ground in front of her.

"Y-yes." said Tsunade sadly.

Looking at the woman of his life with a serene smile, Dan tried to remember every details of her person. She was so beautiful. He had missed her so much. And to think he would have to wait for another long moment was almost unbearable for him. But he was right, he didn't belong there. He had to leave even if it breaks their hearts.

"Let's do this now." concluded Dan with a resigned look on his face.

"Alright…" replied Tsunade as she sat down next to him with her sealing parchments.

"I'll be waiting for you, my love. Take your time." spoke Dan with a genuine smile.

"I love you Dan." spoke Tsunade as she bent down to kiss his lips one last time.

"I love you too Tsunade. With all my heart." replied Dan as he begins to fade away.

**.**

**On Sasuke's side**

.

After a good five more minutes of waiting, Shikamaru appeared in the medical unit and open the door of the cell. Taking Sasuke by the left arm before putting some chakra draining shackles around his arms, he shoved him out and drag him toward the outside. The night was almost settled and strangely calm compare to the previous hours.

"I never thought you would be so docile. After the fight you put up against us every time we have tried to catch you." spoke Shikamaru as he walks among the tents toward a change room with Sasuke next to him.

"Hn." replied the boy walking slowly.

"Despise some of my resentment toward you, I'm glad you're back." confessed the brown-haired boy as he looks at the dark bluish sky.

"What have I done to you exactly?" asked in incomprehension the Uchiha as he stops walking.

Taking a deep breath, the Nara stops walking too and took a moment to study the other boy. It was clear that he was choosing his words carefully.

"When you left the village, you broke something in everyone's life. You broke Sakura's heart, you back stab Kakashi, you betray Naruto and all of us. And when we tried to get you back, I almost lost my best friend." explained Shikamaru seriously.

"Choji?" inquired Sasuke, not following the conversation.

"He fight against the big guy from Oto that kidnapped you and almost lost his life. Neji too." answered the brown-haired boy.

"…"

"And…" begin Shikamaru as he glance at the suddenly agitated medics that were running around them.

"And what?" added the dark-haired boy, suspicious.

"I hurt Sakura." confessed the Nara with dull eyes.

"What?" quickly replied Sasuke as the forbidden name was spoken.

At the reaction, Shikamaru let a knowing smile grace his lips as he pursued with his explanation.

"I convince her to let us kill you. I know I broke something between me and her and that it hurt her… A lot." begin the boy before taking another deep breath, "Sigh, anyway. What is done, is done."

"And you're still glad to see me?" asked the Uchiha not understanding.

"Yes." answered Shikamaru while friendly slapping his friend on his shoulder.

"You're weird." spoke Sasuke, smirking.

"No, I'm just a dreamer." replied the other boy.

"A dreamer?"

"I believe in you. You'll make the right choices." said Shikamaru with determination.

To say that it didn't strike a chord would be a lie. Sasuke never really realise that before, but he had more friends than he first thought and more friends that he had hurt. Shikamaru wasn't one to hold grudges, but not everyone is like him. He never thought that his actions would have had such an impact on everyone. Indeed, his way to rehabilitation would be harder than he first thought.

"Now let's get to that changing room. You stink like a wet dog." added the Nara as he pushes Sasuke forward.

"Hn."

And as told, Sasuke followed the brown-haired boy into the camp and enter in a tent not too far away. It was a small tent used for the injured people who need to stay clean to avoid infections, there was only a shower and a table.

"So the shower is there, your clothes are on this table at your right and here's some soap. You have 15 minutes, starting now." explained Shikamaru as he unshackled the boy and walk outside of the tent.

"Hn." grumbled the boy as he closed the curtain panel.

"Some things never change." added the brown-haired boy with a smirk as he lit a cigarette.

**.**

**On Naruto's side**

.

Silence… After days of sweat, blood, death and rude battles, the battlefield was finally silent. No more clashing sounds of metal against metal, no more yells of pain or fury. The devastated land was drop dead silent.

"THE LAST ONE IS DOWN! VICTORY IS OUR!" yelled a member of the alliance as he ran on the highest cliff to announce the great news.

Not too far away, the blond-haired boy stops running and looks at the man with incredulous eyes.

"It's over?"

"Yes." replied Kakashi, landing gracefully next to him.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE CAMP!" added the same man as he disappeared from the cliff.

"I'll go check on Sakura and then Sasuke." announced Naruto as he packs away his dirty weapons.

"Alright!" replied the grey haired man with a sincere smile under his mask.

"Are you coming with me?" asked the jinchuriki.

"No thanks Naruto. I have things to do. I'll see you tomorrow for the trial." answered back Kakashi recovering his serious expression.

"Ha… Yes." replied none too happily the blond-haired boy as he remembered the trial.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." tried to reassure the Hokage as he watch Naruto walks away.

**.**

**On Sasuke's side**

.

Fourteen minutes and a half later, the Uchiha emerges from the tent and shoved his hands in Shikamaru's face with an annoyed look on his face. Despise the facts that his wet bangs were almost glued to his face and that the clothes he had receive, which consist of a black pair of pants and a black long sleeves shirt, were clearly too big for him, Sasuke was nonetheless more presentable than before.

"I'm done." stated the boy.

"Good." replied Shikamaru as he puts back the shackles.

"…"

"Let's go back." spoke the Nara boy as he starts walking.

"Yes." replied Sasuke.

As they started walking and turned at a corner, the two young men spot Ino crying at the entrance of a tent.

"Hey Ino! What's wrong?" asked Shikamaru as he walks a little faster toward his team-mate with worries, followed by the nonchalantly walking Sasuke.

"Oh nothing! I'm just too stress right now." replied Ino with surprise as she starts wiping her eyes furiously.

"Sakura?" asked Shikamaru now worried.

"Yes I'm scared for her and it seems that time had stop. If only this stupid night could be over with so that I can see if she'll make it. Dammit." confessed the blond-haired girl as she stands up.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine." tried to reassure Shikamaru as he patted her shoulder.

"Is she… Is she in there?" tentatively asked Sasuke trying not to interrupt them.

"Y-Yes." answered Ino with incredulous eyes.

"…"

"Would you like to see her?" asked the girl.

"I don't think it's a good idea." interrupted Shikamaru.

But the look on the boy's face was enough proof to him that he wasn't going to do anything.

"…"

"Sigh, okay. But I'm coming too." granted Shikamaru.

"Sure." spoke Ino with a smile.

And as the three enter the tent, a wave of worry took place. Sakura wasn't looking good. The girl was plugged to several machines that were checking her vitals, she was covered in bandages and her skin was as white as the snow.

"She looks so vulnerable." stated the brown-haired boy as he look at the girl with incredulous eyes.

"And she is." replied the blond-haired girl with sadness.

'Sakura…' thought Sasuke as he approaches a little.

"Don't get too close Sasuke, there's a lot of tubes." warned Ino as she grabs his right sleeve.

"Yes." replied the Uchiha as he recoiled.

Sensing the despair and turmoil that was going on in the head of the Uchiha, Shikamaru decided it was time to go.

"Let's get back to the medical unit." spoke the brown-haired boy as he patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn."

"Good luck for tomorrow Sasuke." spoke Ino as she watches them leave.

And then both young men quit the room, Sasuke not looking away from the girl until he was completely out of the tent.

**.**

**Ten minutes ****later, on**** Naruto's side**

.

Running at full speed toward the medical unit, Naruto turn a corner and charge someone in his wake. Realising what happened, the blond-haired boy stop his running and turn back toward the person he had thrown on the floor.

"Hey Shikamaru!" greeted the blond-haired boy with a sheepish smile.

"Sheesh, Naruto! Be careful. You're so damn troublesome sometime." replied Shikamaru in annoyance as he raise from the ground.

"Sorry pal! I was in a hurry and didn't saw you. But… Hey? Can I talk with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but you only have ten minutes. It's almost midnight. The prisoners have to sleep before the trial." answered the brown haired boy.

"I see." said the jinchuriki before resuming his ran.

"Goodnight Naruto." said the Nara as he walks away.

"Goodnight!" half yelled back the boy.

Finally reaching the medical unit, the blond-haired boy walk inside and immediately spot Sai sitting on the floor, not looking at all at the cell.

"Aren't you worried that they could try anything to escape?" inquired Naruto in exasperation.

"No Dickless. And it's said in my book that greeting someone is the most polite way to start a conversation." answered Sai as he looks at the boy with a fake smile.

"Aww man. I'm glad is not calling me dick less." spoke Suigetsu with a grin as the blond-haired boy begin to fume.

"Would you stop calling me that in front of people?" growled the blond-haired boy.

"What? It's says in my book that giving people a nickname is a way of showing that we are friends." replied Sai showing the lines written in his said book.

"That's the weirdest thing I've heard." said the shark boy as he looks incredulously at the dark-haired boy.

"So, that's why you're Dickless and they are Emo, Weirdo, Slut and Birdie." explained Sai in a serious tone.

"What did he say?" immediately asked Karin in fury.

"Why am I weirdo?" also asked angrily Suigetsu.

"And why is the big guy called birdie?" inquired Naruto, ignoring the new stab at his masculinity.

"Since he is here there's a ton of birds in the building." explained the boy.

"I see." replied the blond haired boy troubled before exploding again, "RAWWH! I don't have time to talk to you, I'm here for Sasuke and I only have five minutes left now. Damn!"

"What do you want Dobe?" asked the Uchiha, curious.

"I want you to know that I won't let anything happen to you tomorrow. I know you're an idiot, a jerk, an ass hole, a …" begin the jinchuriki.

"Get to the point, right?" reminded Sasuke, fed up with the insults.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Yeah!" laughed the boy.

"Hn."

"But you are my friend and I know you're ready to come back." concluded Naruto with a sincere smile.

"…"

"I gotta go. Try to get some sleep. I see you tomorrow. Bye! Goodnight Sai."

added the blond haired boy before leaving the tent.

"Bye." replied Sasuke in a pensive tone.

"Goodnight!" said Sai as he continues drawing.

"Let's get some sleep too. Tomorrow will be harsh." spoke Juggo as he lean against the cell in a comfortable manner.

"Yeah, you're right." replied Suigetsu as he threw himself on the ground.

As Karin was about to find a comfortable way to sleep, she spots the Uchiha looking at the ceiling pensively. It was clear that something was on his mind.

"Something's wrong?" asked Karin softly.

"No." replied Sasuke as he places himself on the ground, his back to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi__ guys!_

_Here__'__s__ another __chapter __for__ you._

_Thanks __for __the __reviews!_

_Love__ you all__!__^_^_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

**Chapter ****twenty-three**** -**** The**** trial**** of ****the**** missing ****ninja**** Sasuke**** Uchiha**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

Assembled in the hole made by the dome of Sakura, the ninjas from the five great nations were sitting on the ground, patiently waiting for the trial to begin. In front of the many ninjas, a long rectangular table was settled with 7 chairs. A banner from each country was placed behind those chairs and high ranks ninjas were already standing still behind the table. A group of ninjas from the sand walk in front of the table and placed four chairs, 3 meters away from the table, and begin to draw symbols of chakra seals around it on the ground before walking away. As the chatter became more intense among the crowd of ninjas, the Kages made their appearance followed by Mifune and took their respective seat at the table while the ninjas stand up to greet their leaders.

"Damn this is formal." spoke Naruto as he sat back down with the others.

"Yes." replied Hinata, who was sitting besides him in the first line of seated ninjas.

"I hope it will go fine." added Ino as she took Kiba's hand in hers.

"What are you doing Ino?" asked the brown-haired boy with surprise.

"Does it bother you?" replied the blond-haired girl with an unsure smile and a blush on her face.

"No, don't worry we're here." answered Kiba honestly with a smile as Akamaru happily bark.

"Silence, please." spoke Mifune as he stands up, "Let the prisoners come."

And as he spoke the orders, Shikamaru followed by Sai, Shino, Choji and Neji brought Sasuke and his team mates toward the four chairs in front of the table and activated the chakra seal. All the while, the accused could hear the murmurs of the audience. Everyone was talking… Once the sealing jutsu was over, a group of ninjas from Iwa brought a bunch of extra chairs and put them at the left end of the table.

"What are those chairs for?" asked Naruto in a low voice as he holds Hinata in his arms.

"Pro-probably for the lords and the elders." explained the girl with a blush.

"Oh!" replied the jinchuriki in understanding.

At the same time, the land lords made their appearance followed by the remnant elders of each village and sat in the chairs, looking expectantly at their military chiefs.

"We're doom." spoke Suigetsu as he sinks in his chair.

"It's a trial, we still have a chance." said Juggo as he look at the silver-haired boy with a calm face.

"Do you see someone to defend us?" replied Suigetsu in an annoyed tone.

"Now let's begin this. Dear members of the alliance, Kages, elders and lords, welcome to this trial. We are here today to decide the fate of those four accused." spoke Mifune in a deep baritone voice as a samurai gives him a scroll and he begin to read it, "Karin, accused of desertion, affiliations with Orochimaru and his organisation, affiliation with missing ninja Sasuke Uchiha, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Hebi, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Haka, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Akatsuki, affiliation with Madara Uchiha, invasion of a neutral country, attempt to kill the Raikage, attempt to kill the Hokage, attempt to kill the Tsuchikage, attempt to kill the Mizukage, attempt to kill the Kazekage, attempt to kill the eight tailed jinchuriki, evasion, , conspiracy against Konoha, murdering one of Konoha's elder and inhuman treatments."

"Now try to make me believe we're not in deep shit." spoke Suigetsu as he glare at Sasuke.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, accused of desertion, affiliation with a criminal organisation called the Seven Swordsmen, affiliation with Orochimaru and his organisation, affiliation with Konoha missing ninja Sasuke Uchiha, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Hebi, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Haka, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Akatsuki, affiliation with Madara Uchiha, invasion of a neutral country, attempt to kill the Raikage, attempt to kill the Hokage, attempt to kill the Tsuchikage, attempt to kill the Mizukage, attempt to kill the Kazekage, attempt to kill the eight tailed jinchuriki, evasion and conspiracy against Konoha. Juggo, accused of desertion, affiliation with Orochimaru and his organisation, affiliation with Konoha missing ninja Sasuke Uchiha, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Hebi, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Haka, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Akatsuki, affiliation with Madara Uchiha, invasion of a neutral country, attempt to kill the Raikage, attempt to kill the Hokage, attempt to kill the Tsuchikage, attempt to kill the Mizukage, attempt to kill the Kazekage, attempt to kill the eight tailed jinchuriki, evasion and conspiracy against Konoha." read Mifune in the same tone, "And finally, Sasuke Uchiha."

At the mention of his name, the dark-haired boy took a deep breath and look at Kakashi with disturbed eyes as the list of accusation was read.

"Accused of desertion, creation of two criminal organisations, affiliation with Orochimaru and his organisation, affiliation with missing ninja Karin, affiliation with missing ninja Suigetsu, affiliation with missing ninja Juggo, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Hebi, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Haka, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Akatsuki, affiliation with Madara Uchiha, invasion of a neutral country, attempt to kill the Raikage, attempt to kill the Hokage, attempt to kill the Tsuchikage, attempt to kill the Mizukage, attempt to kill the Kazekage, attempt to kill Killerbee, the eight tailed jinchuriki, murdering one of Konoha's elder, attempt of killing Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed jinchuriki, attempt to kill Sakura Haruno and conspiracy against Konoha."

"Yep… Deep shit." added Suigetsu still mad.

"Now let's pass to the vote." said the leader of the Iron country.

"WHAT? AND YOU CALL THAT A TRIAL? ALL YOU SAY IS THE BAD THINGS THEY DONE AND DON'T TRY TO LOOK FURTHER?" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs as he stands up and begin to walk toward the table.

"Naruto." warned Tsunade in a low and threatening tone.

"DON'T YOU NARUTO ME! I WANT TO EXPRESS MYSELF AND I'M GOING TO DO IT NOW. THIS TRIAL IS FAKE!" continued the boy as he stops in front of the table and hit his hands forcefully on it to prove his point.

"Is this the whipping kid I met the other day?" whispered the Raikage to Sarui one of his guard.

"Yep." replied the other with a smirk.

"I think I preferred him more last time." replied the tall man with an annoyed look.

"Okay he acted like a moron, but he had done well in the end." explained Naruto in exasperation.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're not authorized to talk. Be quiet." replied the feudal lord of the land of fire.

"Oh yeah! And…" tried to reply Naruto when Hinata, Ino and Kiba jumped on him.

"Who votes for the Uchiha and his friends' death?" asked Mifune as if nothing had happened.

Instantly, the land lords raised their hands, followed by the elders, the Tsuchikage and the Raikage. On the other side of the table, the Mizukage smiled, Gaara remained impassive, Tsunade cross her arms and lean back in her chair while Kakashi cross his arms on the table. Most of the ninjas on the field raised their hands, except some from Konoha and Suna.

"How come the Hokages are not following their leaders? He is a missing ninja, you know the rules." spoke the feudal lord of Lightning.

"This missing ninja as you called him had turned this way because of you." spoke the Mei with an accusative voice as she pointed toward the lord of the land of Fire.

"Because of me?" spoke the said man.

"You have been so busy trying to get rid of the Uchiha clan that you forgot the lone survivor and you didn't give too much credit to his thirst for revenge. Sasuke had suffer from…" begin Kakashi in a low voice.

"He wouldn't be the first. They don't all turn into international criminal!" replied the old man as Sasuke look at him with a surprised look.

"True. But do they have a psychotic brother running at them? The kid was looking for power because his brother asks him to do it so the young lad could kill him. Itachi Uchiha was trying to prepare his brother for the day he would meet Madara Uchiha, who had been responsible for the rebellion in the Uchiha clan. But in the end, it was Konoha, by the hand of Danzo, who was responsible for the massacre. What would you do if the system had plotted the murder of your entire family?" spoke Tsunade with venom.

"Besides, he had done a lot of good things for Konoha before he enters this spiral and during it. He killed several members of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha." added Kakashi.

"And long ago, he made friends. Friends that who would do anything to get him back. Naruto Uzumaki's opinion in the matter shouldn't be treated with such indifference." added Gaara, "Naruto risks his life for this village and for the sake of finding his friend back."

"And besides bro', I don't want you to kill the kiddo. It was an interesting fight. And I believe Naruto." spoke Killer bee as he stands up in the crowd.

"Naruto have made so much for us and for me personally that I owe him my help. I will not vote for his best friend's death and I hope that my village will do the same. I believe Naruto when he said that his friend deserve to live." concluded the Kazekage.

"Thank you Gaara." said the blond-haired boy with a small smile.

"Very touching." spoke the feudal lord of Wind without much comprehension.

"Nevertheless it's true. Naruto have save the village more than once." replied the Gondaime.

"By almost releasing the nine tailed fox on us." added the lord of Fire.

"He didn't and that's the point. And the same goes for Sasuke, he did try everything you said, but he didn't do it." said the grey haired Hokage.

"But he killed an elder." accused again the lord of Fire.

"Who had been declared a traitor to this nation right before." replied Tsunade in anger.

"And why aren't you voting for his death?" asked curiously the Raikage to the Mizukage.

"He's cute." replied Mei with a smile as she lock eyes with the dark-haired boy.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" asked A in disbelief.

"No. And besides, I know a young girl who would kill me if I let her friend die." replied the woman as she glance at the Raikage.

"Who?" asked the tall man in disbelief.

"That little pink haired girl, you know the one who saves our lives and was ready to die to save this world?" answered Mei.

"That Sakura girl… Yeah. I understand." replied A, "Then I will not vote for his death, but I don't want to let him go that easily."

"It was not my intention…" replied darkly Tsunade as the hairs on Sasuke arms begin to raise with goose bumps...

"Regardless of the Kages opinion, we are putting our veto on this. The Uchiha will be killed." replied the feudal lord of Earth.

"You can't by-pass the population." spoke the Tsuchikage.

"And who wouldn't want to see him dead?" asked the lord of Water.

"Me for a starter! Oh! And let see… Half of the population over there!" half yelled Naruto in anger, "And besides, you owe me and Sakura for this victory."

"As I can see, that girl is not here. What makes you so sure she would vote for him?" asked the lord of Fire.

"Because he is important to her." said the jinchuriki as he lock eyes with the Uchiha.

"Oh! And do you know if he is important enough for her to make her forget he tried to kill her? To make her forget he betrays her? You can't assume her opinion on the matter, you're not her. Sigh, we will thank you later for the success of this mission, but now is not the time. The accusations that are against him are too important to be put apart and if the lord of the fire land spare him, there will be war." spoke the lord of Wind in a firm tone.

"I thought you had understood by now that war doesn't lead us no where. HAVEN'T YOU SEE ENOUGH REVENGE?" said Naruto as he leaned forward despite Hinata pulls at him.

"You can't use your veto on us. Those who really rules over ninja villages are us, you don't have power over them. His fate is in our hands." spoke the Tsuchikage with serious look.

"Then let's pass this to a final vote and see if you can by-pass our authority over the population." spoke the lord of Fire.

"Mifune." said Tsunade.

"Yes, *cough*cough* in regard of what was said, we are passing this decision to the vote again. Who vote for the Uchiha and his friends' death?" spoke the said man.

**.**

**In the medical area**

.

'Where am I?' thought a girl with pink hair as her eyes remained closed.

Sakura knew she was about to wake up, she was feeling it. She could clearly hear noises coming from around her; it was a matter of seconds. As predicted, it took her one more minute before her eyes flew open and shut closed again. Blinking rapidly and slowly adjusting to the light, a pair of green orbs looked around the room in complete incomprehension.

'Where am I?' thought again the girl before entering into a burst of cough.

'Damn! I'm intubated!' thought in annoyance Sakura before taking all the tubes out of her and the cords away from her.

"Am I-I home?" spoke Sakura with a raspy voice as she looks around her, "No I'm still in a military camp. A military camp? God dammit! Sasuke!"

Hurriedly, Sakura throw the covers away and jump out of bed before landing face flat on the ground.

"Ow… That hurt." complained the girl.

Feeling dizzy to the point she was about to faint, Sakura tried her best to sit herself. She had almost no chakra, she was covered in bandages and her head was hurting like hell. Her body was so weak that she didn't know how she was even going to be able to walk again one day. Looking around, Sakura spot a pile of medical clothes and a bottle of soldiers pills on a small table near the bed. Sliding herself toward it, the pink haired girl ate two pills and begins to dress herself when a loud voice was heard in the distance.

"Dear members of the alliance, Kages, elders and lords welcome to this trial. We are here today to decide the fate of those four accused."

"What? Accused?" asked Sakura in incomprehension as the energy coming from the soldier pills begin to work it's magic.

"Karin, accused of desertion, affiliations…" continued the male voice.

"Damn it's a trial! Sasuke's trial! I have to go there." spoke the pink haired girl in panic.

Assembling her forces, Sakura took hold of the bed and begin to stand up with its help. Once on her two feet, Sakura look around the room for something to help her walk when she spot a cane.

"That should do it. Let's go."

**.**

**At the trial**

.

Once again, the ninjas vote. But it wasn't looking any better; many ninjas still had their hands up. Even if they weren't as numerous as the first time, they were still majority by a good number of votes.

"What would it take to spare him?" asked Naruto in panic.

"If someone could vouch for him, it would be your best option. Someone with a good reputation. But even with that, I doubt it will change their decision." replied the Tsuchikage.

"Okay I'll vouch for him, come on, guys! Please." begged the blond-haired boy to the other ninjas that still had their arms raised.

"…"

"Well, you have your answer young man. I pronounce the death sentence of…" begin Mifune in a disappointed voice as the land lords look at him expectantly.

"I'll vouch for him then." spoke a soft feminine voice.

Upon hearing it, everyone turn around with eyes as big as plates leaving Naruto completely speechless. There at the other end of the field, was the tenacious Sakura Haruno in all her glory… Well, almost… It was obvious that she couldn't do much then stand and that she were extenuate but at least she was there. As she was about to advance toward the Kages, her legs couldn't take the effort anymore and she fall to her knees.

'Damn…' cursed the girl in her head.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto with stress.

Suddenly, a young man stands up from the crowd and caught the girl in his arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Kankouro as he secure his hold on her by passing her left arm over his right shoulder and help her up.

"Yes. Just a little out of energy." confessed Sakura with a blush a she looked at the boy.

"That's understandable. Want me to help you walk toward the Kages?" suggested the boy with a huge smile.

"Yes. Thank you." said Sakura trying to mimic his smile.

"Sakura." whispered Ino with relief as the two advanced toward the table.

"Sakura Haruno… As I can see you're still alive." spoke Mifune with a small smile.

"Sakura." whispered Tsunade anxious about her physical state.

"Why are you interfering into this matter young woman? You should take some rest after such a heroic act. Let us pronounce the sentence." said the lord of Fire as he looks at the girl who as now standing with Kankouro next to Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that my lord. You said that if someone could vouch for him it might help him. And if I remember correctly, I already apply for the job." replied the girl with confidence.

"He is a danger to this world miss Haruno! He almost killed you and betray you. How can you do something like that for someone like him?" replied the old man.

'He got a point…' thought Sasuke depressingly as he glance at the girl.

"I'm not doing it for him." confessed Sakura with a small smile.

And that surprised everybody.

'She's not doing it for him… But… I thought she loved him?' thought Ino as she looks at her friend in incomprehension.

'Good job Sasuke, now she hates you.' spoke a voice in the Uchiha's head.

"Then why are you…?" begin the Raikage not understanding at all.

"Sasuke and Naruto are best friends… Wheither some of you likes it or not. And I know that many of you don't understand us. So let me explained it once and for all." begin the girl.

"What is she talking about?" asked Naruto more and more confused.

"When you decided to put Naruto and Sasuke on the same team, you create something. They weren't just a guy who do good and a guy who do everything wrong. They were two loners, one from the day of his birth the other when he was a kid. Those two kids had nothing in this world to rely on. But when team seven was formed, they finally had something to fight for in their life. We were a family back then, we were friends. And due to their respective past, the boys connected in a way we normal people can't understand. They were friends but also rivals at everything. Like two brothers!" explained the girl, while giggling as she remember the stupid challenges the boys were doing, "But the bonds Sasuke had with his family were probably stronger than their link. He couldn't afford to let his brother live knowing he could kill again the people dear to him. So to kill him, he had trained all his childhood to grow stronger. And it worked. He was the strongest among all of us. But when Naruto decided to work harder to equal his 'brother', that he start becoming stronger faster and that Sasuke realize it, he realize he couldn't protect his friends. He became jealous… Tch. Even I could see it! And he went to Orochimaru to search for power to finally be able to avenge his clan. Unfortunately, Naruto is the kind of man you can't turn down easily. He looked after him for the last three years; training, working hard. His quest didn't stop until yesterday, when his friend, his brother, decided to come home, to come back to his friends, to his family."

"…"

"Naruto have waited far too long and suffer far too much. I won't let you take his friend away again. Never. Naruto had made so much for this world that he deserved that." concluded Sakura.

"Sakura… Why are you saying this?" asked Naruto not understanding.

"Please my lords, spare his life. And if you don't want to do it for Naruto than do it for me." begged the girl, pretending the blond-haired boy hadn't spoke.

"And why would we do that?" spoke the lord of Fire.

"You owe me for your son's health." answered seriously the girl as Kankouro shift uncomfortably and many ninjas on the field inhale sharply.

"…"

"Many people here owe me for their lives." added Sakura to put emphasis.

Not a single noise could be heard on the field. Many ninjas start to look at each other with uncertainty while others smiled. Naruto was still speechless and Sasuke and his team were looking at his ex-team mate like she had grown six heads.

"Sigh, Mifune…" spoke the feudal lord of the land of fire.

"What?" asked the said man as the lord nod once.

"Are you insane? His an s-class criminal!" half yelled the other lords.

"This young woman is not everybody." spoke the lord of Fire as he look away.

"Good job Sakura." whispered Kankouro as he understand where this was going.

"Yes my lord. Who vote for the Uchiha and his friends' death? Please, raise your hand." said Mifune.

And surprisingly nothing happened. Not a single hand raised except some in the feudal lords and ten or twenty hands from the land of Earth.

"Okay. And those who vote to spare the life of the four accused? Please raise your hand." spoke again the man of the Iron land.

And as he stops speaking, a majority of hand raised among the crowd. All of the ninjas from Konoha and Suna raised their hands followed by Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Temari, Kankouro and Shino. Even Neji, Sai, Shikamaru and Choji who were escorting the accused raised their hand. At the Kage's table, Kakashi raised his hand followed by Tsunade, Gaara, Mei and A. Even the Tsuchikage decided to vote for him to stay alive.

"Well, the answer seems obvious enough for me. Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin and Juggo your life is safe." concluded Mifune as he sat down and the crowd of ninja yelled in satisfaction.

At this Suigetsu jump out of his chair and ran at Sakura, yelling his joy as he did so. But before he could even hug her, Neji grab him and launch him back in his chair.

"We're not done yet, Suigetsu. Now sit down. We'll be back in twenty minutes." spoke the Mizukage with a serious voice.

"We leave you the choice of punishment, but make sure it's worth it." spoke the lord of Water as all of them stands up.

"Of course." replied Tsunade with a serious glare.

Leaving the trial, the feudal lords got back to their respective tent to pack their belongings while the Kages assembled themselves in a tent near by to discuss.

"Damn, that was one heck of a show, thank you Sakura." whispered Suigetsu to the girl.

"You're welcome." answered Sakura as she start losing consciousness, sweat pearling on her forehead.

Reacting upon instinct, Sasuke tried to stand up to catch her, but Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulders in a warning manner before pointing at Kankouro.

"Hey Sakura!" spoke Kankouro as he take the girl in his arms before she falls down.

"Sakura you were so great! Wait… Are you alright?" asked Naruto as all their friends joined them.

"Sakura you idiotic moron! Why did you leave your bed?" asked Ino as she reached the two.

"'Cause you can't do shit without me?" replied the pink haired girl thought her eyes were closed in deep pain.

"I beg you pardon?" asked the blond-haired girl in disbelief.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Shikamaru at the crude reply.

"Get here." spoke Ino with anger as she scans her friend body.

But despise the festive aura that was lingering around them, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel bad and that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hang on Sasuke, it's going great!" tried to encourage the blond-haired boy.

"Hn. Tell her to go back to bed." spoke Sasuke in monotone voice.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"She shouldn't have come." added the dark-haired boy.

"Hey! I'm not her dad. She would have come anyway; she would never let something happen to you. She loves you too much." spoke the jinchuriki with a smile in his voice.

"I wouldn't say that." replied the Uchiha with a sombre expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, not understanding.

"They're coming back." interrupted Shikamaru before he could continue his interrogation.

As the words were spoken, the ninjas return to their place with Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata and Sakura who was still in Kankouro arms and sit on the ground. The Kages return to their respective seat while Tsunade walk in front of the table and lean on it, arms crossed.

"I hope you know you're lucky…" spoke Tsunade with an angry face as the Uchiha look away.

"Yes." replied Sasuke in calm and low tone.

"Sigh, we have come to a decision." said the Gondaime on the same bored tone.

"And?" spoke Naruto with impatience.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have been found guilty of your crimes and will receive a punishment that doesn't involve death. You will be thrown in jail for the first year, chakra sealed, and have probation for 3 years. This probation will be dividing in three phases and could start before the end of your first year in detention, if your behaviour is acceptable. The first phase will consist of being forbidden to do any missions for the first year and will include two thousands hours of community services. The second phase, during the second year, will consist of an additional fifth hundred hours of community services and you'll be allowed to start doing C or D rank missions. Your chakra will also be reactivated during this period. Finally, during the third year, you'll be allowed to partake into every kind of missions, but you'll be supervised. During those approximate four years, you'll be monitored by anbus squads and will be under Sakura Haruno's charge. If you don't do the things that are ask from you, she will have to do them. And if she doesn't kill you before we found you, you'll have to do an extra three thousands hours of community services to repay your failure. Is that clear?" explained Kakashi in a serious tone.

"Yes." replied Sasuke.

"Oh! And another thing… We'll seal your sharingan for two years starting today." added the grey haired man .

"Of course."

"Sasuke. I also have my advice." spoke Tsunade as she walks toward him.

"Hn?"

Approaching the dark-haired boy until she was close enough of his ear, the Gondaime start speaking in a low, yet threatening, voice, loud enough for the Uchiha to hear but not for the rest of their audience.

"If you do anything again to hurt my apprentice or Naruto… I kill you myself in your bed. Got that?" said the woman.

"Don't worry…" spoke aloud Sasuke.

"Good!" replied Tsunade with a smile, "It's your turn Mei."

"Okay… Suigetsu Hozuki." spoke the Mizukage as she look at the shark-like boy.

"Yes sexy?" replied the boy with a grin.

"You're talking to your Mizukage. Remember that." warned the woman with an annoyed tone, "So, for your punishment… It looks similar to Sasuke. You'll be thrown in jail for the first year, you'll be chakra sealed and have a probation of 3 years. This probation will be dividing in three phases and could start before the end of your first year in detention, if your behaviour is acceptable. The first phase will consist of being forbidden to do any missions for the first year and will include three thousands hours of community services. The second phase, during the second year, will consist of an additional one thousand hours of community services and you will be allowed to start doing D rank missions. Your chakra will also be reactivated during this period. Finally, during the third year, you will be allowed to partake into C and B missions until you prove yourself worth of my respect. You will also be supervised by our special forces."

"And what about those two?" asked A as he point toward the two remaining accused.

"The punishment is the same. But, since Karin is from Kusa and we don't know the original village of Juugo, they're free to serve their sentence in one of the five great villages of their choice." spoke Gaara in a calm voice.

As the words were spoken, the two concerned ninjas stared at each other with wide eyes. They had the choice? How could they give them the choice? For Karin, it was inconceivable.

"I would like to serve my sentence in Konoha." spoke Juggo to the great surprise of the red-haired girl.

"And why is that?" inquired Tsunade with stupefaction.

Taking a deep breath, the tall young man looks at the ground pensively as the rest of his team turn toward him.

"Well… I have heard that Konoha has the most talented medical ninjas around the five nations." confessed Juuggo.

"And?" asked again the Gondaime, not understanding his motives.

"He is the source of Orochimaru curse seal…" answered Sasuke as the tall young man look at him, "The nature of his cursed seal his too unstable, he can't control it. Only the sharingan can stop him when he lost it. He needs medical attention and I can tell that Konoha is probably the only place where he could get that help. And since I won't have my sharingan, it would be best for both five nations that Kakashi have an eye on him until he is cured."

After the explanations of the lone Uchiha, a heavy silence installed itself among the assembly as Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged looks. After what seems like an eternity, the Gondaime glance at the orange haired boy and sighed.

"Alright…"

"And you?" asked the Kazekage as he glanced at the girl.

"I…" begin the red-haired girl.

For the first time, in a long time, Karin wasn't sure of her answer. Their team was split, Suigetsu was back in Ame, Sasuke and Juggo were going to Konoha and her… What was she to do? Go her own way? Follow Suigetsu or join Sasuke again? After everything that had happen between all of them, it was almost impossible to deny that she felt somewhat attached to them. She had found a sort of family now. It was hard to think she could turn her back on them. And those ninjas of Konoha, they were so nice and welcoming. They were so… special.

"Humm… I think I'd like to go to Konoha." spoke Karin in a small voice.

"Sigh, and this is your concept of fair distribution of the prison costs?" immediately complained the blond-haired Hokage.

"We could always make an arrangement…" suggested the Tsuchikage.

"Alright. But you better make it real…" replied Tsunade with a serious glare.

"So that's how it's going to end then?" asked Naruto in his usual loud voice.

"Yes." answered Kakashi with a small hidden smile.

"Officers bring the prisoners back to the medical tent and prepare them for their departure toward the requested villages. Take a squad of anbus for each of them. They are leaving in twenty minutes." spoke Mifune.

"Yes!" replied in unison the ninjas of Konoha and Kiri as they took Sasuke and his team away.

"And Ino?" asked the Gondaime.

"Yes Tsunade." replied the said girl.

"Prepare Sakura for an evacuation toward the village." spoke the woman as she pointed at the limp girl in Kankouro's arms, "Kankouro will walk her back to the medical tent and once you get back to Konoha ask for Shizune to have a look on her. Her situation is critical and I'm worried about her. Also, get yourself escort toward the village. After wars, thieves and dangerous ninjas are lurking around."

"Of course my lady." spoke Ino as she bow and walk away with Kankouro.

"Humm… Granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"What?" replied the Gondaime in an annoyed tone at the stupid nickname.

"I'd like to escort Sakura back home…" begin the blond-haired boy.

"Of course Naruto." interrupted Tsunade, surprised by the request of the boy.

"And, can I have a word with Sasuke, before, you know?" asked the jinchuriki with a serious face.

"Okay. But make it quick." answered the woman

**.**

**In the medical unit**

.

In the medical tent, a bunch of ninjas were assembled around Shikamaru in the middle of the room with the huge map placed in front of the brown-haired boy.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan?" asked the Nara boy as he folds the map back in his vest pocket.

"Yes." replied the group.

"You four are ready?" asked again Shikamaru, this time looking at the Hawk team.

"Yes." replied the four members in the cell.

"Okay, let's go." spoke the brown-haired boy as he opened the cell door.

"WAIT!" yelled a very loud voice as the owner burst through the door.

"What is it Naruto?" asked the Nara in an annoyed tone.

"I asked Tsunade if I could talk with Sasuke before you quit and she said it was okay." explained the jinchuriki.

"Sigh, alright, but make it quick. I want to reach Konoha before the sun set." said Shikamaru as he locks the door again.

After most of the ninjas had quit the tent for a minute or two, Naruto walk toward the cell.

"Naruto… Long time no see." said Suigetsu as he lean on the bars of the cell.

"Hi Suigetsu! Sasuke?" greeted the boy before turning his attention toward the Uchiha.

"Hn?" replied the boy as he approaches his friend.

"Are you angry to get back to Konoha?" asked frankly the blond-haired boy.

"Not really… The truth has come out and I'm feeling better… I think." answered honestly the dark-haired boy, "Why are you asking this?"

"I don't know… I thought you'd be happier about not being killed…" replied Naruto with an unsure look on his face.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like I deserve a second chance." apologized the Uchiha.

"But you do. We all understand what you did and why you did it. Haven't you heard Sakura? And you know; if you're worried about your sentence, I'm sure it'll pass faster than you think and I'll do my best to come and visit you." tried to cheer up the boy.

"Don't bother with me Naruto." said Sasuke as he looks away.

"What? After all this time looking for you, you want me to not bother with you? Are you insane?" replied the blond trying to faint hurt.

"I don't deserve your friendship." spoke the dark-haired boy looking straight in his eyes.

"Don't you think I have a say in this?" begin Naruto, now serious.

"You have waist enough time with me." interrupted Sasuke as his gaze fall down.

"Sigh, Sasuke about what Sakura said, it's not exactly like that. She made things looks worst than they truly are." tried to explained the jinchuriki.

"A lot of things she said were right." replied the Uchiha.

"Yeah… But…"

"But what?" asked Sasuke, now annoyed.

"Past is past." said Naruto with a serious face.

"But…" tried the dark-haired boy, not sure at all.

"No but Sasuke. You're here now and you have an opportunity to start fresh. That's all that matter. Me, Sakura, Kakashi and all the guys are here for you and you know we'll be there for you when you need it. In fact, we have always been there even if you didn't want us around. So stop worrying about everything like a cry baby and let's forget everything. 'Cause honestly, I'm not mad at you and I miss you like crazy. Friends?" spoke the blond-haired boy with a confident smile as he shoves his right pinkie in the cell toward Sasuke.

Taking in all the information he was receiving, Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty. After everything that had happened, he couldn't understand why Naruto would still want him as a friend. But Naruto was right, it was a new beginning.

"Sigh, friends." replied the Uchiha as he lock his left pinkie with his.

"Naruto, are you done?" suddenly asked Shikamaru as he enters the room.

"Yes Shika. I'm coming." spoke Naruto as he looks back at Sasuke and smile, "Okay… Well see you later then."

"Yes." replied the boy with a smile of his own.

"Whoa, that was the most horrible and cheesy thing I've seen since I saw Karin naked in the shower yesterday…" spoke Suigetsu as he looks at the two boys with disgust.

**.**

**BANG!**

.

"Idiot." replied angrily Karin as she massaged her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello again my lovelies!^_^_

_Hope you had a wonderful time last monday for Halloween! Personally I ate so much candy I thought I'd get sick... He, he, he! Anyway... Thank you for the reviews and support and here is the next chapter.  
_

_Love you all! xxxxx_

.**  
**

* * *

.**  
**

**Chapter twenty-four – Finally back?**

.**  
**

* * *

.**  
**

**6 months later**

.

Today was no different day. Morning had settled his usual routine, when the lone Uchiha finally awake and sat on his bed, brushing the last strands of sleep out of his eyes. The air was so dry in the morning, thanks to the lake of lava that was surrounding the jail. Standing up, Sasuke walked toward the small faucet that was at the end of the rocky cell and threw water on his face. Taking a huge breath as the water fall down of his pale features, the boy took a small towel and wiped the water away. To say he was enduring poor conditions would be a lie. In fact, being an international criminal had its advantages in prison. Compared to the lower ranks criminal, his cell was bigger and the bathroom was directly in it to avoid any risk of escape. The only problem with his condition was that he wasn't allowed to quit his cell. What would he give to feel the sun on his skin… His only contact with the outside was that little window above his bed. It was a small electrified cell window, but it was enough to let the wind passed in it sometimes and efficient enough to see the sky. As usual, the Uchiha walk toward his bed and sat in front of it on the ground looking through the window with a melancholic smile as he thought about his friends. It was a long time since Naruto came to guard him… But before his thoughts on the matter could go any further, the door of his cell was unlocked and opened a little.

"Uchiha…" spoke a guard in low tone, "You have a visitor."

"What?" asked the dark-haired boy in surprise.

Okay that was different from his little routine. As the guard quit the room and let the door open, a very feminine stature appears. Upon seeing her, Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"Hokage?" asked the dark-haired boy unsure, as he stands up from his sitting position on the floor.

"Ha. Sasuke… So, how are you today?" asked the Gondaime as she enter his cell and walk in front of him.

"Hn." grunted the boy.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic; I come here with great news." replied the Hokage with a sarcastic voice.

"What is it?" inquired Sasuke, now interested.

"You're about to get out of here…" announced Tsunade with a happy voice.

"What? But I thought I was supposed to stay here for a year?" immediately replied the dark-haired boy.

"Supposed was the word… Your behaviour is better than we expected and the Kages and I have agreed that your place wasn't in jail anymore…" explained the woman as she grabs a chair near his desk and sat on it.

"…"

"You cooperate from your incarceration to today and during the two evasions you remained in your cell even if the door was wide open. You didn't get involve in fights and you didn't do anything against the guards…" continued the blond-haired woman.

"Like I would do something to them… Despise my annoyance when it came to Naruto, I'm still civilized…" replied the Uchiha with sarcasm as an image of an annoying talkative blond-haired guard appeared in his mind.

"Well, that's good, 'cause I don't have your patience when it came to him… Ha, ha, ha!" joked the Gondaime.

"Tch." grunted Sasuke with a small smirk as he sat on his bed.

"Anyway, I thought you had enough time to think about what you did and about your future. So tell me, what do you plan to do now?" asked Tsunade.

Taking a deep breath, the Uchiha took a moment to think before answering the question.

"It's true that I had time to think about my actions and what I would do when I'm finally free from here. Well first, I'll do my hours of community service, finish my sentence and … Rebuilt the Uchiha compound… And then, I think I want to pursue my ninja career, I want to raise my rank a little. But before that, I want to rebuild my relationships with my friends. I want it to be like before. I want the respect and the trust. I want to have my friends back and most importantly, I want Naruto to relax and enjoy his own life rather than have him worried over me… And…" answered the boy with sincerity.

"And what…?" inquired the Hokage, curious.

"I want to set things right with Sakura…" confessed the boy.

"Oh!"

"…"

"Hummm… Well, your plan seems okay with me but I want you to know that this might take a lot of work and energy, you know that, right?" spoke Tsunade in concern.

"Of course." replied the Uchiha.

"Well, if you're ready to leave… Here is your list of chores…" said Tsunade as she gives him a huge scroll.

"I see…" replied the boy with sarcasm.

"You'll be free by tomorrow morning. Your checkpoint is the stand of ramen of Ichiraku, Karin and Juggo will meet you there. Naruto will supervise you." explained the Gondaime as she stands up.

"Really?" asked Sasuke in surprise.

"Really." answered the woman before continuing her explanations, "Now remember, you can't be outside of your house if it's dark. If caught breaking this rule, the Anbu will escort you right back at your house, which by the way is an apartment not too far away from Naruto's. You'll have one hour tomorrow to settle there after your day of work. Good luck."

"Thank you." replied Sasuke as the Gondaime leave the room.

As she was about to quit, the Hokage walk back in a little and look at the dark-haired boy with expectant eyes.

"Don't mess up Uchiha or you might regret it." warned Tsunade before leaving.

"Of course." replied the boy as the door closed.

**.**

**The next morning**

.

"God dammit why do I have to wake up at 6 in the morning to get ramen when the shop is not even open?" whined a blond-haired boy as he walks in the sleepy deserted streets of Konoha.

"'Cause I say so." replied a grey haired man, nose buried in one of his infamous book.

"Damn Kakashi! What's going on?" asked Naruto in incomprehension as they reach the stand of ramen.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke erupted from behind them and Naruto jumped behind Kakashi in panic.

"WHAT THE HELL…?" yelled the boy.

"Lord Kakashi, here is the prisoner 623, have been release at 5:30 this morning. Do you confirm the delivery?" asked a huge brown-haired guard as he holds a young man by his shirt collar.

"Delivery confirmed." spoke Kakashi as he let go of his book.

"Thank you." replied the guard before releasing an annoyed dark-haired boy.

Once the guard let go and disappeared, Naruto by-pass Kakashi and look at the new comer with soft eyes.

"TEME! Awwww man! You're out of jail?" asked the jinchuriki literally beaming over the news.

"Yes." replied the Uchiha as he replaces his shirt.

"And you will supervise him for the day." announced the grey haired Hokage as he locks eyes with his two pupils.

"WHAT?" asked Naruto in disbelief, his eyes wide like two round plates.

"With his community service… Just follow him and the other two and make sure the job his done good." replied Kakashi.

"Other two?" asked the blond-haired boy in concern.

At the same time two other puff of smoke appeared in front of him, revealing two guards from the jail with a girl with red hair and a young man with orange hair.

"Oh! Those two." replied Naruto.

"Lord Kakashi…" begin one of the guard.

"Yes. Prisoners 624-625. I confirm the delivery." immediately spoke Kakashi.

"Alright sir." replied the man before disappearing.

"Well, you got yourself your mission, good luck with that." said the grey haired man as he starts walking away and jump on a roof top.

"Always so lazy I see…" spoke Sasuke with an amused tone.

"Yep. Things never change." replied Naruto with a nostalgic smile.

"Hn." grunted the Uchiha in response.

Turning around to meet the other two, the two members of team 7 were surprised to see the rest of Haka team smiling.

"Nice to see you Sasuke!" greeted Juggo as he engulf the dark-haired boy in a hug.

The Uchiha was so surprise by the sudden action that he almost fall back on his butt, but caught himself before so. Once release, Karin threw herself at him and hug him like there was no tomorrow before releasing him and looking at him with a blush on her face.

"Hello Karin… Juggo. Are you guys feeling okay?" inquired the Uchiha surprised by such affection.

"Hi Sasuke. Of course we are! We're just happy to see you. We were alone for such a long time." explained Karin with a huge smile.

Sensing the discomfort from the dark-haired boy, Naruto decided to intervene.

"So are you guys ready to start?" asked the blond-haired boy as he stole the Uchiha's scroll.

"Like we have the choice…" replied Karin in a bored tone.

"Rhaaaa… Come on Karin, it's going to be fun!" tried to cheer Naruto as he looks at the list of chores.

"Speak for yourself, you're not going to work." added again the red-haired girl as she cross her arms over her chest.

"At least we're free." tried Juggo as he smile.

"It's going to end fast thrust me." replied Sasuke as he get his scroll back and start walking away, "Let's started this."

**.**

**20 minutes later**

.

After walking around town for a good twenty minutes, Naruto and his three friends finally reach the right address.

"Alright. We're at the right place." announced the jinchuriki as he stops walking in front of a small house.

"Finally." whined Karin as she remembered all the wrong paths they had taken.

"So what is the first chore?" asked Sasuke as he open the scroll.

"Clean the old woman's yard." spoke Naruto as he read over his shoulder.

Looking at the said yard, the group was wondering if it was really a yard or the village dump. There was so many things in it that it made no sense that someone could live there.

"That pile of junk?" said the red-haired girl in disgust, "Damn it's going to take us a month!"

"Stop complaining and let's started this, oh and don't forget… That woman wants to be call Miss." said Sasuke as he read the scroll.

Knocking on the door, the dark-haired boy back away a little and wait for someone to open the door. After two or three minutes of waiting, a small old woman opens the door slightly to look at the intruder.

"Yes?" asked the woman in an angry tone.

"Hello miss Kawachi. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Karin and …" begin to explain the Uchiha.

"I know damn well who you are…" interrupted rudely the old woman, "Get out of my yard before I call the police."

"Miss Kawachi, we're here to help you clean…" tried Karin as her own anger begin to rise.

"GET OUT YOU BASTARD!" yelled Miss Kawachi before closing the door in Karin's face.

"What the hell? OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU OLD WOMAN! MY FRIEND IS HERE TO CLEAN THE DAMN YARD AND THAT'S AN ORDER FROM THE HOKAGE TSUNADE HERSELF!" tried Naruto as he barged on the door.

Suddenly, a sound of clicking was heard. Wondering what it was, the blond-haired boy stop knocking on the door and look around for the source of it when Sasuke jump on him and pull him toward the road. In an instant, a flock of kunai was thrown at the spot Naruto was standing a minute ago.

"Woahh! Thanks Sasuke." spoke the jinchuriki as the two stand up.

"You're welcome." replied the Uchiha.

"DAMN YOU OLD CRAZY HAG, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING US FOR?" asked Naruto in fury.

As he was about to barge on the door again, a voice caught his attention.

"Why are you yelling so much in the morning Naruto? There's people who try to relax before their day at the hospital" spoke a feminine voice.

Looking around for the source of the voice, the group easily spots a well-known blond haired girl who was leaning on a window pane in the building right behind them. Despise the annoyed look on her face, it was clear that the Yamanaka girl was far from sleeping.

"Huh! Oh! Hi Ino!" greeted the blond-haired boy with a sheepish smile, "It's not my fault, Sasuke is trying to do his hours of community services and that old hag don't want to hear about us. She's throwing kunais at us!"

"What Sasuke? Oh! Hi!" said Ino in surprise as she waves at the boy, replacing her loose robe at the same time.

"Hi." replied the boy, looking away.

"Well, if I were you, I would forget about that one, she's crazy. There's no way, you'll be able to talk to her if she decided that you are the enemy. You should try another place." said Ino with a smile.

"Sigh, okay. Let's go somewhere else then…" replied Naruto as he begins to walk away with his friends.

"Thanks…" said Sasuke to Ino as he followed Naruto.

"Hold on a minute…." spoke the blond-haired boy as he stops dead in his track.

"What again?" asked the Yamanaka girl in annoyance.

"We're not near the Yamanaka House… We're near the Inuzuka clan… Hey! WHY ARE YOU IN KIBA'S HOUSE?" said Naruto as he points an accusative finger at her.

"Huh…. Ha, ha… I… Gotta go!" spoke Ino before closing the window noisily.

"Do you think Kiba and her are…?" asked in disbelief the blond-haired boy to the Uchiha.

"I don't even want to think about it. Let's go." replied the dark-haired boy in annoyance.

**.**

**10 minutes later**

.

Walking around a corner, Naruto spot the next address and ran at full speed toward it slowly followed by the rest of the group.

"Here we are… Wohhohoh! Mr. Sawari!" yelled the hyperactive blond as he waved his right hand in the air.

Upon hearing his name, the man let go of his rake and walk out of his garden to meet the young Uzumaki.

"Oh! Naruto! Long time no see. What brings you here?" asked Mr. Sawari as he took out his gloves.

"My friend Sasuke is here to help you with the garden!" announced Naruto as he slap his best friend's back.

"Oh! Hummm… I don't think I…" begin the man as he eyed the infamous dark-haired boy.

"Don't even end this sentence! Sasuke has to do his hours of community services; it's an order from the Hokage. Don't worry, he is not dangerous and I'll stay here while he does his chores." interrupted Naruto with his positivism.

"Well… Sigh, okay… But have an eye on him okay?" finally gave in Mr. Sawari.

"Of course." replied the blond-haired boy with a victorious smile.

"Thank you Mr. Sawari." thanked Sasuke as he lock eyes with the man.

"Mph! Try to prove them wrong…" replied Mr. Sawari as he walks back to his house.

Once the man got inside the house, the dark-haired boy took a shovel and hand a pair of gloves to Karin before giving her a pair of shear and giving a spade to Juugo, Naruto following behind.

"Let's start this. Karin collect the vegetables and the fruits that are ready and put them in this basket while Juugo and I prepare the other half of the field for Mr. Sawari second garden." explained the Uchiha as he read the tasks on the scroll.

"Yes." said Karin with a smile.

"Let's go." added Juggo.

"And me, what do I do?" asked Naruto with worry.

"Sit there and watch us… Damn Dobe, aren't you suppose to know your job." accused the dark-haired boy as he rolls his eyes.

"What did you say Teme?" replied the boy as his anger rise.

**.**

**Lunch time**

.

Once the lunch time arrived, Naruto took a shovel and join the dark-haired boy as he let Karin and Juugo quit the field for their dinner.

"You know Sasuke…" started the blond-haired boy as he dig a hole in the ground, "You miss quite a lot of stuff since your departure and your incarceration… Don't you want to know what?"

"You can give me a refresh if that's what you want to do. I'm not pushing my luck with you…." replied the Uchiha as took out a rock in Naruto's hole.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond-haired boy as he stops his actions.

"I'm glad you're still talking to me as if nothing happened, but I know I don't deserve your friendship. I appreciate the moment, I don't want to over exaggerated." explained the Uchiha as he too stops his actions.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are my friend Sasuke. You accepted to come home and that's all I was waiting for. To me we're all settled, pal! Stop worrying about that, we're friend!" spoke Naruto as he catches his friend in a head lock.

"Okay Dobe…" said Sasuke with a smirk as he threw his friend on the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"So… What's going on with that Hyuga girl?" asked the Uchiha as he sat on the muddy ground.

"Huh!... Nothing everything is fine…" answered the Uzumaki with a deep blush on his face.

"You're so in love with her that you look like an idiot!" teased the dark-haired boy.

"Take that back you ugly Teme! I ain't no idiot, I'm in love and you'd be just like me if you weren't so emo…" accused the blond-haired boy still blushing.

"Tch. Right." replied Sasuke as he rolls his eyes.

"Anyway… I'm so happy… Hinata is so awesome and beautiful… My life is great! I think I'll pass the chunin exam next month…" explained softly Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"You're still a genin?" asked the Uchiha in disbelief, a smirk on his face.

"Hey you are a genin too… And besides, if I wouldn't have to chase after you, I would be jonin for sure…" answered the blond-haired boy as he looks away in indignation.

"Tch… Yeah right!" replied Sasuke, clearly initiating a challenge

"Wanna bet on that?" asked Naruto, upset.

**.**

**On Ino's side**

.

"Where the fuck is she?" asked the blond-haired girl as she by-pass a bunch of old women.

Running like a mad woman in the hospital corridors, Ino was trying her best to find someone. When she bumped in another person and throws her on the floor.

"Oh!" whined the brown-haired nurse as she hit the ground.

"Sorry Ayame… I was looking for Sakura did you saw her today?" immediately asked Ino as she helps the girl stand.

"Yes, I think she is in her office filing papers." replied the girl as the Yamanaka starts running again.

"Thank you." yelled Ino before turning a corner and disappearing.

Running toward the stairs, the blond-haired girl climbed them two at a time until she reach the next floor. Turning to her right, she ran at the end of the hall and threw the door on her left side open.

"SAKURA!" yelled again the girl in pure excitement.

"Hello to you too Pig…" replied nonchalantly the pink haired girl as she continues to fill her papers as if nothing happened.

"He's out!" blurted the girl.

"Who is out?" asked Sakura still focused on her papers.

"Sasuke…" spoke Ino in irritation as she slams the door closed and sat in front of the other girl's desk.

At the mention of his name, the pink haired girl stops writing and look at Ino with surprised eyes.

"Really?" asked the young medic.

"Yes!" spoke Ino with insistence.

"Well… That's good for him." replied Sakura as she starts writing again.

In an instant all the papers on the girl's desk went flying across the room and two hands clap on the desk before Ino was two inches away from the pink haired girl's face.

"That's all?" asked the blond-haired girl in horror.

"What?" asked Sakura now clearly annoyed.

"Aren't you suppose to faint, yell, I don't know, do something?" inquired Ino now upset.

"Why, would I do that? It's not like it change anything…" answered the young Haruno as she stands up and look at the window behind her.

"Of course it does, you're in love with him…" said the blond-haired girl as she sat back in her chair.

"Was…" cut Sakura as she looks back at the Yamanaka with anger.

"Still…" replied Ino with a knowing smile.

"It's not like he care anyway…" said the pink haired girl in defeat as she looks again at the window.

"HA!" accused the blond with triumph.

"Look… I'm over him okay. Besides, he has a lot to worry about at the moment. No need to bother him with my non-existent feelings…" explained Sakura with a sorrowful voice.

"Sakura…"

"What?" asked the girl as she turns around.

"You can't give up now…" spoke Ino.

"It's complicated…" replied Sakura as she sat back in her chair.

"Another reason to do something…" immediately said the Yamanaka girl.

"Things happened Ino. He doesn't return the feelings, why bother… I got the message a long time ago. We're just friends now and if it's okay with him, it's okay with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I got papers to fill." explained the girl as she starts collecting her papers again.

"If you say so… But avoidance had never been a good solution and as long as you don't try to settle things right, you won't be fine. You did the things you did 6 months ago for a reason… You can try to forget or deny it but you still have feelings for him. He's different now, you're different now… You deeply care about him or else you wouldn't have risk your life for him. And as long as I can see, I think there's more then just friendship in his eyes when he looks at you." spoke Ino with determination.

"Oh and you base your opinion on what?" asked Sakura, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Wait and see Forehead. See you tomorrow at the flower shop?" said the blond-haired girl with a knowing smile as she leaves the office.

"Yeah…" replied angrily the young Haruno as she slams the papers on her desk.

**.**

**On Naruto's side**

.

Still working in the field with Sasuke, Naruto was chatting loudly about everything that had occurred in the village since the Uchiha departure as the dark-haired boy try to follow.

"And Neji and Tenten are now dating! Can you believe that? I thought the guy was in love with himself. And I saw Kakashi with little Asuma and Kurenai sensei the other day, and it was far from being normal. I think something is going on between them." explained the blond-haired boy with a huge smile.

"If they're happy, that's good…" replied Sasuke as he nonchalantly kicks a rock in the ground.

"Yeah…"

As they became silent, the dark-haired boy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about his next question. Since Naruto hasn't talk about her, he was starting to think it was a taboo subject. Stopping his actions with the rock, Sasuke took a deep breath and ask his question.

"And what about Sakura?"

"Sakura?" replied Naruto in surprise, "I haven't seen her a lot during the last months… When we got back from the war, she felt in a coma for three months. I was scared she would never wake up, but one day she opened her eyes and I never felt so relieve. She had been in rehabilitation for two months after that and her jutsu has been classified forbidden. She have also been forbade by Tsunade to use any chakra until she judge the situation okay, so now she's doing clerical work at the hospital. She moved out of her parents' house and took an apartment near the hospital; you know that building near the book store?"

"Yeah." answered the dark-haired boy.

"Oh! And Tsunade told her yesterday that she would be able to use chakra probably next week, since her chakra system look good! She promise me to go get ramen to celebrate that when she'll be allowed to try. But me and the guys decided to prepare a surprise dinner for her. Wanna come with us?" asked the jinchuriki with enthusiasm.

"I don't think it's a good idea." answered the boy as he looks away.

"Nahh! She'll be okay with that." replied Naruto with a smile.

"If you say so…" said Sasuke as he stands up

"Anyway, our day is over. HEY KARIN, JUUGO! The day is over it's time for you to settle in your apartments. You have one hour." said the blond haired boy before turning around his best friends, "So I saw you tomorrow?"

"If you're still assigned to guard us…" answered the Uchiha as he collects the tools.

"You bet on that one." replied the boy as he walks away.

**.  
**

**On Sasuke's side**

.

"I'll need food…" whispered the dark-haired boy as he try to collect some things for his apartment.

Walking toward one of the store he used to go before he left the village, Sasuke took a bag and enters the grocery store with a list in hand. As he was about to turn the corner of the last row, a small feminine voice stop him.

"And I'll take that one sir. Thank you."

Looking around the stall, Sasuke look at the young woman at the counter with surprised eyes. Long legs, nice curves, medic coat and pink hair… Yeah, no doubt on that, it could only be her.

"Sakura…" whispered the Uchiha.

"Here you go miss, see you next week." replied the cashier as he hand the girl a bag.

"Yes." replied the pink haired girl as she leaves the store.

Immediately, Sasuke emerges from the last row and stare at the door as he hands over his items to the cashier.

"Hummm… Mr Uchiha… Long time no see… Did you find everything you were looking for?" asked the man as he put the items in the bag.

"Yes… Humm… You can call me Sasuke and don't worry I'm not here to cause you any trouble. I just need stuff and I used to come here…" explained the dark-haired boy as he gives money to the man.

"I know… It's just weird after all of those years…" replied the man as he puts the money in the cash register.

"Have a nice evening." spoke the Uchiha as he took his bag and hurriedly quit the store.

"You too." replied the man.

As soon as the door closed, Sasuke look around to see if the pink haired girl was near. It was a chance to talk to her that he couldn't miss. After all, Tsunade was right. Gaining his friends thrust wouldn't be an easy task and it was going to be even harder with Sakura. So he had no other choice than to make a move as soon as possible, if he wants to succeed one day. Walking in the main street, the boy spots her walking toward a street at his left. Not wasting anytime, Sasuke ran after her. As she was about to turn the corner, he catches up with her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Upon reflex, the pink haired girl turns around and back up in a fighting stance.

"Nice reflex…" commented the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Sasuke?" asked the girl in disbelief as her eyes travel from his head to toes.

"Hey." greeted the boy.

"What are you doing here?" asked again the young Haruno.

"I saw you at the grocery…" replied the boy pointing his bag as proof.

"Oh! Yes. You needed things too?" inquired Sakura as she calms herself.

"I suppose." replied the Uchiha as he tried to sound casual.

But as natural as the conversation may seem, it was really only superficial. It was clear for Sasuke that the girl wasn't comfortable around him and the silence between them was only adding fuel to that tension.

"…"

"Well… Hummm… I'm glad to see you're out of jail, but hummm… I'm kinda of late right now." explained the pink haired girl as she nervously played with the handles of her bag.

"I see. Want me to walk you home?" suggested Sasuke in an attempt to continue his conversation with her.

"Huh! Well, humm…" hesitated Sakura as she was trying to find a way to escape.

"You can say no if you don't want to." said the dark haired boy as his voice grew sombre with deception.

"That's not it… I just don't want to bother you and honestly, I'm not sure about all this." immediately replied Sakura feeling bad.

"Suspicious, hn?" replied the boy with a smirk before he grabs her bag and start walking.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled the pink haired girl as she catches up with him.

Walking in silence until they reach her apartment, Sasuke followed Sakura and slowly climb the stairs that lead to her apartment. As she was about to put the key in the lock, the dark haired boy interrupted her.

"Listen I don't want to do anything wrong. I just want to spend time with you."

"Why?" asked Sakura not understanding his motives.

"'Cause I think we have things to settle. What happened during the battle 6 months ago…" begin Sasuke as he looks at the girl with emotion.

"Well I'm not ready for that." interrupted the pink haired girl as she held his gaze.

"Sakura… I want to make things right with you. Just give me a chance and you'll see." replied the boy as he gave her back her bag and grab her hand in his before kissing it and leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

_Surprise! It's me! ^_^ _

_Here's another chapter! And... For those who'd like to know, I'd like to inform you that the chapter 26 will be the last one for this story! But until then, I hope you'll enjoy this one! Thanks for the reviews and as always, I love you all!_

* * *

_**.  
**_

**Chapter**** twenty-five**** – ****Friends ****or ****foes?**

.

* * *

.

One week had passed since the incident with Sasuke and yet, Sakura was still upset by the whole event. She was distracted, sleep deprive and totally clumsy. Ino was so tired of trying to figure out what happened that she end up giving up and trying to change the pink haired girl's mind by asking her to help her take care of her patients. But unfortunately… That wasn't a success.

"Sakura…Enough is enough. Mr. Sung's hand is blue!" yelled in panic the blond-haired girl as she spots the poor man whimpering on the floor.

"Huh! What?" whispered the girl in surprise before yanking the bandage away, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Let me help you get rid of that."

"No thanks. You've done enough." replied the man as he ran away from the pink haired medic toward the exit.

"Sigh, and here goes another one." said Ino as she rolls her eyes, "I apologize for this incident, here Mr. Sung go see Ayame in the next room."

As the old man leave the room with low grumbles, the pink haired girl sat on a chair and took a deep breath while Ino finish her patient, Once done and the young man out of the office, the blond walk in front of the girl and stop in front of Sakura with her hands on her hips in an infuriated manner.

"S. a. k. u. r. a…" spoke the Yamanka girl in a threatening tone.

"I know… I'm sorry." apologized Sakura as she looks away.

"I sure hope you are! Are you going to spit it out or what?" asked Ino in an annoyed tone.

"I have nothing to say." answered the pink haired girl, still not looking at her friend.

"Then you should leave, because you're not helping at all." concluded the blond-haired girl as she throw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Sasuke." spoke shyly Sakura as she locks eyes with her friend.

"What?" replied Ino, mystified.

"He kiss my hand last week and have been walking me home after my hospital shift every day." explained the young Haruno.

"WHAT?" asked in pure horror the blond-haired girl.

"…"

"How come I haven't heard about that? Why haven't you told me?" added Ino with stupefaction.

"I…" begin Sakura.

"Ha!" interrupted the blond as a mischievous idea popped in her mind, "I sense a change of mind… I can't wait to hear it."

"Hear what?" asked the pink haired girl, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"Ino you were so right about me. I'm in love with him…" answered Ino in a high pitch voice, clearly making fun of her friend.

"No! I'm not! I'm trouble by his presence because I'm scared of him idiot!" replied angrily Sakura as she stood and hit her friend across the head like she often do with Naruto.

"Ow! Why are you so scared?" inquired the blond-haired girl as she massages her head.

"I don't know… I got time to think after my coma and…" tried to explained Sakura as she turns away and begin to hesitate.

Sensing the direction this conversation was taking, Ino took a deep breath and sat on the desk near the pink haired girl.

"You know I shouldn't be the one you talk about this?"

"Huh!"

"You have to talk with Sasuke." stated Ino with a serious tone.

"I'm not ready for that…" replied Sakura sitting back in the chair near the blond-haired girl.

"It's not a question of being ready or not anymore Sakura. You have to." explained her friend.

"…"

Receiving no answer, the girl sighs and jumps on her feet.

"Okay. I'll pretend you'll consider it and leave you alone with it. Sigh, why don't you take it easy for today and take the rest of the day?" asked Ino as she puts her hands on the other girl's shoulders, "After all, we have one heck of a night coming!"

"Yeah… About that…" begin Sakura, now worried.

"Tut. tut. tut. Don't speak. You're coming and it's final." said the Yamanaka girl with a devious smile.

"Alright then…" conceded the pink haired medic in defeat.

"Now go." ordered the blond before starting to fill some papers.

Giving up, Sakura stands up and walks out of the room before leaving the hospital for her home sweet home.

**.  
**

**Later**

.

Hurriedly walking up the stairs that lead to the cozy apartment of her friend, Ino tried not to stumble with her infamous very high high heels and knock on the door excitedly. The plan was working exactly as they had thought. Their friends were already waiting at the grill restaurant, she had put her most marvellous and sexy pink dress that reach her knees and she was on due time to take Sakura. Everything was under control.

"Ohayo Sakura! You're there?" asked Ino through the door with a sing-song voice.

"Yes Ino, I'm coming." replied the pink haired girl through the door.

A few seconds later, a clicking sound was heard and Sakura open the door to greet her friend and Ino couldn't help but find that her friend was absolutely gorgeous in her tight short red sunny dress.

"Wow, you're beautiful." complimented Ino.

"Thanks. It's just a dress you know." tried to explain shyly Sakura as she took the fabric in her hands and twirl around.

"So what? You're still beautiful." added the blond with a smile.

"You're not bad either." complimented the young Haruno, trying to change the subject.

"Of course, I'm always beautiful!" stated Ino as she tosses her blond pony tail around.

"Tch." grunted the pink haired girl in a mocking way at the arrogance of her friend.

"Come on or we'll be late." said the Yamanaka girl as she grab her friend by the arm and throw her out of the apartment.

"Late for what? It's just a diner between you and me for my rehabilitation as a ninja." replied Sakura as she yank her arm back and lock the door behind her.

"Well… Humm…"stammered Ino with a blush, "It's because I made a reservation! Yes and you see… We can't show up late."

"I guess you're right." concluded the pink haired girl suspiciously as she motioned Ino to show the way, "Let's go then."

**.**

**At the restaurant**

.

Sitting near the door, hidden by a small wall, Naruto and the rest of the gang were waiting for the two girls impatiently.

"Why are they late?" asked Naruto as he stops playing with his food sticks.

"Relax Naruto they're not late. We just arrived faster." answered Hinata with a small smile.

"Aww man, I can't wait to see her." whined the blond-haired boy as he collapsed on the table in a disappointed way.

"I hope she haven't decided to stay home like she always does lately." said Tenten as she lean back in her chair in an exasperate manner.

"Have you ever seen someone able to resist Ino?" joked Shikamaru as he remembers the explosive personality of his team-mate.

"That's for sure." added Choji with a small laugh.

"Yeah! You should ask Kiba, I bet he heard about that." intervened Naruto with a mischievous smile as he sits back properly in his seat.

As everyone turn their attention toward the Inuzuka boy, the poor young man was turning an interesting shade of red.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." replied Kiba trying to ignore the knowing smiles and smirks he was receiving.

"Yeah right!" said the blond-haired boy with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Anyway… Sasuke?" begin Kiba as he tried to change the subject.

"Hn?" replied the said young man.

"I'm glad to see you're here." said the brown-haired boy.

"Yes, it's been a crazy long time since we saw you in a friendly context." added awkwardly Tenten as she glances at the quiet dark-haired boy.

"That's for sure. By the way, thank you for accepting me back." spoke Sasuke in a low tone.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Lee, surprised by the Uchiha's idea about their opinion of him.

"It's been a long trip since I quit..." begin to explain Sasuke.

"And despise the events you're still one of us." interrupted Shikamaru, smirking.

"Yes. Shikamaru is right." added Shino in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you." replied the Uchiha.

"Dickless? I'm not sure I understand what is going on..." said Sai with an interrogative expression on his face.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT IN FRONT OF MY GIRLFRIEND AND ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!" yelled the jinchuriki in pure anger and humiliation.

"Guys! They're coming!" interrupted Tenten as she hit the blond in the face to make him shut up.

"Hide yourself." said Neji as everyone lean toward the wall to hide behind it.

Suddenly, the door open and two beautiful young women made their appearance. Sasuke was stunned by the appearance of the pink haired girl. Maybe it was the dress…

"Hi! I have a reservation." spoke the happy and melodic voice of Ino.

"Of course miss. Name?" asked the employee.

"Ino Yamanaka." replied the blond-haired girl.

"Alright. Follow me." said the man as he shows them the table.

"Why did you need to make a reservation for? The restaurant isn't that full." asked Sakura as she looks at the deserted seats around them.

"Because I had a large group to sit." said Ino with a smirk as they reach their table.

"What?" replied the pink haired girl in surprise.

Looking behind the wall that was separating her from the table, Sakura spot a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the group.

Surprised by the outburst, the pink haired girl backs away and looks at the group assembled in front of her with round eyes. So much for a small dinner between friends to celebrate her reintegration as an active ninja... As everyone stands up to hug her, the girl's eyes grew even wider as she spots the Uchiha sitting next to Naruto.

'So he came too…' thought the girl as she hugs the oblivious Lee and half-smile at him.

As the line of hug end, the blond-haired idiot jumps to his feet and engulf the pink haired girl into a huge embrace.

"CONGRATULATION SAKURA! YOU MADE IT!" yelled Naruto in pure happiness, "I'm so glad that you're finally okay. You really scared us."

"Thank you Naruto." replied the girl as the boy releases her and joins his girlfriend at the table.

As everyone regain their seat and begin to chat animatedly, a touch on her shoulder made her jump. Looking at her right, Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke looking at her. When she was about to ask him what was going on, the boy bend a little and hug her in front of everyone who were stupefied by the action. Gasping in shock and turning as red as a tomato, the pink haired girl was about to faint when the Uchiha release her.

"I'm glad to see that you're free of doing what you want. Naruto told me about what happened after the war. You sure have a lucky star." said the dark-haired boy with a smirk as he still holds her right hand.

"Humm… Thanks." replied shyly the girl as she looks away.

After a moment of silence that seems like an eternity, Ino cleared her throat and wait for the dark-haired boy attention.

"O-kay… Sorry to bother you guys but we have a dinner awaiting us and Choji won't wait any longer." finally said the blond-haired girl when the Uchiha look at her.

"Of course." spoke Sasuke as he release Sakura completely and sit on a chair next to Naruto, on his right.

Regaining her spirits, the pink haired girl replaces her red dress nervously and looks at the table for a place to sit. And to her dismay, the only one left was next to the only man she couldn't be near. Taking a deep breath, Sakura walks toward the boy and sits next to him. Completely ignoring her uneasiness, the Uchiha flash his best smirk to her and give her a menu before he and Naruto begin one of their infamous animated debate. As the chatter around the table begin louder again, the pink haired girl tried to focus her attention the best she could on what Kiba was telling her, but she couldn't help herself. It was hard to concentrate. All she wanted to do was to run away from this place, run away from him. She was so uncomfortable. His presence was so intoxicating, so frightening. She was so scared of falling for him again just by being next to him. But what was troubling her most was the reasons he was doing this. What were his motives after all? Half a year ago, he had tried to kill her more than once. He had told her clearly that he had no bonds with her. And now, he was acting as if he was interested in her, as if they were friends. Maybe it was a lure…

'He's acting so much out of character. How can I ever thrust him again?' thought the girl in panic as she pushes the menu away.

"Sakura?" asked the velvet voice of Sasuke.

"Humm?" replied nonchalantly the girl as she was thrown back into reality.

"The waiter is waiting for your order." said politely the dark-haired boy.

"Oh! Huh? Yes. I'll take the same thing as her." said Sakura in a hurry as she points toward Ino.

"I haven't order yet!" replied the blond-haired girl as the waiter was looking clueless.

"Oh! What are you ordering?" inquired the pink haired girl.

"Sushis and a plate of chicken meat to grill, why?" answered Ino who wasn't really understanding the girl's antics.

"I'll take the same thing." said the girl as she looks at the waiter.

"Alright miss." replied the man as he takes Tenten's order.

"Sakura? Are you sure you're feeling all right?" asked Ino, worried.

"Of course, why?" replied hastily the girl.

"You look so nervous." explained the blond-haired girl.

"No, no. Everything is fine." answered Sakura as she took a sip of her glass of water.

As the waiter take everyone's order, the young Haruno tried to calm down when the Uchiha put his hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"Yes, why?" replied sharply the girl.

"You look tense." said Sasuke as he takes back his hand.

"Never mind." answered Sakura as she end the conversation and try to listen at Shino and Neji's conversation.

Understanding the silent request, Sasuke didn't push the matter any further and resume his conversation with the blond-haired boy. After a few hours and a couple of plates later for Choji, everyone was enjoying the very expressive story of Naruto, when Sakura decided she had enough for the evening.

"And there was this huge guy with the big armour and weapon, when I finished with him he was crying!" said Naruto in a very expressive way.

"Yeah right… I'm sure you were the one crying." replied Kiba, mocking the blond-haired boy.

"I swear! Oh! Neji! You were there! Tell them!" tried to defend himself the jichuriki as he turns his attention toward the Hyuga.

"I don't see what you're talking about." replied Neji in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto in anger as everyone burst into laughter.

"Well guys… It's getting late… I think I should be going home." interrupted Sakura.

"Awww come one Sakura! It's rare to be all here together." whined the blond haired boy.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm really tired. I'll be going." replied the pink haired girl with a small smile.

"But…" tried Naruto with puppy eyes.

"No but Naruto, anyway it's true that it's getting late. We should go home." stated Tenten as she stands up.

"Yeah, the waiter is about to throw us out!" added Ino as she spots the waiter and the cook sprawled over a counter, extenuate.

"Alright… But we have to scheduled another party like that." said Naruto with enthusiasm.

"Of course idiot." replied Sakura as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

After they had paid for their meal, and after Ino had stolen the pink haired girl's bill of course, everyone gather in front of the restaurant and bid their goodbyes. Once her line of hugs were given, Sakura walks away from the group and begins to walk back home under the shinning stars. Despise the coldness of the summer nights; the girl was enjoying her walk back home as if she was sitting in a hot thermal source. She was alone. No Sasuke to make her heart beats ten times stronger. Finally she could breathe without thinking about his so pleasant presence. She knew her attitude made no sense. One minute she was in love and in the next she was scared. But scared of what exactly? She had no idea… But his friendly demeanour was troubling her, it was enraging her to a point she didn't understand. She needed some time alone to think about this situation before she decided anything. But unfortunately for her, the respite was short. Suddenly, a second shadow appeared next to her. And she didn't need to look to know who it was.

"I'll walk you home." stated Sasuke in his velvet voice.

As soon as he spokes, something into Sakura snap. Ino was right; it was time to look for answers. She had enough of his crooner ways and his friendly attitude made no sense.

"Hn…" grunted the pink haired girl.

"You're starting to sound like me." joked the Uchiha as he smirks.

As they turn the corner and reach her flight of apartments, Sakura stop her walking and wait for Sasuke to do the same. Stopping a little after her, the Uchiha turns back and looks at the girl with interrogative eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, hands in his pants pockets.

"Why… Why are you doing all this?" inquired the girl with an irritated tone while looking at the ground.

"All what?" repeat the Uchiha not understanding.

"You know what I'm talking about!" replied the pink haired girl in a low tone as she held the boy's gaze, her brows furrowed in frustration.

"…"

"You being so nice, walking me home since you were freed from the prison, talking like we were old friends…" explained a little more the girl.

"I'm just being friendly, like we were before…" begin the dark-haired boy.

"Before what? We were never friends . Do I have to remind you of your own citations?" replied icily the girl.

"I was an idiot when I was a kid." stated the Uchiha as he remembered his childish way of acting with her.

"And you still are." said Sakura on the same tone.

"Probably…" replied Sasuke as he looks more seriously at the girl, "What's going on with you? Why are you so angry?"

"Because I feel like a fool." confessed more calmly the girl as she walks a little away toward her stairs.

"Why?" asked the dark-haired boy as he blocks her way toward the stairs.

"I think you're using me." stated angrily the girl.

"I'm not using you. Why would I do that?" asked Sasuke completely lost.

"To gain the thrust of everyone." answered the pink haired girl.

"I'm not doing that." said the Uchiha in a firmer tone.

"Then what are your true motives? Tell me, 'cause honestly, I don't understand your little lies." asked this time Sakura with anger.

"I just want to make things right with you." answered Sasuke in a sincere voice.

"For what? Making Naruto happy?" arrogantly replied the girl.

"No. To make you happy. I've been a jerk…" begin the boy.

"You bet on that one." interrupted Sakura with venom and sarcasm.

"And I want to apologize to you." continued Sasuke as if he hadn't been disturb, "I want to be with you. You are important to me."

"How could I thrust you? After everything you did to me. You tried to kill me for god sake!" almost yelled the girl.

"I wasn't myself back then and you know it." said the boy as his eyes search hers.

"That doesn't excuse anything." spoke Sakura as she tried to escape his scrutinizing eyes.

"I know that, but…." tried to interrupt the Uchiha.

"Anyway, why did you kiss me, why did you save me, why is it so important for you to be forgiven by me?" asked the girl with insistence.

As she was about to continue her accusative speech, the dark-haired boy grabs her by the waist and land a passionate kiss on her lips. The girl was so surprise by the action that she almost responds to it. It was so alluring, so demanding, just like that day, when she was fighting with him before the war. But, she remembered what happened next, she ended up unconscious. Upon the realisation, Sakura push him away.

"Why did you do that for?" asked the girl angry.

"I did this and all of these things because I love you Sakura." confessed Sasuke with soft eyes as he took her two hands in his.

"What?" asked in disbelief the girl.

"I thought by severing all my bonds I would feel better, I would be stronger. But the fact is that I can't deny my feelings for you. I love you since the chunin exam, Sakura. The night you confess your feelings for me had been the most difficult moment of my life. You don't know how much I regret it." explained the boy with emotion.

"Tch. Yeah right." replied Sakura, not believing the declaration.

"I had to become this way to keep you away from me and my brother. I had a plan with him, it was the only way to protect you and Naruto. I didn't expect to get caught in the game." explained the Uchiha.

"…"

"Sakura, give me a chance to prove you how much you mean to me. I love you." repeat the boy.

"I don't believe you…" said the young Haruno as she shakes her head in a negative way and try to pry her hands away from him.

"Sakura…" tried Sasuke as he kept his hold on them.

"I don't thrust you. I CAN'T!" replied Sakura, now crying.

"Please Sakura. I'd do anything." beg desperately the dark-haired boy.

"No." reasserted the girl.

At this moment, Sasuke let go of her hand and took a deep breath. His eyes closed, his jaw clench and a death silence installed itself between them. After a few minutes of hearing Sakura cry, the boy opens his eyes and looks straight at the girl.

"Why was it so important for you to bring me back then?" asked Sasuke, trying to control his deception and anger.

"For Naruto…" answered the pink haired girl while avoiding his eyes, "But personally I thought you would never come back."

"I wanted to come back because of you." explained the boy.

"You're lying." replied Sakura in a low tone.

"Why would I want to go through all this if it wasn't for you?" asked in disbelief Sasuke.

"To come back home, to have a second chance here, to have a better life?" tried the young Haruno still not looking at him.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT KONOHA!" snapped the boy, finally loosing his control.

At the outburst, Sakura grew tense and more tears flow down her delicate face. Sensing the discomfort he had create, the Uchiha take a deep breath and try to regain his composure before resuming his thoughts. He was panicking now, he knew it.

"This place is just full of lies and hurt." explained Sasuke in a low voice.

"…"

"You were the only reason…" begin the dark-haired boy as he sighed and look away.

"The only reason for what?" inquired Sakura.

"Nothing. Goodnight." answered sharply the boy before walking away.

"Sasuke…" said Sakura as she tried to stop him with her hand on his shoulder.

But nothing worked; Sasuke brushes her hand away and walks away in a hurry not sparing her any glance.

"Sasuke!" yelled the girl after him, in hope he would turn back, "SASUKE!"

But it was in vain, he didn't turn back. He walks toward the end of the street and one minute later, he was gone, Sakura remaining on her porch and looking desperately after him. As the tears fall, the pink haired girl sat in the stairs and let herself sob.

"I'm sorry…" whispered the girl, "I-I'm just not ready yet".

.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi guys! ^_^_

_.  
_

_Sorry for the long wait, lots of drama in my life during the last months. Anyway, now everything is behind me and here is my final chapter. I better warn you, it's long, very long. I was debating whether I should split it in two chapters or one, but since I had told you this was the final chapter I decided to give it to you anyway. So I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

_.  
_

_Also, I would like you to know that I absolutely love my experience as an amateur writer. I did my best and I'm proud of myself and it's all thanks to you my lovely readers. Your encouragement and help had been my fuel to continue writing despises the difficulties of life. Ah, ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you! ^_^_

_ Thank you for your support and I hope you'll enjoy this final chapter of We'll be there for you._

_._

_Love you all. xxxx_

_._

_FoXy_FaLlEn_AnGeL-11_

_.  
_

* * *

**.**

**Chapter twenty-six – Forever and after**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

It was dark but not too dark to see. The sun was on the verge of setting and the sky was turning an amazing tinge of red and pink. It was gorgeous, but not enough for her to acknowledge it. She was in deep thoughts and have been like this for the whole week since his declaration and disappearance. Where he was, was a mystery to her. He had vanished, but not out of the village. No one had come to tell her and no high alert had been raise. Yes. He was still here, somewhere, but yet, far away from her. And who could blame him? Sitting on the dock that was overlooking a little small pond near the Uchiha shrine, the morose pink haired girl looks at the deep water with sadness as her legs, submerged in the water, begin to do circles.

'What's wrong with me? All my life, I've been waiting for him to tell me those things. For four years now, I've been looking for his attention, his affection. And now that it finally happens, I run away. What he said was true, he didn't lie to me. I'm sure of that. Why can't I forget the past? No… That's not it. I can't forgive him. That is the problem.' thought depressingly the girl as she moves her feet in the deep water of the pound, 'And why? Why does it block me? Honestly, I know deep down that my heart still beat for him. My entire being is calling for him. But there's this little voice in my head that keeps telling me to run away, to fear him. But… I… Love him… so… much… I love him. I LOVE HIM GOD DAMMIT!'

"Enough is enough. I won't be miserable for the rest of my life." said Sakura as she jumps on her feet and put her high heels sandals back.

Taking a deep breath, the girl ran over the little cliff that was protecting the pond and continues toward the Hokage tower where, not too far away, Naruto and Sasuke had their apartment. As she climb the stairs two steps at the time, the girl stop in front of the dark-haired boy's apartment to regain her breath and knock on the door firmly. After a few seconds of waiting and since she was still receiving no answers, the pink haired girl threw her chakra through the door and scan the apartment for the boy's chakra. There was none.

"He's not there… Damn. Oh! Maybe he went to see Naruto!" said the girl as she turns to her left and ran the few meters that were separating the two apartments.

As she reached the door, Sakura barged on it with force and insistence, but still, the idiot wasn't showing up.

"Naruto? You're there?" asked the girl through the door.

Still receiving no answer, the girl scans his apartment to find his chakra. But he wasn't there.

"Okay let's see. At this hour, the boys won't be doing community services and it would be too late to continue training. That mean they're probably eating." thought aloud the girl when a realisation hit her, "Ichiraku!"

Running again toward the infamous favourite restaurant of the Uzumaki, Sakura burst through the panel and look frantically around as everyone that was inside turn to look at her. Suddenly, on one of the four stools, she spots Naruto sitting with his food halfway toward his mouth looking at her like she had grows six head in the last-minute.

"Naruto." said the girl while releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sakura." replied the blond-haired boy on the same tone as he puts back his food in the bowl with his sticks.

"Naruto. Do you know where I could find Sasuke? I haven't saw him all week and when I went to his apartment, no one answered. I thought that maybe you would know…" begin to say the girl as everyone went back to their routine.

"Hummm…" begin nervously the boy as he tried to form a coherent sentence in his head, "Sakura, Sasuke's not there anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked the pink haired girl, not understanding him.

"He…" said Naruto as he stops himself from continuing.

"Naruto?" insisted the girl as she sits next to him, now worried.

"He went back to jail." blurted the blond-haired boy as he turns around to look at the girl.

"What? Why? Did he do something?" asked Sakura now panicking.

"No, he just walk back to jail and didn't get out since then." answered the young Uzumaki as his eyes cast down.

"I don't understand…" replied the medic with confused eyes.

"Me neither and he doesn't want visitors. I can't go talk to him. I wonder what happened for him to act like this. It's so unlike him." explained Naruto as he looks sadly in his bowl of ramen.

"…"

"…"

"It may have something to do with me…" confessed Sakura with shame as she turns around and look at Ayame that was mixing soup in front of her.

"What?" asked calmly Naruto.

"I… We had a rough discussion last week, after the party." answered the girl with sadness.

After a long silence, the blond haired boy look at the pink haired girl with understanding eyes as he puts one of his hands on her shoulder.

"I see." said the boy as Sakura turn around and hug him tight.

Surprised, Naruto didn't move at first, but when the tears begin to fall, he engulfs her into a tight embrace. After two or three minutes of comforting her, the boy releases his grasp on her and looks at her with an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." said Naruto with confidence.

"I-I'll try something and see what I can do about it…" replied Sakura as she tried to recompose herself.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea Sakura. After all, we didn't fight that hard for him for nothing." spoke calmly the boy.

"Yes, I know." said the girl as she dry the remaining tears out of her eyes.

**.**

**Later**

.

Pushing a stack of papers away, the Gondaime took a deep breath and throw her legs on the table. This war was anything but calm. In addition to the reconstruction of the village and all the diplomatic stuff she had to do for the elders of the village that have been humiliate during the war, Tsunade was submerge with requests of villagers and workers that needed ninja escorts to travel in between the five great nations. After the war, many thieves and bandits had took the weaken security as an opportunity to commit crimes and since then, fear had spread among the villages like wild-fire. And despise all her work and the help of Kakashi to clean the bureaucratic papers and procedure, her desk was still exploding with work to do. Stretching her back and putting back her legs on the floor, the Hokage open her drawer and took a small bottle out of it. Opening it, the woman took a small cup in the same drawer and pours some liquid out of the bottle in her cup.

"Ha… Sake… Nothing's better to help work faster." stated Tsunade as she took a large sip of her cherished liquid.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"It's open." spoke louder the woman before putting the cup on the desk.

"Shishou?" asked the pink haired girl as she open the door.

"Ha, Sakura! Come in." greeted the Hokage as she glance at her apprentice.

As her eyes lay on her, Tsunade was stupefied by the look of Sakura. She seems so tired and worried.

"What's troubling you?" asked the blond-haired woman with worry.

"May I get a permission for visiting Sasuke in jail?" immediately replied the girl.

"Huh!"

"…"

"You don't need permission to…" begin Tsunade with a small smile.

"Sasuke refuse to see his visitors." interrupted Sakura with sadness.

"Oh… I see. Hummm… well yes." replied the Gondaime as she write something on a piece of paper, "Here."

"Thank you." thanked the girl as she turns around and walk toward the door.

"But don't stay to long there, it's dangerous for women." advised the blond-haired woman.

"Yes." replied Sakura without turning around before she close the door behind her.

**.**

**The next morning, at the prison**

.

Walking through the main gate on the bridge surrounded by fire toward the guards, Sakura couldn't help but shiver. Despise the hot atmosphere and her small black shirt with long sleeves, she couldn't help but feel cold. The place was creepy; she couldn't understand why someone as Sasuke would willingly want to return to such a place. As she unconsciously replaces her black dress in nervousness, a voice made her jump in surprise.

"Stop. Who are you and what are your motives?" half yelled a man dressed up in a jonin outfit not too far away from her.

"I… humm… My name is Sakura Haruno and I am here to see the prisoner Sasuke Uchiha." stated Sakura as she reach two guards at the front gate.

"Unfortunately, Miss Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha had refuses his right to visitors." explained the second one as he glances at the beautiful girl.

"I have a special permission of the Hokage." said Sakura as she hand them the sheet.

"Oh! Okay miss you can pass." replied the first guard as he read the note.

"OPEN THE GATE!" yelled the other to another guard settled on the rampart wall.

After a few seconds, the door begins to light before disappearing and leaving another one. Once all the seals on each door had disappeared, the last door opens. A man with brown hair twice as tall as the medic showed up at the door.

"Yes?" asked the man in a deep baritone voice.

"Please escort Miss Haruno to the counting room and then to the cell 4522996." explained the first guard.

"Alright." replied the man before turning around and grabbing the girl's shoulder softly, "Please follow me."

"Y-yes." said Sakura, a bit afraid.

Walking through the open door, the guard and Sakura went to a little room on their right where another guard was sitting at a counter.

"Gor?" asked the tall man to the dark-haired man sitting behind the counter.

"Yes." replied the said man.

"This is…" begin the brown-haired man.

"Sakura Haruno." stated the pink haired girl as both men look at her.

"Yes. Here is a containing. Please fill it with your personal objects that could be considering weapons. Kunai, shuriken, scrolls, medical stuff, etc." explained Gor with a smile.

"Yes." replied Sakura as she took off all her hidden artillery.

Once she had finished, the man named Gor write her name on a tag and place it on the container before putting all her things in a locker.

"Once your visit is over, please come back to see me to get your things back." explained the dark-haired man.

"Of course. Thank you." thanked Sakura before turning back her attention to her first accompanist.

"You're welcome." replied Gor before a man appeared behind him to talk to him.

Following the tall guard through the maze that was the correctional building, Sakura tries not to pay too much attention at the many curious that were looking at her. The place was huge. The center of detention was divide in three floors; the cells were place at each side of the room, leaving the center free. Guards were doing rounds around the balconies.

"Many persons are incarcerate in Konoha." spoke the brown-haired guard, as he walks toward the stairs at the beginning of the room, "They are dispatched according to their accusations. Petty theft are placed on the first floor, the second floor is for the major crimes and the third floor for high rank criminals."

"That's interesting. But why is the middle free of any cells? Wouldn't it be more profitable?" inquired Sakura as they reached the second floor.

"The space is reserve for the intern activities. They're not locked up all day you know." answered the man before climbing the other level of stairs.

"I see." replied the pink haired girl as she followed him.

Once they reach the third floor, the girl could see the difference between the two previous floors. The security was to its greatest. They weren't playing with kids here. Walking in front of her, the tall guard she was following motioned the others that were guarding another door on their right to open it. Once it opened, Sakura and the man walk in and let the guards close and lock the door behind them.

"Follow me." spoke the brown-haired man as he walks toward the eighth cell.

"All right." replied the pink haired girl as she did as told.

Stopping in front of it, the guard took a huge key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. After entering the dark corridor, the man closed the door behind them and walks toward one last door.

"Once I open this door, you are free to visit the prisoner Sasuke Uchiha. If anything goes wrong or if you need help just call me. My name is Murian." explained the tall man

"Alright. Thank you." replied the pink haired girl, a bit nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura watch the guard open the door and then walk inside the dark room. As the door close behind her with great sound, the pink haired girl almost regrets to have come. It was such a stressful moment. Walking toward the source of light that was emanating from a window at the end of a corridor, the medic stops in front of the open room. Sasuke was there sleeping on what looks like a mattress on the floor, his back facing her.

"What do you want?" grunted the boy with an irritated voice.

"Hummm… Talk to you." spoke Sakura with an unsure voice.

Upon hearing her voice, the dark haired boy sat himself on his bed and quickly turned around to look at the girl with calm eyes.

"What are you doing here? I said I didn't want visitors…" stated the Uchiha, surprised by her presence.

"I ask Tsunade to give me a permission." explained the pink haired girl with a small smile.

"Hn." grunted back the boy.

As Sasuke push his legs over the edge of his mattress and sit, Sakura bit her lower lip in apprehension. This meeting wouldn't be easy. He was angry. Despise his calm demeanour; she could sense his dark aura everywhere. He wasn't in the mood to talk. But she had to do something whether he liked it or not.

"Why are you in jail Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I'm a traitor to this nation, that's where I belong." answered without flinching the boy.

"You were freed last week under specifics conditions that you were willing to obey unless you wish to send the person who vouch for you in." replied the girl as she tried to reason with him.

"Don't worry; you won't get send in jail. I refuse my rights to get a conditional liberation, I'd rather finish my sentence here." explained the dark-haired boy as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Why are you doing this? After everything we did for you?" asked Sakura, sensing her anger growing.

"I don't have the desire to live anymore." answered Sasuke without any emotion.

"What?" replied in disbelief Sakura as a surprised expression grace her face.

"I'd rather not disturbed anyone with my presence. I'll complete my sentence and quit this village after that." explained a little more the boy as his eyes lay on her.

"…"

"…"

"How could you…" stated the girl with a sad tone.

Trying to calm down, the pink haired girl try to remain unaffected by his words and tried to remind herself of the reasons that had brought her here.

"If that have to do with our discussion of the other day…" begin Sakura trying to explain herself.

"If you don't have anything else to say, you can leave." interrupted Sasuke as he stands up and turn around to look through the window.

"You're such a jerk." blurted the pink haired girl as her temper explodes, "It has something to do with that isn't it? Just because I told you I wasn't ready yet you think…"

"I think nothing…" replied Sasuke as he turns back toward her with anger, exposing a flash of his sharingan before the seal conceal it again.

He was testing it. Afraid, Sakura back away a little and look at the boy with disbelief, before he looks elsewhere to calm down. After a moment that seems like an eternity, he sits back on the bed and look at her straight in the eyes.

"I think nothing and you are nothing to me." stated cruelly the boy.

At this, the pink haired girl stops breathing and look at the boy with incredulous eyes. Something was off with him. It wasn't like him to get so hot and cold and to have such a blazing anger. Suddenly, the medic in her took the place, leaving all the emotional part behind.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" asked the pink haired girl with aggravating eyes.

"What?" replied the Uchiha with annoyance.

"How are you feeling?" insisted the girl.

"It's none of your business." answered the boy stressful as his eyes look elsewhere.

"Answer me." ordered the girl, now suspicious.

"Fine." replied the dark-haired boy not moving.

"Really?" inquired Sakura as she approaches him.

"Stop it with your annoying questions." ordered Sasuke, his angry eyes now on her.

"Why?" continued the young medic, not impressed by his intimidation.

"I thought by now you would get the message." said the boy, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm a bad listener." replied the girl, a smirk on her face.

"Tch. Look, I don't have the desire to do anything with you anymore. We don't know each other and we never did. You were right after all. Now just go away and leave me alone…annoying weakling." said the Uchiha with venom.

"I'm not leaving until I get answers." insisted Sakura.

**.**

**BANG!**

.

For a split second, time had stopped, before the storm erupted. He had been so quick that even Sakura was surprised he could be so fast even chakra sealed. He was two inches away from her, firmly holding her throat with his left hand, but not squeezing, and his right fist was firmly planted in the rock wall on the right side of her face. His fist wasn't chakra enhanced, but all his emotions and might had been in it. Cracks could be seen on the rock and it must have been hurtful, because his hand was bleeding profusely. He must have broken it, that idiot.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Sasuke in pure fury as the blazing sharingan bored hole in her face.

Sakura, was no idiot, he was trying to break the seal with his fluctuation of chakra to attack her fully. It was only a matter of seconds before the black symbols of the seal that were embedding on his temples would disappear and that the demon in him would be free. And she was at his mercy. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the outrageously tall man staring at the duo with questioning eyes.

"What is going on here?" asked Murian with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Nothing," answered the dark-haired boy as he pries himself off of the girl and immediately calm down.

"Miss Haruno?" asked again Murian.

"Nothing…" added the girl with a trembling voice as she tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall down.

"Is your meeting over?" asked again the tall man.

"Yes. I'm coming." replied the girl as she dry her un-fallen tears.

Once the man leave the room, Sakura sighed and turn around to leave, as Sasuke look at her retreating form with anxiety.

"Thank you. I have my answer." whispered the girl before leaving the place with a shaky stance.

By passing the guard, Sakura wait for him to open the second door and to close it before letting go of the breath she was holding.

"Are you alright?" asked Murian with worry.

"Yes. But I have something ask?" replied Sakura as she massaged her swollen throat.

"What is it?" inquired again the man.

"Who's responsible to take care of Sasuke in detention?" asked the girl.

"Me, why?" replied the tall man, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Is he taking his medication correctly?" asked again the girl getting angry.

"What do you mean?" said the man in incomprehension.

"The pills Tsunade has given him after the war. Is he taking them?" spoke Sakura with anger.

"Oh! I can't tell you. Depending of the shift, it's a different person who administrates them. But I could show you his file. I haven't got time to check it out since we brought him back." finally answered the man as he scratches his neck nervously.

"Yes I'd like to see that." said the pink haired girl, calming down.

"Alright follow me." replied Murian as he walks away from her.

As she follows the man down the stairs toward the main office, Murian turn abruptly on his left just as they were reaching the office and open a door. Behind it, there was a stair that leads in the basement. Entering, the stair case, Sakura begins to go downstairs while the man closes the door behind them. By passing, the girl, the man reaches the bottom and turn to his right. There was a long corridor that leads toward the infirmary. As they reach the end of the corridor, both ninja entered the infirmary and greeted the nurse and doctor that were there.

"Ha! Murian! Long time no see, how is it … Oh! But you came with someone and I know this someone. Hello Miss Haruno, how are you?" asked the man as he reaches for her hand.

"Fine Dr. Sung and you?" replied the girl with a smile as she shakes his hand.

"Great! What are you doing here?" inquired again the man.

"I would like to see one of the prisoner's file." answered nervously the pink haired girl.

"Of course, who is it?" spoke the Dr. Sung.

"Sasuke Uchiha." answered Murian in a serious tone.

"Alright. Hold on." replied the man as he throws his right hand in the air.

Taking the cue, the nurse that was working with the doctor ran at the end of the office and enters in a room. Two minutes later, the woman emerged from it with a file in hand and gave it to the doctor.

"Here it is." said the man as he hand it over to the girl.

"Thank you." replied Sakura as she took hold of the precious file.

"Would it be possible for you to accommodate Miss Haruno Dr Sung? I have things to do that need my immediate attention." spoke Murian as he glances at his watch.

"Alright. Miss Haruno, please feel free to use one of our desk." replied the doctor as he point at a series of desks in a room filled with books and scrolls.

"Thank you. And thanks to you too Murian. I'll give you my instructions later." said the pink haired medic with a smile.

"Alright." replied the tall man with small smile.

As the man quit and that both the doctor and the nurse were resuming their normal activities, Sakura walks in the office and took a place at an empty desk in the back. Opening the shinning white file with careful moves, Sakura took a deep breath and begin to read its content. On the first page, Sakura spot the descriptive.

_**.**_

_**Name:** Uchiha Sasuke_

_**Age:** 17_

_**Gender: **Male_

_**.**_

_**Accusation:**_ _Accused of desertion, creation of two criminal organisations, affiliation with Orochimaru and his organisation, affiliation with missing ninja Karin, affiliation with missing ninja Suigetsu, affiliation with missing ninja Juggo, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Hebi, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Haka, affiliation with a criminal organisation called Akatsuki, affiliation with Madara Uchiha, invasion of a neutral country, attempt to kill the Raikage, attempt to kill the Hokage, attempt to kill the Tsuchikage, attempt to kill the Mizukage, attempt to kill the Kazekage, attempt to kill Killerbee, the eight tailed jinchuriki, murdering one of Konoha's elder, attempt of killing Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed jinchuriki, attempt to kill Sakura Haruno and conspiracy against Konoha._

_**.**_

_**Sentence: **One year of detention, chakra sealing jutsu and a probation of 3 years. We will divided the probation in three phases and the first one could start before the end of the first year in detention, if the behaviour of the accused is acceptable. The first phase will consist, for the accused, of being forbidden to do any missions for the first year and will include two thousands hours of community services. The second phase, during the second year, will consist of an extra fifth hundred hours of community services, but we will allow C or D rank missions. His chakra will also be reactivated during this period. Finally, during the third year, we will allow the accused to partake into every kind of missions, but under supervision. During those approximate four years, the accused will be monitor by anbus squads and will be under Sakura Haruno's charge. The sentence will be taken in charge by her if the accused refuse to do them. But if she doesn't kill the accused first, we will add an extra three thousands hours of community services to this sentence to repay the fault against Sakura Haruno. We will also seal the sharingan for two years._

_**.**_

_**Medication: **Reference in the annex 432.A_

_**.**_

_**Notes: **_

_May 29th: Subject had been freed from his incarceration on May 29th and delivered to lord Kakashi Hatake by the anbu forces at 6 am to do his hours of community services._

_June 18th: Subject had renounced to his conditional liberation and had accepted his re-incarceration again until the end of his sentence._

_**.**_

_**Intern schedule**_

_**.**_

_**June 18th: **_

_Subject take the first dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his first meal_

_Subject refuse his second meal_

_Subject refuse to take his second dose of medication_

_Subject eat a small part of his third meal._

_**.**_

_**June 19th:**_

_Subject refuse to take the first dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his first meal_

_Subject refuse his second meal_

_Subject refuse to take his second dose of medication_

_Subject eat a small part of his third meal._

_**.**_

_**June 20th:**_

_Subject refuse to take the first dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his first meal_

_Subject refuse his second meal_

_Subject refuse to take his second dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his third meal._

_**.**_

_**June 21th:**_

_Subject refuse to take the first dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his first meal_

_Subject refuse his second meal_

_Subject refuse to take his second dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his third meal._

_**.**_

_**June 22th:**_

_Subject refuse to take the first dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his first meal_

_Subject refuse his second meal_

_Subject refuse to take his second dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his third meal._

_**.**_

_**June 23th:**_

_Subject refuse to take the first dose of medication_

_Subject refuse his first meal_

.

Surprised by what she read, the girl closes the file and pushes it away from her.

"Oh my god! Sasuke…" whispered Sakura with sorrow.

**.**

**The next day**

.

Working slowly on their still full of papers desks, the two Hokage were both in deep concentration as Shizune fill their empty cup with fresh coffee. They have been working on this non stop. And they would probably be working on this for the next decade. As Kakashi rubs his tired eyes and that Shizune was trying to steal the sake that Tsunade was desperately trying to drink when someone knock on the door. As the small group turn their attention towards it, the door open slowly.

"Lady Tsunade, lord Kakashi." spoke a very tall man.

"Ha! Murian, what brings you here?" asked Kakashi, as he motioned him to get in.

"I have a report to show you." answered the said man as he close the door and walk toward the two Kages with uneasiness.

"A report? From the detention?" inquired Tsunade as she let Shizune win over her sake.

"Don't tell me we have another rebellion on the second floor." added Kakashi in desperation.

"No. It's from the third floor. Miss Haruno who was visiting one of my prisoners had made disturbing discoveries and would like you to intervene in this situation." explained Murian.

"Who is this prisoner?" asked the grey haired Hokage with curiosity.

"Sasuke Uchiha. He is in a critical situation." answered calmly the man.

"What do you mean?" inquired Tsunade.

"He's letting himself die." confessed the man has he hand her a file.

"What?" replied in disbelief Kakashi as he stands up and walk toward the Fifth Hokage.

"He's not eating anymore and he's not taking his medication." added Murian as he exchange glances with the grey haired man.

"For how long?" asked Tsunade, the medic in her taking place.

"A week now…" answered the tall man.

"How does he looks like?" continued the blond-haired woman.

"Bad…" said Murian calmly.

"What's Sakura idea?" asked Kakashi.

"Severe depression relapse. He's aggressive. Miss Haruno told me that nothing happened while she was with him, but when I open the door after what seems like an argument, she was anxious and the lad broked his right hand, there was blood everywhere." explained the man now guilty for his lack of action after the incident, "We tried to heal him after that, but he beat the doctor to a bloody pulp before we finally manage to calm him down to give him sedatives. He took us eight guards only to keep him on the ground. Even chakra sealed this boy is a tough one!"

"Sigh, let's see this. I'll go have a look on him. Is that okay with you Kakashi?" asked Tsunade as she stands up and walk toward Murian.

"Yes of course." replied Kakashi as he sigh and regain his desk.

"Let's go then." spoke the Gondaime as she transport herself into the jail with Murian.

**.**

**On Tsunade's side**

.

Pushing a door open, Murian let the Hokage pass before closing the door behind them.

"Where is he?" asked the Fifth Hokage as the man pass in front of her.

"In the cell 4522996, the guards have opened the doors for you." replied Murian as he pointed toward the first door in front of her.

"Alright." replied the woman.

Walking inside the cell, Tsunade stop dead in her tracks at what she saw. The Uchiha was being held down by two imposing men and he was cursing like a mad man. As she look closer, the Gondaime could see the difference between his usual self and his current look. He was a bit skinnier than usual, his breathing was abnormal and his attitude was quite alarming. Approaching the boy, the Gondaime looks at him for a second before asking him a question.

"Sasuke?"

"What do you want? Tell those idiots to let me go!" barged the Uchiha as his sharingan seal wavered.

"Unfortunately I can't until you decided to calm down." explained Tsunade as she take a chair and place it in front of him, "How are you feeling?"

"…"

"Sasuke?" insisted the Gondaime.

"Leave me alone. Please." said Sasuke as he throw his face on the ground and stop moving.

As the boy calm down in defeat, Tsunade took the opportunity and scan his body. Once the diagnosis was found, the woman took a syringe out and pours a translucent liquid in it. "What's that?" asked the dark-haired boy as the guards forced him to sit on the ground.

"Sasuke. Tell me. Would you like to feel better?" asked the Hokage in motherly tone.

"… Yes." answered Sasuke after a short hesitation.

"You're not feeling fine now, do you?" continued Tsunade calmly.

"No." confessed the Uchiha as he gaze down.

"Okay. Let me explain this. You're having a relapse of your severe depression." spoke Tsunade in a calm tone as she motioned the guards to leave them.

"…"

"When you stop your medication, you stop the healing of your depression. Why did you stop it?" asked Tsunade.

"I… I thought I was fine to go on without it." answered the Uchiha, looking away.

"The real reason." insisted the Gondaime, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sigh, I thought by being my old self again, Sakura would completely stop loving me and that it would be easier for her to turn me down definitely. And… that it would also be easier for me to forget her and let her live her life happy without me." confessed the dark-haired boy as he glances shortly at the Hokage.

"I see. Well, you see there is no easy way to avoid feeling pain. I know you endure a lot when you were younger and that you wish to never feel this way again. But unfortunately there's no magic pill to prevent that. You will get hurt one day or the other. People are not eternal. You have to face the fact that one day people disappeared, they leave you, they died or you both go your separate way. What is really important in life is to enjoy and cherish every moment spend with them and focus on that. And when those beautiful moments end, you need to learn to let them go and focus on the new one. Living in the past is not a healthy way to live." said Tsunade as she pat the boy's shoulder.

"I know. But it's hard." replied Sasuke.

"I know and that's why I'm here to help you. But first step first; we need to take care of that depression okay?" said the woman.

"Yes." said the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Give me your arm." asked Tsunade.

Doing as told, Sasuke lift his sleeve and give his left arm to the woman who gives him the shot. A few seconds later, the Uchiha fall unconscious and Tsunade asked the guards to lift him off of the floor.

"Bring him to the hospital, he needs immediate treatment." ordered the Hokage as she dispose of the syringe.

"Yes, M'mam." replied the men in unison before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**.**

**At the hospital**

.

It was another beautiful day in Konoha. But despise the sun and the cheerful expressions of the citizens; the pink haired girl was far from enjoying it. Her anxiety was at such a high level, that she couldn't do anything constructive in her master office. And the reason was quite simple, Sasuke, once again. He was at the center of her preoccupations. She knew he went to the hospital. She knew he was there for three days now. But she couldn't do anything about it. Tsunade had forbid any visitors. That is until today. Sensing the distress of the girl when she had worked for her earlier, the Hokage had decided that the Uchiha could at least receive a visitor or two. As soon as she spokes the words, Sakura threw the papers she was trying to classify on the desk and ran through the open door toward the hospital. Jumping on the rooftops, the girl easily land in front of the building after a few minutes. It had been a long time since she used chakra but thank god she was able to run faster again. Bursting through the door, the girl ran toward the reception desk and pass behind it. Searching through the multiple notebooks, the pink haired girl spots the boy's name and ran toward his room, ignoring the intrigued looks she was receiving from the nurses. Reaching the right level, Sakura took a moment to regain her breath and slowly walk toward his door. Taking a deep breath, the girl pushes the door open and searches a pair of black orbs. But unfortunately, there was none.

"What? Where's Sasuke." whispered the girl as she close the door behind her and look at the unmade bed with questioning eyes.

Opening the door of the small wardrobe, the girl wasn't surprised to find it empty. Releasing a small sigh, the girl walks toward the bed and sat on it in front of the window, when a piece of fold paper caught her attention. On the small table next to the bed, there was a small white letter with her name written on it. The writing style was so neat, there was no doubt that it was from him, from Sasuke. Taking a deep breath, the girl unfolds the paper and begins to read its content.

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry… How many times will I have to say it to actually be forgiven? I don't know. I did a lot of horrible things and strangely enough, they're almost always against you. What I told you the other day in front of your apartment was the truth, I was my true self. At the jail, it wasn't me anymore, I don't even understand my reaction, now that I'm being medicated…You see, I don't quite know how to explain it, but… But I understand this. When I… When I felt rejected, I think it confirmed what I had always thought. Deep down, I always knew that I wasn't meant for you. I'm too much trouble and you deserved a better life than what I could give you. You need someone who can make you laugh and smile the way you used to do when you were younger. And I'm not that man, I never was. And I think you had understood it before I did and that it's why you refuse my declaration. A lot of time had passed since my departure and I did a lot of bad things, it was only normal for you to have moved on. I think I got caught in my fantasy. I really thought for a moment that I could be that man. But I was wrong. And I realise it when you came in jail. You know, you were the only reason why I decided to change my mind on the battlefield. Yes Naruto is my best friend and we share a special bond. But with you, there is something bigger, stronger. At that time, I couldn't just let go of my life… I had a goal; I had someone to rely on. I realised I was in love with you. But when you said that you didn't want anything to do with me after my confession, I realize that I was lying to myself. I wasn't the right guy for you. And since I had nothing to hold me back here and no reason or purpose to stay alive, I decided that I would push you away to make it easier for you to leave me alone and move on with your life instead of feeling bad for me. And since I couldn't bear the pain of losing you, I thought by being mean it would be easier for me to overcome my pain knowing that you hated me. I know it was stupid and unnecessary, but I wasn't feeling good. I wasn't feeling like myself anymore and I know it has to do with the fact that I didn't take the medication. I truly am sorry Sakura. I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day, because honestly, you deserve happiness. I don't want you to feel bad for me or beholden. You owe me nothing. You deserve happiness with someone who deserved you. I hope you'll find it in you to forgive me. Despise all the things I said, the lies, the actions, I have deep feelings for you and they won't seems to go away, no matter how much efforts I put in destroying them or you. Even sick, even if I tried to kill you, nothing work or will ever work. You aim at my heart and didn't miss Sakura. Your feelings for me are nothing compares to those I have for you. I can't hide or pretend anymore, I can't push you away no more. I love you Sakura. I love you with all my heart._

_And because of it, I'll let you go. I won't bother you anymore. I'll stay away from you. But don't worry, I won't go away. I'll remain in the village and do my sanction as requested. I'll try to move on and I hope you'll find the right one for you._

_With all my love,_

_Sasuke_

.

* * *

.

"Oh my freaking god ***sobs*** Sasuke." said the girl as the letter fall on the floor.

**.**

**At the river**

.

"Awww man… What a stupid chore! Collecting trash near the river is such a waste of time." whined the blond-haired boy as he walks clumsily in the water with his net and bag, "Look over there, that bunch of kids! HEY! STOP THROWING THOSE BOXES IN THE RIVER!"

"Let go Naruto… It doesn't matter." replied nonchalantly the dark-haired boy as he rolls up his pants again.

Despise his calmness; the Uchiha had to agree that it was a disgraceful task. They had been at this for hours now.

"I'm surprised to see you here today…" said awkwardly Karin as she took a huge can out of the water, "We… Heard about your hospitalisation…"

"Sigh, Naruto couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" spoke Sasuke in an annoyed tone as he throws a dirty can at his head.

"Hey! They're your friends too; they have the right to know." said Naruto as he massaged his hurting forehead.

"Hn."

"Don't worry Sasuke, we're just worrying about your health. You sure you're okay, you seem sad?" asked Karin as the others looks at him too.

"I'm fine…" replied the dark-haired boy, "Thought I wasn't suppose to quit the hospital…"

"HA! I knew it. When Tsunade will know about this, you'll be in so much trouble. Man, I sympathise with you." said Naruto as he dances around.

"Tch. I'm sure she's already aware of that Dobe. There's five anbus observing me all the time and I report to my supervisor the moment I set foot outside of the hospital this morning." explained the boy as he uses the net to get some filthy papers.

"And they let you go?" inquired Juggo with surprise.

"I asked them to tell Tsunade that I need to change my mind. It was for medical purpose." replied the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Damn Teme, you have a lucky star. And it's a good thing that Sakura was there to help you." said Naruto with a sincere smile.

"Hn." grunted back the dark-haired boy as his smirk disappeared and his sad eyes were coming back.

"TEME! Don't tell me you…" begin Naruto in anger.

"No. I didn't hurt her, but I could have. In fact, I worsen the situation; so I decided to leave her alone. Aren't you glad?" interrupted Sasuke as he resumed his cleaning actions.

"You know I'm not… I want you two to be happy, that's all." said the blond-haired boy sad and serious at the same time.

"…"

"Maybe you should let them solve their own problems…" suggested Karin as the Uchiha walk away from the group.

"But…" tried Naruto when the red haired girl throws her hand on his mouth to silence him.

"No but. Besides I'm sure that Sakura really has feelings for him, but a lot of things happened and she just need time." explained Karin with a soft voice.

"I don't think so…" replied Naruto when a huge cry was heard.

"SASUKE!"

Suddenly, a flash of pink hair came running from the trees and throw the bunch of kids that were throwing trashes in the river, flying in the said river. Sasuke, upon hearing his name in such distress, turn his head around and look at the girl with surprise eyes. As Naruto, Karin and Juggo looks at the girl with stupefaction, she ran toward the dark-haired boy and jump on him.

"Hn?"

**.**

**SPLASH!**

.

After they had felt in the river, Sasuke regain his spirits and sat back with the girl in the river to avoid drowning and try to focus on the dishevelled and wet crying pink haired girl.

"Don't you dare leave me, don't you dare pretend that I don't return the feelings don't leave me…" said quickly the girl as she tries to hold on him.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura! Hey oh! Calm down! What's going on?" asked Sasuke as he holds her by the shoulders.

"I love you; I don't want you to stay away from me. I made a mistake; I said things I didn't really believe… But… But ***Sobs*** I love you." blurted the girl as her eyes cast down.

"Wha-what?" replied the dark-haired boy in disbelief as a deep blush made his way on his cheeks.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Sasuke you jerk what have you done to her again?" inquired Naruto as the rest of the group approach them.

"I-I don't know. Sakura, what's go…" begin the boy.

At this, the pink haired girl jumped on the boy and kisses him passionately on the lips as tears rolled down her face. Surprised by the outburst, Sasuke's eyes remained open while Karin elbowed the totally shocked Naruto.

"Ha! What was I telling you hn?" said the red-haired girl with a smile while Sakura broke the kiss and lean on the dark-haired boy a little more.

"I accept your apologies, I love you Sasuke, please stay with me…" whispered the girl as silent tears roll down her porcelain face.

"… Sakura, I didn't know you... I thought…" said Sasuke calmly, "Of course, I'll stay with you! I… love you."

As he spoke the last word, Sakura sealed her lips with his again and this time, the Uchiha respond. The kiss was passionate and needy and despise the audience, the two lovers were not holding back.

"Oh my god! This is so cuuuuuutttee!" yelled Karin as she hugs Juugo tightly.

Realising they were not alone, the pink haired girl back away from her lover and look at Karin with a blush.

"Sakura…" spoke Sasuke to gain back her attention, "I love you."

"I love you too." replied Sakura with a smile as she brush her tears away and hug the dark-haired boy.

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO!" yelled the blond-haired idiot as he jumps in the river on his two friends and hug them too while crying like a baby.

"Dobe…" said the Uchiha with annoyance as he tried to stabilise his sitting position.

"Hum?" asked Naruto oblivious to their situation, a huge smile through his tears.

"You're squeezing too tight!" spoke Sakura with anger in between the two boys.

"And it was a personal conversation…" added the Uchiha with a scowl.

"You ruined the moment!" also said the pink haired girl.

"Sorry." whined the boy as he let go of them with a sheepish smile.

"I want to give it a try, Sasuke…" said Sakura with a huge smile.

"You don't know how much you make me happy Sakura." confessed the Uchiha, "I'll do everything I can to make you feel happy."

"You better do that. I don't want to go running after you again. Never." said the pink haired girl with a fake scowl as she hugs him again.

Laughing a little, the Uchiha tighten his hold on the girl and begin to stand up with her.

"Don't worry; I'll always be there for you." said Sasuke as he put her down and kiss her right cheek.

"And we'll be there for you." spoke Naruto as he hold his two friends by the shoulders, "But until then, why don't we go get a change of clothes? I don't think Hinata will like my smell. This stupid river is so polluted, it's disgusting."

"Yeah right." replied Sasuke as he took the pink haired girl out of the river, "If you ask me, I bet your normal smell isn't any better."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?" yelled the hyperactive blond.

"Nothing Dobe." replied the Uchiha with a smirk as everyone get out of the river.

As Sakura and Sasuke hold hands, a huge wave of happiness wash through them and at this precise moment, they knew that nothing would separate them. The future was bright, and for once, it would be bright for everyone.

.

* * *

.

**THE END**

**.**


End file.
